RadioStar
by Estelaa
Summary: La vida tranquila de Sakura cambia de pronto tras empezar a trabajar como paparazzi y hacerse amiga de su 'víctima', la superestrella Syaoran Li... Paparazzis sin escrúpulos, tabloides, escándalos... ¿sobrevivirán al infierno mediático? Traducción del fic original de boreum dal "Radio Star".
1. Superestrella

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP posee todos los derechos sobre Sakura Card Captors.

Versión en español del fic original Radio*Star por **boreum dal** (s/6594878/1/Radio_Star). Traducción y adaptación por **Estelaa**.

**Resumen: **Sakura Kinomoto es una aspirante a periodista que de pronto se convierte, sin querer, en una ingenua paparazzi, y se hace amiga de la estrella de rock más grande del país, Syaoran Li, a quien acaban de romper el corazón. Agrega una inicial relación de amor-odio, una turba de paparazzis sin escrúpulos y un pasado escandaloso con la ex novia la actriz a la mezcla: adiós integridad periodística, hola infierno mediático.

* * *

RADIO*STAR

**I. Superestrella**

_Si preguntas a Syaoran Li, de 23 años de edad, que es lo más difícil de su vida como estrella, él te dará una simple y directa respuesta: extrañar a su novia. Li ha estado en un tour mundial, el primero de su tipo para un cantante establecido en Japón, por los últimos 3 meses. "En realidad, vivimos cerca", dice la estrella de rock, refiriéndose a Tokio, "así que podemos vernos seguido cuando ella no está en filmación o yo no estoy de gira. Ha sido difícil estar separados tanto tiempo, pero nos las arreglamos". Él nos ofrece esa característica sonrisa para indicarnos que es sincero._

_¿Quién es la chica a la que nos referimos? Bueno, a menos que hayas estado viviendo bajo una roca (sin ofender), deberías saberlo. Li ha estado involucrado en un súper mediático y muy publicitado romance con la súper actriz Mizuki Akizawa, de también 23 años, por el último año y medio. A pesar de que puede parecer harto tiempo para que sus fans alrededor del mundo se acostumbren a que su ídolo ya no está en el mercado de solteros, uno aún puede oír sus lamentos por todo Asia. Al parecer, aún no lo superan. Sin embargo, el estado sentimental de Li no ha afectado su popularidad en lo absoluto. Es casi el obvio ganador de premios por popularidad en revistas como _Candy_ y encuestas online, y todos los singles que ha lanzado han aterrizado dentro de los 5 primeros en el top Oricon 100, una hazaña de la que solo un punado de artistas puede jactarse._

_Fluido hablante de inglés y español, Li incluso ha generado noticias fuera del continente al hacer una aparición como invitado en _Two Stories_, un popular show norteamericano. La noche del estreno su nombre estuvo dentro de los temas más buscados alrededor del mundo en los buscadores de internet más importantes._

_Bendecido con una apariencia desordenada y juvenil, una voz ligeramente áspera pero arrebatadora, habilidad con la guitarra y un encanto que somete a las masas, Li es uno de los más aclamados y populares músicos de estos tiempos. Si ser un músico aclamado no es suficiente para unos, hubo un tiempo en que el fue también un actor aclamado._

_Así como lee. Con solo 14 años Li estaba en la cima del mundo, asegurando records de taquilla a cualquier película con su nombre en ella. Las temporadas de premios iban y venían y Li era un constante candidato, siempre compitiendo con los mejores, quienes en su mayoría al menos le duplicaban la edad._

_Y luego llegó la transición de actor a músico. Cuando cumplió 16, el mundo se enteró de que el siguiente proyecto de Li sería un gran musical en la que él tocaría la guitarra y cantaría. Las dudas sobre su habilidad musical se expandieron por el país y los rumores de que su familia (los poderosos dueños de la Corporación Li en Hong Kong) pretendía comprar directores para impulsar el nombre de Li, se esparcieron._

_Pero la película finalmente salió a los cines, y la audiencia comprobó que esos rumores estaban equivocados: el chico _podía_ cantar. La cinta fue el mayor hit en la carrera de Li y otro éxito de taquilla. Lo demás, por así decirlo, pudo ser historia._

_Sin embargo, aquí no acaba todo. Li recibió docenas de ofertas de contratos y acuerdos, y por un momento, él estaba en todas partes. Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de firmar con una discográfica (hasta el día de hoy, no se sabe cuál era ya que Li siempre ha rechazado responder en las entrevistas y las discográficas tampoco quisieron mencionar nada, según ellos por cuestiones legales), él calladamente se retiro de la actuación y del contrato discográfico, dejando al mundo en shock. Li se fue de viaje, evitando a los paparazzis. Declinó ofrecer entrevistas y rechazó cualquier oferta cinematográfica o musical por el año siguiente: se las arregló para desaparecer de la industria del entretenimiento._

_Pero tiempo después, con 21 años, Li regresó como cantante de rock. Con una gran fanaticada aún intacta, fue recibido con los brazos abiertos, y ahora él hace lo que ama hacer, a pesar de que eso represente soportar el acoso de los paparazzis y los gritos de las adolescentes. Pero los puntos bajos de su vocación no son tan malos si se ve el panorama completo: está en medio de un tour mundial cuyas entradas están agotadas y sus dos álbumes han sido multi-platinos. Está programado terminar su tour en un mes y volver a casa de vuelta con su novia, quien también acaba de terminar la filmación de la muy esperada cinta "_Pozo de deseos_"._

_"Ella es fantástica," asegura radiante. "Es tan independiente e inteligente, con un sentido del humor increíble. Eso es algo que adoro en una chica. Hay algo muy especial en ella. Me siento afortunado como nadie por conocerla, y mucho más por ser su enamorado"._

_Pero, como ya mencionamos, sus fans no parecen haberlo aceptado todavía y Li es consciente de ello, aunque no se preocupa demasiado. "Ellas pueden actuar muy enloquecidas algunas veces", ríe. "Pero, ¡hey!, son dedicadas, y las aprecio por ello"._

_Superestrellato, una gran novia y la adoración de todo Asia (y, probablemente después de este tour, del mundo entero) -listo, listo y listo. Entonces, ¿qué se viene para Syaoran Li?_

_"Tengo algunas cosas bajo la manga", sonríe. "Solo esperen y verán"._

_Estamos más que esperando por ello._

"_Radiante_, eh?". Un joven arrojó el artículo de revista sobre la mesita de café y pasó una mano por su cabello lacio color avellana. Arrastró los pies por el pasillo hasta llegar a un baño limpio y ordenado sintiéndose enfermo y preguntándose por qué se levantó de la cama.

Esforzándose para armar lo sucedido la noche anterior, se apoyó en el inodoro y se miró al espejo. Casi salta de la sorpresa: se veía terrible. Habían bolsas debajo de sus ojos ámbar, los cuales estaban rojos e hinchados; su cabello era un desastre, acomodado en todas direcciones; y en su rostro habían evidencias de no haberse rasurado por días, lo que le hacía verse sucio y desaliñado. Para colmo, apestaba a alcohol y cigarrillos, y una mezcla nauseabunda de perfume y sexo invadió sus fosas nasales. Hizo una mueca al recordar, sabiendo que esta vez fue demasiado atolondrado, y se pregunto cómo siquiera logró llegar a casa.

"Syaoran, necesitas recomponerte", susurró a su reflejo en el espejo.

Syaoran Li pasó las últimas tres noches fuera hasta muy altas horas, y apenas logró llegar a su departamento. No era común en él ser tan irresponsable, él era normalmente una de las celebridades más reservadas del medio, y mantenerse al margen de los titulares escandalosos de los tabloides era su forma de mantener a raya a los paparazzis. Pero claro, todo esto se arruinó hace un mes, cuando un asunto personal suyo fue expandido por todas las portadas de cada revista de chismes del continente. Incluso tabloides de Europa y América recogieron la noticia. Luego de ello él ha estado colgando de un hilo, tratando de mantener las cosas andando, pero renunció a todo cuando escuchó tres de las palabras más duras de su vida: _"se acabó, Syaoran"._

Hace cuatro días su novia terminó con él, y lo "celebró" pasando los siguientes tres días en medio de una espesa neblina de alcohol, clubs y chicas, llevándolas a casa y acostándose con ellas para luego dejarlas desconcertadas y decepcionadas al escaparse temprano en las mañanas. Y todo a pesar de saber que no importa la cantidad de chicas con las que se acueste, porque eso no calmara el dolor que una sola mujer le produjo.

Al entrar en la ducha, se sintió asqueado y arrepentido por las últimas tres noches. Obviamente, esas noches no ayudaron nada y, al contrario, lo lastimaron más. Por más que odiara admitirlo, aun tenía una terrible sensación en su pecho que nada tenía que ver con la resaca: seguía muy enamorado de su ex.

El artículo que estuvo leyendo luego de despertar era de hace tres meses. Definitivamente, ya no está en la cima del mundo. Hace dos meses, una de sus _dedicadas _fans de las que habló se trepó de balcón en balcón hasta alcanzar _su _balcón luego de un concierto y tocó a la ventana hasta que el la descubrió. Preocupado por su vida -estaban a varios metros del suelo- le abrió la puerta corrediza y le hizo pasar a su suite, tuvo una corta conversación con ella, se tomó unas fotos y le dio algunos autógrafos antes de mandarla por su camino. Fue una experiencia particularmente bizarra, pero no pensó nada más sobre ello excepto cuán loca estaba la fanaticada juvenil, y no vio la necesidad de llamar a Seguridad.

Se arrepintió la mañana siguiente, cuando vio fotografías de él jalando a la chica a su habitación en los tabloides. Las acusaciones de infidelidad a Mizuki Akizawa se elevaron con rapidez, y nadie pareció creer que él en realidad no tuvo nada con la chica, sobretodo porque esa misma fan alocada decidió que le gustaba la atención y mintió a todos, pues empezó a anunciar que ella tuvo sexo con él y usó las fotos que se tomaron juntos como "evidencia" de que estuvo ahí. Por supuesto, sus fans más leales dedujeron que eso era una mentira, pero ellos eran minoría, y nada pudieron hacer ante el sensacionalismo de la prensa. Era difícil argumentar frente a ellos.

Mizuki pareció creerle por los primeros días, pero luego de ello la prensa al parecer logró convencerla a ella también y Syaoran sintió que la perdía hasta que, finalmente, ella terminó con él.

No fue como si no hubiera esperado eso, porque no lo tomó por sorpresa. Inicialmente, tenía fe en Mizuki, a quien conocía por dos años antes de empezar a salir. Ellos eran buenos amigos antes de ser novios, y para ser sinceros se imaginó que se necesitaba mucho más que un pequeño escándalo para separarlos. Sin embargo, según pasaron los días y los reportes fueron empeorando -y, en su opinión, poniéndose más ridículos-, él pudo notar que su expresión gradualmente se convertía en cansancio y duda día a día. Y luego, después de cierto punto, él supo que no importaba qué tan fuerte fuera su relación, era improbable que sobreviviera a la presión de la prensa. Él, en realidad, lo había estado esperando con creciente miedo conforme pasaban los días, pero no pudo evitar sentir una especie de shock cuando ella finalmente lo hizo. Sentía que no se recuperaría de eso hasta después de un largo tiempo.

Pero el mundo no esperaría hasta que Syaoran se recupere de su sufrimiento porque, si así lo hiciera, eso solo significaría que aparecerían más y más fotógrafos y miles de palabras y artículos sobre él y su vida cayéndose a pedazos, y él no podía permitir eso. Él se moría por derrotarlos, probarles que era capaz de regresar. Por eso, decidió rearmarse, pieza por pieza.

Luego de revisar sus mensajes de correo y voz de los últimos tres días, colapsó sobre su sofá y cerró los ojos, suspirando agotado. No se molestó en contestar a casi nadie aún, la mayoría de mensajes eran de su equipo de Relaciones Públicas, su manager, su agente, y otros del trabajo.

―Qué desastre ―se dijo a sí mismo. Buscó a su alrededor el control remoto de la radio sin abrir los ojos hasta que lo encontró, encendió el equipo y escuchó las noticias matutinas.

"Bueeeenos días, Tokio," dijo la voz cantarina que salía de los parlantes. "Es lunes 6 de junio, siete de la mañana. A todos los que están camino al trabajo, tengan cuidado, ha estado lloviendo toda la semana y se espera una tormenta seria esta tarde, probablemente luego de las tres..."

Syaoran oyó al DJ mencionar todas las noticias locales, internacionales y deportivas con desinterés, pensando qué haría luego. En ese momento, se sentía algo deprimido. No se sentía para nada como la superestrella que el artículo de revista aseguraba que era. No podía creer cuánto podía cambiar todo en tan poco tiempo. Siguió sin moverse, simplemente esperando la confirmación de que su vida ahora es un desastre, y efectivamente, ahí estaba, justo a tiempo. Las noticias deportivas acababan de terminar, y seguían las de espectáculos. Se congeló, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero escuchando atentamente.

"En espectáculos, el cantante Syaoran Li fue visto trotando la semana pasada, usando lentes oscuros y una gorra, quizás intentando pasar desapercibido. No tuvo suerte; sin embargo, ya que se capturaron muchas fotos de su mano izquierda donde, como todos saben, él siempre usaba un anillo de plata. Su novia, la actriz Mizuki Akizawa, usaba un anillo similar en el mismo dedo también y confirmaron meses atrás que eran alianzas.

»Pero, noten que dije que él _usaba_ ese anillo de plata –como mencioné, se capturaron varias fotografías de su mano, y se aprecia claramente que el anillo ya no está ahí. Como saben, este último mes hemos estado especulando alrededor de esta pareja desde el incidente de Li y una de sus fans, pero tanto Akizawa como Li negaron con vehemencia alguna separación. Sin embargo, con las apariciones por separado en recientes eventos de alfombra roja y cada vez menos constantes capturas juntos, muchos se preguntan si la pareja pasa un mal momento. La ausencia de su alianza solo ha incrementado nuestras sospechas. Se dice que se ha visto a Akizawa sin su alianza también. Estos dos pueden negarlo todo lo que quieran, pero—"

Abriendo por fin sus ojos, Syaoran apagó la radio antes de escuchar más. Sentía una especie de macabra satisfacción al oír en la radio, tan públicamente, que todo había acabado.

Pero claro, ellos no _sabían_ que todo acabó. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo, tarde o temprano él y Mizuki se cansarán de seguir con la farsa, y probablemente muy pronto sus representantes anunciarán que ellos oficialmente ya no están juntos, pero que aún se aprecian mucho y que seguirán siendo amigos cercanos.

_Cuánta basura._

De pronto oyó su celular vibrar sobre la mesita de café. Syaoran echó un vistazo hacia él y se debatió entre contestar o no, antes de finalmente hacerlo. Sostuvo el celular contra su oído y trató de decir algo antes de que su interlocutor lo hiciera.

―Meiling ―murmuró al teléfono, sabiendo lo que se venía encima―, yo-

_―SYAORAN LI, ¿TE MOLESTARÍA DECIRME DÓNDE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO ESTOS ÚLTIMOS TRES DÍAS? ¿TIENES IDEA DE CUÁNTOS MENSAJES TE DEJÉ, CUÁNTAS HORAS PASÉ TRATANDO DE ENCONTRARTE? MALDITO EGOÍSTA DE MIERD-_

―Buenos días a ti también, Meiling ―contestó, sosteniendo el teléfono a una distancia prudente de su oído y con la otra mano frotándose perezosamente la sien. Caramba, cómo odiaba las resacas.

―No te atrevas a empezar conmigo ―le dijo Meiling con veneno en su voz―. Has desperdiciado setenta y dos horas de mi precioso tiempo. SETENTA Y DOS. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero es eso? ¿Te das cuenta de cuántas personas han estado así de cerca de sufrir un ataque cardíaco por el pánico, a cuánta gente tuvimos que cancelar, cuántos eventos hemos perdido?

Syaoran permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué decir. No había pensado en nada de esto antes.

―Oh, así que ahora me ignoras. Qué madurez la tuya.

Él suspiró. ―Lo lamento ―dijo de mala gana pero sintiéndolo en serio.

Esta vez fue Meiling quien se tomó algo de tiempo para responder, con solo oírlo hablar tan desganado podía darse cuenta de que él estaba muy afectado. Cuando ella finalmente habló, el veneno en su voz se había esfumado.

―¿Te encuentras bien?

―La he pasado un poco difícil ―admitió, pasando una mano sobre su rostro―, pero estoy de regreso ―añadió rápidamente― y voy a esforzarme en todo. Puedes reponer cualquier gasto que mi ausencia ocasionó descontándolo de mi cuenta bancaria.

―Syaoran... ―La voz de Meiling se suavizó, y Syaoran hizo una mueca al notar el desborde de simpatía que detectaba al oírla― Tú sabes que no es el fin del mundo. Aún eres súper joven, tienes miles de oportunidades para encontrar a alguien-

―Ya no quiero hablar sobre eso ―le interrumpió, más gruñón de lo que quiso―. Veré eso después. ¿Podríamos... Podríamos por ahora resolver este maldito desastre?

Permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, y luego Meiling suspiró antes de regresar al tema de los negocios.

―De acuerdo. Bueno, primero lo primero: he estado conversando con el representante de Mizuki y hemos acordado difundir un comunicado conjunto anunciando que ustedes dos ya no están juntos. La separación fue amistosa, y ya se venía desde hace un tiempo. No tuvo nada que ver con el incidente de la fan; ese incidente solo fortaleció vuestra amistad porque puso a prueba la confianza del uno en el otro ya que tú jamás habías enfrentado un escándalo así en tu carrera y ella te ayudó especialmente en los aspectos más difíciles. Sin embargo, los horarios y compromisos hicieron de las suyas, ustedes ya estaban distanciándose pensando en sus carreras, tú necesitabas dedicarte a tu música y ella se está yendo por los siguientes seis meses al extranjero para filmar su siguiente cinta. ¿Suena bien?

―Genial ―murmuró Syaoran, ignorando la desagradable sensación que recorrió su cuerpo mientras escuchaba la historia sobre su ruptura que fabricaron para él.

―Ok. Ahora, sobre la entrevista telefónica que te perdiste hace dos días...

No pudo evitar desconectarse mientras Meiling continuaba. En serio estaba determinado a recuperarse, pero se sentía tan cansado... Por más que amaba su estilo de vida, detestaba los chismes y rumores que venían con él. Ha sido una persona muy reservada toda su vida, y eso choca tremendamente con su carrera. Y ahora que tiene un problema que preferiría resolver solo, en sus propios términos, éste se ha esparcido por todos los medios. Un problema basado en una mentira, una mentira que pudo ser una situación cómica si no fuera que sus consecuencias lo han hecho tan miserable.

―... Y ya que necesitamos que mantengas un perfil bajo por un tiempo, tal vez podrías regresar al estudio y grabar algunas de esas canciones que has venido escribiendo desde hace algún tiempo mientras esperamos. Tenemos que aprovechar al máximo todo el tiempo que se nos ha dado, ¿sabes? Y de ese modo, puedo decirle a la prensa honestamente que has estado enterrado en trabajo y que ha sido por eso que has estado tan ausente del circuito mediático. No hay mucho que puedan tergiversar a partir de eso, al menos nada malicioso.

Syaoran suspiró mientras regresaba su concentración a lo que Meiling le decía. ―Sí. Sí, suena bien.

―Ok ―respondió ella―. Todo parece estar un poco más en orden. Mientras el público reaccione bien ante nuestro plan de encubrimiento, a pesar de que no es perfecto, tú sigues siendo oro. Y creo que sí reaccionarán bien, porque por más escándalo o ruptura o lo que sea, sigues siendo un gigante en la industria. Bueno, tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por tí?

―No, estoy bien ―contestó Syaoran, aliviado de que la llamada estaba por terminar―. Perdón por el desastre ―dijo incómodo, rascándose la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrado a disculparse.

―Bien, felizmente no he escuchado nada sobre algún paparazzi captándote en medio de tu pequeño alboroto post-ruptura. Y es la primera vez que has tenido un desliz como éste, además que es no es normal en ti perderte por días a la vez. Mientras no se convierta en hábito, no es nada que no pueda solucionar. Tú lo sabes.

―Sí.

―De acuerdo. Te mandare un mensaje luego. Uhm... Y algo más...

―¿Qué? ―dijo Syaoran con cautela.

―Matsura te quiere de vuelta al estudio desde hoy, si pudiera conseguir que vayas... Está muy enfadado, la verdad.

―Sí... ―Syaoran no podía reclamar; él sabía que desperdició bastante dinero y que incluso pudo haber provocado algunos despidos como resultado de su desaparición de tres días. Por eso, él sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a discutir sobre un trabajo que ni siquiera era difícil. Aun así, no podía estar animado con la idea de arrastrarse fuera de su departamento, y tenía la sensación de que Hideki Matsura, el presidente de la discográfica, hizo esa orden más por reprenderlo que porque lo necesita en el trabajo. Aunque se preocupaba por él como un padre, también podía ser algo despótico.

Meiling pareció entender todo esto a partir de la única palabra que Syaoran pronunció. ―Sí... Mira, te digo algo. Voy a mover algunas influencias. Tómate el día libre, reagrúpate... Y aparece en el estudio mañana a primera hora, ¿de acuerdo?

―Gracias, Meiling.

―Hago esto solo para que tía Yelan no me acuse de hacerte trabajar en exceso.

―Claro ―dijo Syaoran, sonriendo sutilmente.

Al terminar la llamada, Syaoran se resistió a las ganas de regresar a la cama. Esa pequeña discusión lo había dejado agotado. Meiling, su agente de Relaciones Públicas, su representante desde su regreso al medio y su prima más cercana, era una maravilla en su trabajo -pero ella era así de buena porque era muy agresiva y también podía ser agotadora en ocasiones como esta. Sabía que ella estaba preocupada por él, pero también sabía que él no reaccionó bien a su simpatía. Ya que ella no quería incomodarlo, solo habló de negocios, pero Syaoran no estaba seguro de que eso era lo él mismo quería en realidad.

Decidió salir a trotar para aclarar su mente. Se dirigió a su habitación, se despojó de sus ropas y se puso unos shorts y una camiseta. Cuando sacó un par de calcetines de uno de los cajones de su cómoda echó un vistazo a la alianza de plata que permanecía encima de ese mueble, brillando y sobresaliendo sobre la oscura madera de cerezo. Entrecerrando sus ojos ante el anillo, se sintió tentado a arrojarlo a la basura, pero en lugar de eso agarró sus zapatillas y caminó fuera del cuarto. Al igual que con todo lo demás en su vida, ya se le ocurriría qué hacer con él más adelante.

* * *

―Sr. Li, ¿cuándo fue exactamente que usted y la Srta. Akizuki pusieron fin a la relación?

―¿Fue una ruptura con bronca?

―¿Ha estado saliendo con otra chica?

―¿Cómo afectará esto a tu música?

―¿Qué hay de la fan que trepó a tu balcón? ¿Te mantienes en contacto con ella?

―Syaoran, Syaoran, mira hacia aquí, sonríe a la cámara-

_Boom._

Syaoran suspiró, satisfecho de que al escuchar el sonido de la puerta del auto cerrándose se acabó el bullicio de los reporteros haciendo preguntas y sus cámaras alrededor tomando fotos.

―¿Qué, ahora los paparazzis me llaman por mi nombre? ―murmuró secamente.

Meiling, quien estuvo a su costado todo el tiempo, rió. ―Solo alégrate de que no te han creado un apodo aún.

―Si empiezan a llamarme 'Syao' o una basura como esa, algunas narices pueden terminar rotas.

―No bajo mi guardia. Estamos tratando de arreglar tu imagen, ¿recuerdas? ―dijo Meiling con algo de seriedad en su voz mientras el conductor los alejaba de las luces cegadoras de las cámaras.

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Meiling y el representante de Mizuki lanzaron la confirmación de la separación de Syaoran. Hicieron una declaración conjunta en la revista _Hito_, que publicó la mejor mezcla entre los chismes y la verdad. Todo iba como planeado, tal como Meiling predijo; la prensa en general recibió las noticias relativamente bien, publicando la historia sin ningún tipo de comentarios desagradables –excepto los tabloides, aunque eso no era nada nuevo. Un escaneo rápido de foros online y sitios de fans; sin embargo, mostró que los fans aún mantenían la especulativa, ya que la mayoría –y estaban en lo cierto- creía que el escándalo y la ruptura fueron muy cercanos entre sí como para ser mera coincidencia. Syaoran esperaba esto –era lo más razonable, pensó. La gente no es estúpida. Meiling también informó que, a pesar de la duda de los fans, sus palabras no eran rudas; la mayoría expresaba su deseo de que tenga un exitoso regreso pronto. Syaoran no lo admitiría, pero se sintió conmovido por su apoyo.

Los paparazzis, por supuesto, eran una historia diferente. Ellos persiguieron a Syaoran ahora más que nunca, siguiéndolo por las calles, esperando fuera de su apartamento y empujando cámaras y micrófonos en su cara. Sus preguntas eran mucho más invasivas y extravagantes que antes.

Meiling, no obstante, era una gurú de las relaciones públicas. Podía predecir hábilmente las reacciones de la gente frente a diversas situaciones; hizo un planeamiento estratégico asegurando su éxito al 100%. Además, ella era firme, agresiva, y buena con las palabras, una combinación que la hacía una fuerza indispensable. Por ello, Syaoran no se preocupaba tanto sobre el manejo de su imagen. A pesar de que lo desesperaba que tanta gente a su alrededor pareciera preocuparse por las opiniones sesgadas del público sobre la verdad, él sabía que si seguía las indicaciones de Meiling cualquier daño que se hubiere producido se borraría más temprano que tarde.

Y fue bajo las instrucciones de Meiling que ellos estaban en el auto en ese momento, en camino a Publicaciones Hiragizawa para una reunión. Muchas de las revistas más populares de Asia salían bajo esta compañía de publicaciones, y Meiling esperaba conseguir primeras planas para Syaoran en varias de esas revistas con seis o siete meses de adelanto para que coincidan con la salida a la venta de su nuevo álbum. Entretanto, una parte adicional de su "plan de batalla", como ella lo llamó, era reservar pequeñas entrevistas antes de la salida del álbum. "Para esas entrevistas sé tan honesto como puedas sin hacer ningún daño. Te harán parecer más accesible al público", le dijo.

Meiling confiaba lo suficiente en el poder de Syaoran como superestrella para sentirse segura de que conseguirían esas primeras planas, incluso a pesar del escándalo. Y en caso su poder de superestrella no fuera suficiente, Syaoran contaba con la carta del triunfo: el actual vicepresidente e hijo del Gerente General de Publicaciones Hiragizawa, Eriol Hiragizawa, ha sido su amigo desde que eran muy pequeños.

―Igual ―le advirtió Meiling―, no te pongas presuntuoso. Ellos te están haciendo un gran favor.

Por más que apreciara el gran plan de Meiling para regresarlo a lo alto de la cúspide, él odiaba no poder simplemente decir la verdad y regresar a hacer lo que le apasiona. Entendía que la aceptación del público es importante, y apreciaba mucho a sus fans; pero ¿por qué eran tan rápidos para creer lo malo cuando toma un esfuerzo inmenso convencerlos de lo bueno? Era una parte de su trabajo que detestaba, y correr por ahí haciendo reparación de daños como lo estaba haciendo le hacía sentir que estaba siendo deshonesto consigo mismo, atendiendo a personas que no creían en él cuando tiene todo lo que necesita –la gente que se preocupa por él ciertamente cree en él.

―¡Oh, qué adorable! ―exclamó Meiling con ironía, sacando a Syaoran de sus pensamientos. El auto se detuvo frente a Publicaciones Hiragizawa, y ella se sacó los lentes de sol para tener una mejor visión hacia la ventana, aunque no porque lo necesitara –la turba de paparazzis esperándolos entre el auto y el edificio podía ser vista desde cuadras atrás. Meiling murmuró algunas palabras obscenas en voz baja y se volteó hacia Syaoran. ―¿Listo?.

―¿Cuándo no lo estoy? ―respondió Syaoran, poniéndose sus propios lentes de sol sobre sus ojos, y así ambos bajaron del auto hacia la muchedumbre.

* * *

Hace dos años...

_Perfiles de la Revista Hito_ - "Stars to Watch": Syaoran Li

_SYAORAN LI_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de Julio_

_Dónde lo hemos visto: Li fue un aclamado actor joven, apareciendo en cintas de grueso calibre como _Desaparecido_ y el musical _Lámpara de Noche_ y llegando al mismo nivel de impresionantes actores ya veteranos -Sokori Mizuharaa y Azuru Watanabe, por ejemplo. Luego de años de descanso, Li está de regreso en escena, esta vez como músico. Su primer single, _Dónde Estas_, acaba de debutar en un impresionante #12 en el top Oricon 100._

_Qué está haciendo ahora: promociones para _Dónde Estas_; ahora mismo está envuelto en la filmación del video musical, nos dice, y que está poniendo sus habilidades como actor en uso. "Es una mini película, básicamente. Un poco drámatica." Mantenga un ojo en él, que se vienen unas super apariciones suyas en programas de entrevistas y variedades en las siguientes semanas._

_Sobre _Dónde Estas: _"El concepto es estándar. Pero intenté agregar algo diferente –algo con sentimiento, ¿sabes? Quería que quien escuche sienta en mi voz y en la letra cuán destrozado se encuentra el narrador. Espero haberlo hecho bien"._

_Sobre su propio corazón roto: "No ha pasado aún", se encoje de hombros. "No he tenido mucho tiempo para una relación seria. Todo era negocios cuando era un niño, y durante mi descanso me dediqué a la escuela y la música. Y ahora, estoy tan ocupado que ni siquiera tengo tiempo para dormir completo, mucho menos para salir en una cita"._

_Sobre su soltería: "Bueno, ¿quién no está buscando? Incluso si dices que no estás buscando a alguien, como que lo haces inconscientemente. No estoy diciendo que busque por todos lados a donde voy, pero si alguien aparece en mi vida, y me doy cuenta, genial"._

_Por qué nos llama la atención: Aparte de lo obvio -su impresionante historial, una buena apariencia que aturde y una voz conmovedora- parece que Li dejó su imagen de chico adolescente y ha regresado como un verdadero hombre. A pesar de que algunas críticas que dicen que la naturaleza reservada de Li lo hace muy reacio a revelar parte de su verdadero yo al público para mantener su popularidad, creemos que su personalidad brilla a través de sus entrevistas. Li es humilde y seguro de sí mismo a la vez, preciso sobre lo que quiere y asume con humor lo que no puede tener –aún. "No espero estrellato instantáneo o alguna locura de éxito", dice, riendo ante la perspective cuando se lo proponemos. "Solo quería intentar esto. Siempre he amado la música. Estoy sorprendido de que alcancé un puesto en el Oricon 100 con este sencillo. Estoy profundamente honrado"._

_Bueno, Syaoran, nosotros no estamos soprendidos en lo absoluto; de hecho, esperamos grandiosas, muy grandiosas noticias sobre ti en el futuro. Sin presiones._


	2. Paparazzi

**ii. Paparazzi**

Sakura Kinomoto empujó su carrito de supermercado lentamente a través del pasillo, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber olvidado su lista de compras. Preocupada porque seguramente estaba olvidando comprar algo -como siempre-, decidió caminar alrededor de la tienda completa para ver detenidamente los estantes, por si encontraba algo que llame su atención.

Al llegar al sector de los artículos de oficina, se detuvo. No necesitas más de esos cuadernos y lapiceros, se reprendió a sí misma, pero en serio, ¿a quién engañaba? Luego de dudar por un segundo, Sakura empujó alegremente su carrito a través del pasillo y estudió minuciosamente los cuadernos de colores y los diferentes paquetes de lapiceros, reaccionando a estos objetos como si fuera una niña de paseo en la dulcería.

Sakura era una aspirante a periodista con un amor natural por escribir, y como tal, tenía un pequeño fetiche por cuadernos bonitos y lapiceros buenos. Poseía prácticamente una tienda completa en su casa; la mayor parte consistía en cuadernos usados hasta la mitad, pero era una sensación magnífica para ella abrir un cuaderno en blanco y empezar a escribir en él sabiendo que tiene el poder de llenarlo hasta el final.

Ella era adicta a esa sensación, así que antes de poder evitarlo se encontró escogiendo y llenando su carrito de artículos que no necesitaba ni necesitaría pronto.

Suspirando, se obligó a sí misma a seguir empujando el carrito fuera de esa sección. Había estado viendo un cuaderno adorable con un precioso perrito en el frente que le recordaba a su propia mascota, Kero; pero de pronto pensó en su disminuyente cuenta bancaria y se recordó que no podía darse el lujo de gastar dinero en cosas que no necesitaba en ese momento.

Sakura, recién graduada de la universidad, terminó sus estudios superiores con altas notas, alcanzando uno de los mejores promedios y una licenciatura con honores en Periodismo. Se especializó en Revistas y Periódicos, pero también era experta en Diseño Web y Fotoperiodismo, y tuvo un internado en Nuevas Tecnologías de Información también para adaptarse a los tiempos. Ella planeaba tomarse dos años libres para entrar a trabajar en una revista respetable, y luego esperaba hacer un posgrado de su elección.

Estos eran los datos que había enlistado en su currículo, el cual, aunque impresionante, había fallado en conseguirle algún tipo de entrevista en las revistas a las que envió su carpeta. Todo el mundo estaba reacio a contratar en ese momento por el mal estado de la economía. Estaban en medio de tiempos de crisis, lo que quiere decir que la gente estaba limitando sus gastos y las cosas que consideraban innecesarias -revistas y periódicos, por ejemplo- salían de su presupuesto. Sin las conexiones adecuadas, Sakura no tenía muchas esperanzas de ser contratada en ninguna parte, por más excelente que fuera su historial. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Sakura terminó la universidad sin conseguir nada, y descubrió que el único lugar que le regresó la llamada no lo hizo por su currículo, sino porque la madre de su mejor amiga -una mujer muy conocida en la industria de la moda- movió algunas influencias para conseguirle una entrevista. Pero aun así, eso no funcionó; el nerviosismo le ganó y no le sorprendió que no le dieran el trabajo. ¿Qué tipo de revista querría a una chica torpe, que no parece saber lo que hace, para trabajar con ellos? En realidad, Sakura se enorgullecía de su habilidad de redacción y su capacidad para capturar la atención del público con sus palabras sin importar el tema. Pero ella no había estado preparada para una entrevista que surgió de forma tan espontánea y, consecuentemente, no pudo transmitir o demostrar esas habilidades.

Conforme empujaba el carrito hacia la caja registradora, Sakura no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ver el precio de los alimentos. Y estas son solo las necesidades básicas, pensó. Enroscando un dedo alrededor de un mechón de su cabello castaño, suspiró al ver el precio final que apareció en la pantalla de la registradora. Sacó un puñado de billetes de su cartera y se los entregó al cajero.

Sakura estaba empezando a desesperarse; ella había insistido a su papá que podría hacerlo por su cuenta en la ciudad. Se mudó triunfante a su propio apartamento y vivió por su cuenta durante los meses posteriores a su graduación. Pero ahora, ella estaba en peligro de atrasarse con la renta y su presupuesto para alimentos disminuía más y más por semana. Tuvo que conseguir pequeños trabajos a medio tiempo por aquí y por allá como mesera para pagar las cuentas, pero era simplemente insuficiente.

Ella necesitaba un trabajo, y pronto. Ya estaba llegando a un punto en el que estaba dispuesta a aceptar casi cualquier cosa.

* * *

"Tomoyo!" llamó Sakura, corriendo para alcanzar a una hermosa chica de piel pálida, cabello negro oscuro y ojos violetas que esperaba parada pacientemente en la acera detrás de la cafetería donde Sakura trabajaba.

"¡Hola, Sakura! ¿Qué tal el trabajo?" contestó Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras su mejor amiga se quitaba el delantal y se reacomodaba la liga para el cabello.

"Oh, estuvo terrible" le dijo Sakura con la liga entre los dientes, sus manos estaban ocupadas arreglando su peinado. Al bajar una mano de su cabello a la boca para recoger la liga, el delantal que había colgado en ese brazo se deslizó hacia el suelo; Sakura no pudo evitar sentir pánico porque la noche anterior había llovido mucho y las calles estaban repletas de barro, así que sonrió agradecida cuando Tomoyo atrapó el delantal en el aire, centímetros antes de que llegue al suelo. "Gracias. Como decía, fue un día muy ocupado, todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro... Sabes como es. Es verano, turistas y familias enteras empiezan a visitar."

"¡Entonces, hoy debes haber hecho mucho dinero!"

Sakura suspiró. "No."

"¿Por qué no?" Le preguntó Tomoyo frunciendo el seño. Se veía frustrada.

Sakura rió con ironía antes de contestar. "Se me cayó otra bandeja..."

Esta vez, fue Tomoyo quien suspiró. "¿Otra vez?"

"Si... Miki quiso pagarme completo, pero dijo que si el dinero para pagar lo roto no salía de mi salario, no habría forma de conseguir lo que se necesita para reponer mis desastres."

"Por más amable que sea, sigue siendo tu jefa, así que supongo que es justo".

Sakura y Tomoyo Daidouji han sido amigas desde antes de aprender cómo sostener un lápiz. Siendo de la misma ciudad -Tomoeda-, estudiaron juntas desde que empezaron el colegio y, aunque terminaron en diferentes universidades, ambas se mudaron a Tokio para continuar juntas luego de que ingresaron a la secundaria. Eran polos opuestos -Sakura era extrovertida, torpe y charlaba con facilidad, mientras Tomoyo era más reservada, tímida y callada, y definitivamente nada torpe-; sin embargo, ambas eran inteligentes, amables, generaban confianza y eran increíblemente muy intuitivas en lo que es leer a la gente -aunque no tanto cuando se trataba de ellas mismas-, y últimamente esos factores habían hecho la unión de su amistad inquebrantable, a pesar de haberse graduado separadas.

Tomoyo también acababa de graduarse, completando su título de Diseño de Modas con una mención en Fotografía, dos aéreas que definen esencialmente su carácter. Cuando ellas eran niñas soñaban con crecer y trabajar juntas -Sakura escribiendo para alguna revista de prestigio con las fotografías de Tomoyo para acompañar sus líneas, o Sakura escribiendo artículos sobre los últimos diseños de Tomoyo. Ya que la mamá de Tomoyo, Sonomi Daidouji -quien fue la persona que movió sus influencias para conseguir esa entrevista para Sakura- tenía contactos en la industria de la moda, Tomoyo estaba justo delante de la puerta hacia el éxito. Mientras que Sakura aún tenía un largo camino por delante, las cabezas de varias casas de modas estaban, como Sonomi decía con orgullo, 'manteniendo un ojo expectante' sobre Tomoyo.

Sakura es como otra hija para Sonomi, y ya que Sonomi es una persona acomodada, le ofreció incontables veces pagarle la renta o ayudarle a comprar sus alimentos, pero Sakura insistió en trabajar ella misma para conseguir el dinero y hacerse respetar a ella misma. Algunas veces -como ese día en el supermercado-, Sakura casi se lamentaba su terquedad por ser independiente, pero normalmente se sentía satisfecha consigo misma por dar su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse fiel a su palabra.

"Entonces, ¿se ha dicho algo sobre entrevistas de trabajo?" preguntó Tomoyo.

"No..." contestó Sakura, suspirando mientras doblaban una esquina para llegar a su apartamento. "Tal vez debería bajar un poco mis estándares. No es como si hubiera intentado con todas las revistas de la ciudad, ¿sabes?".

"Cierto. ¡Y no es que todo el mundo empieza desde arriba! ¡Algunas de las mejores estrellas empezaron desde el fondo!" respondió Tomoyo con entusiasmo, siguiendo a su amiga subiendo por las escaleras.

Sakura asintió. "Tienes razón", le dijo al meter la llave en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar, soltó su bolso y el delantal en el respaldar del sofá largo de la sala, avanzó un poco más y se echó en otro sofá frente a la mesita de café. "Supongo que puedo buscar trabajo mañana, ya que tengo la tarde libre... Aunque estoy tan cansada", murmuró, recostándose más en el fondo del mueble.

Tomoyo se sentó al lado de Sakura, su perfecta postura contrastaba bastante con la de su mejor amiga -las extremidades de Sakura estaban desparramadas por el sofá y se veía algo cómica. "Bueno, en realidad, ¡yo podría conseguirte un trabajo!".

Sakura sonrió. "Realmente aprecio la intención, Tomoyo, pero creo que habíamos hablado que empezaré de abajo hacia arriba. Además, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que tu mamá me consiguió una entrevista. No puedo permitirme arruinar otra tan importante, enviaran mi nombre a todas las buenas revistas y me pondrán en la lista negra", contestó riendo.

"¡Pero esto es de abajo hacia arriba! Lo prometo. ¿Recuerdas que solíamos estar en el equipo de porristas cuando éramos adolescentes? ¡Una amiga del equipo, Chiharu Mihara, trabaja para una revista ahora! ¡Y está saliendo con el editor en jefe, así que ella totalmente puede conseguirte una entrevista!"

Sakura frunció los labios. "No lo sé... Realmente quiero intentarlo por mí misma..."

"Sakura, eres una de las personas más trabajadoras que conozco. Nadie puede negar eso. ¡Acepta algo de ayuda de vez en cuando! Todos la necesitan, tú lo sabes" le dijo Tomoyo. Ella se levantó y prendió el televisor. "Siéntate y descansa, ya que estas muy cansada por el trabajo. Yo haré la cena".

"Espera, supuestamente quedamos en prepararla juntas-" Sakura hizo ademán de levantarse.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué dije acerca de aceptar ayuda?" Le cortó Tomoyo, sus ojos brillaban mientras sonreía. "Solo relájate. Puedo cocinar sola sin problema".

Incomoda, Sakura se recostó nuevamente. "Está bien... De acuerdo. Pero no dudes en llamarme si necesitas ayuda".

"Entendido. Oh, y piensa sobre mi oferta, ¿sí?".

"Claro".

Al final, Sakura se había rendido; con cada día que pasaba y llegaba a su apartamento cansada y cubierta de grasa por su trabajo en la cafetería, más y más insistía Tomoyo. Decir que ella estaba emocionada era poco decir.

"¿Irás a la entrevista?" chilló Tomoyo por la otra línea y Sakura tuvo que rápidamente alejar su teléfono del oído.

"Sí, sí, iré a la entrevista", le dijo sintiéndose cada vez más tonta. "Pff, si me hubieras dicho cuan feliz te haría que aceptara, lo hubiera hecho en el momento que me lo ofreciste".

Así, Tomoyo reservó la entrevista y envió algunos trabajos de Sakura, aunque mantenía un misterioso silencio sobre los detalles a su amiga. Lo único que le dijo fue que la revista se llamaba _Glimmer_ y, por el nombre, Sakura creyó que se trataba de algún tipo de revista de modas, nunca había oído de esa publicación así que estaba perdida. Busco algo de información online, pero obtuvo pocos resultados de fiar; la mayoría eran publicaciones fuera de Japón y la única revista de ese nombre que tenía centro en Tokio era una revista de chismes -léase _tabloide_. Sakura sabía que Tomoyo no la recomendaría a un tabloide, no solo porque eso era muy bajo, sino porque Sakura estaba vergonzosamente muy atrasada en lo que es la cultura pop.

Así que, sin idea de lo que encontraría, Sakura siguió las direcciones de Tomoyo hacia el lugar el día de la entrevista, esperando lo mejor.

* * *

Y ahora, aquí estaba, sentada en una silla de metal muy incómoda en una sala de espera que dejaba mucho que desear, frente a una recepcionista que tecleaba ruidosamente frente al monitor. Estuvo tentada a preguntar a la recepcionista exactamente en qué se especializaba la revista, pero tenía miedo de arruinar sus oportunidades de causar una buena impresión. 'Es mejor no saberlo', pensó y se conformó con observar a su alrededor. El corredor estaba repleto de portarretratos de lo que Sakura intuyó eran celebridades; no le resultaba familiar ninguna de esas personas pero si reconocía algunas caras por la televisión o portadas de revistas que revisaba de vez en cuando. Quizás se trataba de una revista de variedades, como Hito.

"Sakura Kinomoto, el Sr. Yamazaki la vera ahora", dijo la recepcionista sin levantar la mirada del monitor.

"Eh... Gracias", respondió Sakura haciendo una venia, y entró dudosa en la oficina del editor en jefe.

Y tuvo que auto detenerse ante el impulso de salir corriendo.

Sakura sintió una sensación peculiar recorrer su cuerpo mientras examinaba la oficina los primeros .05 segundos dentro. Para ser la oficina del editor en jefe, la habitación era diminuta y anticuada, las paredes blancas muy sosas y las plantas en macetas doradas ubicadas en las esquinas se reconocían a simple vista de plástico. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Sakura fueron las portadas con el título _Glimmer_ en estrafalarias letras grandes y en negrita por toda la habitación. Esas portadas tenían los encabezados más escandalosos que ella haya visto jamás, acompañados de fotografías de personas -que, otra vez, Sakura dedujo eran celebridades-, todas luciendo enojadas, a punto de llorar o muy sorprendidas. Los titulares saltaron a su vista como anfitriones exageradamente entusiastas invitándola a pasar, pero en realidad solo le hacían desear huir.

"¿CASAFORTUNAS O NOVIA? EL CHOCANTE PASADO DE HIROMI MIZUSHINO!"

"AYA MATSUURI - PELEA DE GATAS EN EL BAR, ¡¿OTRA VEZ?"

"RYOUKU AIKANO DEJA A ESPOSA E HIJOS - ¡'ESTO ES EL COLMO' ANUNCIA!"

"SYAORAN LI, ESCANDALOSO AFFAIR ¡¿CON FAN ENLOQUECIDA?"

Sakura estaba horrorizada por lo intrusivas que parecían esas líneas. '¡Voy a matar a Tomoyo!', se escandalizó. ¿Cómo podría ella alguna vez trabajar en un sitio como este? Se descubrió retrocediendo lentamente hacia la salida apenas segundos después de entrar...

"¿Sakura Kinomoto?"

Sakura desvió los ojos de las portadas encuadradas de las paredes y dirigió su mirada hacia la persona sentada en el escritorio en el medio de la habitación, y para su sorpresa, él se veía... Amigable. Con cabello negro, los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa que parecía estar grabada en su cara, el editor en jefe aparentaba ser bastante joven -difícilmente mayor que la misma Sakura-, y para nada se podría pensar que manejaba un tabloide.

"Hola", saludó Sakura y se acercó a extender su mano, no quería parecer maleducada. Ella se sentía fuertemente impulsada a salir de ahí, pero el hombre parecía muy amable. Pensó que podría intentar contarle la situación, que llegó sin tener idea de lo que era _Glimmer_, y que simplemente no era un trabajo para ella.

"Soy Takashi Yamazaki" le respondió estrechando su mano entusiasta. "Bienvenida a _Glimmer_". Dijo lo último con un tono de orgullo en la voz. ¿Orgullo?

Sakura tuvo que esforzarse por no reír por el horror de la situación en la que estaba. Se preguntó si él tendría idea de que el nombre de su tabloide sonaba a revista para chicas.

"He estado leyendo tus trabajos", le dijo, aún sonriendo. "¡Tus habilidades de redacción son excelentes! Tanto por la gramática y capturando la atención, incluso si el tema no sea el más interesante. Estoy gratamente impresionado".

"Vaya, gracias", ella no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojó. "Ehm... Sr. Yamazaki-"

"Oh, puedes decirme Yamazaki a secas", levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza y se recostó en la silla. "Todos lo hacen".

"De-de acuerdo". Sakura no sabía qué hacer en esta entrevista. Era totalmente diferente a las que había tenido -y arruinado- antes. "Y-Yamazaki, no estoy segura si este sea mi lugar. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer trabajos más formales-"

"Sakura", le interrumpió y su mirada súbitamente se puso tan seria que Sakura se mantuvo en silencio. "¿Puedo llamarte así?"

"Eh... Sí."

"Sakura, seré honesto contigo. Estoy desesperadamente necesitado de buenos escritores. Desesperado. _Glimmer_ es una revista con poca trayectoria, y no estamos teniendo las mejores ventas. Si no aumentamos el tiraje para el próximos año, probablemente nos hundimos". Suspiró, y Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez estaba siendo muy melodramático. "Mira. No soy tonto; sé por Tomoyo que tú estabas buscando trabajar en una publicación respetable y con más clase. Pero trabaja para mí por un año y te sorprenderás por el entrenamiento que podrás obtener de este negocio, sin importar a qué clase de periodismo te dirijas. Sé que suena poco impresionante decir que trabajaste para un tabloide, pero si eliges creerme, tengo contactos. Creo que serías una excelente trabajadora. Pruébamelo durante el año y puedo ayudarte.

"Oh", tartamudeó Sakura y se sonrojó de nuevo. "No-no, no pensaba nada de eso..."

"Claro que sí" dijo Yamazaki alegremente, todo rastro de seriedad desapareció de golpe de su rostro. "Está bien, no hay cuidado. Pero hablo en serio sobre mi oferta. ¿Qué dices?"

Sakura se mordió el labio y miro hacia un lado. Pensó en todos los lugares que no le devolvieron la llamada, las noches que ha pasado trabajando en la cafetería, las veces que ella literalmente tenía que contar las monedas para poder pagar la boleta del supermercado, todo vino como una avalancha sobre su cabeza y se sintió oscilando la respuesta. El dijo que tenía contactos. ¿Qué tan confiable es? Podría estar tomándole el pelo. Un año trabajando en un tabloide no es lo que se diría impresionante, como él mismo lo dijo, pero nuevamente no es como si cualquier otra publicación estuviese persiguiéndola a su puerta para darle una oferta de trabajo. "Realmente no lo sé..."

"Soy flexible. No soy mal jefe. Harás buenos amigos aquí. Y... No me hagas rogar. ¡Porque no estoy por encima de eso!" agregó Yamazaki en tono de broma, pero Sakura se sentía incomoda por cuan fácilmente se podía imaginar a él haciendo algo disparatado como ponerse de rodillas y juntar las manos para rogarle que trabaje para su revista.

Ella frunció los labios y lo pensó por un momento, pero luego de unos segundos suspiró. ¿Qué sentido tenía negarse? Si lo rechazara, solo terminaría arrepintiéndose luego cuando tuviera que pasar otra noche restregando la grasa de las hornillas en la cafetería. "Bueno... Está bien".

"¡Excelente!" Dijo Yamazaki sonriendo. "Bienvenida a la familia".

Sakura rió nerviosamente, no sabía exactamente que responder.

"Oh, lo siento si sonó pavoroso. Tenemos un personal pequeño aquí, así que somos como una familia. Eso es lo que quise decir" dijo sonando medio distraído, estaba ocupado abriendo un cajón del escritorio y luego rebuscando algo.

"Oh", exhaló Sakura. Eso en realidad sonó agradable.

"Aquí tienes", Yamazaki sacó un sobre de manila del cajón y lo puso sobre el escritorio. "Si pudieras mirar estos formularios y firmarlos luego... Solo asegúrate de leer todo con cuidado. Y...". Hizo una pausa para rebuscar en otro mueble, esta vez un archivador, sacando un pequeño folder. "He aquí una descripción de lo que será tu primera asignación. Revísalo con cuidado también. ¿Qué tal si empiezas el próximo lunes?"

"Claro", contestó Sakura, y a pesar de estar algo dudosa aún, firmó todos los papeles. "Genial", dijo Yamazaki con entusiasmo mientras veía a Sakura firmando, y luego levantó su mirada hacia ella con expresión algo avergonzada. "Ehm... Sin embargo, me sentiría culpable por arrastrarte a esto sin avisarte".

Sakura lo observó confundida.

"La mayoría de tabloides pueden comprar sus fotografías de paparazzis, pero no tenemos el dinero ni las conexiones para ese tipo de negocio aún –al menos no de fuentes reconocidas. Por ahora, tenemos nuestros propios fotógrafos y algunos de nuestros escritores salen por ahí y fotografían a sus personajes también, si tienen ocasión... Sé que suena a mucho trabajo, pero pagamos tanto por las fotos como por los artículos".

Sakura estaba alarmada. "¿Tengo que correr por ahí y tomar fotos de celebridades?".

"Solo como un trabajo extra", dijo Yamazaki a la ligera.

Sakura se mordió el labio. No sabía mucho sobre todo el proceso, pero... "¿Será difícil?".

Yamazaki negó con la cabeza. "Te sorprendería cuán fácil puede ser".

"¿Y el pago es mayor que si solo escribo?"

Yamazaki asintió solemnemente.

"Bueno..." Sakura suspiró. "Supongo que eso no hará daño. Claro, ¿por qué no?"

"¡Genial! Aquí tienes mi tarjeta", le dijo Yamazaki al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una tarjeta de negocios. "Llámame si tienes cualquier pregunta. ¡Estoy feliz de tenerte a bordo!"

Luego de despedirse, Yamazaki observó a Sakura dejar su oficina. Se recostó en su asiento y sonrió como un niño.

Tal vez_ Glimmer _no estaba en crisis, o bueno, no tanto como se lo pintó a ella; quizás solo necesitaba más gente. Y obtener fotografías de celebridades no es tan fácil como hizo aparentar que sería. Pero ella era una excelente escritora y definitivamente muy trabajadora, y la quiso con muchas ansias en su equipo, así que tergiversó algunas verdades para convencerla; demonios, ¿no era por eso que era editor en jefe de una revista de chismes?

* * *

"Tomoyo, ¡obtuve el trabajo!" exclamó Sakura al teléfono, prácticamente saltando en un pie.

"Pero claro que sí", contestó alegremente Tomoyo desde el otro lado de la línea. "¡Sabía que lo lograrías!"

"Pero a pesar de eso, ¡no puedo creer que me recomendaste a un tabloide!"

"Aún así, decidiste aceptar trabajar ahí", le contestó Tomoyo con un tono presumido en su voz.

"¡Oh, como sea!"

"Bueno, ¿te dijeron que tipo de trabajo harías?"

Sakura examinó el sobre que sostenía en sus manos mientras caminaba. "Me dio una descripción general de lo que sería mi primer trabajo. Aún no lo reviso".

"¿Y qué esperas? ¡Revisa!"

Sakura abrió el sobre y extrajo una fotografía en papel gloss con una nota sujeta con un clip. Leyó la nota es voz alta: "escudríñalo de forma regular; atiende lugares acostumbrados (ver lista en reverso de esta hoja) y prepara un horario si es posible; trata de conseguir entrevistas, respuestas a 'preguntas esenciales' en la mira pública; consigue fotos. Lleva cámara, preferentemente videocámara, y una grabadora de audio todo el tiempo. Escribe artículos en base a la información recolectada. En la mayoría de casos, se te asignará el tema". Se resistió. "Esto suena algo horripilante".

"Estoy segura de que no es tan malo como suena", dijo Tomoyo tratando de sonar tranquilizadora. "¿A quién te están pidiendo que escudriñes?"

"No estoy segura. Solo tengo la fotografía de un sujeto..."

"¿Y cómo se ve?"

"Cabello y brillantes ojos marrones, joven. Es simpático" admitió Sakura. "¿Es malo que no tenga idea de quién es?"

"¿Cualquier otro detalle? Lo que dices es muy común, pero el primer nombre que viene a mi mente es Syaoran Li. No puedo estar segura, claro, aunque si es así, eres una chica con suerte. Él es súper popular y guapo. Estuvo en medio de un escándalo hace no mucho, pero creo que por eso es que ahora es aún más mediático que antes".

Sakura volteó la foto y vio un nombre impreso en el revés. "Oh, tienes razón. Eso es lo que dice... 'Syaoran Li.'"

"¡Suertuda!" chilló Tomoyo. "¡Oh, y desde hace poco es soltero! Sakura..." dejó de hablar y Sakura pudo imaginarse las estrellitas que tendrían los ojos de Tomoyo en ese momento.

"Tomoyo, por favor. Él es una celebridad, ¿de acuerdo? Y si es un pez tan gordo como dices, entonces será aún más difícil conseguir una foto de él. Genial", murmuró. "Acabo de empezar y ya me dieron una misión imposible".

"¡No te lo tomes tan en serio! Diviértete. Pero hey, Sakura, debo irme, me encontraré con mamá para cenar. Llámame luego, ¡quizás podemos quedar para vernos!"

"Claro, suena bien. ¡Hablamos pronto!"

Tras cortar la llamada, Sakura examine nuevamente la fotografía.

_Estoy realmente empezando desde abajo, ¿no es cierto?_


	3. Fotografías

**III. Fotografías**

"Solo recuerda, sé natural-"

"De acuerdo."

"Haz esa cosa de la mirada ardiente a la cámara, los fotógrafos siempre parecen enloquecer un poco cuando lo haces."

"Meiling..."

"Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hiciste este tipo de cosas, así que es normal estar nervioso. Solo relájate-"

"Meiling, ya lo tengo," le cortó Syaoran, levantando una mano para detenerla. "Es solo una sesión fotográfica. Ni siquiera es de gran difusión. ¿Pequeñas entrevistas, recuerdas? Ya lo tengo."

Meiling se retorció las manos. "Oh, demonios. Tienes razón, tal vez soy yo quien está nerviosa."

Syaoran rió. "Creo que sí, tu sí lo estás."

Ha pasado alrededor de una semana desde que Syaoran y Meiling se presentaron en Publicaciones Hiragizawa y arreglaron gran cantidad de entrevistas con diferentes revistas. Eriol no estuvo presente, tuvo que irse tras una llamada urgente para reunirse con otro cliente, pero les fue bien de todos modos. Meiling predijo con certeza que la mayoría de las publicaciones querrían saber más acerca de exactamente qué le pasó a Syaoran Li para que aceptara hablar sobre su vida privada. Era notorio que él era bastante reservado, por lo que su disposición llamaba la atención, y ahora lo esperaban para tomar las fotos que acompañarían a la entrevista, la primera de muchas que se vendrían.

"Aunque, podría aparecer en una revista menos 'fresa', tal vez" agregó Syaoran. Esta primera entrevista era para _Candy_, una revista para chicas, pero no pudo responder nada inteligente al argumento de Meiling de que gran parte de su público -chicas adolescentes que se morían por la estrella de rock- leían revistas como _Candy__. _Ese público, ella dijo, era vital para mantener su carrera con vida sin tener en cuenta de que él así lo quisiera o no.

La puerta del camerino de Syaoran se abrió y el coordinador de la sesión asomó su cabeza dentro. "Bueno, ¿estamos listos?"

Suspirando para Meiling, Syaoran se dirigió con una sonrisa cortés al coordinador y se levantó para caminar hacia la puerta.

* * *

"Ese bastardo. Debí suponer que estaría por aquí" murmuró Syaoran de muy buen humor, mirando a un hombre ubicado al otro lado del estudio con una sonrisa.

Un hombre alto, de cabello negro muy oscuro, con lentes sobre sus ojos azules y vestido con un traje de sastre gris descubrió la mirada de Syaoran sobre él. Le respondió la sonrisa y se dispuso a caminar en su dirección.

"Así que no puedes aparecer en una reunión de negocios ya coordinada, ¿pero sí vienes a ver la desvergonzada explotación de mi rostro y cuerpo para adolescentes desenfrenadas?" le dijo Syaoran a Eriol en el momento que se alcanzaron y se palmeaban las espaldas como saludo.

Eriol rió entre dientes. "Ya que me perdí nuestra reunión de la semana pasada, me imaginé que podría pasar a ver tu primera sesión de fotos. Cuando oí que sería para _Candy _supe que no podía resistirme a venir. Debes mantener satisfechas a esas locas de tus fans en tiempos difíciles como estos, ¿no es así?"

"_Locas_ es lo cierto", murmuró Syaoran sombríamente. "Me temo que debo hacerlo".

"Meiling, como siempre, un placer", volteó Eriol hacia Meiling y le dio un cálido abrazo.

"Ha pasado buen tiempo, ¿no es cierto?", sonrió Meiling a su amigo de muchos años.

"Sí, los negocios han estado algo complicados en la compañía últimamente. Lamento no haber podido apoyarlos cuando el asunto estalló y las cosas empezaron a desmoronarse" dijo eriol mirando a Syaoran. Ellos definitivamente tenían mucho que hablar luego como buenos amigos que eran; sin embargo, ambos habían tenido horarios muy intensamente ocupados que los mantuvieron alejados con bastante frecuencia.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros. "Sé cómo es eso".

"¿Señor Li?" dijo tímidamente una asistente que se acercó al trío. Era joven, probablemente una practicante, y se veía claramente nerviosa por estar rodeada de personas tan famosas.

"Dime Syaoran", le contestó con una sonrisa rápida. Él detestaba que la gente se pusiera tensa a su alrededor, no tanto porque le preocupara los demás sino que lo tensaban a él también. "¿Está ya todo listo?"

Su encanto funcionó, y la asistente se relajó notablemente mientras asentía alegremente y dejaba a los tres solos nuevamente.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza. "Aún las trae locas, ¿eh?"

Meiling rió. "Nunca dejó de hacerlo. Ahora, solo tenemos que convencer a todo el mundo de eso"

* * *

"Bien, ahora apoya los codos en tus rodillas, relaja las manos e inclínate un poco hacia delante pero no olvides de mantener tus abdominales acentuados –eso, justo así– ¡fantástico!" exclamó el fotógrafo emocionado, sosteniendo su cámara en alto y sin dejar de tomar fotos.

_Click click click._

"Ahora, una mano sostenida bajo tu barbilla..."

Syaoran miró incómodo un momento hacia Meiling y Eriol, quien no dejaba de reírse en silencio antes de regresar su mirada a la cámara. Ambos estaban mirando desde un lado del fotógrafo.

Él estaba sentado en una silla de madera pintada de negro y delante de un fondo completamente blanco, con su camisa en el suelo pero dentro del foco de la cámara, con el fin de que pareciera que se lo quitó despreocupadamente antes de empezar la sesión de fotos. Cuando el coordinador le presentó la idea, Syaoran estuvo a punto de resoplar –le parecía algo ridícula–, pero una mirada de advertencia de Meiling lo congeló antes de que pueda decir o hacer cualquier cosa. Él sabía que estas cosas venían con el trabajo, especialmente porque tenía un buen físico, pero simpre se las había arreglado para escapar de fotos como éstas. Le hacían sentirse muy intranquilo. Quizás sus colegas en la industria disfrutan del idolatrismo que sus talentos les traen, pero Syaoran no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de niñas y adolescentes alabando esas hiper sexualizadas fotos suyas en blanco y negro, pegándolas en sus habitaciones y besándolas antes de meterse en la cama a dormir. No le preocupaba tanto como para desaprobarlo, pero creía que era algo bizarro ser el centro de tanta admiración.

"Puede que lo odie, pero realmente le sale natural", observó Meiling, mirando un monitor en donde las fotos finales aparecían. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última sesión de fotos de su primo, y había casi olvidado cuán bueno era Syaoran en esto. "La cámara lo ama"

Eriol asintió, aunque seguía sonriendo y provocando incomodidad en Syaoran. Aunque algunas celebridades sentían como algo natural hacer este tipo de cosas, Eriol sabía que Syaoran se sentía como si fuera nada más ni nada menos que un trozo de carne. Era interesante el conflicto entre la personalidad de su amigo y su profesión. Era posible para Syaoran mantener su vida privada fuera de las cámaras, pero eso no quiere decir que le fuera fácil, sino todo lo contrario, especialmente por otros factores en la vida de Syaoran –su juventud, su atractivo, sus fans y ahora también el escándalo que protagonizó recientemente.

Eriol sabía del cambio radical que sufrió la vida de Syaoran desde que entró al negocio: ambos estudiaron y crecieron juntos. Syaoran apenas ha tenido una vida _normal_ –su familia es dueña de una enorme corporación en Hong Kong, por lo que nació rodeado de lujos, y creció separado de ellos en Tokio pues su madre lo envió a uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de la región–. Mientras estaba en la escuela era un alumno más, a pesar de que fue forzado a vivir independientemente desde muy joven, y podía ver a su familia más frecuentemente que ahora que estaba rodeado de tanta fama. Eriol recordaba cómo Syaoran descubrió su amor por la actuación desde muy temprano en el colegio, luego de su primera obra su deseo por actuar era insaciable. Cuando un agente llegó a la escuela para hacerle una audición, Yelan dudaba dejar a su hijo, de catorce años en ese entonces, entrar a ese mundo por las consecuencias que la fama podría causar en una mente tan joven, pero finalmente lo permitió tras ver la pasión que lo consumía.

Al inicio, recordaba Eriol, Syaoran parecía disfrutarlo, no por las alfombras rojas o las ceremonias repletas de estrellas –era un chico, no se preocupaba por esas cosas–, sino porque aprendía mucho sobre la actuación día a día. Syaoran llamaba a su mejor amigo para contarle emocionado sobre todo lo que estaba descubriendo. Con cada cinta exitosa, aumentaba su experiencia, pero al mismo tiempo también aumentaba la presión sobre él. Su mayor miedo se convirtió en decepcionar a la audiencia, pues se tomaba en serio su oficio. Y cuando _Lámpara de noche_, el musical que protagonizó, se convirtió en un hit internacional, Syaoran sintió la presión elevarse como un cohete junto con la fama. Se había convertido en el actor joven número uno de Asia, y sintió más terror que nunca a ser una decepción.

Así que, aterrorizado en medio de la noche, empacó sus maletas y tomó un subterráneo a su casa. Su mejor amigo se presentó en su puerta luciendo miserable, y por una vez, de su edad. A los dieciséis años, Syaoran Li había estado viviendo la vida de un hombre adulto, vistiéndose de traje para todas esas ceremonias y eventos concurridos mayormente por adultos y tomando parte en actividades que también envolvían mayormente a adultos. Vivía con las presiones de un treintañero, y eso terminó por derrumbarlo. Pero esa noche, él se veía simplemente joven y asustado. _Aún es solo un chico_, pensó Eriol ese día. Tenían la misma edad, pero mientras Eriol estaba ocupado persiguiendo chicas y apenas se preocupaba por sus calificaciones, Syaoran se preocupaba por perder el respeto de una nación con un solo mal paso. Los padres de Eriol –que eran como otros padres para Syaoran– lo recibieron en casa y le prepararon una cama improvisada. Syaoran llamó a su madre esa noche, y Eriol pudo oír lo que hablaron–sin haberlo pretendido– a través de la puerta. Nunca se lo diría a Syaoran, pero esa fue la primera y única vez que lo escuchó llorar.

Al día siguiente, Yelan llamó a todos los involucrados en la carrera de Syaoran –incluyendo a la compañía disquera con la que estuvo a punto de firmar– y les dijo que se acababa todo. Tomó algunos meses terminar legalmente con algunos de los contratos con los que estaba comprometido, pero luego de eso, Syaoran fue libre de vivir su vida como un chico común y corriente. Cautelosa con la prensa, Yelan sabiamente envió a Syaoran fuera del continente, acompañado por Eriol, a terminar la escuela en Nueva Zelanda y luego a una prestigiosa universidad en Inglaterra, donde Eriol fue su compañero de clase y de cuarto.

Eriol se dio cuenta, durante el tiempo que vivieron juntos, que Syaoran no podría resistir mucho tiempo fuera de la actuación. Él quería terminar de vivir sus años de adolescencia normalmente, y luego de que lo logró, se sentía impaciente por regresar a hacer lo que le apasionaba. Siempre disfrutó tocar guitarra y cantar, pero luego del entrenamiento profesional que recibió para su papel en _Lámpara de noche_, estaba mucho más dedicado a ello. Eriol fue testigo de primera fila de la evolución de su música durante sus años en Nueva Zelanda, y mientras ya en Inglaterra se presentó a las escuelas de Negocios, Syaoran envió demos.

Syaoran obtuvo una respuesta impresionante –casi todas las compañías que recibieron su demo llamaron para una entrevista o reunión o audición. Luego de varios encuentros, Syaoran firmó con una compañía independiente, pensando que era la mejor opción basándose en sus experiencias pasadas de fama y presión. Ambos se graduaron del bachillerato y Syaoran saltó a la industria una vez más, de cabeza, pero esta vez él llevando las riendas. Aceptaba que tendría que hacer cosas que no le gustaban –como sesiones de fotos, por mencionar una–, pero también estaba emocionado por compartir su música con el mundo. Syaoran empezó su primera gira mientras Eriol estaba en el primer año en la escuela de Negocios.

Se mantuvieron en contacto como en los viejos tiempos, Syaoran le contaba sobre sus mismos miedos por la presión pero manejándolos mejor y con madurez y Eriol se quejaba sobre los problemas con la compañía de publicaciones de su familia mientras ascendía posiciones. Tuvieron muchas risas cuando Eriol terminó a cargo de la primera portada de Syaoran como músico. Y ahora, que nuevamente una tormenta azotó la vida de Syaoran, Eriol estaba de pie y observando a Syaoran simplemente recogiendo los destrozos –con la ayuda de su impecable equipo de relaciones públicas, con Meiling a la cabeza– y empezando de nuevo. Su amigo ha crecido.

A pesar de que Syaoran se vio cómodo y relajado frente a la cámara, Eriol no podía borrar de su mente la incomodidad que su amigo mostró en ocasiones durante la sesión de fotos. Definitivamente tenía un talento natural; sin embargo, ¿alguna vez se sentirá a gusto en la industria que ha convertido su vida en una locura?

* * *

"Excelente trabajo hoy, Syaoran", le dijo el coordinador cuando la revisión acabó.

"Gracias", contestó educadamente, puso su maletín en el hombro y se despidió con una pequeña reverencia antes de salir del estudio. Decir que se sintió en su elemento durante la sesión era una mentira, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba aliviado por haber hecho un buen trabajo.

Meiling y Eriol lo esperaban en el estacionamiento, hablando animadamente.

"Aquí está nuestro modelo", bromeó Eriol.

"Cállate", murmuró Syaoran. Sacudió la cabeza. "No hacía esto desde hace un tiempo. Había olvidado lo incómodo que era"

"Creo que las fotos salieron geniales, de todos modos. Eriol y yo vimos algunas de las fotografías y todas se veían increíbles, ¡sin ninguna edición!" dijo Meiling y le dio un pequeño empujón. "¡Realmente eres mejor de lo que piensas!"

Syaoran se encogió de hombros. "Para los fans, supongo".

Meiling rió. "En efecto, para los fans". Volteó hacia Eriol. "Entonces, ¿a dónde vas ahora?"

"Cierto, creo que estoy algo tarde para una reunión", dijo Eriol mientras miraba distraídamente su reloj. "Pero definitivamente no me opongo a liberar un poco mi agenda más adelante esta semana para encontrarnos", le dijo a Syaoran.

"Suena bien. Nos avisas."

Luego de eso, se fueron en direcciones diferentes, Eriol en su propio auto y Meiling y Syaoran en una camioneta negra que los esperaba.

Meiling revisó su agenda electrónica, revisando y chequeando sus horarios, y volteó para terminar de revisar su agenda con Syaoran. Ella rápidamente se mantuvo en silencio; sin embargo, cuando vio su rostro.

Él estaba viendo pasar las calles a través de la ventana polarizada, sus ojos concentrados en las veredas y su boca con una mueca pensativa. No se veía preocupado o intranquilo, sino cansado, parpadeando lentamente cada unos cuantos segundos como si estuviera resistiéndose la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido. De cierto modo, parecía un niño.

Meiling frunció los labios al sentir que surgía su instinto protector. Syaoran era como un hermano para ella de toda la vida. Él no lo diría, pero ella sabía que aunque por fuera su primo podía parecer estar bien por regresar a su vida _normal_ de nuevo, su mente podía parecer un campo de batalla.

Repentinamente, Syaoran volteó hacia ella. Detectó su mirada y levantó las cejas. "¿Todo está bien? Te ves extraña"

Meiling sacudió la cabeza. "Todo está bien. Mira, sé que dije que iríamos al estudio esta noche para algunas grabaciones, pero, ¿qué tal si solo ordenamos la cena y alquilamos una película? Muero por una noche libre"

Syaoran frunció el seño. Meiling era una indiscutible adicta al trabajo. "¿Tú? ¿Tú quieres una noche libre? ¿Estás enferma?"

Meiling rió con ganas. "No seas tonto. Manejar todo esto me ha dejado exhausta, tu sabes"

"Es lo justo", contestó encogiéndose de hombros. "¿En tu casa o la mía?"

* * *

Sakura dejó el Royal Roast Café con una humante taza de café en una mano y suspiró en el camino a un parque cercano. Ella ha pagado por cafés en ese lugar mucho más de lo que podía permitir su sueldo desde que empezó este trabajo, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Se hubiera sentido como una maleducada si se sentaba sin consumir nada. Alcanzó una banca en ese parque y apoyó su barbilla en una mano, posando el codo sobre una rodilla, y trató de no verse muy malhumorada.

_Estoy convirtiéndome en una asidua visitante de este parque solo por acosar a este tipo_, pensó. Ya han pasado dos semanas y aún no ha podido verlo; esta era la cuarta tratando de encontrarlo para tomarle una miserable foto. Ella disfrutaba trabajar en la oficina, todo el mundo resultó ser sorprendentemente amigable –aunque no tan sorprendentemente chismosos–, trabajando en pequeños artículos por aquí y por ahí, pero sabía que no estaba cumpliendo cabalmente con el trabajo que le fue asignado –fotografiar y escribir sobre Syaoran Li– y sentía que no se estaba ganando su sueldo. Como resultado, no solo lo buscaba durante sus horas de trabajo sino también durante sus descansos y días libres, esperando la suerte de encontrarlo y capturar algunas fotos.

La lista de lugares que él frecuentaba incluía el Royal Roast Café y el parque cercano en el que ella se encontraba. Eran lugares a los que él iba regularmente para escribir música y pensar. Ha sido fotografiado a través de los cristales del café varias veces en el pasado. _Quizás ha dejado de ir a estos lugares porque realmente necesita pensar_, se imaginó Sakura, _¿y cómo podría pensar con cincuenta fotógrafos parados afuera, esperando tomar una foto de él?_

Sakura sentía pena por él. Tenía tan poca privacidad, y ella podía imaginarse que nadie en sus cabales disfrutaría una invasión tan desvergonzada de su vida privada. Ella averiguó un poco más sobre él luego de que le dejaron el trabajo, y cada detalle que descubrió sobre su vida, ella lo tomó con pinzas. ¿Quién sabe todas las mentiras que la prensa inventó sobre él? Le parecía que, como no podían obtener información oficial, los artículos se _complementaban_ con otras fuentes, lo cual tenía sentido –la idea es vender, no decir la verdad. Él era más adinerado y popular de lo que Sakura pudo sospechar, pero también podía sentir que él debía tener una vida difícil a cambio.

Suspirando, sostuvo la foto que recibió en su primer día de trabajo. Yamazaki había sido paciente y tomaba con buen humor la imposibilidad de Sakura de obtener fotos de Syaoran Li, diciendo que eso tomaba tiempo, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse un fracaso. Realmente, ¿qué tan difícil era encontrar a una persona si frecuentaba con regularidad esos lugares? ¡ni siquiera había tanta gente hoy como para tener que examinar cuidadosamente! Sakura examinó la foto más detalladamente, y se prometió a sí misma memorizarse cada detalle de su rostro para reconocerlo más fácilmente en la vida real. Cabello lacio marrón, ojos profundos y brillantes del mismo color, firme estructura ósea –que le daban un aire de ser seguro de sí mismo–, pero la mirada en sus ojos era amable. Era sin duda atractivo, pero Sakura se preguntaba si sería una buena persona.

Bajó la foto, y casi salta de la impresión cuando vio al sujeto en la foto –el real Syaoran Li– sentado tranquilamente en una banca frente a la suya, a solo unos metros. O... bueno, se veía como él. Ella parpadeó, miró nuevamente la foto y regresó su mirada a él. Estaba usando una gorra de baseball y anteojos oscuros, así que no podía estar segura, pero no había duda de que era la misma estructura ósea. ¿Cierto? Tal vez era solo un doble muy atractivo. ¡Tokio es una ciudad enorme! Solo Dios sabe cuánta gente anda por ahí y se parece a Syaoran Li. Sakura se mordió el labio, tratando de encontrar un indicador de que en efecto, era él. No había ningún otro fotógrafo alrededor, pero quizás tampoco lo reconocieron.

La cámara que Sakura llevaba al cuello se sentía cada vez más pesada. Ella suspiró: había solo un modo de descubrirlo.

Se levantó de la banca y, a medida que se acercaba, sentía sus palmas sudar. No estaba asustada por estar posiblemente acercándose a una celebridad, sino que no tenía idea de cómo hacer la pregunta sin parecer estúpida. Posiblemente, Li –Sakura no podía decirle Syaoran directamente– no se daba cuenta de que ella se estaba aproximando, pues su cabeza estaba recostada hacia atrás del respaldar de la banca. Le pareció que se veía algo triste y tenso como para ser Syaoran Li.

"Uhm, ¿disculpa?", le dijo dudosa. No hubo respuesta.

Ella se inclinó hacia un lado. Se sentía terrible molestándolo, pero necesitaba ganarse su sueldo, y agarrándose a ese pensamiento habló un poco más alto. "Disculpe, ¿señor?"

El posible Syaoran levantó la cabeza, y la miró con expresión molesta. Luego de que él le dio un vistazo rápido, Sakura notó que sus ojos se detuvieron en su cámara. Se veía algo a la defensiva. Tal vez sí era él.

"Yo, eh..." _¿qué le digo? ¿y si me equivoco? Demonios... más vale prevenir que lamentar. _"¿Eres... por casualidad, tú eres Syaoran Li?"

* * *

Syaoran miró a la chica frente a él con una mezcla de exasperación, sorpresa y diversión. Ella claramente era una paparazzi, pero tenía que ser nueva en ese trabajo. ¿Que si era Syaoran Li? Él no había escuchado esas palabras en ese orden desde sus años en el bachillerato. Ella prácticamente le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de escaparse sin ser fotografiado. Tendría que dejar el parque, pero al menos escaparía de ser el objetivo de los paparazzi por un día, gracias a la novata.

Resistiendo las ganas de reír, se aclaró la garganta y habló con una voz un poco más grave de lo normal. "No, no lo soy. Pero me lo dicen con frecuencia"

Esperando que ella simplemente se rinda y se vaya, Syaoran tosió de la sorpresa cuando vio a la chica sentarse a su costado, para tomar su mano y darle un saludo hacia arriba y abajo con entusiasmo.

"Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto". Se inclinó levemente. "Lamento mucho molestarte –parece que estabas sumido en tus pensamientos– pero he estado trabajando por dos semanas y no he tenido suerte en lo absoluto. Mi trabajo es conseguir fotos de Syaoran Li y tú realmente te ves como él". En ese momento, la chica o Sakura, como se había presentado, sacó una foto de él que Syaoran reconoció como una de sus tomas oficiales del bolsillo y la sostuvo frente a él. "Así que, ¿podrías por favor, ¡por favor!, posar para un par de fotos y actuar como si fueras él por un segundo? Yo realmente necesito mantener mi trabajo. Mi renta se acaba, y–"

Sin querer, Syaoran rió entre dientes, y la interrumpió. Intentó reponerse un poco cuando vio su mirada sobre él, reprochando la interrupción.

"Tú _realmente_ eres nueva en esta industria, ¿no es así?" le dijo, sacándose la gorra de baseball y pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Sakura jadeó y todo el enojo se fue de pronto. "¡Incluso tienes su cabello! ¡Esto es perfecto!"

"Tú pareces tener la capacidad de atención y el sentido común de un niño de cinco años. ¿Cómo así eres un paparazzi?" preguntó Syaoran, con diversión.

Sakura frunció el seño. "¿Qué quieres decir? Dijiste que no eres Syaoran Li, pero definitivamente te ves muy parecido. Mira, solo necesito unas fotos, te juro que ni siquiera preguntaré tu nombre. Puedo inventar algo que escribir, Yamazaki parece promover las historias inverosímiles de todas maneras", murmuró más para sí misma que para el hombre a su costado. "¿Por favor? Mantendrás tu privacidad..."

Syaoran suspiró mientras la chica continuaba balbuceando para convencerlo. Ella parecía inofensiva. Quizás podría simplemente hacerle un favor y –_espera un segundo, ¿qué demonios haces? ¿no tendrías que haberte largado hace dos minutos?_ Syaoran sentía que flaqueba su decisión cuando la vio nuevamente. Ella necesitaba mantener su trabajo. Él jamás ha sabido cómo se sentiría eso. Y, definitivamente era mucho más amable –o tal vez más tonta– que un paparazzi común. _Eres un idiota,_ se dijo a él mismo, antes de sostener su mano y hablar.

"Syaoran Li, a tu servicio."

Sakura sonrió y aplaudió. "¡Perfecto! ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora, si pudieras quitarte las gafas, nadie notará la diferencia–"

Los ojos de Syaoran se estrecharon un poco mientras la veía acercar su mano y quitarle cuidadosamente las gafas. Sintió una sensación extraña recorriéndolo, pero su desesperación ante la torpeza de esa chica lo dominó antes de poder descubrir exactamente que fue esa sensación. "Mira, Sakura... Ese es tu nombre, ¿cierto? Lo digo en serio. Syaoran Li, a tu servicio... Literalmente"

Sakura frunció el seño nuevamente, y jadeó al darse cuenta de lo que significaba. "¿Tú –tú realmente eres él?"

Syaoran rió entre dientes y asintió. "Sí, sí –¡Hey, ouch!" dejó de reír cuando sintió una punzante sensación en su brazo, justo donde ella le abofeteó. "¿Por qué demonios fue eso?" le dijo, sobándose el brazo.

"¡Me mentiste! Te pregunté amablemente si eras él, y me dijiste que no. ¡Y has estado pensando que soy estúpida todo este tiempo!" le contestó Sakura a la defensiva.

"Oh, _lo siento_ si te mentí para poder mantener algo de maldita privacidad en mi vida. Y en mi único descanso del día, por mencionar algo más"

Ante eso, Sakura pareció arrepentirse. "Lo lamento", dijo rápidamente. "Sé que es un fastidio, realmente lo sé. Si te hace sentir mejor, detesto este trabajo. No creo en él, ¡pero necesito tanto el dinero!"

Syaoran agitó esa excusa lejos. "Sí, sí, tú y todos los apestosos paparazzis de esta ciudad. Lo que sea, me da igual, solo toma las fotos"

Sakura frunció los labios "¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí", resopló Syaoran. "estoy seguro. Aprovecha la oportunidad antes que cambie de opinión"

"¡Gracias!" sonrió Sakura.

Por los siguientes minutos, Syaoran trabajó en un tipo diferente de sesión fotográfica bajo la dirección de esta extraña nueva paparazzi, actuando sin pretensiones para que Sakura pudiera aparentar que hizo su trabajo. Al final de las fotos, ellos agregaron una foto divertida en la Syaoran pretendía mirar frunciendo el seño hacia la cámara y simular que había descubierto que estaba siendo fotografiado. Syaoran rió cuando ella le enseñó la última fotografía en la pantalla de la cámara.

"Bueno, si eso fue satisfactorio, me voy antes de que alguien más me descubra", dijo Syaoran, recogiendo su gorra de baseball y poniéndose nuevamente las gafas.

"Gracias, muchas gracias, por ayudarme. Eres un salvavidas", le contestó Sakura, la gratitud en su voz era sincera. _Es una persona amable_, concluyó. _¿Qué tipo de celebridad, especialmente una cuya vida ha sido arruinada hace muy poco por los paparazzis, estaría dispuesta a hacer algo así?_

"No te preocupes. Simplemente no lo hagas algo regular, por el amor de Dios". Syaoran levantó una mano en señal de despedida. "Nos vemos, Sakura"

Sakura hizo lo mismo, sentada en la banca y mirándolo irse. Repitió la escena en su cabeza, recordando lo agradable que fue, hasta que jadeó y golpeó su cabeza con una mano.

_¡No puedo creer que abofeteé a Syaoran Li en el brazo!_

* * *

N/T: ¡hola chicos! Estoy super contenta por la acogida y los reviews. ¡Sigan comentando! Cualquier duda o comentario sea será bienvenido. ¡Ahora, un adelanto! Las cosas se ponen algo interesantes.

_"¡Ay!" gritó de pronto y su voz resonó por la escalera mientras se deslizaba hacia atrás. Ella cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca esperando un estallido de dolor al caer y chocar contra el metal, pero en cambio aterrizó con suavidad en un par de brazos que la apoyaron. Abrió los ojos solo para encontrar que Syaoran la miraba con tal intensidad que sintió que se revolvía su estómago. _


	4. Furor

**IV. Furor**

"_¿TE ENCONTRASTE CON SYAORAN LI?_"

Varios rostros se voltearon para buscar el origen de tanto escándalo.

"Tomoyo, por favor", le sonrió Sakura tímidamente. _A pesar de ser una chica tranquila, sí que puede ser demasiado entusiasta sobre algunas cosas..._ pensó. "Sé que es emocionante, pero estamos en un lugar público–"

"¡Lo siento! Es solo que... ¡es increíble!" chilló Tomoyo, ignorando nuevamente a la gente alrededor que seguía mirándolas.

Ambas estaban poniéndose al día y tomando un café luego de unas semanas sin verse, pues estuvieron muy ocupadas con sus respectivos trabajos. Orgullosa de su primer cheque –el cual, como Yamazaki prometió, fue mucho más grande de lo que ella esperaba gracias a las increíbles tomas que obtuvo de Syaoran Li–, Sakura invitó a su mejor amiga a ese lugar para contarle con detalle cómo conoció a la superestrella y, consecuentemente, cómo obtuvo semejante paga.

Sakura se llevó algo de comida a la boca –cosa que su gruñón estómago agradeció profundamente– mientras que Tomoyo continuaba con el cuestionario, claramente estaba tan interesada en el tema que ni siquiera había tocado su plato.

"Y, ¿cómo es él?"

"Lindo. ¿Vas a comer o no? Es que muero de hambre, y si no quieres tu comida, estaré más que feliz de aceptarla. Aunque estás bastante delgada, Tomoyo, así que no deberías saltarte comidas–"

"Sakura", empezó Tomoyo algo exasperada, traspasando algo de su comida al plato de su amiga. "Conociste a la superestrella más grande del país. Voy a necesitar algo más de detalle y no solo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora".

Sakura tomó un bocado de su bebida y tragó poniendo los ojos en blanco. "No fue _gran_ cosa... ", respondió, pero su sonrisa la traicionó y no tuvo de otra que admitirlo. "Está bien. Fue algo bien arreglado".

Tomoyo sonrió. "Continúa... "

Sakura le explicó cómo fue exactamente el encuentro, y le agradó lo buena que era Tomoyo como audiencia. Era una historia interesante por sí sola, pero Tomoyo rió, jadeó y levantó las cejas en los momentos exactos, haciendo que Sakura sintiera que algo especial _realmente_ sucedió, aunque ella solo estuvo haciendo su trabajo ese día.

"No puedo crees que no sabías que era él. Apuesto a que se sintió ofendido."

"Bueno, estaba usando esos lentes", protestó Sakura. "¡Y no estaba ofendido! De lo contrario, no me hubiera dejado tomarle las fotos."

"Sakura, te doy un consejo: los lentes son probablemente los peores disfraces que una celebridad puede usar para pasar desapercibida. Son obvios y lo descubrirás más adelante en tu trabajo".

"Sí, sí, me da igual..."

"Pero como dije, ¡no puedo creer que te dejó tomar esas fotos! ¡Y recordó tu nombre! Quizás se sintió atraído hacia ti", suspiró Tomoyo con estrellitas brillando en sus ojos embargados de emoción. "¡Ustedes se verían tan lindos juntos!"

Sakura levantó el rostro del plato y miró a Tomoyo con la mirada más sombría que pudo darle. "Seamos razonables. Me veía como una turista yendo a Disney con esa cámara alrededor de mi cuello. Y estoy segura de que Syaoran Li, la mayor celebridad de Asia, estaba cualquier cosa menos atraído hacia mí. "

* * *

_Ojos verdes._

Syaoran frunció el seño mientras tachaba otra línea de la composición en la que estaba trabajando. Sacudió su cabeza y empezó a escribir nuevamente esa línea, tratando de encontrar las palabras que concordaban mejor con la melodía en su cabeza; sin embargo, era increíblemente difícil hacerlo cuando sus pensamientos aquí y ahora no tenían nada que ver con las líneas escritas en su cuaderno.

_No del verde promedio. Más oscuros, pero brillantes. Iluminados. ¿Qué color será ése?_

Tamborileó los dedos contra el escritorio e intentó concentrarse de nuevo.

_Decías que los ojos de Mizuki eran color jade._

Suspiró frustrado, y arrancó la página entera para hacerla una pelota de papel y la arrojó a la papelera del costado. Descansó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Era inútil seguir intentándolo.

_Pero los ojos de esa chica eran diferentes. No eran jade... ¿qué color es ése?_

Habían pasado algunos días desde que tuvo ese singular encuentro con la paparazzi. Inicialmente no pensó mucho en eso, excepto que esa fue probablemente la experiencia más divertida que ha tenido con la prensa, pero cuando llegó la noche uno de esos pensamientos extraviados y errantes que todos siempre tenemos en la cabeza se manifestó ante él antes de quedarse dormido. Ese pensamiento fue que los ojos de esa chica eran similares a los de Mizuki. Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto y se le fue el sueño. Se pasó la noche dando vueltas en la cama, tratando de apagar su mente y sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido. Desde entonces, ese pensamiento plagaba sus sentidos, apareciendo por cualquier razón en los momentos más inconvenientes y opacando al resto de sus ideas. Y, extrañamente, estaba fijado –mejor dicho, obsesionado– con identificar exactamente cuál era el color de esos ojos.

Le frustraba que fueran tan parecidos a los de Mizuki y aun así algo parecía diferenciarlos y hacerlos muy distintos, al punto que no les llamaría color jade, como llamaba a los de Mizuki. Hubiera sido sencillo hacer eso, lo sabía, pero también sabía que no eran los mismos. Eran colores diferentes. Por si fuera poco, no podía recordar el nombre de la chica, lo que hacía que se frustrara aún más.

Pero, ¿por qué le interesaba tanto que sus ojos fueran similares a los de Mizuki? ¿Estaba realmente así de descorazonado? Syaoran quería reírse de sí mismo. No había escuchado de Mizuki desde que terminaron; ella estaba obviamente viviendo su vida libre de él. Tal vez ni siquiera le afectó el que terminaran la relación. Él, por otro lado, estaba obsesionado con los ojos de una paparazzi como cualquiera porque le recordaban los de su ex novia. Se sintió realmente patético.

Tenía que olvidarse de eso. Sabía que sería más sencillo con el tiempo. Así que la chica tenía ojos verdes. _El mundo está repleto de personas con ojos verdes,_ razonó. Además, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de reencontrarse con esa paparazzi de nuevo?

* * *

"Así que, desde que se expandió la noticia de que Syaoran Li está nuevamente en el circuito, ha sido un tema súper solicitado, mucho más que nunca. Vas a vivir un infierno persiguiéndolo a partir de ahora"

"¿No fue suficiente con la última vez? gimió Sakura, echándose hacia atrás en su silla de oficina. "Chiharu, es un inmenso esfuerzo tratar de perseguirlo por ahí. Y, por mencionar algo más, estoy perdiendo toda mi dignidad en eso".

Sakura había caminado hacia su oficina alegremente y se sentó en su cubículo con alegría pensando en que tendría unas semanas de paz y no más persecuciones a celebridades gracias al éxito rotundo de sus fotos anteriores en el parque, pero su amiga y compañera de trabajo Chiharu Mihara hizo que todas esas ideas regresaran desde el momento en que se acercó para decirle hola. Para más tarde ese día, Sakura debía seguir a Syaoran al estudio de grabación, pero probablemente tendría que luchar para conseguir una buena fotografía por la masa de paparazzis que se reuniría en el lugar.

Chiharu rió por la ingenuidad de Sakura. "Sakura, él es la estrella más grande del continente. Si queremos credibilidad como revista, necesitamos fotos de él"

Sakura resopló al oír la palabra _credibilidad_, pero Chiharu decidió ignorarla.

"Y, con las increíbles fotos de la última vez", continuó Chiharu "probablemente Yamazaki pensará que eres la mejor candidata para el trabajo. ¡Considéralo un honor!"

Sakura suspiró. "No lo sé. Será muy difícil lograrlo, no como la vez pasada", contestó, lo cual no era una mentira.

Chiharu se encogió de hombros y regresó su mirada al monitor en su escritorio para continuar trabajando. "Debes tener una habilidad especial o algún tipo de talento para haber tomado fotos como esas. O un contacto, lo cual obviamente no es el caso."

Sakura rió nerviosamente. Había decidido que era lo mejor mantener los labios sellados sobre las verdaderas circunstancias en las que las fotos fueran tomadas.

Su compañera de trabajo pareció no percatarse de su risita. "Hablando de eso" continuó, "Yamazaki me ha enviado a conferencias sobre noticias de entretenimiento solo para tener alguna experiencia, y por ahí dicen cosas interesantes sobre Syaoran Li".

"¿Ellos?"

"Los periodistas, tu sabes. Provienen de todo tipo de publicaciones. Algunos incluso trabajan para emisoras radiales o para revistas prestigiosas, como _Hito_."

"¿Qué podrían decir ellos sobre él que tú no hayas oído aún? Trabajamos para la industria del chisme" le contestó Sakura, incómoda al escuchar sobre _revistas prestigiosas _en las que ella no estaba trabajando y que en lugar de ello estaba en _Glimmer,_ nada más ni nada menos que un tabloide.

"Bueno", dijo Chiharu mordiendo el borrador de su lápiz y mirando hacia el techo, tratando de recordar. "Dijeron que él está diferente después del escándalo con esa fan."

"¿Diferente? ¿En qué sentido?"

"Bueno, diferente quizás no es la palabra correcta... es solo que creen que Mizuki Akizawa lo hacía más _humano_ ante la prensa, y una vez que perdió eso, como que ha perdido algo de su brillo también. Es como si fuera mucho más fácil ver su personalidad cerrada, lo cual no es una de las mejores cualidades que podría tener alguien que se convierte en la mayor estrella de esta parte del mundo, ¿sabes? Parece estar absorto en sí mismo, supongo, porque no habla mucho con la prensa".

Sakura frunció el seño. Él ciertamente pareció ser una buena persona cuando lo conoció, pero de nuevo, eso duró solo algunos minutos. Aún así, la idea de que él sea un sujeto desagradable no le agradaba –y le decepcionaba un poco también–.

"No me malinterpretes" aclaró Chiharu con prontitud, "todos piensan que es una persona agradable. No hay nada de malo en él, y nunca ha tenido actitudes altaneras o groseras, al menos no en público. Es solo que no es, bueno, amigo de la prensa, lo cual es frustrante porque todo el mundo quiere saber todo sobre él. Dicen que eso podría ser su ruina. Y he oído reportes de que está más gruñón que nunca luego de que terminó con su novia, y eso definitivamente no ayuda", soltó una risita.

Sakura sonrió y regresó a la mirada a su monitor, pero se sentía preocupada. Sí sentía que ahora sabía más sobre su personaje, pero no podía imaginarse la idea de tener que atravesar el final de una relación en medio de una atención mediática tan intensa. Ella apenas pudo manejar su propia separación el año pasado, y sin tener que hablar con miles de reporteros esperando saber la historia. No podía imaginarse cuán difícil debía ser eso.

El celular de Sakura empezó a sonar ruidosamente desde su bolsillo. Un vistazo en la pantalla le indicó que era Yamazaki, y supo qué esperar antes de contestar la llamada.

"Hola", suspiró.

"Sakura, acabo de enterarme que Syaoran Li está en camino al estudio de grabación"

Frunció los labios y miró a Chiharu. _No es como si tuviera que _intentar _conseguir fotos nuevamente. Entenderán lo difícil que es conseguir algo con todos esos paparazzis alrededor._

"¿Sakura?"

"Ah, sí, sí. ¡Ya voy!"

* * *

_Esto es una locura_.

Sakura estaba abriéndose paso a través de un denso grupo de personas y tratando de no ser empujada demasiado en el trayecto. No entendía, ¿qué tan importante puede ser una foto de Syaoran Li entrando a su estudio de grabación? ¿No era algo cotidiano que un músico vaya a grabar? ¿Acaso este tipo de frenesí iba a ser algo de todos los días?

Sakura gruñó ante el pensamiento de tener que regresar a hacer esto todos los días. Ella claramente no estaba hecha para este tipo de trabajo, pero ¿cómo podía dejarlo si le pagaban tan bien? Suspiró. _Empieza ya, Sakura._ Irguiéndose, se quitó la cámara del cuello justo a tiempo para ver un auto negro aparecer unas cuadras calle abajo.

Como movidos por una descarga eléctrica, la multitud de paparazzis enloqueció y el caos se liberó sin control, atacando los sentidos de Sakura mientras era empujada y arrojada de un lado a otro por las personas a su alrededor. Los flashes la enceguecían y las voces gritando su nombre y haciéndole preguntas a viva voz la dejaron con un zumbido en los oídos.

Tratando de mantenerse de pie, se sostuvo de puntillas para conseguir un vistazo, sosteniendo su cámara lo más alto posible y presionando el botón de capturar sin detenerse a mirar lo que tomaba. Lo vio por un microsegundo –Syaoran Li tenía el cabello revuelto en todas direcciones, no mostraba ninguna expresión en el rostro y sus ojos estaban ocultos por lentes de diseñador. Estaba precedido por un grupo de varias personas y guardias de seguridad que empujaban a algunos paparazzis –los más avezados, que se acercaban demasiado– de regreso a la multitud.

_Toda esta locura por una sola persona que no daría a los fotógrafos ni la hora del día_. Sakura no lo comprendía. Olvidó tomar más fotos de él mientras veía a los recién llegados refugiarse dentro del estudio de grabación, perdida en sus pensamientos y en medio de los paparazzis aún frenéticos.

_¿Cómo se sentirá ser tan adorado que pierdes todo rastro de cordura en tu vida?_

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Sakura tímidamente a un paparazzi de pie a su costado.

Han pasado solo cinco minutos desde que Syaoran desapareció dentro del edificio; Sakura creyó que todo el mundo se iría, pero permanecieron ahí de pie o conversando cosas sin importancia aunque con las cámaras en las manos. Ella no sabía qué era lo que todos estaban esperando.

"Él tiene que salir en algún momento", contestó el sujeto ásperamente, y se fue hacia otro lado.

Sakura suspiró. Su trabajo no solo era invasivo, sino que sus colegas no eran agradables. Ella casi se ríe para sí misma al darse cuenta de lo ingenua que sonó su observación, incluso para ella misma.

De pronto, todas las cabezas se voltearon hacia las puertas del estudio que se abrían nuevamente para mostrar a Syaoran Li con la cabeza baja, sus cabellos sobre los ojos y varios asistentes resguardándolo camino al auto. El frenesí comenzó nuevamente. Todos los paparazzis trataban de obtener fotos, alcanzarlo, esquivar a los de seguridad y preguntarle la razón por la que se iba tan pronto.

Sakura fue sacudida en medio de la multitud a medida que la histeria aumentó, los paparazzis no dejaban de gritar y luchar por saber a dónde se iba para perseguirlo, y momentos después de que Sakura consiguió poner la correa de su cámara alrededor de su cuello por seguridad, alguien en el gentío accidentalmente golpeó la cámara hacia arriba, dándole de lleno en la nariz. Sintió una terrible explosión de dolor y se hubiera caído de espaldas si no fuera que estaba aún en medio de la multitud, lo que le sirvió como un cojín. No fue un alivio, sin embargo, porque esa misma multitud la empujaba de lado a lado, e hizo lo imposible por mantenerse en equilibrio mientras se presionaba la nariz y salir de ese lugar. Para su horror, cuando logró salir estaba bañada en sangre, y parecía que nadie en la multitud prestaba la atención suficiente como para enterarse de que necesitaba ayuda.

_¿Sería demasiado dramático dejar algunas gotas de sangre en mi carta de renuncia?_, pensó con ironía mientras, abandonada, veía a los paparazzis retirarse tras el auto en el que iba Syaoran.

* * *

Syaoran miró a través de la ventana del último piso del estudio de grabación para ver si los paparazzis seguían al señuelo que su equipo envió y suspiró con alivio cuando vio que todos salían disparados persiguiendo al auto en el que supuestamente estaba. Ahora podría grabar en paz por un rato, y con suerte, también podría irse en paz. Sin embargo, mirando por un momento directamente hacia un punto en la calle, se percató de un paparazzi que no se había ido aún. Estaba inclinada hacia adelante apoyada en sus rodillas, manejando a tientas su cámara.

Preguntándose con recelo qué era exactamente lo que hacía, miró con más cuidado y sus ojos se abrieron con alarma al ver que ella estaba dejado un rastro de sangre a su paso en la vereda. ¡Estaba sangrando! ¿Cómo pasó eso?

_Probablemente recibió un golpe en la cara con su cámara mientras intentaba conseguir fotos mías_, pensó sin simpatía, y empezó a cerrar la cortina. Sin embargo, al mirar nuevamente, vio que nadie estaba alrededor para ayudarla; todos habían corrido detrás del señuelo.

Rechinó la mandíbula. Salir y ayudarla arruinaría los esfuerzos que él y su equipo hicieron para conseguir dispersar a los paparazzis, y pondría al descubierto su plan –ella probablemente le contaría a otros miembros de la prensa que él usó un señuelo. Todo apuntaba en contra, tenía mil razones para no ayudarla.

Pero mientras la veía mirando alrededor y sosteniendo una mano en su nariz –la cual parecía estar sangrando profusamente, juzgando por los ríos rojos corriendo por sus manos– y sintió compasión por ella.

"Maldita sea", murmuró frustrado, y corrió fuera de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

Una vez que alcanzó la puerta hacia la calle, salió cuidadosamente mirando hacia todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie más estaba ahí antes de acercarse a ayudarla. Cuando la alcanzó, le tocó el brazo y ella soltó un chillido, haciendo que él saltara un paso hacia atrás.

"Mire, señorita, solo estoy tratando de ayudar–". Syaoran se detuvo cuando ella se volteó y obtuvo un buen vistazo del rostro de la paparazzi –o, mejor dicho, la parte superior de su rostro, pues la otra parte estaba cubierta por sus manos y manchada de sangre–.

Era ella.

_Ojos esmeralda, _pensó algo aturdido. _Son como esmeraldas._

Esos mismos ojos se abrieron más al verlo, y ella retrocedió.

"Wow, wow, ¡hey!" exclamó, aferrando su brazo y sosteniéndola antes de que caiga al piso. "Mira, acabo de verte desde arriba. Me pareció que necesitabas ayuda. Estás sangrando por doquier"

Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco mientras lo veía a él y luego a la derecha, donde el resto de paparazzis habían ido, y él inmediatamente entendió que lo estaba acusando de usar un doble.

Se encogió de hombros. "Mira, si ustedes me persiguen de ese modo, ¿esperas honestamente que aguante todo el tiempo? ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Ahora, ¿quieres mi ayuda o no?"

La chica pareció dudarlo mucho –para sorpresa de Syaoran, pues estaba seguro que una oportunidad como ésta sería el sueño de cualquier paparazzi–, pero finalmente dejó que la llevara dentro del edificio y escaleras arriba.

* * *

Sakura intentaba a tientas evitar ensuciar el piso del edificio mientras Syaoran la llevaba dentro y pisos arriba. La sangre estaba por todos lados –se vio estúpidamente sorprendida por la cantidad de sangre que podía salir solo de una nariz– y gimió al pensar que su blusa estaba seguramente tan estropeada que no tendría arreglo. Estaba tratando con mucho esfuerzo no vomitar, no sentía miedo por la sangre pero sí por el exceso, y empezaba a marearse y tener náuseas.

Finalmente, las escaleras terminaron y llegaron a una oficina iluminada por el sol. Syaoran le guió a un sofá y le indicó que se sentara. Ella lo miró confundida.

"Así, mantén tu cabeza hacia atrás", le dijo y con dedos sorprendentemente tiernos, le apretó la base del cuello para indicarle cómo hacerlo. "Tendrás que presionar esta parte de tu nariz" –Syaoran le señaló un punto de la nariz– "por algunos momentos".

La dirigió a otro sofá y se sentó a su lado para examinar con más cuidado el daño. Sakura se sintió como parte de un circo de rarezas, pero sabía que él solo intentaba ayudar. Se distrajo de esos pensamientos apretando su nariz y tratando de no manchar el sofá.

"Quédate un momento aquí, ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo, y desapareció de la vista de Sakura.

Ahora que ella estaba finalmente tranquila, sus pensamientos empezaron a ordenarse un poco, y se preguntó dónde estaba. No se arriesgó a mirar alrededor por si salía más sangre, así que cerró sus ojos y se recostó en el sofá. _¿Las celebridades usan dobles con frecuencia?, _se preguntó. Pensó que debía ser algo muy poco visto, de lo contrario los paparazzis podrían haberlo descubierto y no hubieran salido tan raudos tras el auto.

_Yamazaki jamás me dijo que sería un trabajo tan peligroso_, pensó, y aunque sonaba bastante tonto en su cabeza, éste sí que era peligroso. Ella nunca había sido golpeada en la cara antes, mucho menos en la nariz y con una cámara de casi dos kilos.

Sakura sintió que alguien se sentaba a su costado en el sofá y abrió los ojos, y casi salta de la impresión cuando vio los ojos ámbar de Syaoran observándola con algo que parecía preocupación.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó con los labios fruncidos. "Vaya, has perdido bastante sangre".

Puso un bol con agua en el regazo de Sakura y se acercó para retirar sus manos de la cara, pero ella se resistió, sacudiendo la cabeza para indicar que más sangre podría salir.

"Déjame, ¿te parece? No puedo ayudarte si insistes en ocultar tu rostro con las manos. Además, si seguimos así, sentarte ahí cubriendo tu cara tomará más tiempo que dejarme ayudarte, y mancharás de sangre todo mi piso"

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, pero bajó lentamente las manos. Repentinamente fue consciente de que su cara probablemente se veía espantosa. La mitad de su cara debía estar completamente manchada de rojo.

Syaoran; sin embargo, pareció no darle importancia. En lugar de eso sostuvo un trapo húmedo y empezó a limpiar la sangre. Ella lo observó con curiosidad, preguntándose qué es lo que lo impulsaba a ayudarla. _Él debió verme desde la ventana_, dedujo, _pero ¿por qué se arriesgó a ser descubierto por el resto de paparazzis para ayudarme?_

Se le ocurrió que ésta era una increíble oportunidad para hacer su trabajo. Pero al observarlo, supo que ella no podría ser capaz de tomar ninguna foto o hacerle preguntas; consideró que eso sería algo grosero especialmente porque se acercó a ayudarle.

Syaoran le limpiaba cuidadosamente, y Sakura sintió mínimo dolor cuando pasó el trapo por su nariz. No parecía para nada malo, lo que los periodistas le dijeron a Chiharu fue probablemente una exageración. Quizás solo estaban frustrados y amargados por no obtener entrevistas con su objetivo número uno con frecuencia.

_Tal vez él es realmente una buena persona que quiere algo de privacidad. Si yo viviera su vida, haría lo mismo._

Entonces, los ojos de Syaoran se encontraron con los suyos, y Sakura sintió inexplicablemente que sus mejillas se encendían. Syaoran retiró sus ojos con rapidez y miró hacia otro lado.

"No olvides mantener la cabeza hacia atrás", murmuró.

Sakura obedeció, y Syaoran terminó de limpiar la sangre restante.

Se alejó para alcanzar lo que parecía un paquete de cubos de hielo y, un momento después, puso una bolsa algunos cubitos encima de su nariz. Tomó una de las manos de ella y Sakura levantó las cejas de la sorpresa, pero él simplemente colocó esa mano sobre la bolsita y se puso de pie.

"Esto debe funcionar" dijo, asintiendo. "Mantente quieta por unos cinco minutos. Debería bajar la hinchazón y detener el sangrado. ¿Puedes hablar ahora?"

Sakura se aclaró la garganta. "Sí. Muchas gracias", contestó.

"No es nada", replicó, y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, su mirada la recorría –ella no podía verlo, pues su cabeza seguía hacia atrás y con ojos cerrados, lo cual era algo un poco cómico– mientras la analizaba.

Hasta el momento, ella no había hecho ningún movimiento para alcanzar la cámara que estaba colgando de su cuello, para su alivio. De todos modos, él no pensaba bajar la guardia, quizás su lesión la estaba distrayendo, pero tarde o temprano, ella querría una foto de él.

Basado en el primer encuentro con ella, él no tenía idea de qué pensar; definitivamente no se _parecía_ a los demás paparazzis que lo persiguen a todos lados. Todos eran similares, como si los paparazzis fueran una raza diferente. Todos eran agresivos y persistentes, normalmente fastidiosos pero otras veces eran peligrosos. Algunos eran increíblemente perversos en sus métodos. Esta chica no parecía ser ninguna de esas cosas. Tal vez eran sus ojos de ciervo degollado, pensó, pero se veía completamente inofensiva. Además, era delgada, pequeña y joven. Se veía de su misma edad. _¿Qué está hacienda como paparazzi, entonces?_ La mayoría de ellos estaban entre los treinta o cuarenta, eran enormes y fuertes varones que podían hacer una buena persecución y así adelantar a sus colegas en el camino.

"Supongo que es algo maleducado no presentarme" le dijo de pronto, aunque se sentía extraño al presentarse nuevamente, especialmente a una paparazzi. "Soy Syaoran Li. Te daría un apretón de manos, si tuvieras alguna libre"

Sakura rió, pero se detuvo rápidamente cuando sintió que su nariz empezaba a palpitar dolorosamente. "Lo recuerdo. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, en caso que _tú_ no lo recuerdes. Te daría un apretón, también, o al menos te miraría a la cara, si pudiera"

_Sakura Kinomoto._ Él no lo recordaba, pero ahora sabía que olvidarlo sería tan fácil como olvidar sus ojos –o sea, casi imposible.

"Entonces, Sakura" siguió Syaoran alcanzando su botella con agua de la mesa y tomándola con un giro, "¿te molestaría contarme cómo pasó esto?"

"Realmente, no lo sé" respondió con voz nasal, y lo vio de pie frente a ella antes de reacomodar la bolsita con hielo. "Creo que cuando el resto de paparazzis fueron deprisa tras tu... doble, o lo que fuera, mi cámara me dio en la cara. Supongo que alguien tiró un codazo o algo así"

Syaoran hizo una mueca. "Ouch. ¿Segura de que no necesitas ir al hospital?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No lo creo... ¿Se ve tan mal? ¿Puede que me haya roto la nariz?"

"Está algo hinchada ahora. Una vez que se desinflame, deberías revisar si está torcida. O si sigues sangrando más tiempo, sería ideal visitar el hospital"

Sakura suspiró. "Genial"

Frunció los labios y le dirigió la mirada. No _quería_ sentirse mal por ella –si era, en efecto, una paparazzi–, él se había prometido no tener nada que ver con los de su clase desde hace largo tiempo. "Bueno, como que te lo mereces", murmuró. "Si eso es lo llamas trabajo, no deberías esperar tener una vida fácil o sin dolor"

Sakura sintió sus defensas levantarse. ¡Ella no había querido ese trabajo! Aún así, aceptó en su mente que nadie le forzó a aceptarlo. Fue ella misma quien tomó el puesto. Dicho esto, ella no iba a permitir a ningún sujeto, celebridad o no, hacer afirmaciones presuntuosas sobre ella. "No puedes hacer ese tipo de juicios si no conoces a la persona en cuestión, ¿no crees?"

"Claro, sí los conozco" resopló Syaoran. "¿Qué hay que saber sobre ustedes? Todos son iguales. Tienen una cámara colgada al cuello, y estoy más que dispuesto a apostar que tienes una grabadora en el bolsillo. Puede que incluso hayas pulsado _grabar_ justo después que pusimos un pie en este cuarto –o incluso cuando te alcancé en la calle"

Ella sintió que su estómago se retorcía. Él estaba en lo cierto acerca de la grabadora en su bolsillo, pero ella había tomado la consciente decisión de no hacer nada como eso desde el momento que se percató de la oportunidad que tenía en las manos –_ ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir esas cosas?_

Syaoran continuó, con voz cada vez más fría y despectiva, y Sakura de pronto estaba en shock por ese cambio tan repentino de humor. "Están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por dinero, incluso arruinar la vida de otros. No tienen vergüenza de nada, y no me sorprendería en lo absoluto si encuentran algo de placer en lo que hacen, en acosar a la gente y..."

"Detente" dijo Sakura, pero con voz tan suave que él no le hizo caso.

"... ¿sabes que es lo más grandioso de tu _trabajo_? Nadie nunca te tomará en serio después de eso, excepto otras personas de tu tipo. ¿Qué tan impresionante es perseguir personas por ahí todo el día como un cachorrito, tomando fotos de ellos y haciendo de sus vidas un infierno con esas preguntas sacadas de contexto? ¿En qué currículo se vería eso como impresionante?"

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de pronto. Cómo supo algo así, ella no tenía idea, pero definitivamente dio en la herida.

Syaoran continuó burlándose. "Odio a la gente como tú" dijo, y el veneno en su voz sorprendió a Sakura. "Ustedes son patéticos, un burdo intento de periodismo, una burla de periodistas y de seres humanos, incluso–"

"¡Detente!" exclamó Sakura y se puso de pie, sintiendo más dolor en la nariz por el esfuerzo que hizo para gritar. "¿Qué derecho tienes para hablarme de ese modo? Crees saberlo todo, ¿no es cierto? Yo creía que eras una buena persona. Creí que lo que decían los periodistas sobre ti era equivocado–"

"¿Periodistas?" se mofó. "Estás alucinando un poco ¿eh? ¿Acaso ese golpe en la nariz te causó daño cerebral?"

"_Periodistas_", recalcó Sakura, sintiéndose más molesta de lo que creía poder soportar. "No paparazzis. Periodistas que besan tu trasero en sus artículos, pero que cuando bajan el lapicero o apagan sus laptops, ¿sabes que dicen? Que eres egoísta, ego centrista, y que si esperas regresar a tener algo del éxito que antes tenías, sería mejor que empezaras a cambiar de actitud"

Syaoran la contempló en shock, de pronto sin nada más que decir, y Sakura se dio cuenta de que puso el dedo en la llaga, como él hizo con ella momentos antes. Había exagerado lo que Chiharu le había contado, pero se sentía muy enojada como para arrepentirse por ello. Cogió su cámara, sacó la grabadora de su bolsillo, y los arrojó sobre el sofá, haciendo que Syaoran retroceda sobresaltado.

"¿Y qué demonios sabes sobre mí? Claro, puede que tenga una cámara y una grabadora, pero quiero que sepas que yo _jamás_ me aprovecharía de alguien que ha arriesgado su cuello por ayudarme, porque contrario a lo que piensas, ¡soy una buena persona! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, asumiendo cosas como las que dices? Parece que no me conoces en lo absoluto después de todo ¿no crees?"

Estaba respirando con dificultad ahora, y conforme sus hombros subían y bajaban junto con su respiración, se percató de que un nuevo flujo de sangre empezaba a caer de su nariz. Suspirando, se limpió con la muñeca, su mirada esta fija en Syaoran.

Él tragó en seco, sin saber qué decir. No esperaba que ella le increpara de esa manera, pero tampoco se había dado cuenta de que se estaba descarrilando con sus palabras. Miró la grabadora en el sofá, que ni siquiera estaba encendida –mucho menos grabando–, y era cierto de que no había tomado ni una foto desde que puso un pie en el edificio. No podía creerlo, pero... se sentía culpable.

Y ahora, ella estaba sangrando de nuevo, y sabía que no era una buena señal.

"Hey..." le dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella.

"Aléjate de mí" contestó, retrocediendo.

Syaoran puso las manos arriba, tratando de enseñar que ya no seguiría con eso. "mira, lo siento. No quise... no quise decir lo que dije. Es solo que mi vida ha sido arruinada incontables veces por la prensa, así que soy algo sensible sobre el tema. Pero es claro que tú no... Que tú no vas a vulnerar mi privacidad, y te agradezco eso. Ahora," cambió de tema y caminó lentamente hacia ella, "déjame llevarte al hospital. Ha pasado un buen rato desde que fuiste golpeada, y sigues sangrando. Eso no es nada bueno"

La mirada de Sakura se suavizó un poco, y resopló, aceptando que ella realmente seguía sangrando –luego de limpiarse, continuó sangrando–, el flujo era pequeño pero persistente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sangrando? Su nariz repentinamente dolía demasiado.

"Oh", gimió.

Aunque intentó frenarse, Syaoran soltó una risita. "Sí"

Ella lo miró de nuevo. "¿Ahora te ríes de mi?"

Syaoran se puso serio de pronto. "¡No! No, para nada"

Sakura suspiró frustrada. "Mira, aprecio tu ayuda y todo, pero puedo simplemente tomar un bus al hospital–"

"Eso no solo demorará mucho, sino además te ves como si acabaras de salir de entre los muertos con toda esa sangre en tu blusa. Te recomendaría que vinieras conmigo" le dijo levantando una ceja.

Bajó la vista hacia su blusa blanca manchada de sangre y gimió. Volvió a mirarlo, y cerró los puños ante su cara de te-lo-dije. "Bien" gruñó, recogió su cámara y la grabadora del sofá y se regresó hacia él. "Vamos"

"Te ayudaré a bajar las escaleras"

"No, no necesito tu ayuda, gracias" contestó cortante y alejando la mano que él intentó tomar.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros. "Como tú digas"

Sakura le siguió fuera de la habitación hacia la escalera, sus dedos aún seguían presionando su nariz y sus pies resonaban al chocar con los escalones de metal. _Esto es absurdo_, pensó. ¿Cómo hizo para meterse en una situación como ésta? _Ciertamente, es una historia para contar a Tomoyo apenas pueda–_

"¡Ay!" gritó de pronto y su voz resonó por la escalera mientras se deslizaba hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca esperando un estallido de dolor al caer y chocar contra el metal, pero en cambio aterrizó con suavidad en un par de brazos que la apoyaron. Abrió los ojos solo para encontrar que Syaoran la miraba con tal intensidad que sintió que se revolvía su estómago.

"Cuidado" murmuró, y Sakura pudo sentir su aliento sobre su rostro, estaban muy cerca.

Sosteniéndola de la espalda, continuó bajando. Sakura lo observó por un momento, preguntándose qué es lo que acaba de pasar, pero sacudió la cabeza y siguió como si hubiera sido su imaginación

Deambulando detrás del edificio, Syaoran sacó sus llaves y presionó el botón de la alarma. Uno de los pocos autos en el estacionamiento hizo un _beep_ de abierto.

Sakura lo siguió hacia el Audi negro, y gimió. "¿Este es tu carro? No viniste con él, supongo... "

Syaoran se encogió de hombros, abriéndole la puerta antes de dar la vuelta y sentarse en el asiento del piloto. "El doble se llevó mi auto. Este es mi carro de repuesto. Lo traje hace unos días y lo dejé porque me fui en el auto de mi agente"

Los ojos se Sakura se abrieron al momento que escuchó que ese auto era _de repuesto._ Ella no podía imaginarse poder pagar un auto como ése en algún momento de su vida.

Se abrochó el cinturón mientras Syaoran encendía el auto y miró a la ventana para evitar tener contacto visual con él. Era extraño, pero no se sentía en lo absoluto como si estuviera en presencia de una celebridad ni mucho menos en un auto tan lujoso.

_Oh, sí. Ésta es definitivamente una historia para Tomoyo. _

* * *

N/T: ¡Hola chicos! actualicé ayer, pero aproveché que tuve un par de días libres para terminar este capítulo también. Espero que lo disfruten.

Como ya vieron, así empieza la relación amor-odio entre nuestros protagonistas. Una pena, pero Syaoran no puede evitar que le desagraden los paparazzis -aunque Sakura no tiene la culpa de ello. Sin embargo, las cosas empezarán a dar un giro... ¡Gracias por los reviews! Me animan bastante. ¡Aquí les dejo un adelanto en agradecimiento!

_Ella finalmente se movió, abriendo los ojos lentamente y mirando alrededor. "Oh, estamos en casa"_

_Syaoran sonrió divertido ante su desorientación químicamente inducida. "Sí. Antes que te vayas, dame tu número para poder enviarte el mío"_

_Demasiado cansada como para poder expresar su gran sorpresa, Sakura simplemente se le quedó mirando con la curiosidad escrita en su cara._

_"¡Para así poder asegurarme de que estás bien! Quiero que me llames mañana y me digas cómo vas."_

_Sakura le sonrió. "Eso es inmensamente amable de tu parte"_

_No supo qué contestarle. "Bueno... Sí. Gracias" murmuró mientras veía a Sakura marcar el número en su teléfono._

_"Gracias por traerme. Y por todo lo demás. Nos vemos" le dijo Sakura entregándole de vuelta el celular. Se le notaba somnolienta._

_"¿Qué? ¿Nos veremos?"_

_"Quizás nunca de esta forma de nuevo, pero sí necesito fotografías de ti para poner pan sobre la mesa, ¿recuerdas?" replicó con una amarga media sonrisa y se despidió nuevamente antes de cerrar la puerta del auto._

_Syaoran la vio caminar hacia el edificio y entrar, y se quedó sentado en el auto por algunos momentos más._


	5. Gratitud

**tommyzombie-chan, mokonita, maru-chan1296, only nina, yane's, aniel, chii tsuki hime, karly15, cleilis, leoni tao91, agu, kathe-greenwood, amatista1986, galia belikov**

¡Gracias por sus reviews! La universidad me absorbe bastante -¡incluso algunos caps fueron subidos en medio de clase!-, pero me esforzaré por actualizar seguido. Me alegra que estén disfrutando la historia, eso significa que mi trabajo vale la pena y me anima a ponerle más ganas. ¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!

* * *

**V. Gratitud**

Sakura intentó limpiarse la sangre en vano por décima vez antes de suspirar y oprimir la parte alta de su nariz nuevamente. _En serio, ¿quién diría que una nariz puede sangrar tanto?_

Miró hacia Syaoran, cuyos ojos estaban concentrados en el camino con un brazo apoyado en la ventana del auto y el otro ocupado en manejar el volante. No se habían hablado desde que subieron al auto; Sakura se sentía extremadamente incómoda.

Se aclaró la garganta, incapaz de seguir en silencio por más tiempo. "Uhm... Gracias por llevarme al hospital"

"Claro, no hay problema"

Sakura tamborileó sus dedos contra su regazo, el silencio incómodo amenazaba con continuar. "Y... exactamente ¿qué tan lejos estamos?

Syaoran la miró por un instante, analizando su semblante, y rió. Ella tenía una apariencia absurda. Sangre por toda la blusa de trabajo que antes fue de un blanco inmaculado, una enorme cámara colgando de su cuello y una expresión mezcla de aburrimiento, aturdimiento y algo de ansiedad en su rostro. "Estás algo ansiosa, ¿eh?"

Sakura exhaló fuertemente ante tan inteligente afirmación y regresó a su posición original, mirando el camino por la ventana. Ella solo quería ser amigable. _Desgraciado._

Syaoran tuvo que contenerse las fuertes ganas de reír. "Estaremos en cinco minutos, no te preocupes"

Ella detectó la diversión en su voz. Incapaz de mirarlo –por orgullo–, optó por enviar un mensaje a su jefe para explicarle que no regresaría a la oficina por algún rato.

* * *

"Me siento terribleeee", se lamentó Yamazaki. "Yo fui quien envió a esa chica allí. ¡Sola, indefensa y a su suerte! ¡Y ahora tiene la nariz rota!"

Chiharu se sentó al otro lado del escritorio de su novio y lo observó algo arritada. "Eres muy estúpido algunas veces, Takashi. Repítemelo, ¿qué es lo que ella te dijo?"

Yamazaki alcanzó su celular en silencio y se lo pasó a Chiharu. Ella dirigió su mirada a la pantalla y leyó el mensaje que Sakura había enviado.

"_Sufrí un pequeño accidente en el estudio, había demasiada gente. Quizás tenga la nariz rota, voy al hospital para que me revisen. __¡No se asusten!"._ Una serie de íconos seguía al mensaje en un intento por no preocuparlos.

"Bueno, gracias a Dios suena como si no estuviera muy preocupada por ello y dice que _quizás_ tiene la nariz rota, o sea que no lo sabe con seguridad" suspiró Chiharu regresando el celular al lugar en el que estaba originalmente. "Probablemente no es gran cosa, pero tú" le reprochó duramente apuntándole con un dedo el pecho, "¡tienes que ser más cuidadoso con tus exigencias! Debiste saber la cantidad de gente que habría ahí. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Quiero decir, te dije que la chica es increíble haciendo su trabajo, ¡pero eso pasa por mandar a alguien y dejar que se las arregle por su cuenta! ¿La viste? ¡Ella se ve tan frágil! ¡Probablemente fue aplastada por la multitud de paparazzis frenéticos!" Chiharu alzó una mano sintiendo que podría tener que rebuscar _amablemente _algo del sentido común de su novio, dadas las circunstancias.

Yamazaki puso sus brazos sobre la cabeza y se estremeció, pero asintió. "Lo sé, lo sé. Seré más cuidadoso a partir de hoy"

Chiharu suspiró, bajando la mano. "Bien. Deberías ofrecerle pagar la cuenta del hospital"

"Cierto... Realmente espero que se encuentre bien. Ella parece el tipo de persona que mentiría sobre su bienestar con tal de no preocupar a los demás"

Chiharu dio la vuelta al escritorio y depositó un beso cariñoso en la mejilla de su novio. "Le preguntaré cómo se encuentra y te aviso. Estoy segura que estará bien. Debo terminar mi artículo para las tres, así que regresaré a trabajar. Nos vemos en el siguiente break", le dijo mientras salía de la oficina y le regalaba una sonrisa.

Su novio era uno de los chicos más dulces que conocía, pero Chiharu secretamente se preguntaba a sí misma cómo alguien tan cabeza hueca podía manejar exitosamente una publicación entera.

* * *

"¿Dos horas?" repitió Sakura, abriendo los ojos con molestia ante el tiempo de espera que le comunicó la recepcionista.

"Es solo una estimación, señorita, así que podría ser menor el tiempo, pero lo lamento. Las tardes siempre son muy atareadas" contestó la recepcionista señalando una gran cantidad de gente sentada alrededor en el lobby del área de Emergencias.

"Entiendo, pero..." miró alrededor, fijando los ojos en Syaoran, sentado cerca y frente a un televisor, quien se había puesto lentes oscuros y otro gorro de baseball sobre la cabeza para entrar subrepticiamente con ella al hospital. Nadie parecía haberlo reconocido aún, pero Sakura estaba empezando a entender la magnitud de su fama, especialmente luego de un día como ese. Alguien podría reconocerlo en cualquier momento.

"Está bien", suspiró Sakura, regresando la mirada a la recepcionista y sonriendo cortésmente. "Solo me iré. Esta herida no es tan grave, ni siquiera fui yo misma quien quiso venir, de todos modos–"

"Señorita" replicó la recepcionista con un ápice de alarma en la voz. "Recomiendo profundamente que se quede para recibir tratamiento, ¡sin importar el tiempo que esto implique!"

Sakura frunció el seño. "Pero si es solo un sangrado nasal..."

La recepcionista señaló con los ojos la blusa ensangrentada. "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sangrando?

"Calculo que una hora, más o menos" contestó Sakura, lloriqueando un poco y pensando que ya no había tanta sangre saliendo de su nariz.

La recepcionista sacudió la cabeza. "Señorita, no puedo obligarla, pero creo que, pensando en su bienestar, debería quedarse a recibir atención"

Sakura se mordió el labio. Ella realmente no tenía tiempo para quedarse sin hacer nada por dos horas. ¿Qué podría ser lo peor que pudiera pasar si se iba? _Bueno, tu nariz podría quedar permanentemente desfigurada,_ pensó de la nada, y gracias a eso suspiró resignándose. "Está bien. ¿Podría ver esos formularios, por favor?"

Luego de completar los formularios del hospital, recibir un paquete de hielo y una férrea advertencia por parte de la recepcionista para quedarse hasta que le llamen, Sakura se dirigió penosamente de regreso a su asiento junto a Syaoran. "El tiempo de espera es algo largo" le murmuró, "así que puedes irte si lo deseas. Puedo regresar a mi casa en bus o llamar a mi amiga Tomoyo para que me recoja, probablemente ya habrá salido de su trabajo para la hora que terminen de atenderme. Estoy segura de que tienes mucho que hacer"

"¿Cuán largo?"

"Alrededor de dos horas"

Syaoran miró alrededor por un momento, sus labios se fruncieron mientras pensaba hasta que finalmente se encogió de hombros. "Me quedaré"

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa. "¿No tienes cosas que hacer?"

"Sí, pero sería muy descortés de mi parte dejarte sola aquí. Además, ya hemos desperdiciado una hora de mi tiempo que pude haber pasado grabando, y ya no estoy de humor para regresar. Si es por hacer una buena acción, mi agente probablemente me perdonará esto"

Sakura se frustró ante su actitud despreocupada, pero no podía quejarse. _Sería muy solitario esperar sola_, pensó. "Bueno... está bien. Gracias"

Syaoran asintió.

Esperaron por una hora, ambos mirando el televisor con los brazos cruzados. O, mejor dicho, Syaoran miraba televisión, mientras Sakura pretendía verla y luego volteaba de rato en rato hacia Syaoran, pensando una y otra vez cuán bizarra se había vuelto su vida los últimos días. Estaba en un hospital, esperando atención médica por una nariz sangrante, sentada junto a la más grande celebridad japonesa, y estaba como si nada. Encima, él había limpiado la sangre de su cara. Sintió ganas de reír histéricamente ante esa idea.

"Entonces, esa pequeña lesión tuya" dijo de pronto, sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos, "sucedió porque eres una paparazzi, ¿cierto?"

"¿No es algo un poco obvio?"

"Bueno, solo estoy tratando de ordenar mis ideas. Supongo que la pregunta es ¿por qué demonios _tú _eres una paparazzi?" no había hostilidad en su voz al decirlo, pero aún así hizo sentir incómoda a Sakura.

A pesar de eso, se forzó a dar una respuesta. "La verdad, este no era el camino que yo quería seguir..."

"Suenas como una prostituta describiendo los inicios de su carrera" rió Syaoran.

"No seas tan vulgar" regañó Sakura con un ligero rubor en las mejillas por la ira.

"Lo siento, perdón. Continúa"

"Como decía" siguió, "yo no quería este trabajo. Me esforcé muchísimo en la universidad para convertirme en una buena periodista y me gradué con uno de los mejores promedios y todo eso. Luego de graduarme, decidí tomarme un par de años libres para armar un buen currículo para hacer una maestría, pero pasé momentos difíciles para encontrar un trabajo que pudiera elevar mis credenciales y pagarme lo suficiente como mantenerme. No tengo contactos, así que conseguir un empleo en una revista prestigiosa no es fácil. Finalmente, cuando conseguí una, me puse tan nerviosa que no la aprobé. Y tampoco podía quedarme esperando a que un trabajo cayera sobre mi mesa, así que estuve trabajando un tiempo como mesera–"

"¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a tus padres? Económicamente, me refiero" le interrumpió Syaoran con el seño fruncido.

Sakura sonrió un poco al ver el interés en el atractivo rostro del chico. "Mi padre tiene suficientes responsabilidades como para preocuparse por mi renta y mis gastos. Quería ser independiente"

Syaoran gruñó como respuesta. Eso era de algún modo admirable para él, y estaba sorprendido.

"En fin, mi mejor amiga estaba preocupada por mi situación, supongo, porque estaba realmente desesperándome, y se las arregló para hacerme aceptar una entrevista en _Glimmer_ –el lugar donde trabajo– porque lo hizo sonar como si fuera una revista de verdad, no un tabloide".

"Espera, espera. Ella te dijo que la publicación se llamaba _Glimmer_, ¿y tú creíste que era una revista seria?" resopló Syaoran.

"Quiero decir, no esperaba que fuera algo grandioso" respondió a la defensiva, "pero yo no era familiar con ese ambiente de los chismes y celebridades en lo absoluto hasta hace unas pocas semanas, así que no me lo restriegues, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera sabía quién eras tú hasta que me asignaron tomarte fotografías"

Syaoran alzó las cejas y su mandíbula se bajó un poco. "¿Tú no habías escuchado sobre mí... para nada?" le dijo con voz débil.

Sakura asintió. "Es decir, claro que había visto tu cara por ahí en las noticias o comerciales y cosas por el estilo, pero nunca presto atención a ese tipo de cosas. La farándula no se relacionaba con mi interés periodístico"

El pobre chico sufrió un bajón de ánimo mientras parecía desinflarse en su silla.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Sakura. Se veía algo extraño de pronto.

Asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de admitir que las palabras de la chica le habían herido el ego. Él jamás había conocido a alguien no que hubiese oído de él antes. Esta era definitivamente la primera vez. "Continúa con tu historia. Perdón que te interrumpa tanto"

Ella se le quedó mirando por un momento, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y continuó. "Bueno, fui a la entrevista e intenté irme cuando descubrí que era una revista de chismes de celebridades, pero mi jefe es la persona más amable que hay y prácticamente me rogó que me quede por solo un año. Dijo que tenía contactos –sé que suena algo poco creíble" agregó rápidamente ante el resoplido de Syaoran al oír eso, "pero así sea cierto o no, la paga es muy buena y realmente necesito empezar a trabajar en alguna publicación", terminó Sakura con un suspiro cansino, mirando hacia la nada, "aunque sea en un tabloide".

Syaoran la miró atentamente, tratando de procesar el repentino cambio de sentido que sus opiniones sobre esa chica habían sufrido. No necesariamente tenía que estar de acuerdo con su decisión de trabajar para un tabloide, pero ahora entendía mucho mejor sus motivos. La fortaleza de carácter que ella tenía se le hizo evidente, mucho más que antes. Nunca pensó que vendría el día en que un paparazzi se _humanizaría_ ante él, pero ¿realmente podía verla como paparazzi? Ahora, ella parecía una chica algo rara con una triste historia que solo quería una foto suya.

Impulsivamente la alcanzó y alborotó sus cabellos con la mano. Ella se sobresaltó, había estado muy metida en sus pensamientos, y volteó a mirarlo con sorpresa. Él sostuvo su mirada por un momento, sus pensamientos nadaban en su mente...

_Basta. Ella es una paparazzi. No hay nada más que saber._

Con eso, Syaoran pronunció el primer comentario sarcástico que se le ocurrió. "Y finalmente esto nos lleva a tu nariz severamente dañada, ¿eh? Qué paparazzi tan inteligente"

"¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que esos lentes están pasados de moda desde hace una década? Para ser una celebridad, eso da pena" le contestó sacándole la lengua.

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero la recepcionista llamó a Sakura, indicando que su turno había llegado. Ambos se pusieron de pie, caminando fuera del lobby y a través de las puertas abiertas.

Imaginándose que el doctor no se percataría –o quizás, incluso aunque lo notara, no le importaría– que una celebridad estaba en su presencia, Syaoran se quitó los lentes y los guardó en un bolsillo.

_Bueno, tal vez hay un poco más por saber de lo que quisiera admitir._

* * *

Sakura seguía a Syaoran por detrás hacia la salida del hospital arrastrando los pies.

Syaoran se detuvo y miró detrás de él, ocasionando que Sakura se estrellara contra su espalda con un sordo sonido. "Te vas a caer si no caminas bien, y tendremos que regresar para volver a ver al médico"

"Lo siento, es solo que estoy tan mareada" le contestó sofocando un bostezo.

Han pasado varias horas desde que ambos entraron a Emergencias, donde determinaron que el corte en la nariz de Sakura era tan profundo que necesitaba cauterización y que, consecuentemente, necesitaba la administración de anestesia general. Aunque estaba un poco más alerta que cuando despertó, su mente aún estaba nublada y fatigada. Sakura hacía todo lo posible por no echarse en el césped y quedarse dormida.

"Estuvimos ahí por un desagradable largo tiempo..." murmuró, mirando hacia el ocaso para captar el momento en el que el sol despedía sus últimos rayos antes de subir al auto de Syaoran. "Gracias por quedarte conmigo"

Syaoran se encogió de hombros. "No es nada. Me alegro de que tu nariz estará bien"

Luego de que Syaoran encendió el motor y manejó fuera del estacionamiento, Sakura le dio su dirección y se echó en el asiento haciendo un intento desesperado por mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Cuán vergonzoso sería quedarse dormida en el auto de Syaoran Li? Ella ya se había humillado frente a él en un día más que en varios años juntos. Ella estaba tentada de tratar de empezar una conversación con el para poder mantenerse despierta, pero en su confuso estado mental le era difícil pensar en cosas que decir.

"¿Crees que estarás en problemas por no haber regresado al trabajo?" preguntó Syaoran de la nada, mirándola por un momento.

"No, mandé un mensaje a mi jefe temprano para decirle que probablemente estaría en el hospital el resto de la tarde. Es muy amable, así que e tendió"

"Ya veo, eso es bueno". Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "Eh... En fin, antes de irnos, le pedí a la recepcionista que me envíe la factura del hospital. Yo lo pagaré"

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron mirando a Syaoran. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Eso sera muy costoso!"

Syaoran simplemente levantó una ceja ante eso, y Sakura se sonrojó un poco de la vergüenza, pues recordó de pronto que estaba hablando con una celebridad que fácilmente ganaba varias veces su sueldo.

"Que sea costoso no es problema para mí" le contestó encogiéndose de hombros. "Nunca antes había tenido la responsabilidad por la lesión de alguien en mis manos. Quiero pagar para asegurarme de que no me vas a demandar"

Sakura se irritó al escuchar eso. _¡Qué coraje con este tipo!_ "Hey, no soy _ese_ tipo de persona–"

"Calma, tu presión sanguínea aumentará y llenarás de sangre mi carro de nuevo" le dijo exasperado. "De todos modos, yo considero que no eres ese tipo de persona pero realmente no te conozco, así que espero que entiendas que la experiencia me ha enseñado a no confiar en los de tu tipo. Es una oferta que difícilmente puedes rechazar, y lo sabes"

Sakura lo miró con enojo, a pesar de que no se sentía a gusto con eso él tenía razón. No podía darse el lujo de rechazar una oferta tan generosa como esa, sin importar la motivación tan ofensiva que estaba detrás. "Está bien. Gracias... Pero nunca fuiste responsable por esto, tú lo sabes"

Él se encogió de hombros nuevamente. "Fuiste herida mientras hacías tu trabajo, el cual me vincula". La miró por un momento. "Y aún creo que tú podrías hacer mejores cosas con tu vida mientras intentas conseguir tu trabajo soñado, pero no necesariamente pediste estar en eso. No puedo reclamarte nada por ello"

La mirada de Sakura se suavizó. No estaba segura sobre qué pensar acerca de él, pero a pesar de sus palabras tan duras le había hecho muchos favores a ella ese día, sin tener que hacerlos. "Gracias", le dijo suavemente. "Te debo mucho"

"No te preocupes"

* * *

"¿Es éste el lugar?" preguntó Syaoran mientras entraba al estacionamiento pobremente iluminado de un complejo de departamentos que se veía de bajo nivel.

Al no conseguir respuesta, miró hacia el asiento de pasajeros y descubrió que Sakura se había quedado dormida, con la cabeza colgando hacia un lado. Frunció los labios, preguntándose qué hacer; odiaba tener que despertarla porque parecía estar mareada hasta el punto de sentirse exhausta pero si no lo hacía la única opción era cargarla hasta su departamento, lo cual... _bueno, eso está mucho más allá de mis límites._

"Hey" dijo, empujándole el hombre con un solo dedo, "ya llegamos".

Aún no había respuesta.

El dedo se convirtió en una mano entera, sacudiéndole el brazo entero. "¡Sakura!"

Ella finalmente se movió, abriendo los ojos lentamente y mirando alrededor. "Oh, estamos en casa"

Syaoran sonrió divertido ante su desorientación químicamente inducida. "Sí. Antes que te vayas, dame tu número para poder enviarte el mío"

Demasiado cansada como para poder expresar su gran sorpresa, Sakura simplemente se le quedó mirando con la curiosidad escrita en su cara.

"¡Para así poder asegurarme de que estás bien! Quiero que me llames mañana y me digas cómo vas."

Sakura le sonrió. "Eso es inmensamente amable de tu parte"

No supo qué contestarle. "Bueno... Sí. Gracias" murmuró mientras veía a Sakura marcar el número en su teléfono.

"Gracias por traerme. Y por todo lo demás. Nos vemos" le dijo Sakura entregándole de vuelta el celular. Se le notaba somnolienta.

"¿Qué? ¿nos veremos?"

"Quizás nunca de esta forma de nuevo, pero sí necesito fotografías de ti para poner pan sobre la mesa, ¿recuerdas?" replicó con una amarga media sonrisa y se despidió nuevamente antes de cerrar la puerta del auto.

Syaoran la vio caminar hacia el edificio y entrar, y se quedó sentado en el auto por algunos momentos más. Imágenes de sus ojos esmeraldas inundaban su mente de nuevo. Todo el día tuvo que esforzarse para no quedarse mirando esos ojos ni pensar en su misterioso parecido con los de Mizuki.

Suspirando, cambió de velocidad en el embrague para ir a su propio departamento, tragándose la extraña e incómoda sensación que se estaba formando dentro de él.

* * *

_Bizarro, bizarro, bizarro._

Los pensamientos de Sakura nadaban mientras ella trataba de llegar a su departamento, el adormecimiento hacía que su mente pensara en todo y al mismo tiempo nada. Al llegar, dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se puso sus pijamas. Tras palmear a Kero, su gato, colapsó en sobre cama, cerró los ojos y su mente se fue a la deriva casi inmediatamente. Todos sus pensamientos apuntaban a cuán extraño había sido ese día.

Casi como una señal, Sakura escuchó su celular notificando que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Tras abrir el teléfono, sintió un brinco de emoción por un momento. El texto enviado por un número desconocido leía:

_Soy Syaoran. Me alegro de que llegaras bien. Llámame mañana, hazme saber si estás mejor._

Bostezando, Sakura regresó el celular a su mesita y dejó que el sueño se apodere de ella._ Todo esto será como un sueño mañana,_ pensó antes de finalmente quedarse dormida.

_Unos impactantes ojos azules cruzaron miradas con los suyos mientras se preguntaba a ella misma qué es lo que pasaría luego. Ella había estado esperando por este momento tanto tiempo que le era difícil aceptar que finalmente estaba sucediendo._

_"Te quiero", alcanzó a decir, "aún"_

_Los ojos azules se suavizaron. "Yo también te quiero", contestó. La sostuvo un poco más cerca a él._

_Ella tenía miedo de besarlo, no quería cruzar la línea. Esa parte de su relación ya había acabado, ¿no es así?_

_Él no parecía pensar lo mismo. Con movimientos terriblemente lentos, se apoyó hacia delante y la jaló más cerca a él, y sus labios se encontraron con los de ella. Esto era lo que ella había estado esperando. __¿Qué más podría ser?_

_Respirando con dificultad, ella se alejó. __"No puedo. No puedo"_

_Él sonrió. "Está bien"_

_Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, y sintió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. __"Sabes lo que yo quiero... Ahora, la decisión es tuya". Armándose de coraje, se obligó a levantar la mirada hacia él nuevamente, asustada por lo que él podría contestar__._

_Los brazos que la sostenían desaparecieron, y ella se sintió cayendo hacia atrás a la nada. De pronto, él ya no estaba._

Sakura despertó de pronto y miró a su alrededor, desorientada por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que fue un sueño. Se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cara, mordiéndose el labio mientras sentía las lágrimas correr sobre sus mejillas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo un sueño como ése... ¿Por qué ahora?

* * *

N/T: ¡Holaa! ¿Qué tal? Las cosas se ponen raras para Sakura, ¿no es cierto? ¿Cómo reaccionarían ustedes si estuvieran en una situación similar? Es algo demasiado surrealista como para saber qué hacer en ese momento; por un lado me lanzaría a él aunque me arriesgue a que me tome por una oportunista y por el otro me escondería debajo de mi cama ¡por el miedo a estar imaginando cosas! Encima, el chico y tu trabajo son incompatibles y ambos aún se atormentan por relaciones pasadas... suena complicado. En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un lindo día!

Boreum dal me ha enviado muchos saludos para todos y todas, ¡les agradece muchísimo sus reviews y le alegra que les esté gustando la historia! Me ha pedido que le envíe sus comentarios y percepciones, está aún en trabajo de terminar Radiostar así que definitivamente serán de mucha ayuda.

Unas notitas:

* agu: hola, qué gusto me da que me cuentes eso, ¡gracias! :) por otro lado, como este fic es traducción de otro, no puedo alterar la historia -al menos no demasiado. Sin embargo, Sakura sí tiene su carácter; aunque sea tímida, se sonroje y todo eso no va a dejar que sea Shaoran quien lleve toda la marcha ;)

* cleilis: ¡gracias! y realmente la autora es increíble. Sobre SxS, ¡hay buenas noticias! Maaás adelante se viene ExT -por tus fics deduzco que eres fan de ellos :)- y aunque aparecerán como secundarios, estarán presentes.

* kathe-greenwood: jaja ¡gracias! Hacer esto es como un hobbie para mí, aparte me animé a traducir la historia precisamente por la idea de que más gente la leyera. Me encantó apenas la empecé, así que no dudé en pedir permiso para traducirla. Próximamente traduciré otras, espero que también les gusten.

Próximamente, en RadioStar...

_Sakura y Tomoyo intercambiaron miradas antes de que Tomoyo le susurrara al oído. "Dile que necesitas más fotos"_

_Sakura negó rotundamente con la cabeza. "¿Es broma? No puedo simplemente pedirle vernos", le contestó._

_"Solo hazlo. ¿Qué pierdes? Si no lo haces, entonces yo–"_

_Apenas escuchó eso, Sakura la interrumpió poniendo una mano para tapar la boca de su amiga y rió nerviosamente antes de hablar. "Eh... Bueno, si quieres que te dé más distracciones, pues... Esto va a sonar realmente tonto, y entenderé si te niegas, pero..." Se detuvo un momento, sin saber si podría decir la pregunta, era demasiado indiscreta._

_"¿Sí?"_

_Suspiró. "¿Crees que haya alguna posibilidad de vernos para obtener más fotos tuyas? Yo realmente las necesitaba cuando estaba en el estudio ese día y prácticamente no conseguí ninguna..."_

_Hubo un silencio en la otra línea, y por un momento, Sakura se mordió el labio, pensando que la respuesta era muy obvia. _Por supuesto que dirá que no, cualquier celebridad que se respete respondería eso–

_Pero entonces, para su asombro, Syaoran soltó una risita. "No puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero claro, por qué no. ¿Qué harás mañana?"_


	6. Distracción oportuna

**VI. Distracción oportuna**

"¡Sakura! Oh, gracias a Dios que estás bien", suspiró Chiharu al ver a su colega entrar y sentarse en su escritorio. "Estuve a punto de matar a Yamazaki. ¿Duele mucho?"

"Estoy bien, solo fue un sangrado nasal que se salió de control" contestó risueña.

Chiharu frunció los labios. "Aun así, tuviste que ir al hospital por ello... ¿Y cómo hiciste para llegar ahí, por cierto?"

"¿Eh? Oh, yo... Eh, yo tomé un bus", masculló Sakura antes de prender rápidamente su computadora y empezar a revolver los papeles sobre su escritorio.

"¡Por Dios! Apuesto a que fue bastante incómodo. Mucha gente debió quedarse mirando"

"Eh... Sí, algo" rió bajito, tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo.

Su colega y amiga suspiró. "Bueno, lamento de nuevo que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. Le dije a Yamazaki que tiene que asumir la cuenta del hospital porque a él se le ocurrió enviarte ahí, así que apenas llegue reenvíalo a la oficina, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Oh, está bien entonces" contestó automáticamente, su mente estaba ausente y concentrada en los papeles que tenía al frente. Trataba de decidir cual asignación haría primero.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Sakura de pronto recordó que Syaoran Li ya había pedido que le envíen la factura directamente a él.

"Chiharu, espera. Eso no será necesario" le dijo rápidamente, "yo me encargo de la cuenta".

La chica negó con la cabeza. "¡Para nada! ¡Fue el escaso sentido común de Yamazaki lo que causó esto, así que él debe pagarla! Insisto".

"No, en serio" replicó la joven levantando la voz –y poniéndose un poco agresiva–, "está todo bien. Yo, eh... Ya hice arreglos para pagarla".

Chiharu alzó una ceja ante la preocupación innecesaria de su amiga por asumir la cuenta. "¿Estás segura? Es lo menos que puede hacer... Y le haría sentir mucho mejor sobre lo que pasó"

"Podemos pensar en otro modo para que él se disculpe por lo sucedido si se siente tan mal por ello, pero en serio, ¡no necesita pagar mi cuenta! Está todo bien. Lo juro"

"Bueno, te creo. Le diré cuando regrese a su oficina. Sin duda eres una chica poco común, Sakura" rió Chiharu.

En respuesta, sus ojos esmeralda regresaron a los papeles en la mesa y de su boca salió un sonido que pretendió ser una risa. _Te sorprenderías si supieras cuánto, Chiharu, _pensó Sakura, refiriéndose al cambio de 360 grados que su vida ha sufrido en apenas un mes.

* * *

"¡Alto, alto, esto es terrible! ¿Qué eres, un zombi? ¡Quiero que tu voz exprese verdadera emoción!"

El atractivo sujeto dentro de la cabina de audio bajó sus audífonos y miró a Matsura –el presidente de la disquera– a través del vidrio, quien había decidido pasar por ahí ese día para sentarse y observar a su estrella durante la sesión de grabación del siguiente sencillo.

"Mis días de trabajo solo duran tanto cuando tú decides venir a observar, Matsura" murmuró Syaoran.

"No me vengas con sarcasmos" le replicó sin mostrar la más leve reacción ante sus palabras. "Grabas mejor cuando estoy alrededor y lo sabes"

Syaoran puso los ojos en blanco, en efecto el hombre tenía razón. Matsura era un perfeccionista, incluso más que él mismo, y gracias a la combinación de esa característica y su sexto sentido para hacer buena música, no es extraño que la mayoría de los sencillos más vendidos de Syaoran fueron grabados estando Matsura presente.

Los otros trabajadores en el cuarto sonrieron entre sí, eran conocidas las peleas entre el cantante y su jefe. También era sabido por el equipo de trabajo de Syaoran –sobretodo quienes ya tenían largo tiempo a su lado– que Matsura se preocupaba por el cantante como un padre lo haría, pues Syaoran perdió al suyo cuando era aún muy joven. A pesar de esto, la relación entre ellos era más fraternal que paternal –ellos discutían como niños con frecuencia, provocando risas en el estudio–, sobretodo porque Matsura no es tan mayor. Con 35 años, tiene 12 años más que el cantante. Muchos podrían considerar inapropiada la conducta entre el joven y su superior –por ir contra todos los estándares tradicionales de jerarquía y respeto– pero es evidente que Matsura se preocupa mucho por Syaoran y él a su vez respeta profundamente a su jefe.

Matsura, ese día con el pelo negro arreglado en un peinado hacia arriba de forma que se asemejaba a una aleta de tiburón, se cruzó de brazos. Estaba observando a Syaoran a través de unos lentes rectangulares que le daban un aire de severidad, pero al hablar su voz sonó más casual. "Intenta hacerlo de una sola vez, ¿puedes? Lo haces lo suficientemente bien en el coro, pero los versos necesitan trabajo. Son palabras llenas de significado, así que cántalas como si realmente las sintieras"

"De acuerdo" asintió, y volvió a ponerse los audífonos.

Distraídamente, mientras la música empezaba a sonar, miró hacia su celular ubicado sobre una mesa fuera de la cabina, y por una fracción de segundo recordó que le dio a la paparazzi su número. Por alguna razón, le molestó que ella no le haya llamado todavía. ¿Quién se creía que era, de todas maneras? Pero entonces la señal para cantar salió, y sin más tiempo para pensar en eso, cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar.

_"Solo espera un poco más_

_Yo voy a regresar._

_Tu forma de suspirar_

_Me hace tanta falta"_

"¡Corte!" exclamó Matsura. "Syaoran, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Esto no debería ser difícil para ti!"

Syaoran cerró los puños y entrecerró los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por no arrancarse los audífonos y arrojárselos a la cara a Matsura a través del vidrio. "Lo siento" dijo con sorna, "tal vez no es _mi_ día"

"Sí, bueno, tal vez perdiste _tu_ día ¡cuando decidiste saltarte del trabajo por tres días enteros!" gruñó Matsura muy seriamente.

El joven lo miró incrédulo. "¿Sigues con eso? Matsura, eso fue hace tres semanas. Ya me he disculpado–"

"Y aún así seguimos haciendo reparación de daños, ¡bastardo desagradecido!"

El tono de Matsura sonó a broma, pero Syaoran sintió el aguijón de la verdad en las palabras de su jefe. Siempre había sido humilde al aceptar sus errores, como su madre le había enseñado, pero ella también le había señalado que a veces era muy desconsiderado.

Finalmente, suspirando y pasándose una mano sobre el pelo, contestó mirando al suelo. "Bien. De acuerdo. Lo siento, pero lo estoy intentando". Levantó sus hermosos ojos castaños hacia Matsura y continuó. "Mira, no quiero sonar como un niño, pero escribí esas canciones cuando las _sentía_. No sé si has oído las noticias o lo que sea, pero no siento nada por los suspiros de nadie por ahora". Sonrió con ironía.

Matsura suspiró, sentándose nuevamente y juntando los dedos mientras parecía pensar seriamente en algo. "Lo entiendo, pero, ¿acaso no fuiste actor alguna vez, y uno realmente bueno? ¿No puedes evocar alguna de esas emociones? Sabes lo que se siente estar enamorado. ¿No es suficiente?"

El joven se encogió de hombros. "Normalmente, podría, pero supongo que he tenido distracciones..." Repentinamente, Syaoran rió y se rascó la cabeza. "Tenemos que terminar precisamente esta canción hoy, ¿cierto? ¿No hay espacio para alguna canción melancólica? Me saldría mejor"

Su jefe sonrió excusándose. "Lo siento. Ya le dije a los promotores que escogimos ésta como el siguiente sencillo. Les encantó. Los sucesos de la vida suelen ser inoportunos, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, ni me lo digas" murmuró. "Bueno, ¿podrías darme un momento?"

Matsura asintió, y salió de la habitación luego de aceptar concederle cinco minutos.

Syaoran se sacudió el cerebro, pero todo lo que podía ver eran imágenes de Mizuki en su cabeza. Esas imágenes lo único que conseguían era hacerle sentir un peso en el pecho que aún no había podido superar. Esta canción en particular la escribió tras reconciliarse con ella luego de una gran discusión.

Era difícil recordar la razón por la que discutieron, pero fue algo grave, pues Mizuki dejó el departamento en lágrimas y no se hablaron por dos días. Ella regresó el tercer día en la noche, su ondulado cabello rubio ceniza brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras murmuraba disculpas. Syaoran la acercó de inmediato, cerró la puerta de un puntapié y le dio un beso contra la pared que pareció durar horas. Recordaba mirarla echada sobre él y pensar cuán hermosa ella era, cuán suertudo él era mientras permanecían tendidos y abrazados en el medio del piso de la sala de estar e iluminados por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas.

Ese _solía_ ser uno de sus mejores recuerdos, porque ahora lo único que sentía al recordarlo era mucho pesar en el corazón. La nostalgia lo invadió, realmente la extrañaba mucho, pero también recordó la felicidad que sintió en ese momento, lo que le llevó a componer esa canción para empezar.

_Vamos, eres un actor. Puedes hacerte sentir cualquier cosa._ Y tal como hacía años antes, cuando era parte de una rama diferente de la industria del entretenimiento, Syaoran enderezó sus hombros, se tragó sus verdaderos sentimientos, y rebuscó las memorias que servirían como escudo.

En ese momento, Matsura regresó a la habitación.

"Bien. Creo que lo tengo"

"Listo, entonces. Desde el inicio. Que sea el último intento, ¿oyes?"

La música empezó, la señal se encendió y Syaoran cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar una vez más.

_"Solo espera un poco más_

_Yo voy a regresar._

_Tu forma de suspirar_

_Me hace tanta falta._

_¿Por qué no estás conmigo?_

_¿Por qué solo te fuiste?_

_No preguntaré,_

_Solo toma mi mano._

_Adelante, ríe_

_Y vámonos de aquí"_

La música aumentó en intensidad, y Syaoran empezó el coro sin pensar en nada más.

_"Yo cuidaré de ti._

_Las lágrimas derramadas_

_Se habrán ido._

_Estaré aquí,_

_Así que quédate cerca._

_Y cuando te falte el aliento_

_Acércate, te esperaré_

_Estaré aquí" _

"¡Perfecto!" exclamó Matsura sonriendo, cortó la música y levantó la otra mano con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba. "Diste en el clavo"

Exhalando, Syaoran se quitó los audífonos. "Gracias. ¿Puedo tomar un break?"

"Por supuesto". Matsura observó la hoja con la letra de la canción mientras Syaoran salía de la cabina de grabación. "Así que, ¿esta canción se llama _Quédate_? Sabes, es un poco diferente a las que normalmente haces"

"Sí... bueno, eran tiempos diferentes" contestó, y no quiso ahondar en el tema. "Vuelvo en una hora"

Sabiendo que Mizuki era un tema delicado, Matsura simplemente asintió sin más preguntas.

Syaoran recogió su celular mientras salía del estudio de grabación y sintió nuevamente esa extraña irritación al ver que la paparazzi –Sakura, ya no olvidaría su nombre– no le había llamado. Por un lado, sentía como si se estuviera volviendo loco por querer que una paparazzi le llamara; pero, por otro lado, ella había demostrado ser extrañamente _normal_ y no invasiva como para ser alguien que se dedicaba a ese trabajo. Quizás eso era lo que le había animado a darle su número, para empezar. Bueno, eso o que esperaba asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien después de todo.

Se encogió de hombros antes de entrar a su auto. _¿Por qué debería importarme si al final nunca me llama?,_ se preguntó. Esa era su decisión, ¿no? No debería afectarle en lo absoluto. De hecho, sería lo mejor que ella nunca llamara. Definitivamente sería una pesadilla para su equipo de Relaciones Públicas el manejar la posible situación de que ella se aproveche de su generosidad.

_Cierto._

Sin embargo, al terminar el trabajo del día horas después, Syaoran volvió a revisar su celular por enésima vez a pesar de todo lo que se dijo a sí mismo antes y vio que no tenía llamadas perdidas con una sorprendente frustración.

Casi se echó a reír ante la ironía en la que estaba mientras lo pensaba camino a casa: él, de algún modo, le debía a Sakura. Él pensó que pasaría el día sintiéndose mal por tener encima los recuerdos de Mizuki, pero su frustración por no haber sido llamado había crecido durante el curso del día hasta de alguna manera llegar a superar esos sentimientos en él.

* * *

"Tomoyo, ¿acaso no sientes alguna vez que estamos algo grandes para pijamadas?" bromeó Sakura a su amiga, alcanzándole un bol con palomitas de maíz sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

"¿Nosotras? jamás" respondió siguiéndole la broma y sonriendo ampliamente. "Hey, mira, ¡se viene su primera escena!"

Tomoyo invitó a Sakura en la tarde para ver algunas películas y ponerse al día. Cuando Tomoyo sugirió mirar algunas de las películas de Syaoran Li antes de su desaparición de la industria del cine, Sakura rió exasperadamente –ella había tenido mucho de Syaoran Li últimamente–, pero su curiosidad no le dejó negarse. Quedaron en empezar por el musical que lo lanzó a la fama internacional cuando tenía él solo tenía dieciséis, _Lámpara de noche_. Sakura estaba intrigada por la idea de verlo actuando a través de una pantalla de televisión, cuando ella hasta ahora solo lo había visto en persona. Ahora que lo pensaba, era algo extraño que lo haya conocido exactamente al revés de como lo hace la gente normal.

La cámara enfocó a un joven Syaoran Li, rebosando de carisma y encanto, robando la mirada a la heroína de la historia. Sakura estaba fascinada, incluso a una edad tan corta, él era cautivante. Vio algunas huellas del hombre en el que se ha convertido mientras se involucraba más con la historia de su personaje. De pronto, su diálogo se convirtió en una canción, y ella se enamoró de su voz, una voz suave y hermosa, aunque obviamente no tan profunda como ahora. Aún así, tenía una textura áspera que no había cambiado, y que brindaba algo especial al efecto final. Daba una sensación reconfortante en la que Sakura se sentía envuelta, y las dulces palabras de la canción le parecieron que no tendrían tanto sentimiento si fuera otra voz la que las entonara:

_"Llenas de color este mundo en blanco y negro_

_Con tu hermosa luz__"_

Tomoyo observaba a su amiga de rato en rato, sonriendo al ver la fascinación en los ojos verdes. "Recuerdo mi primera vez viendo a Syaoran Li en un film" le dijo riendo.

Sacada de su trance, Sakura se sonrojó. "No es eso. Quiero decir, él es un buen actor y cantante, pero..."

Levantando una ceja, Tomoyo replicó "¿pero...?"

"Bueno, es que me encontré con él ayer" murmuró Sakura, con la mirada fija en la pantalla. No se lo había contado a Tomoyo aún por–

"¿Tú qué? Sakura, ¿te encontraste con Syaoran Li? ¿OTRA VEZ?" gritó. Alcanzó el control remoto del DVD y pausó la película. Su emoción era tal que casi derrumba el bol de palomitas.

Por precisamente ese tipo de reacción.

"Tomoyo, cálmate" rió Sakura, "quiero decir, es una historia muy rara, pero no te la podré contar si continúas gritándome"

Los ojos azules dirigieron una mirada penetrante. Tomoyo cruzó los brazos e hizo una mueca de protesta. "¡Debiste contarme eso apenas entraste por la puerta!"

"Estaba esperando el momento adecuado, ¡es una larga historia!"

"Oh, por Dios, ¡tienes una _larga historia_ sobre Syaoran Li!" jadeó Tomoyo, su mirada cambió abruptamente y aparecieron estrellitas de emoción en sus ojos.

Oh sí, Sakura ya sabía lo que significaban esas estrellitas. Su risa empezó a sonar nerviosa, e hizo un comentario antes de empezar a contarle todo. "Nunca entenderé cómo alguien que normalmente es tan controlada pierde la cabeza tan rápido por chismes de celebridades, Tomoyo".

Los ojos de Tomoyo no podrían haberse abierto más a medida que escuchaba el relato y, para el momento en que Sakura terminó de narrar todo, estaba pasmada y sin palabras. Tras algunos momentos de silencio, empezó con un bombardeo de preguntas tan agresivo que Sakura apenas podía terminar de contestar una antes de pasar a la siguiente.

"Espera, entonces déjame ver si entendí. Syaoran Li... ¿Syaoran Li te rescató?"

"Ehm... yo no diría que él me _rescató–_"

"Y, ¿luego te llevó a su estudio?"

"Sí, fue el único modo de evitar que los paparazzis lo descubrieran–"

"¿A pesar de que tú técnicamente también eres una paparazzi?"

"Sí, eso es lo extraño. No estoy segura de qué es lo que él estaba pensando. Sin duda no es la celebridad más inteligente del medio–"

"¿Y pasó el día entero contigo?" Tomoyo se estaba emocionando demasiado, su voz se había agudizado mucho de pronto y provocó que Sakura retroceda un poco.

"Solo porque él tuvo que hacerlo. Me dijo que no podía ir al hospital sola y que no me dejaría mientras estaba en la lista de espera, eso es todo"

"¡¿Eso es todo? Sakura, ¡él está completamente de cabeza por ti!"

"¿Qué?". Esta vez, fue Sakura quien agudizó la voz. "Tomoyo, eso es una locura. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Piénsalo. Te hace entrar a su estudio a pesar de que eres el tipo de persona que quiere evitar. Se ocupa de tu nariz, y aunque dice algunas cosas desagradables sobre ti, se disculpa y te lleva al hospital, arriesgándose a que lo descubran. Insistió en quedarse contigo, te llevó a casa, ¡y te dio su número! ¿Qué tipo de celebridad haría eso a menos que tenga interés en ti?". Tomoyo estaba a un paso de empezar a aplaudir de la emoción.

Los ojos esmeralda voltearon incómodamente hacia un lado para evitar la mirada de Tomoyo. "Sé que suena raro" admitió, "pero no sé cuáles fueron sus motivos. Estoy segura de que no está interesado en mí de ese modo. Es simplemente una persona muy amable"

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza, pensando que Sakura era muy terca. "Ni siquiera me dejarás fantasear sobre eso, ¿verdad? ¿Y ya le llamaste?"

El celular de Sakura estaba sobre la mesita de café. Ambas lo observaron un segundo hasta que Sakura finalmente contestó. "No. Guardé su número y todo eso, y he pensado en ello todo el día, pero... él es una celebridad"

"¿Y?"

"¡Y es insólito! Estoy segura de que fue mera cortesía. Sería muy extraño llamarlo para informarle cómo estoy. Y me siento bien, honestamente"

"Eres la chica más extraña que hay, Sakura. Cualquier otra chica en Japón probablemente cometería serios crímenes para obtener su número, y tú lo estás evitando"

"¿Qué puedo decir?" se encogió de hombros. "La idea me incomoda. Ahora, ¿podemos regresar a lo que estábamos haciendo? Estoy realmente interesada en esa película"

Riendo, Tomoyo recogió el control del DVD y reanudó la reproducción. "Como digas"

"A pesar de todo, nunca conseguí buenas fotos de él" suspiró Sakura. "Ahí se fue lo que pudo ser uno de mis mejores cheques"

En ese momento, el celular de Sakura empezó a vibrar contra la mesa. Las pupilas de los ojos esmeralda se dilataron de la sorpresa al ver quién era.

Tomoyo se acercó para poder ver la pantalla. "Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía!" chilló al ver de quién se trataba. "¡Syaoran Li te está llamando!"

Sakura se quedó mirando el teléfono, sin saber qué hacer, mientras el aparato continuaba vibrando hasta que una incrédula Tomoyo lo alcanzó. En un rápido movimiento contestó la llamada y activó el altavoz para luego mirar a Sakura con una expresión que sin duda decía "_¿acaso estás loca? ¿Por qué no contestas?_"

"¿Hola?" la voz que sonó por el altavoz era firme y solemne –_definitivamente, es Syaoran_, pensó Sakura.

Tomoyo dio un codazo a Sakura en la cintura, impulsándola a contestar.

"Eh... ¿hola?" dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Tomoyo para indicarle que no sabía qué decir.

"Nunca me llamaste"

"Oh, sí... Lo lamento. Me imaginé que andas ocupado, y no quise molestarte–"

"Eso es tonto", le cortó.

"¿Perdón?" se indignó Sakura. Casi había olvidado que el sujeto podía actuar como un verdadero imbécil.

"Estaba algo preocupado y eso me distraía" se quejó, tomándola por sorpresa.

Tomoyo miró a Sakura con los ojos abiertos como platos. "Oh, por Dios" gesticuló sin emitir sonido alguno.

"Perdóname", le contestó con voz suave. "Estoy bien, en serio. Me siento genial. Gracias nuevamente por llevarme al hospital"

"No fue nada. ¿Así que estás bien?"

"Sí. Realmente lamento no haberte llamado. Supongo que fue algo grosero, después de todo. Especialmente si eso te distrajo todo el día."

"No estuve distraído _todo _el día" contestó, su voz repentinamente sonaba como si estuviera a la defensiva, pero volvió a la normalidad para continuar. "Aunque fue una distracción oportuna, en cierto sentido"

Sakura y Tomoyo intercambiaron miradas antes de que Tomoyo le susurrara al oído. "Dile que necesitas más fotos"

Sakura negó rotundamente con la cabeza. "¿Es broma? No puedo simplemente pedirle vernos", le susrró.

"Solo hazlo. ¿Qué pierdes? Si no lo haces, entonces yo–"

Apenas escuchó eso, Sakura le interrumpió levantando una mano para tapar la boca de su amiga y rió nerviosamente antes de hablar. "Eh... Bueno, si quieres que te dé más distracciones, pues... Esto va a sonar realmente tonto, y entenderé si te niegas, pero..." Hizo una pausa, sin saber si después de todo se atrevía a preguntar. Era tan falta de tacto.

"¿Sí?"

Finalmente, Sakura suspiró. "¿Crees que haya alguna posibilidad de vernos para obtener más fotos tuyas? Yo realmente las necesitaba cuando estaba en el estudio ese día y prácticamente no conseguí ninguna..."

Hubo un silencio en la otra línea, y por un momento, Sakura se mordió el labio, pensando que la respuesta era muy obvia. _Por supuesto que dirá que no, cualquier celebridad que se respete respondería eso–_

Pero entonces, para su asombro, Syaoran soltó una risita. "No puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero claro, por qué no. ¿Qué harás mañana?"

* * *

N/A: ¡esto fue el capítulo seis! Gracias por los reviews y sus comentarios. Es importante entender cómo era la relación de Syaoran con Mizuki y de Sakura con el desconocido para luego diferenciar la relación entre Sakura y Syaoran, así que agregaré más flashbacks en los siguientes capítulos.

Sobre las letras de canciones, todas son modificaciones de canciones coreanas traducidas. La canción Quédate está basada en "Stay", del grupo SG Wannabe. La línea de Syaoran en _Lámpara de noche _es de la canción "Pencil Sharpener", de Epik High, aunque el original dice _llenas de color este mundo en blanco y negro con tu hermoso ritmo_.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Love,

boreum dal

N/T: ¿cómo están? ¿Mordiéndose las uñas? No los culpo, Sakura puede ser terca ¡pero Tomoyo ganó esta vez! ¿Qué pasará entre Sakura y Syaoran? ¿Será como una cita? ¿A dónde irán? De hecho que hay mil preguntas, pero lo que estoy segura que todos se preguntan del capítulo anterior y que no se resolvió en este –el chico del sueño de Sakura– hará su aparición en el siguiente, ¡así que atentos!

Muchas gracias a **jane's, amatista1986, choco-chanX3, agu, jazmin, leoni tao93, chii tsuki hime, maru-chan1296, miriamchan****,**** kathe-greenwood**** y el usuario anónimo **por sus reviews y a todos los suscriptores de esta historia –me sorprendió que sean tantos, ¡gracias!–, a todo el mundo le gusta que reconozcan su trabajo y no soy la excepción, ¡les agradezco!

Muchas gracias también por las observaciones, ¡espero mejorar en cada capítulo!

Próximamente, en RadioStar...

_"¿Hola?"_

_"Hola. Ya llegué" dijo Sakura a través del celular, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa. Se sentía ridícula por ser tan paranoica, pero si algún paparazzi la encontraba su vida personal podría estar condenada al infierno. _

_"Bajo ya mismo"_

_Tras unos momentos, Syaoran abrió la puerta frente a ella, y Sakura tuvo que resistir las ganas de reír al verlo hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella acababa de hacer: mirar alrededor para descartar que alguien más estuviera cerca antes de salir completamente a la calle. _

_"¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó, antes de __detenerse a__ pensar sobre lo extraño que era preguntarle algo así a una celebridad como él. _

Basta, _se dijo a sí misma._ Le has dicho mil veces a Tomoyo que él no es diferente del resto de nosotros solo por ser una celebridad.


	7. Un medio para olvidar

**vii. Un medio para olvidar**

"De acuerdo. ¿Mañana a las cinco, entonces? Nadie estará en el estudio a esa hora porque estoy programado para estar en otro lugar, así que no tienes que preocuparte por ningún fotógrafo golpeándote la nariz de nuevo" bromeó Syaoran.

"Gracias por tu preocupación" murmuró Sakura con sarcasmo. "Bien, mañana a las cinco. Nos vemos"

Sin decir adiós, ella colgó y Syaoran se quedó mirando sorprendido el teléfono en su mano antes de empezar a reírse solo. Era extraño que alguien además de Meiling se atreviera a terminarle la llamada.

Repasó mentalmente la conversación y se dio cuenta de lo extravagante que sonaba que él, voluntariamente, haya acordado encontrarse con una paparazzi para que le saque unas fotos. _Al menos serán fotos que yo mismo acepté que me tomen_, pensó.

Pero, por supuesto, él sabía que ésa no era la verdadera razón por la que quedó verse con ella.

Un muy firme _NO _se le formó en la punta de la lengua ante ese pensamiento, y tras un par de segundos de deliberación, recordó cuán extrañamente cómodo se sentía cuando estaba en su presencia. Fue una gran distracción estar con ella todo ese día que la llevó al hospital. Le hizo olvidar -por primera vez desde que el escándalo ocurrió- las cadenas de su fama. No podía identificar la razón -quizás que ella lo trataba como si fuera una persona más. Él quería volver a sentir eso. Sufría por ello. Y por eso, le dijo que sí.

Ahora, solo tenía que pensar cómo se lo iba a decir a Meiling. Ella lo mataría... Y luego seguramente lo traería de vuelta a la vida para asesinarlo de nuevo.

* * *

Sakura bajó el celular sintiéndose perdida mientras Tomoyo la miraba en shock. "Sakura, ¿acaso acabas de colgarle a Syaoran Li?"

Ella rió. "Creo que acabo de hacerlo. No me ha llamado para cancelar, así que supongo que no se ha molestado mucho". Levantó un puño y continuó con un tono de voz a la defensiva. "¡Pero él sin duda se lo merecía! ¡Solo porque es famoso no puede portarse como un pelmazo conmigo!"

"Sonó más a que te estaba bromeando" contestó Tomoyo. De pronto, jadeó y se puso de pie. Las estrellitas en sus ojos reaparecieron con fuerza. "¡Syaoran Li te estaba bromeando! Oh por Dios, Sakura, ¡es como si ustedes fueran mejores amigos!"

Sakura rió nuevamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Podrías dejar eso? Apenas lo conozco. Solo me he encontrado con él un par de veces. Y deja de decirle 'Syaoran Li'. Suena raro"

"¿Y cómo se supone que debo llamarlo? Ése es su nombre"

"Sí, pero ¿acaso no es innecesario que le llames por su nombre completo? No andas por ahí llamándome Sakura Kinomoto."

"Sí, claro, pero somos mejores amigas. Él es una celebridad. No puedo llamarle por su nombre, o-"

"O qué, ¿la policía vendrá a arrestarte?", bromeó Sakura sacando la lengua. Sonrió y regresó su vista al televisor. "Dejemos esto como está y sigamos viendo la película, ¿de acuerdo? Te contaré todo lo de mañana cuando llegue a casa. Lo prometo."

"Me llamas apenas regreses" le exigió Tomoyo dándole golpecitos con el dedo índice.

"Sí, sí..."

Sakura encontraba más difícil concentrarse conforme avanzaba la película. Era raro ver a Syaoran en la pantalla sabiendo que se encontraría con él al día siguiente. Se preguntaba la razón que le hizo aceptar. Muchos le han dicho que es una chica poco común, pero ellos si supieran lo que Syaoran acababa de hacer, probablemente dirían que Sakura es bastante normal en comparación con él.

* * *

"¿Una paparazzi? Estás lleno de sorpresas, amigo" rió Eriol. Bajó su taza de café y miró a su amigo con atención.

"¿Qué, me lo vas a decir a mí?" respondió Syaoran con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla.

Syaoran había llamado a Eriol inmediatamente después de de hablar con Sakura, ya que su horario decía que estaría en Publicaciones Hiragizawa a las 5:30pm del día siguiente. Eriol le dijo que pasara por su oficina porque se quedaría trabajando hasta tarde, así que Syaoran llevó la cena para ambos. Luego de explicarle la situación por la que no asistiría, imaginando que sería mejor decírselo él mismo que dejar a Meiling reprogramar la cita –porque aún no tenía idea de qué decirle a ella y salir vivo del intento–, Eriol reaccionó con diversión. Al ver a su amigo reír, Syaoran se relajó un poco, recordó que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la última vez que estuvo en las oficinas de Hiragizawa por razones fuera de negocios.

"Claro que no", replicó Eriol encogiéndose de hombres sin dejar de sonreír. "Le diré a Meiling que no podré asistir a la reunión que teníamos programada. Con lo ocupado que estoy últimamente, es algo bastante creíble"

Syaoran asintió. "Sí, Meiling me ha comentado que tienes mucho trabajo"

Un resoplido salió de la boca de Eriol. De pronto, no se veía tan contento. "Eso es poco decir. En realidad, creo que mi padre está preparándome para dejarme la empresa en unos años antes de lo pensado. Y, debo decirte, no tienes idea de lo engreídas y egocéntricas que son algunas de las personas con las que trabajo".

"¿No recuerdas la industria para la que trabajo?". Syaoran levantó una ceja. "Tengo más que una idea, lo sé de primera mano".

"Ah. De algún modo, a veces olvido que eres la más grande estrella musical del país" sonrió Eriol. "Pero, regresando al tema. Tengo curiosidad". Syaoran sabía que esa parte se venía, y Eriol se percató de lo que pensaba su amigo. "Sabes muy bien que jamás dejaría que te vayas de aquí con solo esa pequeña explicación que me diste. ¿Quién es ella?".

Syaoran suspiró, resignado, y se recostó en su silla. "No lo sé, solo una paparazzi novata, pero no sé cómo he pasado una cantidad absurda de tiempo con ella últimamente. Mi vida ya era muy poco común antes, pero esto realmente es otro nivel". Eriol levantó una ceja, y Syaoran le contó su primer encuentro con Sakura y la tarde en el hospital.

Cuando Syaoran terminó su historia, Eriol estaba llorando de risa. "Esto es una locura. Nadie debe enterarse de este tipo de cosas, ¿si se divulgara por los medios?... ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? Eres consciente de que Meiling te matará si se entera de lo que harás mañana, ¿cierto?".

Syaoran rodó los ojos. _Claro que lo sé, Eriol_, pensó. Tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio de su amigo, agitado. "Sé que es raro" murmuró finalmente. "Y también sé que es estúpido, pero fue una de esas decisiones del momento... estuve a punto de decirle que no".

Eriol no sabía si le sorprendía o no ver a Syaoran sufrir por encontrar una explicación.

Por un lado, no le sorprendía que Syaoran estuviera haciendo una locura. Durante los últimos meses, su amigo superestrella había vivido de locura en locura más que nunca, gracias al escándalo que apareció en su vida. Perder a Mizuki solo hizo aumentar esas situaciones en su vida. Syaoran siempre supo cómo vivir con la tormenta que era su inmensa fama; pero Eriol había observado que Syaoran solo podía esquivar las tormentas. Cuando Mizuki se convirtió en su sistema de soporte, él finalmente consiguió manejarlas. Y ahora que ella ya no estaba –y que se fue de ese modo, en medio de un escándalo–, Syaoran estaba listo para hundirse.

Eriol conocía a Syaoran mejor que nadie, excepto tal vez Meiling. Veía a su amigo por fuera mostrándose relajado y manteniendo el control, pero sabía que por dentro estaba luchando. Y llevaba luchando meses, así que las medidas desesperadas no estaban fuera de cuestión. Era normal que hiciera alguna locura.

Por el otro lado, lo que sí le sorprendía era que hiciera _esa _locura. Syaoran detestaba a los paparazzis. Después de todo, fueron quienes hicieron estallar los problemas en su vida. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba con esa paparazzi en particular? Bien, de acuerdo, ella no sonaba amenazadora o intrusiva, y era extraño. Syaoran le dijo, con una gran sonrisa, que ella era nueva en su trabajo y que parecía no tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero aún así, él era una persona práctica y jamás se hubiera tomado siquiera la molestia de gastar su tiempo con gente como ella. Eriol no podía imaginárselo.

"Hay algo muy gracioso en ella" se defendió Syaoran, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?" se quejó Eriol, divertido y decepcionado al mismo tiempo.

"No lo sé. Esto sonará muy tonto, pero ayer, que pasé todo el día con ella, apenas pensé en el infierno que he estado viviendo. Fue un alivio. Como un dolor de cabeza que se fue temporalmente, o algo así". Syaoran sonrió levemente. "Aunque creo que ella tiene un tipo de personalidad que puede empezar otro dolor de cabeza"

Eriol rió.

Allí estaba. Ella era un medio para olvidar. ¿Cómo podría decirle no a algo así? Syaoran ha estado plagado de fama toda su vida, recientemente más que nunca; era la ironía de las ironías pero de alguna forma esa paparazzi le hizo sacar eso de su mente. Aunque Eriol seguía curioso, se imaginó que obtendría más detalles en algún momento.

"De acuerdo. Tienes mi palabra. Llamaré a Meiling para cancelar, aunque si se entera de esto vendrá a decapitarme o algo así de espantoso..." Eriol se estremeció al pensar en el lado tenebroso de Meiling.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Syaoran. "No te preocupes, ella no se enterará". Cerró su caja de comida vacía y la lanzó al tacho de basura, se puso de pie y con un ademán se volteó para irse.

"Me debes una" sonrió Eriol mientras regresaba a su labor.

"¡No hay problema!" le contestó Syaoran desde el pasillo.

* * *

Sakura observaba su reflejo en el espejo mientras se amarraba el cabello. Tras estirarse la blusa y darse un último vistazo, recogió su bolso para salir.

_Hora de encontrarme con Syaoran Li otra vez._

Jamás en su vida creyó que pasaría tanto tiempo con alguien tan famoso.

Tampoco creyó que podría decir tanto sobre su personalidad, pero a pesar de su ego y su pequeño complejo de necio, Sakura en realidad descubrió que se sentía muy cómoda estando con él. Nunca había sido una de esas personas que se dejan enceguecer por la fama y ésta podría ser una razón, pero eso no explicaba que actuara tan despreocupadamente a su alrededor. Era un alivio; sin embargo, porque de ese modo su trabajo no se sentía como si fuera verdadero trabajo.

Al bajar del bus y caminar hacia el estudio, Sakura pudo ver que Syaoran tuvo razón. Las calles estaban vacías excepto por alguno autos que pasaban y peatones caminando en los alrededores, la escena se veía radicalmente diferente a dos días atrás, cuando la turba de paparazzis llenaba la calle. Caminó hacia la parte de atrás del edificio y se mordió el labio mientras buscaba el número de Syaoran y presionaba _llamar._

Por más que reprendió a Tomoyo por dejarse apabullar por la fama, para Sakura la idea de tener una entrada en su agenda telefónica que se titulara _Syaoran Li_ le parecía tan rara que había decidido borrar su nombre de sus contactos y en cambio guardar su número como "Hombre extraño", lo que consideraba una buena descripción de él. _Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente,_ se imaginó.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola. Ya llegué", contestó Sakura, mirando alrededor. Tenía la sensación de estar en medio de una misión secreta, si algún paparazzi alrededor la descubría, su vida personal prácticamente se iría al infierno.

"Bajo ya mismo"

Tras solo unos instantes, Syaoran abrió la puerta frente a ella, y Sakura tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse al verlo asomar la cabeza para observar alrededor antes de salir completamente. Al menos no era la única que parecía paranoica.

"¿Cómo estás?". Tuvo la sensación de que era raro preguntarle eso. Últimamente sentía eso muy seguido.

_Basta_, se dijo a sí misma_. Le has dicho mil veces a Tomoyo que él no es diferente del resto de nosotros solo por ser una celebridad._

"Estoy bien", le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros, "¿y tú? ¿Cómo va tu nariz?"

Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar. Al parecer, él nunca dejaría de sacar ese tema. "Está bien. No siento nada. Realmente te debo mucho por todo eso–"

"Sí, sí, como sea. No es gran cosa" le cortó, sacudiéndose de ese tema. Puso sus manos en las caderas y volvió a observar alrededor. "Bien, entonces pensemos cómo haremos esto"

Aunque levantó una ceja al ser interrumpida, Sakura pensó que probablemente ya le había agradecido varias veces como para que él entendiera el mensaje, así que se encogió de hombros y continuó con lo que tenía que hacer. "Supongo que no tendría sentido si te tomo fotos dentro del estudio, ya que los paparazzis no tenemos acceso al edificio... "

Syaoran asintió. "¿Cuántas fotos necesitas?"

"Cuantas sean posibles", contestó. Su mente seguía pensando en cuáles podrían haber sido los motivos para que Syaoran accediera a esto. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía mucha curiosidad, porque según lo que había investigado Syaoran era una persona muy reservada. Era algo muy extraño.

"Está bien. Este es el plan"

La siguiente media hora, Sakura y Syaoran tuvieron su segunda sesión de fotos. Él la envió al otro lado de la calle para crear la apariencia de ser fotos convincentemente clandestinas, y luego se subió a su auto como si acabara de llegar al estudio. Apenas Syaoran abrió la puerta del vehículo con una exagerada lentitud, Sakura empezó a tomar las fotos mientras aguantaba las ganas de reír. En el momento en que Syaoran se quitó los lentes oscuros con movimientos en cámara lenta, Sakura no pudo más y empezó a reír histéricamente. Su risa llegó hasta el estacionamiento, y él no pudo evitar empezar a reír también.

"¡Espera, espera!", le llamó Sakura desde su estratégica posición, mirando la pantalla de la cámara e interrumpiendo más de sus movimientos en cámara lenta. "Creo que tendremos que volver a tomar las fotos después de que te quitaste los lentes"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Estás sonriendo en todas! ¿No se vería sospechoso?"

Syaoran frunció el ceño y la miró extrañado. "¿Y si simplemente estaba de buen humor o algo así?"

"No lo tomes a mal, pero he visto muchas fotos tuyas en mi trabajo, y no he visto ni una en la que sonrías", replicó.

Asombrado por su confesión, Syaoran se quedó inmóvil un segundo, pero finalmente suspiró. No debería ser una sorpresa; después de todo Meiling siempre le decía que se veía malhumorado todo el tiempo, pero no podía evitarlo, odiaba las intromisiones en su vida privada y definitivamente no eran un motivo para sonreír. "Como sea", contestó, "entonces armemos otra escena. Me niego a volver a tomar esas de nuevo, me siento estúpido".

Riendo, Sakura se encogió de hombros antes de que Syaoran continuara con sus pasos de zombi a través del estacionamiento. "Como digas"

* * *

"Oh, Dios. Estas son ridículas", dijo sonriendo.

Syaoran estaba revisando las fotos de la cámara; y mientras Sakura lo observaba, ella entendió por primera vez por qué el país entero estaba tan enamorado de él. No podía negar que era increíblemente talentoso y carismático, y aunque con solo una mirada se puede decir que es guapísimo, es cuando sonríe que se puede ver su verdadero atractivo. Le añadía algo de brillo y gracia a su rostro y hacía que sus ojos ámbar se iluminaran con un brillo anaranjado.

_Pensándolo bien, tampoco lo he visto sonreír mucho en persona. Definitivamente le queda muy bien._

Syaoran le entregó la cámara y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se estiró antes de mirar la hora en su reloj. "Vaya, y yo que había pensado terminar algo de trabajo. Nos tomó un poco más de tiempo de lo que pensé".

"Oh. Lo siento", masculló Sakura.

"No te preocupes. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Eh... un poco, supongo. ¿Por qué?" Sakura lo miró perpleja.

"Muero de hambre. No podemos salir a comer sin que nos capten, pero puedes pasar. Hay una pequeña cocina en el sótano. Puedo preparar ramen"

Sakura pensó en rechazar su propuesta. Se sentía algo confusa pasando tiempo con él, aunque lo disfrutaba, pero sentirse confusa en ese momento, y con una persona tan famosa, era lo último que necesitaba.

Desafortunadamente, su estómago venció a su mente, y su inoportuno gruñido indicó que ella debería decir sí.

"Claro" contestó, y lo siguió al interior.

La conversación entre ellos fue sorprendentemente cómoda mientras Syaoran preparaba el ramen y Sakura lo observaba desde la mesa. Ambos se abstuvieron de hacer preguntas muy personales, pero durante la conversación Sakura pudo descubrir que él era una persona con los pies en la tierra, y Syaoran nuevamente olvidó sus problemas con su compañía.

"Bien", dijo Syaoran llevando el tazón de ramen a la mesa y preparando dos platos al lado. Le arrojó un par de palillos desde el otro lado de la mesa, levantando un poco el mentón. "A comer".

Sakura lo observó con sorpresa, sin molestarse el alcanzar los palillos, que cayeron al piso.

_Sintió un par de brazos desde atrás deslizándose alrededor de su cintura y ella chilló, volteándose para ver la risa en sus ojos._

_"La cena está lista", le dijo, sonriendo ante su reacción._

_"Hoy era mi turno de cocinar, sabes–"_

_"Como sea, tienes que probar mi delicioso–"_

_"¿Ramen de dos minutos?", completó bromeando._

_"Diez minutos", corrigió. La dirigió hacia la mesa y la ubicó en una silla. "Además, está delicioso"_

_Agarró un par de palillos y se los arrojó desde el otro lado de la mesa, levantando un poco el mentón. "¡A comer!"_

_"Honestamente, ¿tienes que arrojármelos todo el tiempo? Podrías darme en un ojo un día de estos", rió._

_Antes de que ella empezara a comer, él se levantó, se acercó a ella y sostuvo su rostro antes de darle un beso en la nariz._

_"Te amo"_

_Esa fue la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien le decía algo de esa forma, con tanta ternura._

"¿Sakura?" Syaoran frunció el ceño y se acercó para recoger los palillos del suelo y entregárselos. "¿Te sucede algo?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela y pestañeó algunas veces. "No, nada" sonrió. "Lo siento, solo tuve un flashback"

"Escogiste un momento algo inoportuno para eso", reflexionó Syaoran.

"Sí", rió. Miró el tazón de ramen frente a ella. Se le había ido el hambre, pero de todos modos se sirvió un poco. "Gracias, se ve muy bien"

* * *

Syaoran frunció el ceño mientras observaba desde el sofá del frente a Sakura revisando las fotos en la cámara.

Ella iba a irse luego de comer, y originalmente Syaoran no tenía ninguna intención de mantenerla en el lugar más tiempo, pero cambió de opinión. Su humor había cambiado tan abruptamente que estaba un poco asustado, y por si fuera poco se mantuvo incómodamente callada durante mientras comían. Se preguntaba si había hecho algo mal. No le afectaba en particular que ella estuviera preocupada por algo, pero le molestaba que Sakura ya no fuera la compañía animada que él había buscado.

Así, le preguntó si quería quedarse para tomar un café o tal vez algo de té, y con una expresión algo sorprendida, ella se limitó a asentir y lo siguió escaleras arriba, al mismo cuarto donde la ayudó luego de ser golpeada en la nariz

No quería fisgonear, pero la curiosidad lo carcomía. Se habían visto contadas veces, pero ella nunca había estado así. Era inquietante. Suspiró, pensando que no habría mayor daño si preguntaba.

"¿Hay algo que te molesta?"

Sakura levantó la mirada. "¿Uhm?"

"Parece que estás... no lo sé, desconectada, supongo"

Ella levantó las cejas ante su perspicacia, pero rápidamente sonrió. Dejó la cámara en la mesa y tomó la taza que Syaoran le había servido. "Apenas me conoces. ¿Cómo puedes saber que estoy desconectada?"

"Llámalo intuición, o quizás que las últimas dos veces que te he visto, eras una parlanchina. Has estado muy callada desde la comida"

"No pasa nada"

Claro que algo pasaba, pero ¿quién era ella para simplemente abrir su corazón frente a un completo extraño, y encima, una celebridad? Era muy consciente de que él la observaba descaradamente desde su sofá. ¿Por qué la observaba tanto? ¿No se supone que las celebridades son egocéntricas?

Finalmente, ella no pudo más, y suspiró la rendición.

"Bien. Tienes razón, algo me molesta. ¿Y? ¿Qué harás al respecto?" Sin querer, sus palabras sonaron hostiles.

"Podría escucharte. Y si me lo permites, quizás podría darte algún consejo"

"Es algo tonto", susurró Sakura.

"Ponme a prueba", le contestó con firmeza.

Sakura miró la taza entre sus manos, preguntándose por dónde empezar.

"Bueno, tengo un ex... salimos por tres años, casi toda mi carrera. Rompimos hace un año y dejamos de hablarnos por casi seis meses, y–" Sakura miró a Syaoran y sintió marchitarse su confianza, "y estuve pensando en él, eso es todo" terminó suavemente.

"Sé que esa no es la historia completa. Si no te sientes a gusto contándome esto, no hay problema, pero," la miró a los ojos con decisión, "debes saber que he visto y oído miles de cosas ridículas en mi vida. No te juzgaría por nada"

Sakura se mordió el labio. Claro que quería desahogarse, no era su naturaleza guardarse sus sentimientos y la presencia de Syaoran era tranquilizante a pesar de la idea de que su fama debería ser intimidante. Sin embargo, ¿realmente podría divulgar una parte tan personal de su vida a un extraño?

_Pero, ¿somos realmente extraños? Actuamos como si fuéramos amigos._

En fin, ¿qué habría de malo si lo soltaba?

Depositó su té en la mesita y se encogió en el sofá. Lo miró a los ojos. "¿Prometes no contárselo a nadie?"

Syaoran rodó los ojos. "En realidad, planeaba correr a los tabloides y contarles todo. Tú eres la que trabaja para una revista de chismes, ¿recuerdas? Tienes mi palabra"

Sakura se sonrojó, pero agradeció que lo prometiera. Dudó un segundo, pero finalmente se convenció de seguir. "Rompimos unos días después de mi graduación. Supongo que tenía sentido, nos íbamos por caminos diferentes y queríamos cosas distintas, pero nos mantuvimos en contacto, porque dijimos que éramos mejores amigos y que nada cambiaría eso"

Sin poder evitarlo, Syaoran resopló burlón y Sakura, en lugar de ofenderse, lo miró tristemente. "Lo sé, fue muy tonto de mi parte creer que podría ser así"

Sorprendido por su reacción, Syaoran se quedó inmóvil y la observó con atención. ¿Qué pasó para que se lamente tanto por ello?

"En fin, yo seguía muy enamorada de él aunque ya habíamos decidido separarnos, así que, por supuesto, hablar con él significaba mucho más para mí" Sakura tomó una pausa, arrugando el ceño y mirando algún punto en la nada. "No estoy segura de cuánto significaba para él. Y ahora me pregunto qué motivos tenía para hacerlo"

"¿Fue él quien terminó contigo?"

Ella asintió.

La mandíbula de Syaoran estaba visiblemente endurecida antes de hablar nuevamente. "Es casi siempre más difícil para quien fue dejado atrás"

En ese momento, Sakura recordó que Syaoran tuvo su propio momento de dolor, y que tuvo que manejarlo frente a los ojos de todo el mundo. Repentinamente, le pareció más sencillo contarle su historia.

"Probablemente estás en lo cierto. Estoy segura que fue mucho más sencillo para él y que creyó que podríamos encontrarnos de vez en cuando, pero para mí era diferente. Todas las noches que hablábamos tuve que luchar con mis esperanzas, tratando de desaparecerlas porque debía dejar de pensar que las cosas podrían regresar a como eran antes" Suspiró trémula, y estrechó los ojos al sentir que las lágrimas podrían surgir en cualquier momento. Se sintió ridícula por dejarse afectar por algo que paso hace tiempo. "Éramos de la misma ciudad, así que unos meses luego de que terminamos, ambos regresamos a casa por Navidad y decidimos que estaría bien vernos"

Syaoran sabía a dónde iba esto. Se resistió las ganas de hablar y esperó que continúe.

"Pasamos muchas noches juntos durante esos días. Me siento mal por él, debió sentirse muy incómodo" rió un poco, aunque su risa no sonaba nada bien. "Muchas veces estábamos echados en la cama y yo me ponía a llorar porque no sabía qué hacer. Quería que regresara a mí para siempre. Él le llamaba _ser amigos_, pero alteró mucho mi mente. Yo solo quería su devoción de nuevo"

Ella acudió la cabeza apesadumbrada. "Fue algo estúpido", murmuró. "Debí saber que estaba pidiendo demasiado"

Un momento de silencio siguió. Sakura mantenía la mirada perdida, casi olvidando que Syaoran estaba con ella.

"¿Qué sucedió?", le preguntó con suavidad.

"¿Uhm?" levantó el rostro, regresando de los confines de su mente. Su tono fue cuidadoso –casi agradable– cuando ella continuó. "Bueno... hablamos mucho sobre eso. Me dijo que no estaba seguro de que aún me quería, porque antes de verme de nuevo estaba seguro de que no quería regresar conmigo, pero luego de pasar tiempo conmigo, ya no sabía qué hacer –porque se dio cuenta de que aún me amaba, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo. Y Dios, me emocionó tanto oírle decir eso, no tienes idea. Estoy segura que fue mi corazón nunca estuvo tan cerca de explotar", sonrió un poco al pensar en eso. "Nuestra última noche antes de dejar la ciudad de nuevo, le dije que quería dejar claro que yo aún lo quería, y que estaba en sus manos. Le prometí que, sin importar su decisión, yo estaría bien. Le dije que le daría algo de tiempo para pensarlo... así que me besó y me dio las buenas noches, y a la mañana siguiente me fui". Arrugó un poco la nariz y miró a Syaoran a los ojos. "Esta es la parte que odio contarte, porque es la parte en la que sueno como la más grande idiota"

Syaoran no dijo nada, pero su expresión era suave. De algún modo, eso era suficiente para ella.

"Semanas después de regresar a Tokio, lo llamé y le mandé mensajes, manteniendo esta supuesta amistad, siempre esperando que él finalmente me dijera su decisión –incluso aunque eso significaba que había decidido no regresar conmigo. Pero nunca la oí. Hasta que, finalmente, una noche" bajó el volumen de voz repentinamente, "le llamé y le pregunté directamente. Le dije que no podía esperar más"

Los ojos ámbar de Syaoran la observaban con comprensión. Frunció los labios. "¿Y qué contestó?"

Sakura levantó el rostro hacia el techo, evitando los ojos de Syaoran y cerrando los suyos, sintiéndose como una niña porque finalmente no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas. "Me dijo que había estado saliendo con otra chica desde hace unas semanas, alguien con había estado hablando desde hace meses, y que lo sentía" dijo, exhalando con incredulidad, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. "Supongo que fui muy tonta, pero siempre tuve la impresión de que él estaba entre yo o nadie más, pero él nunca prometió eso, así que estuvo mal asumir eso. Es solo que no puedo encontrarle sentido. Pero igual, ¿cómo puedes decirle a alguien que sigues enamorado y luego solo pasar a otra persona? Él dijo que quería que fuéramos amigos, pero–" Sakura sacudió la cabeza. "Le contesté que no podría volver a hablar con él por un largo, largo tiempo, y dijo que estaba de acuerdo, y que estaría listo para ser amigos de nuevo cuando se me pasara, pero no creo que vaya a ser así. Jamás".

Mordiéndose el labio y levantando una mano para limpiarse las lágrimas, murmuró unas cuantas palabras más. "Y trato no pensar en eso, porque ya ha pasado un tiempo y él es feliz y yo he estado bien, pero últimamente–"

No pudo evitar empezar a llorar con más fuerza. No había hablado de ello desde que se lo contó a Tomoyo apenas sucedió y no esperaba que la herida aún estuviera fresca. Se sentía muy avergonzada, ella estaba sollozando aunque apenas conocía al sujeto que tenía enfrente, sin mencionar que él era una celebridad y que probablemente consideraba que su llanto tenía un motivo muy estúpido.

Syaoran no sabía qué decir. Conocía ese dolor en el corazón que Sakura sentía, aunque su relación no había terminado como la de ella. Al menos, Mizuki no hizo ningún intento de encadenarlo a ella y no hablaban desde que rompieron. Observó a Sakura tratando de contener las lágrimas y sintió ganas de sentarse junto a ella para calmarla de alguna manera, o quizás dejarla desahogarse, pero ¿no sería acaso muy raro? Él nunca ha sido afectuoso con alguien en particular, excepto con su ex, y tenía cautela de dar afecto a otra chica.

Sin embargo, no podía ignorarla. Se movió incómodo en el sofá, tratando de encontrar una solución para ayudarla. Ella era una chica muy agradable y no se merecía el daño que le habían hecho. Su ceño se frunció más cuando ella levantó una de las mangas de su blusa para limpiarse las lágrimas, aunque no pudo evitar que caigan.

"Lo siento", murmuró Sakura y luego hizo un intento de reír. "Son cosas del pasado, y todos deben pasar por esto en algún momento, pero gracias por escucharme. Te lo agradezco mucho–"

Sakura casi salta hacia atrás de la sorpresa cuando levantó la mirada y Syaoran estaba de pie a su lado, ofreciéndole una mano y con una expresión algo exaltada en su rostro.

"Syaoran, ¿Qué–"

"Vamos", le dijo. "Sé de algo que te hará sentir mejor"

* * *

N/A: ¡Finalmente, el capítulo 7! Así que, al fin, saben quién es el chico de los ojos azules de hace unos capítulos atrás –aunque sigue sin nombre por ahora–. El flashback que tuvo Sakura fue de la primera vez que él le dijo que la amaba, si es que no quedó claro. Syaoran siente que no debería involucrarse mucho con Sakura aunque le gusta su compañía, pero si te gusta cómo te hace sentir alguien entonces probablemente empezarán a surgir otras cosas, ¿no? Jaja. Espero no estar juntándolos muy pronto –por ahora quiero que solo sean amigos–. Gracias por leer y por favor, ¡deja un review antes de irte! Nos vemos pronto

Love, boreum dal

N/T: ¡Hola! Así que capítulo siete... ¿Qué será lo que Syaoran quiere enseñar a Sakura? ¿Qué pasará cuando se lo cuente a Tomoyo? ¿Cuándo sabremos el nombre del maldito que se atrevió a herir a Sakura? ¿Y qué pasó con las fotos? Jajaja, ¡envíenme sus teorías! ;)

Lamento mucho la demora. No sé si lo vieron, pero publiqué una nota en el one-shot _Tú_ que colgué hace unos días. Por si no lo vieron, lo repito: Boreum dal está actualizando sus capítulos pasados, por lo que ya no podré actualizar tan rápido porque estoy a la espera de que me envíe los cambios. Por favor, les pido paciencia, ¡intentaré traducir como un rayo apenas me llegue el capítulo 8!

Muchas gracias a

**maru-chan1296, chii tsuki hime, leoni tao91, galia belikov, getsukei, agu, chika phantom li, choco-chanX3, kurou, kissa ragod, ariana**

*leoni tao91: es totalmente cierto. ¿Me harías un favor? ¿Podrías señalarme mis errores? Para no cometerlos en los siguientes caps. ¡Te lo agradecería mucho!

*galia belikov: ¡gracias! Me esfuerzo por hacerlo seguido, aunque ahora ya no dependerá mucho de mí ):

*getsukei: jajaja, ¡aclarado que eras el anónimo!

*agu: jajaja entiendo tu curiosidad. Soy de Lima, Perú.

*chika phantom li: supuestamente, no es una cita –pero a quién creen Sakura y Syaoran que engañan, ¡obvio que es como una cita! ¡wuuu!

*ariana: awww gracias, alucina que hace unos días me enviaron un inbox para preguntarme si estudio traducción, jajajaja


	8. Alturas

**viii. Alturas**

"¿A dónde vamos, exactamente?", preguntó Sakura.

Sakura estaba en el auto con Syaoran al volante, en camino a Dios sabe dónde. Ella protestó al principio, alegando que ya era tarde y debía regresar a casa; pero finalmente aceptó la mano que Syaoran le ofreció y se dejó llevar. Le había hecho la misma pregunta varias veces, y la respuesta era la misma.

"Ya lo verás"

_Es fácil decir eso si no eres tú quien está dentro de un auto con rumbo desconocido, _pensó. "Esto es algo aterrador"

Syaoran solo rió, para frustración de Sakura. Ella frunció los labios, pero no pudo contener sus palabras. "¿Siempre tratas de provocar a la gente o simplemente te sale natural?"

"Solo contigo", se burló y la alagó a la vez. Syaoran estaba muy entretenido.

Para su sorpresa, Sakura tuvo que reprimir su sonrisa, pero no le funcionó. En cambio, bajó la cabeza, para que él no tuviera la satisfacción de ver que le causó gracia. "Te lo agradezco. Sé que he sido una molestia, pidiéndote tantos favores, y ahora te he arrastrado a mis problemas personales también–"

"¿Por qué siempre estás disculpándote? Aprecio que seas agradecida y todo eso, pero soy una buena persona. Hago lo que puedo por las personas, no es una obligación. Yo me ofrecí, yo quiero hacer esto"

Sakura lo observó por unos momentos, sin saber qué decirle. Sus palabras fueron tan casuales, normales y agradables que ella supo que Syaoran Li estaba convencido de que eran verdaderos amigos, sin importar lo que ella sintiera sobre su relación.

El silencio se apoderó del auto, y Sakura se tomó el tiempo de mirar por la ventana a los alrededores, para al menos saber hacia qué dirección estaban dirigiéndose, con la esperanza de aclarar un poco el misterio. Se encontraban en el centro del distrito financiero, lo cual le pareció sopresivo. Estaban rodeados por rascacielos y edificios llenos de vidrios que reflejaban los colores del cielo de la tarde.

"¿Estamos yendo a una reunión de negocios?", preguntó Sakura, admirada y curiosa.

Syaoran resopló. "Perdería toda mi credibilidad como artista si arrastrara a alguien como tú a una reunión de negocios"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?", se enfadó Sakura y le dio una suave palmada en el brazo.

"No está bien atacar al conductor, ¿sabes?"

Los ojos esmeralda de Sakura miraron con enojo a Syaoran. Su mirada se endureció cuando él empezó a reír, y no pudo evitar regañarle. "¿Qué es tan divertido?"

"Te enfadas fácilmente", le dijo mirándola por un instante. "Ni la mitad de las palabras que te digo son en serio, pero es divertido ver tu reacción"

No pudo seguir enojada con él cuando lo vio sonriéndole de nuevo. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y oyó un _¡Para!¡Para!¡Para! _salido de algún rincón de su mente. No estaba segura si ese ruego era para Syaoran o para ella misma.

* * *

"Bien, ya llegamos", dijo estacionando el auto en una plaza reservada al costado de uno los edificios más grandes de la cuadra.

Sakura miró hacia arriba y reconoció ese edificio en particular; aunque nunca había estado tan cerca, podía verse a varios metros de distancia. Era el edificio de Publicaciones Hiragizawa, adornado en la cima con una inconfundible pirámide forrada de vidrios que lanzaban rayos de luz dorada por toda la ciudad en la noche. Ella soñaba con trabajar en alguna de las revistas que esa compañía manejaba.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí? Ya cerraron por hoy", dijo Sakura, con la cabeza estirada observando el edificio.

"¿Podrías por una vez no preguntar nada y esperar para ver? Ni que tuvieras mejores lugares donde estar o algo así"

"¿Y tú como sabes eso?", ella gruñó. Syaoran se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio y Sakura renunció a su queja para seguirle.

Lo observó perpleja mientras él sacaba una llave y abría la salida de emergencia, dando paso a una escalera iluminada. _¿Cómo es que tiene acceso a este edificio?_, se preguntó.

Como si hubiese leído su mente, Syaoran finalmente empezó a darle algunas pistas de lo que hacían ahí. "La familia Hiragizawa es muy cercana a mí. Eriol es mi mejor amigo"

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos y su voz estaba llena de admiración cuando habló. "¿Eres amigo de Eriol Hiragizawa?"

Syaoran detuvo su subida por las escaleras para voltearse y levantar una ceja mirando a Sakura. "Estoy tratando de que mi ego no se lleve lo mejor de mí ahora, pero, ¿realmente me estás diciendo que no habías oído nunca de mí antes de conocerme y sin embargo eres fan de alguien tan sombrío como Eriol?"

Sakura se quedó sin aliento, ofendida. "¡Él no es sombrío! La compañía de los Hiragizawa es uno de los lugares de trabajo más soñados para un periodista en Asia, y Eriol es el siguiente en la línea para manejarlo, así que he leído mucho sobre él..." Se sonrojó y miró hacia a un lado.

Él la observó con curiosidad antes de que una conclusión se formara en su mente. "Oh, Dios", entrecerró los ojos. "No me digas que eres una de sus alocadas fans. No es que él tenga muchas fans, pero cuando las hay, siempre están locas. Y créeme, yo sé de locuras"

"No soy una fan loca", le contestó indignada. "Está perfectamente dentro de mi derecho estar interesada, ya que tiene que ver con mi profesión. Y, además, la única cosa que podría hacer a una persona más famosa que ser el heredero de una compañía como la de los Hiragizawa es ser un _atractivo_ heredero, ¿no es cierto?"

Syaoran rodó los ojos antes de continuar subiendo. "Como digas"

Sakura rió y siguió al gruñón cantante unos escalones más hasta que llegaron a una puerta que los llevó a un pasillo principal de lujo y de una elegancia impecable, a pesar de que estaba vacío y a oscuras.

"Suena como si estuvieras algo celoso", bromeó antes de mirar a su alrededor maravillada por los altos techos, el piso de mármol, las plantas ornamentales y los caros adornos. El pasillo era incluso más largo que el de la mansión de Tomoyo en Tomoeda.

"¿Celoso de qué?". Syaoran presionó un botón llamando al elevador sin molestarse en esperar a Sakura.

Sin protestar, aunque tenía muchas ganas de ello, Sakura corrió a través del lugar para alcanzarlo. "De que finalmente hay alguien que no te conoce _a tí_ pero sí a tu mejor amigo", contestó mientras entraban al elevador.

"Por favor, no te halagues a ti misma", murmuró. Presionó el botón que indicaba el último piso.

"Ahora sí, ¿podrías al fin decirme a dónde vamos?"

El único sonido que se oyó fue el indicador del elevador al cerrar las puertas porque Syaoran se limitó a levantar un dedo a la boca en señal de silencio. Sakura lo miró con algo de molestia.

Él rió. Ella parecía una niña.

* * *

Llegaron al último piso en silencio. Sin decir una palabra, Syaoran llevó a Sakura a través de un corredor con piso de mármol y abrió una puerta lateral que llevaba a otra escalera. Sakura sabía que si preguntaba de nuevo no obtendría nada, pero la frustración y la curiosidad estaban invadiendo su mente. En el preciso momento que pensaba decirle que no le importaba cuál era su sorpresa y que se quería ir a casa, Syaoran abrió una puerta y la cruzó, indicándole que haga lo mismo.

Su boca casi se cae hasta el piso ante la belleza frente a sus ojos.

Estaban en el techo del edificio de Publicaciones Hiragizawa, parados debajo de la pirámide y mirando el flameante cielo iluminado sobre las miles y miles de calles de Tokio.

Extasiada, Sakura se dirigió lo más posible al borde que pudo, sin poder contener una gran sonrisa en su rostro extasiado.

"El atardecer es en diez minutos", le reveló la voz de Syaoran desde atrás.

Sakura giró para mirarlo y amplió su sonrisa. "¡Esto es espectacular!"

Él le regresó una media sonrisa y caminó hacia ella. Avanzó un poco más y se sentó en una barandilla, colgando las piernas fuera del borde hacia el vacío, y dio unas palmaditas al espacio a su costado para indicar a Sakura que haga lo mismo. Aunque dudó por un momento, ya que era temerario –estaban a más de sesenta pisos sobre el suelo–, Syaoran parecía tener práctica haciendo eso y no había caído hacia una muerte segura aún, así que ella lo alcanzó y alegremente se sentó a su lado.

Había muchas cosas que ella pudo haber dicho –en realidad, que quiso decir–, pero el silencio era agradable. Sakura esperaba que fuera él quien dijera algo. Se mantuvieron así, callados, mientras observaban puntitos moverse alrededor de la ciudad, muy a lo lejos debajo de ellos.

Finalmente, Syaoran tomó la palabra. "El padre de Eriol solía traernos aquí arriba cuando éramos niños". Se estiró hacia atrás y levantó la mirada al cielo. "Siempre ha sido mi lugar favorito"

"¿No te asustaba la altura, siendo un niño?". Sakura echó un vistazo a la calle de abajo, inclinándose fuera del borde, y tragó saliva. La vista era espeluznante cuando se miraba directamente hacia abajo. El vértigo era tremendo, así que mejor levantó la mirada al cielo también. "Incluso ahora es algo aterrador"

Syaoran negó con la cabeza. "En realidad, no", rió. "Incluso si hubiera estado asustado, hubiera actuado como si no lo estuviera. Eriol y yo éramos ridículamente competitivos, así que nunca hubiera dejado que lo sepa"

Sakura sonrió. "Y parece que nunca te has cansado de venir aquí, a pesar de que lo vienes haciendo desde niño"

"Nunca". Volteó a mirarla. "¿Tú te cansarías?"

Ella frunció los labios y pensó un segundo, pero luego cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "No. Creo que jamás podría"

Syaoran la miró una vez más mientras ella admiraba el panorama. Quizás era que había visitado ese lugar siempre que pudo durante su infancia, pero vio algo atractivamente inocente sobre Sakura en ese momento. Aunque fue él quien la llevó hasta ahí para que olvide sus problemas por un rato, recordó de nuevo que su presencia era tranquilizante, y sintió casi que ella le hacía un favor solo con estar a su lado, incluso si a veces le recordaba a una niña por sus reacciones.

Repentinamente, Sakura notó que Syaoran tenía sus ojos sobre ella, e inconscientemente levantó una mano hacia su cabello y se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja, aunque no quiso mirarlo. "¿Qué? Me estás mirando raro"

Syaoran rió al ver que un rubor encendía el rostro de la chica. "Solo pensaba". Regresó su mirada al horizonte y suspiró. "Fabuloso, ¿no es así?"

"Sí... gracias por traerme aquí. Ya casi ni recuerdo por qué estaba triste", sonrió.

"No es nada". Hizo una pausa antes de hablar de nuevo, como pensando si podría decir lo que quería decir a continuación. "Me alegro de que estés bien otra vez"

Inexplicablemente, Sakura sintió algo cálido surgir dentro de su pecho, y una vez más, se sintió incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Se preguntó cuál era el problema con ella y decidió que solo estaba deslumbrada por su fama, aunque ella siempre se consideró inmune a eso. Cerro y abrió los ojos para despejar la mente, y se obligó a mirar de nuevo al cielo antes de que Syaoran note que estaba actuando extraña. Vio que el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse y agradeció la distracción.

Los dos observaron en silencio el enorme círculo brillante caer tras la línea del horizonte, cada vez más y más, hasta que desapareció detrás de los rascacielos a la distancia. Sakura estaba fascinada viendo que el sol que hasta hace unos momentos estaba alzado monumentalmente sobre el cielo se había convertido en un pequeño destello de luz que seguía haciéndose más minúsculo hasta desaparecer por completo a lo lejos, teniendo como fondo miles de diferentes tonos de rosado, rojo, naranja y morado. Ella nunca había visto algo como esto; en sus veintidós años de vida jamás se había sentado a observar una puesta de sol, especialmente no así.

"Eso fue hermoso", susurró con los ojos brillantes de emoción. No supo por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que debía hablar en voz baja.

"Espera", le contestó, "no termina aquí..."

"¿Oh?" Sakura curiosamente miró a su alrededor y luego se quedó sin aliento al ver las luces de los edificios encenderse, algunos en solo un instante y otros lentamente.

Un zumbido surgió de algún lugar sobre ellos, y luego se oyó el clic de cientos de bombillos encendiéndose. Sakura miró hacia arriba para ver que repentinamente estaban bañados en la luz que despedía la pirámide del edificio Hiragizawa. Sus ojos se abrieron por el asombro. Se puso de pie lentamente y se acercó hacia el centro de la azotea, exactamente debajo de la cima de la pirámide.

Sin percatarse, Syaoran se quedó mirándola a ella en lugar de las luces, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se levantó también y la siguió, sus ojos no veían nada más que a Sakura caminando iluminada por el brillo de la pirámide, boquiabierta y con la cabeza estirada hacia arriba admirando impresionada la belleza de la estructura.

Él no podía negar que, desde que la conoció, supo que era innegablemente atractiva, pero... así, bajo las luces, tan despreocupada, mostrando todo lo que él admiraba de ella con esa felicidad grabada en cada rasgo de su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, ella era...

_Dios, ella es hermosa_.

Sacudió su cabeza. De pronto, ese momento le era familiar.

Además de su familia y los Hiragizawa, Syaoran solo había llevado a ese lugar a otra persona: Mizuki. Fue en la noche de su primera cita con ella.

"_Wow", jadeó Mizuki, su rostro expresaba felicidad mientras observaba el horizonte iluminado. Sus largos ojos verdes parecían aún más brillantes bajo las luces brillantes de la ciudad. "Syaoran, ¿tú-tú planeaste esto?"_

_Estaban sentados juntos al borde de la azotea, la pirámide cubría con su luz desde arriba a ambos y a una botella de champagne que llevaron para celebrar que Mizuki había terminado de grabar una película esa tarde._

_Él rió. "Desearía poder decir que fui capaz de organizar todo esto, pero solo sé el tiempo exacto entre la puesta de sol y la hora a la que se prenden las luces. Vengo aquí algo seguido"_

_"¡Aún así! Esto es increíble". De pronto, empezó a reír._

_"¿Qué?"_

"_Debo reconocerlo. Nunca pensé que se te ocurriría una primera cita tan buena. Estoy impresionada. Quizás debería tomar el consejo de mi agente y empezar a salir contigo más pronto"_

_Ahora, fue Syaoran quien rió. "¿Estás impresionada? ¿No te parecí capaz cuando fuimos solo amigos?"_

_Mizuki alzó una ceja. "¿Somos algo más que amigos ahora?"_

_Maldijo inadvertidamente por su desliz cuando de pronto sintió una mano de ella sobre la suya. Levantó la mirada hacia ella._

_Viéndose de pronto muy seria, a pesar del champagne que había consumido, Mizuki susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Está bien. No me molesta, ¿sabes?"_

_"¿No te molesta qué?"_

_"Ser más que amigos, tonto", sonrió Mizuki, y una de sus manos acarició su rostro._

_"Ah", murmuró Syaoran, y supo en ese momento que ella era suyo. "A mí tampoco"_

_Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la acercó a él, poniendo sus labios sonrientes sobre los de ella en un beso._

_Jade. Sus ojos son jade, pensó en ese entonces. _

Por primera vez en el día, Syaoran sintió el dolor en el pecho que los recuerdos de Mizuki solían ocasionarle, un dolor que había maravillosamente olvidado hasta ese instante.

Él se había esforzado por no pensar en eso, pero no podía evitar ver similitudes entre Sakura y Mizuki. Ambas reían siempre, eran alegres y felices, tenían corazones bondadosos y actuaban como ellas mismas ante él. _Me mentiría a mí mismo si me dijera que el parecido no me atrae_, pensó.

Pero las diferencias eran más evidentes para él. Mizuki actuaba con normalidad con él porque estaban en la misma industria y también era una celebridad acostumbrada a la fama, mientras que Sakura no. Sakura es solo... _Sakura_.

_Pero, ¿y qué significa eso?_ La vio girar bajo las luces, su expresión era euforia pura y sus brazos estaban extendidos.

_¿Qué es lo especial contigo?_

Sakura sintió sus ojos sobre ella y se detuvo al instante para mirarlo. Ella se veía radiante y feliz.

Y entonces, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, vio que Sakura cambió su expresión y caminó hacia él con el entrecejo fruncido. Se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de él y agitó una mano frente a su cara. Él la miró sorprendido, no sabía qué decir y mucho menos qué sentía –debía estar incómodo ante la invasión de su espacio, pero raramente no era eso lo que sentía–. Entonces, Sakura se percató de lo cerca que estaba y retrocedió de pronto como si se hubiera asustado.

"Lo siento", murmuró evitando su mirada. Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda. "Es solo que –que tú... te veías muy triste de pronto"

Syaoran estaba callado, aún no sabía qué decir. _¿Acaso soy tan trasparente?_

"Solo me preguntaba qué te puso así tan repentinamente, y yo –yo sobrepasé mis límites, ¿cierto? Lo lamento mucho", repitió, moviendo sus manos a modo de disculpa.

Syaoran agarró una de sus manos para tranquilizarla.

"Está bien", le dijo, y abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró. Soltó la mano de Sakura con gentileza y le ofreció una sonrisa genuina, aunque la tristeza no había desaparecido de sus ojos. Ella no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento de nuevo. "¿Qué tal si te llevo a casa?"

Sakura asintió y lo siguió en silencio de regreso al edificio luego de detenerse un momento para tener una última vista del brillante paisaje, pensando que no tendría otra oportunidad para ver algo así en su vida.

* * *

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso, marcado solo por el sincero agradecimiento de Sakura y la escueta respuesta de Syaoran –"No fue nada"–. El ambiente estaba algo extraño, lleno de algo que Sakura no podía descifrar. Hasta donde sabía, él no estaba perturbado por algo que haya hecho ella, pero de todas maneras no podía evitar que le preocupara. ¿Qué lo hizo verse tan triste? Siempre se veía amargado cuando no sonreía, pero nunca había visto esa expresión triste en su rostro, o ese dolor en sus ojos. Eso le inquietaba.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al estacionamiento de su departamento, Sakura no estaba segura de cómo despedirse. Se quedó sentada pensando en diferentes formas de hacerlo, hasta que Syaoran se aclaró la garganta.

"Gracias, Sakura"

Volteó a mirarlo, no estaba segura de por qué le estaba agradeciendo pero no intentó adivinar. Pensó que lo sabría luego.

"Probablemente romperé un código de ética periodística aquí", dijo lentamente, "pero siento que toda ética se fue por la ventana en el momento que te pedí que fingieras que no sabías que estaba tomando fotos de ti". Ella sonrió, y antes de poderse detener, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y cerró sus brazos alrededor de él en un abrazo.

Sakura sintió que él se puso rígido, pero luego, para su alivio, se relajó bajo sus brazos. Ella ignoró los erráticos latidos de su corazón y acercó sus labios a su oído.

"Anímate", murmuró, y sin mirarlo se separó de él y bajó del auto para luego correr hacia su departamento.

Syaoran se quedó en donde estaba, estupefacto, hasta que la vio llegar al edificio y cerrar la puerta. Dejó salir un largo suspiro y se sorprendió porque ni siquiera notó que estuvo conteniendo el aire.

Toda su vida, él había estado pagando mucho por cosas que no valían tanto.

* * *

N/A: ¡espero que les haya gustado! Ahora, algunas aclaraciones: al describir el edificio Hiragizawa pensé en el Banco America Plaza en Atlanta, Georgia. Búsquenlo en Google, es fantástico. Otra cosa, sus luces se prenden antes de la puesta de sol, pero por la historia puse que es antes XD. Y, para enfatizar un punto, aunque Syaoran nota que hay parecido entre Sakura y su ex, él está descubriendo que son las diferencias lo que le gusta de ella. Entonces, ¿empieza a surgir algo? Se lo dejo a ustedes :) sé que puede que esté andando lento, pero no teman, ¡se dará pronto! Gracias por leer y por favor, ¡deja un review antes de irte! Nos vemos pronto.

Love,  
boreum dal

N/T: ¡hola chicos! Buenas noticias, el capítulo llegó apenas hoy y lo traduje como rayo, tal como prometí.

**mrcds yane's, choco-chanX3, el anónimo, chika-phantom-li, maru-chan1296, galia belikov**

¡Muchísimas gracias a todo por sus reviews!

Sobre la última frase, que no es muy clara, se refiere a que ha descubierto que Sakura le da algo valioso -el sentirse como alguien _normal_- a cambio de muy poco -unas fotos-. En inglés, la traducción literal es _Toda su vida, había obtenido más de lo que había negociado,_ y se interpreta en sentido negativo -osea obtener más problemas que beneficios-. Revisen el adelanto, y creo que verán que Syaoran ha decidido aumentar "el pago". Qué lindo que Syaoran haya descubierto lo especial que tiene Sakura, ¿cierto? :3

Una cosa más: hablé con boreum dal y quedamos en un cronograma. ¡Ahora actualizaré todos los sábados! Ya sabeen, apunten en sus agendas ¡leer RadioStar! ;) ¡Cuídense, hasta el sábado!

Próximamente, en RadioStar...

_"Pero... ¿por qué? Ninguna celebridad en su sano juicio—"_

_"Lo sé", interrumpió, y se preguntó por un momento si podría decirle la verdad de por qué quería eso._

Quiero poner en serio peligro mi privacidad, lo que más valoro, al continuar posando para esas fotos fingidas para ti, simplemente porque me hace sentir como un ser humano normal.

_Casi deja salir una risa por lo patético y espeluznante que sonaba eso. _Mejor le miento_, pensó. "Confío en ti lo suficiente como para saber que no ensuciarás mi reputación con tus fotos. Me da algo de control sobre mi publicidad" razonó en voz alta. _Eso suena lo suficientemente convincente, ¿cierto?


	9. Una excepción

**ix. Una excepción**

Meiling se abrió paso a través del pent-house de Publicaciones Hiragizawa con los tacos resonando al chocar contra el piso. Visto desde afuera, parecía que estaba calmada, pues tenía un gesto en la cara un poco alegre, una pequeña sonrisa y las cejas sin fruncir.

Pero claro, no contaban con que ella es muy buena manteniendo las apariencias; después de todo ésa es una habilidad necesaria para su trabajo. Por eso nadie podía notar que por dentro ella estaba atónita, porque estaba casi segura de que le habían mentido.

Caminó a la oficina con la misma 'calma' y la secretaria en la recepción la miró sorprendida, porque Meiling había aparecido sin avisar ni sacar una cita. Sin embargo, tras unos instantes, la secretaria salió de su asombro y le sonrió con sinceridad.

"¡Señorita Meiling, un gusto verla!"

Meiling regresó la sonrisa a la secretaria, pensando que esa chica era una de las pocas personas que conocía en el negocio que era realmente genuina.

"Hola, Naoko. Sé que no tengo una cita previa, pero ¿sabes si Eriol tiene algo de tiempo para verme ahora? Lamento el inconveniente, ni yo misma pensé que tendría que venir"

"Oh, claro". Naoko presionó unos botones en el intercomunicador de su escritorio. "Sr. Hiragizawa, la señorita Meiling desea verlo. ¿Está ocupado?"

Hubo una pausa y la voz de Eriol se oyó a través del altavoz. "Claro, hazle pasar"

"Gracias, Naoko", agradeció Meiling haciendo una seña mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de Hiragizawa.

La sonrisa de Meiling se convirtió en una mueca de enojo tras cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Eriol, golpeándolo con las palmas de sus manos. El pobre Eriol podía empezar a rezar por su vida.

Eriol dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás en su asiento y miró a Meiling. Sabía de qué se trataba el asunto, pero pensó que sería mejor fingir inocencia.

"Meiling, qué sorpresa"

"No juegues conmigo, Eriol. ¿Dónde estuvo Syaoran anoche?", gruñó con ojos amenazantes.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Eriol cruzó sus manos tras su cabeza para que ella no lo notara nervioso.

"¿No que estuviste 'muy ocupado' para aparecer en la reunión porque tenías que hablar con la Junta Directiva? ¡Te vi ayer a la hora de tu supuesto compromiso y estabas con una chica cenando y tomando vino! ¡Junta Directiva, un cuerno!"

Eriol suspiró. Era cierto, él había decidido tomarse el tiempo libre que Syaoran le dio para llevar a su 'enamorada' a cenar, la heredera de una compañía parisina dedicada a la joyería llamada Natalie, que trabajaba por un tiempo en la sede japonesa de la empresa. Llevaban seis meses saliendo, y aunque Eriol estaba encantado con su belleza y encanto –además que su padre aprobaba su relación–, había descubierto en las últimas semanas que a pesar del prestigio y la reputación del apellido de la chica, ella era aburrida y se preocupaba por cosas que a él le importaban menos que un rábano. La llevó a ese caro restaurante en un intento de re–encender la relación, pero el intento falló. Ella lo convenció de quedarse a dormir en su casa y en la mañana sintió que no pudo ser más rápido para irse. Se presionó la nariz para desvanecer esos desagradables recuerdos de su mente mientras intentaba conversar con Meiling.

"Así que has estado acosándome, ¿eh?"

"Hablo en serio. Syaoran te hizo cancelar la reunión, ¿cierto?", le cortó Meiling, cruzando los brazos. "Dios, últimamente ha tomado la costumbre de desaparecerse"

Eriol estaba entretenido, pero por el bien de su integridad física pensó que sería conveniente no demostrarlo. "Meiling, eso no es de mi incumbencia así me niego a meter mis narices. ¿Has hablado con Syaoran sobre esto?"

"Ese bastardo sabe que sospecho algo. No ha respondido ninguna de mis llamadas hoy"

"Bueno, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto"

"Eriol...", dijo Meiling en un tono impaciente.

"Meiling...", bromeó Eriol.

"¡Vamos! Sé que tu sabes"

"¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? Si estábamos de acuerdo con no tener la reunión y nos arreglamos para reprogramarla otro día, ¿cuál es el problema?

"Bueno..." Meiling frunció las cejas y observó ausente una pintura colgada al otro lado de la oficina. "Él ha estado actuando diferente últimamente. ¿No lo has notado?"

"Su vida ha sido un completo desastre por los últimos meses, por supuesto que está actuando diferente"

"No, me refiero a las últimas semanas. No puedo decirte exactamente cómo, pero parece distante. Como si estuviera distraído con algo", se burló Meiling. "Quisiera decir que ha estado saliendo con alguien a mis espaldas, pero sé que es imposible"

Las cejas de Eriol se levantaron, la conversación se ponía interesante. En el circo que era la vida de su amigo, quizás la cosa más extraña le estaba sucediendo: quizás Syaoran tenía más sentimientos por esa paparazzi de lo que se había dado cuenta.

Aclaró la garganta para disimular una sonrisa, e intentó mostrar su expresión más seria. "¿Estás segura de que no estás imaginando cosas? Él parece estar perfectamente normal para mí". Eriol bufó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y agregó, "lo más normal que puede ser, al menos"

Meiling frunció los labios, y suspiró alzando las manos al aire. "Quién sabe, quizás estoy volviéndome loca. Todo el mundo me advirtió que si seguía con tanto estrés tarde o temprano me pasaría esto o un ataque cardíaco. Finalmente se me cruzaron los cables". Sonrió a Eriol. "No hay forma de que me digas por qué canceló la reunión, ¿o sí?"

"Syaoran no canceló nada", mintió Eriol, muy convincente. "Fui yo, quería llevar a mi enamorada a cenar. Pensé que de todos mis clientes, ustedes serían los últimos en rechazar posponer una reunión"

"Perdón por reclamarte", le contestó Meiling, sonrojada por la pena.

"No hay problema", rió Eriol. Estaba salvado. O al menos, eso pensaba él.

"Bueno, ¿y qué tal tu cita?"

"Lo suficientemente bien, supongo", contestó regresando su mirada al monitor y tecleando mientras hablaba.

"Ugh... ugh"

"¿Qué?", preguntó Eriol, deteniéndose y levantando la mirada. Meiling era muy perspicaz y no había aprobado la relación de Eriol cuando conoció a Natalie, y nunca se cansaba de hacérselo saber. Como una de las mejores amigas de él, Meiling había hecho grandes esfuerzos por convencerlo de dejar a Natalie, segura de que ella era una caza fortunas y, aunque luego Eriol descubrió que era verdad, no fue muy rápido en admitir que ella tenía la razón.

"¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿'Suficientemente bien'?"

"Mira, es solo que Natalie es algo difícil de conversar a veces, pero cuando–"

"Es difícil de conversar, supongo, porque no hay nada que conversar. Ella es puro aire, y un par de pelusas", renegó Meiling.

Eriol no pudo evitar sonreír. "Sabes, aún no estoy seguro de todo eso de que ella es una caza fortunas, pero... creo que tienes razón, no hay nada ahí. Tal vez es hora de desenchufarme de ella"

"¡Lo sabía!"

"Agradezco tus condolencias"

Tímidamente, Meiling sonrió. "Lo siento, en serio. Tu sabes que quiero que seas feliz"

"Lo sé. No te preocupes, es lo mejor"

"Y, ¿qué te convenció?"

Algo disgustado, Eriol volvió a recordar la desagradable cita que tuvo con ella la noche anterior. "Pasó la cita entera pidiéndome que opine sobre cada uno de los invitados a la apertura de una sucursal de la compañía de su familia en Tokio. Las dos horas más aburridas de mi vida"

Meiling intentaba ser menos burlona, pero no pudo evitar resoplar. "Bueno, te encontraré una mejor"

"No, gracias", rió Eriol. "Conociéndote, encontrarás a alguien exactamente igual a ti, y puedo imaginarme como sería"

Meiling rodó los ojos, y sonrió. Después de todo, ella era una chica increíble, Eriol sería afortunado. "Madura, Eriol. Bueno, gracias por explicarme lo que pasó. Debo irme, pero nos veremos en la próxima reunión"

Eriol asintió, y Meiling salió por la puerta. Antes de cerrar, Meiling volteó. "Estoy segura de que encontrarás a la chica para ti pronto"

"Gracias, Meiling"

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama, sosteniendo su celular sobre su pecho y observándolo fijamente. Kero, que estaba echado a su lado, de vez en cuando metía su carita bajo su brazo para intentar ver qué es lo que tenía ese celular para tener a su ama tan fascinada. Al darse cuenta de que no había ninguna reacción de ella más que una distraída caricia ocasional en su cabecita, apoyó malhumorado sus patitas sobre la cama.

Había sido un día ocupado. Sakura había despertado completamente aturdida por los sucesos del día anterior. Se preguntaba si fue todo real o solo lo soñó, pero como no tenía tiempo para sentarse y pensarlo, corrió a trabajar antes de hacerse tarde.

Ya en su escritorio, eligió algunas de las fotos que tomó a Li y se las alcanzó a Yamazaki, a quien le explicó que captó a Syaoran Li escurriéndose en el estudio mientras otros paparazzis lo esperaban en Publicaciones Hiragizawa a la misma hora. Pasó el resto del día escribiendo editoriales y pies de foto y contestando las preguntas de Chiharu, que estaba muy emocionada por las fotos. A pesar de su éxito y de tener asegurado un gran cheque, Sakura sintió que las 5pm no podían llegar más lentamente. Incluso con el permiso de Syaoran, sentía que estaba mal publicar esas fotos. Nunca le gustó mentir, odiaba la sensación de decir una mentira, y nunca fue buena mintiendo.

Apenas llegó la hora de salida, corrió a encontrarse con Tomoyo, que le exigía que contara lo que pasó la tarde anterior con lujo de detalles, en un café cercano. Tomoyo gritó y estuvieron a punto de ser echadas del lugar antes de proclamar que Syaoran Li estaba totalmente, absolutamente, completamente enamorándose de Sakura.

"Tomoyo, ¿por qué sigues diciendo eso? Quiero decir, entiendo que bromeas, pero sabes que las bromas son divertidas solo cuando hay algo de verdad en ellas–"

"No bromeo, Sakura, ¡lo digo en serio!"

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta, y casi se ahoga con su café. Tomoyo se veía tan solemne como podía.

"No– no entiendo", murmuró.

"Todo tiene sentido, ¿no crees? Sakura, ¡te llevó a la azotea de un rascacielos al atardecer para ver encenderse las luces de la ciudad!", suspiró soñadoramente. "Ésa es una de las cosas más románticas que he oído. Cosas como esas nunca pasan en la vida real, ¡suena a sacado de una película! ¿Qué tipo de chico haría eso si no le gustaras?"

"De acuerdo, bueno, obviamente debo agradarle si somos amigos, pero–"

"Sin duda alguna, él quiere que sean más que amigos"

"Tomoyo, basta"

"Lo digo en serio. Sé que no lo he visto en acción, pero es la única explicación lógica"

"Hay otra explicación lógica que estás olvidando", repuso Sakura exasperada. "Es una buena persona. Hace cosas lindas. Y somos amigos, supongo. Los amigos hacen cosas buenas por el otro"

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza. "Puede que no me creas ahora", le dijo con una sonrisa, "y puede que él no se haya dado cuenta aún. Solo espera un poco"

Tras despedirse de Tomoyo, Sakura se había dirigido caminando a su departamento aún más aturdida que en la mañana, y luego de cenar, ducharse y leer en el mismo estado confuso, había llegado a su cama a sentarse y pensar si debía o no llamar a Syaoran.

No tenía ninguna razón en especial para llamarlo, pero quería agradecerle por darle la oportunidad de tomarle todas esas fotos. Él realmente había salvado su cuenta bancaria durante las últimas semanas, y se merecía toda su gratitud, pero honestamente esa excusa no le parecía suficiente. Ella lo había sofocado con sus agradecimientos todas las veces que se habían visto, y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Sakura sentía un verdadero deseo de llamar a Syaoran solo para oír su voz.

Ella recordó su expresión en la azotea, vio el intrigantemente hermoso dolor en sus ojos –ojos que habían permanecido en su mente– y tembló.

A pesar de negarlo, Sakura no podía evitar pensarlo. ¿Y si Tomoyo tenía razón? Su corazón se aceleró, y sacudió la cabeza. "No hay forma", se murmuró. "No necesito llamarlo"

Kero se quejó y levantó sus ojitos hacia ella.

"¿No es cierto, Kero?" Sakura lo miró con cariño y acarició las orejitas de su precioso golden retriever. "Estoy siendo muy tonta. No necesito llamarlo"

Sin embargo, aún luego de poner su celular de regreso en su mesita de noche y echarse a leer un libro, no podía evitar pensar en él. Miró a Kero, quien también levantó su cabecita. "No me juzgues", le dijo, y dejó el libro, suspiró, y cogió el celular.

Ignorando el nervioso rugido de su estómago _–¿por qué estoy nerviosa?_–, buscó la entrada "Hombre extraño" en su lista de contactos y, antes de desanimarse, presionó el botón de llamar.

* * *

"Entonces, creo que empezaremos con una firma de autógrafos en la nueva tienda de discos que ha abierto en Shibuya, en tres semanas y cuatro días. Luego, hemos reservado entrevistas en varios shows de variedades", decía Meiling, señalando con su lapicero una tabla de horarios impreso en una hoja que Syaoran estaba intentando estudiar. Estaban sentados en el escritorio del departamento de Meiling, repasando las actividades de los próximos meses por adelantado.

Syaoran se estremeció ante el recuerdo de la enloquecida atmósfera de los shows de variedades a los que había ido cuando iniciaba su carrera musical. La mayoría de la gente que participaba estaba encantada participando en las actividades ridículas y payasadas que caracterizaban a ese tipo de shows, pero el carácter tranquilo de Syaoran hacía que le desagrade profundamente tener que ir. A medida que se hizo más y más popular, pudo finalmente dejar de ir a esos shows; su horario se hizo más ajustado y pudo perseguir actividades más agradables para promocionarse. Sin embargo, desde que tuvo esa pausa en su carrera y el escándalo que ocurrió antes, entendía la necesidad de aparecer frente a esa audiencia nuevamente.

Meiling apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y notó el disgusto de Syaoran en su cara. "Sé que odias ir a esos shows", suspiró, "pero trata de soportarlo conmigo. Solo será un par de semanas, y apenas pueda regresarte al circuito de los shows de entrevistas recuperarás algo de tu dignidad", se burló.

Syaoran resopló.

"Se vienen unos meses muy ocupados para ti, es la mayor campaña de promoción que has tenido desde que empezaste tu carrera. ¿Estás listo?"

El castaño asintió lentamente. "No será un problema"

"¡Eso es lo que quería oír!", sonrió Meiling. "Ahora, sobre estos tres shows–"

El celular de Syaoran interrumpió a Meiling, y ella lo miró malhumorada. "Creí que te había dicho que apagues esa cosa durante estas reuniones", reclamó.

"Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo", murmuró, pero apenas bajó la mirada para apagarlo, levantó una ceja al ver el nombre que salía en la pantalla: Sakura Kinomoto.

_Oh, esto es interesante._

"Bueno, Meiling, en realidad tengo que contestar", le dijo, y antes de que ella pueda protestar, salió hacia el pasillo cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él.

Presionó 'contestar' en la pantalla y sostuvo el celular contra su oído. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber por qué le había llamado, pero trataría de no dejar que se notara.

"¿Hola?", dijo con la voz más casual que pudo.

"Hola", se oyó la voz de Sakura, y sin razón aparente, Syaoran estaba encantado.

"Hey", contestó, y esperó pacientemente a que ella dijera la razón de su llamada. _¿Habrá llamado solo para hablar?_

"Yo... eh –bueno... ¿estás ocupado?"

"En realidad, no", le dijo echando un vistazo a la puerta del estudio de Meiling, donde ella probablemente estaría impaciente esperándolo. Sonrió un poco y se apoyó contra la pared opuesta. No sabía que le hizo mentir, pero se sentía relajado solo al pensar conversar con ella, y casi como un reflejo, se dejó llevar por esa sensación. Era como si buscara inconscientemente prolongarla.

Escuchó un suspiro. "Gracias por lo de ayer. Le enseñé algunas fotos a mi jefe y se vio como si estuviera en el paraíso. Me dijo que acababa de salvar yo sola a la revista", rió.

Syaoran sintió que su regocijo aumentó un poco. "¿Y lo hiciste?"

"¿Hice qué?"

"Salvar tu sola a la revista"

"¡Oh! Oh, no" Syaoran pudo detector que ella estaba sonriendo. "Mi jefe es un bromista. ¡Exagera todo! Cualquiera creería que es un hombre estricto pero todo el mundo lo ama. Supongo que es porque es así"

"Bueno, me alegra haber podido ayudarte"

"Realmente me ayudaste", le dijo con confianza. "Y –no quise decírtelo ayer, pero nunca había visto un atardecer antes, especialmente así. ¡Y las luces! Todo, en realidad. Sé que te lo agradecí un millón de veces ayer, pero lo digo en serio. Gracias"

"Si, no hay problema. Lo disfruté yo también", le dijo Syaoran con sinceridad. En retrospectiva, era el momento que más había disfrutado en mucho tiempo. Dudó, pero habló de nuevo. "¿Te ayudó a olvidar tus problemas?"

"¿Mis problemas?"

"Supongo que sí", rió Syaoran.

"¡Oh! Mis –claro. Sí, definitivamente sí. Ni siquiera pensé en el tema por el resto de la noche"

"Qué bueno"

Hubo una larga pausa, y Syaoran repentinamente se sintió incómodo. Sabía que no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse así, ya que no había sido él quien llamó, pero...

"Entonces", dijo Sakura de pronto, con un tono algo precipitado, "uh... la razón por la que llamé es... bueno, es que me has metido en un pequeño problema. Mi jefe y todos los que trabajan conmigo creen que soy una increíble fotógrafa de celebridades ahora"

Syaoran podía ver a dónde se dirigía Sakura. Se preguntó si debería sentirse ofendido o usado, pero no era así, por alguna razón. Después de todo, él también de algún modo la estaba usando, ¿no? Contuvo una sonrisa y pensó jugar un poco con la nerviosa Sakura. "¿Y?"

"Y yo... creo que puedo necesitar unas fotos tuyas más pronto", dijo en tono de pregunta.

"¿Has pensado en tal vez hacer el clásico acercamiento y simplemente acosarme como una paparazzi normal?", bromeó, preguntándose si mordería el anzuelo.

"¡Oh! Bueno –bueno, Yo –yo, es solo que..."

Syaoran sonrió al escucharla luchar para decir algo. "Estoy bromeando", le dijo. "Sé lo que sucede cuando intentas actuar como una paparazzi normal. Terminas con una nariz por poco rota y desangrándote. No queremos que ocurra de nuevo, ¿no?". La escuchó jadear.

"¡Oh, eres un abusivo!"

"Ouch", contestó, pero en realidad Syaoran sonreía como tonto. "Vamos, no lo dices en serio"

"No estaría tan segura si fuera tú", resopló, pero pudo oír que él no estaba enojado. "Pero... sé que es mucho pedir", le dijo apenada y se puso seria de pronto. "Entiendo si no quieres hacerlo"

Syaoran inclinó la cabeza y miró la puerta del estudio. Como Meiling dijo, pronto estaría muy ocupado. Sabía que apenas colgara y volviera a abrir esa puerta, sentiría de nuevo el peso de su fama sobre los hombros.

Desde muy joven, su madre le había enseñado a aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaran. Siempre había sacado fuerzas de ese lema. De niño, creía que su habilidad era ver las oportunidades que otros no veían –igual que algunos que ven fantasmas, aunque otros no pueden–, y, sea verdad o no, eso le había dado la confianza de perseguir sus sueños. Ese pensamiento era un factor clave de su éxito.

Lo que sea que Sakura hacía, funcionaba de maravillas para él. _Vale la pena esas ridículas sesiones fotográficas_, pensó. De hecho, en cierto modo ni siquiera le molestaba hacer esas fotos, era un participante voluntario. En el futuro, cuando su vida se vuelva frenética y más ocupada de nuevo, no había garantía de poder mantenerse en contacto con ella. Se dio cuenta de que se había acostumbrado muy rápidamente a la presencia de Sakura y lo mucho que ansiaba estar con ella. Por más extraño y avergonzado que se sintiera, confiaba en una extraña _–¡y encima una paparazzi, por todos los cielos!_– para darle algo de normalidad y paz en su vida, y no pensaba desperdiciarlo. La vida le estaba dando una oportunidad y solo debía tomarla.

"¿Qué te parece esto?", dijo tamborileando sus dedos contra el muro. No estaba seguro de cómo ella lo tomaría, pero no podía imaginar que _ella_ podría desperdiciar tampoco la oportunidad que él le daría. "Hagamos de esto algo regular"

"¿Algo –algo regular? ¿Algo como encontrarnos para tomarte fotos regularmente?"

"Exacto"

"¿Estás loco?"

"Puede ser"

"Pero... ¿por qué? Ninguna celebridad en su sano juicio—"

"Lo sé", interrumpió, y se preguntó por un momento si podría decirle la verdad de por qué quería eso.

_Quiero poner mi privacidad, lo que más valoro, en serio peligro al continuar posando para esas fotos fingidas para ti, simplemente porque me hace sentir como un ser humano normal._

Casi deja salir una risa por lo patético y espeluznante que sonó eso. _Mejor le miento_, pensó. "Confío en ti lo suficiente como para saber que no ensuciarás mi reputación con tus fotos. Me da algo de control sobre mi publicidad" razonó en voz alta. _Eso suena lo suficientemente convincente, ¿cierto? _

"Oh, bueno... está bien, si tu lo dices", contestó Sakura, aunque su voz aún sonaba sorprendida y algo escéptica. "Estás haciéndome un inmenso favor, siento que debería pagártelo de algún modo–"

La puerta del estudio se abrió, y Meiling asomó su cabeza. Lo miró un instante, levantó una ceja, y susurró amenazadora, "si no mueves tu trasero aquí en UN MINUTO, voy a echar mi café sobre tu laptop"

Syaoran rodó los ojos. "Cálmate, estaré ahí en un segundo", susurró cubriendo el celular con una mano para que Sakura no lo escuche.

Meiling estrechó los ojos y lanzó una mirada acusadora, pero cerró la puerta.

Regresando su atención a Sakura, ella seguía hablando sobre cómo pagárselo. Syaoran suspiró y la detuvo.

"No hay necesidad de eso", le dijo. _Me estás pagando más de lo que cuesta_, pensó, _aunque no te des cuenta._

"¿Estás seguro? Debe haber algo que pueda hacer..."

"Si lo hay, podemos arreglarlo luego", le dijo, ya algo apurado. Meiling rara vez hablaba en broma, y tenía muchas canciones y fotos en esa laptop... "¿Nos vemos el próximo lunes? Si puedes escaparte de tu trabajo, dejaré Publicaciones Hiragizawa como a las tres de la tarde. Mi horario está libre un par de horas después, así que puedes tomar tus fotos y luego encontrarme en la misma entrada trasera que te mostré ayer. Iré solo, así que puedo dejarte en donde sea que tengas que ir"

"Sí, pero, ¿Qué hay de los otros paparazzi?"

"Enviaremos un señuelo una hora antes"

"No puedo creer que la gente se crea eso", murmuró Sakura.

"Como sea, tu también casi te lo crees", bromeó Syaoran, y volvió a mirar ansioso hacia la puerta. "Bueno, ya debo irme, pero nos vemos la próxima semana. Mándame un mensaje cuando estés segura de que podrás ir"

"Oh –está bien", le dijo, sorprendida por la repentina prisa de Syaoran, pero se puso seria para lo que dijo luego. "Bueno... Gracias"

"Sí, no hay problema. Y", dijo antes de poder detenerse, "gracias por llamarme"

Cortó la llamada de inmediato, antes de poder escuchar respuesta alguna, y empezó a reprenderse a sí mismo de inmediato. "¿'Gracias por llamarme'? qué demonios, debe creer que soy raro", murmuró antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al estudio. Vio con alivio que su laptop estaba seca e intacta

"Y, ¿exactamente quién es tan importante como para mantenerte ahí afuera por–" Meiling hizo una pausa para mirar su reloj, "–quince minutos?"

"Un viejo amigo del colegio", mintió Syaoran, sorprendido consigo mismo por lo rápido que inventó algo. No le gustaba tener que mentir a Meiling, pero no podía imaginarse lo enojada que estaría si se enterara de lo hacía –y haría– con Sakura. "No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo, y quedamos en tomar un café pronto"

"Uhm...", respondió Meiling, observándolo por un instante, pero luego se encogió de hombros y regresó al horario frente a ellos. "Bueno, como estaba diciendo antes, estos shows en especial son en los que tienes que participar mucho más con los otros invitados... "

* * *

Por segunda vez ese día, Sakura se encontró mirando a su celular, esta vez, por el shock. Kero la miró una vez más, y ella lo miró.

"Sé que probablemente parezco estar loca, Kero", le dijo solemnemente, "pero estoy segura que el hombre con el que hablé hace un momento está mucho más loco"

Kero movió su colita una vez.

"Tomaré eso como si estuvieras de acuerdo conmigo", le dijo con amor.

Con un suspiro, puso su celular de regreso en su mesita de noche. Muchas cosas en esa conversación la dejaron pasmada, pero unas más que otras.

Por decir una, ella no podía creer que la conversación haya sido tan natural, tanto que Sakura sintió que no podía seguir actuando como si Syaoran fuera un simple extraño. Ella había tenido cuidado de mantener su distancia, sin duda mucho más porque él era una celebridad y por lo tanto alguien diferente a ella, pero ahora, no podía negar que sentía algo de alegría, como si hubiera química entre ellos.

Además, estaba completamente sorprendida por su pedido de encontrarse _regularmente_. Ella definitivamente no habría visto venir eso jamás. Aunque Syaoran parecía disfrutar el tiempo que pasaba con ella, Sakura creía que estaba forzándolo y actuando más como una carga que otra cosa. Aún así, su razón era justificada, él necesitaba controlar su imagen, ahora más que nunca, así que quizás sí era algo que beneficiaba a ambos.

_Vamos, ¿a quién engaño?_

Claramente, Sakura estaba consiguiendo mucho más que Syaoran, y por si fuera poco, él se negó a cualquier compensación por ello, diciendo simplemente que lo hablarían luego, y eso si es que lo hablaban. ¿Qué es lo pensó Syaoran?

E incluso si hacían de las fotos algo regular, ella no tenía de cómo podría funcionar. Solo podría conseguir fotos de él en su estudio o en Publicaciones Hiragizawa o quizás en el parque al lado del café Royal Roast si lograban deshacerse de los otros paparazzis. En algún momento, sus planes tendrían que hacerse más y más cuidadosos. El pensar en eso hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas.

Por último, pensó, lo más extraño de todo, lo que la dejó más confusa que nada. "_Gracias por llamarme_"

Sakura cerró sus ojos y vio los ojos ámbar de Syaoran mirándola en la azotea. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Le frustraba no tener respuestas.

Suspiró, y miró a Kero. "¿No lo sabrías, o sí?"

Kero levantó su mirada, pero no su cabeza.

Sakura le sonrió. "Buenas noches, Kero", le dijo, y lo acarició una vez más antes de apagar las luces y acostarse.

* * *

Meiling regresó a su escritorio con una taza de café en mano para seguir respondiendo varios emails en su laptop. Miró la hora, y gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era medianoche. Sería una larga noche, necesitaba enviar esos mails antes de la mañana.

Se echó en su asiento y descansó los ojos por unos minutos. Syaoran se había ido una hora antes, sin poder concentrarse.

Desde que recibió esa llamada, Syaoran pareció extremadamente distraído. Sus respuestas eran distantes y muy frustrantes, no reclamaba nada cuando Meiling pensaba que lo haría, se limitaba a asentir y mascullar "sí, está bien" de rato en rato. No le faltaron las ganas de quitarle el celular y averiguar con quién habló, porque estaba segura de que no fue simplemente alguien del colegio.

A pesar de toda la locura que había en su vida, Syaoran siempre había sido alguien muy dedicado, concentrarse era casi un talento más suyo. Un simple amigo no podría distraerlo tanto. Y, cuando salió para amenazarlo y hacerle dejar el teléfono, le costó un gran esfuerzo no mostrar su sorpresa. Él estaba radiante y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Quien haya llamado lo hizo sonreír como no lo hacía desde que Mizuki rompió con él.

Considerando su actitud extraña de las últimas semanas, la reunión pospuesta en Publicaciones Hiragizawa, y lo que acababa de ocurrir esa noche, Meiling empezaba a sospechar que algo sucedía a sus espaldas. Syaoran no tenía que contarle nada de su vida personal, por supuesto, pero esa actitud distante tenía el potencial de afectar su vida profesional. Era el peor momento para que eso sucediera. Y, además, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, incluso a ella misma, sus sentimientos estaban un poco heridos. Ella no era solamente su agente, sino también su prima y una amiga cercana. ¿Por qué él tendría que guardarle secretos? Hasta Eriol parecía saber algo, aunque él creyera que la había engañado, a Meiling rara vez se le escapa algo.

Meiling suspiró. Si seguía así, decidió, se dedicaría a averiguar qué estaba sucediendo. Y no tenía duda de que podría hacerlo, siempre lograba lo que proponía y muy rara vez fallaba.

* * *

Syaoran se giró en la cama y quedó boca abajo sobre la almohada, abriendo un ojo para mirar al reloj. Ya eran las tres de la mañana, y aún no podía dormir.

Estaba intrigado por lo que traería el reunirse con Sakura. Estaba patéticamente emocionado con la idea de sentirse normal de nuevo, no solo ocasionalmente sino _regularmente_. Esa sensación, como si pudiera controlar su vida, como si el mundo entero hubiera decidido dejarlo en paz, como si no tuviera que mirar a sus espaldas cada vez que respiraba, como si aunque todos lo vieran a él nada le importara... Esa sensación _no tenía precio,_ y era increíble que pudiera sentirla. Estaba seguro que había encontrado una mina de oro al ofrecerle a Sakura ese 'acuerdo'.

Pero, eso no era lo que lo molestaba, no era eso lo que no lo dejaba dormir. No le importaba como se sentía, no le importaba lo patético que le parecía su emoción. _Al fin y al cabo, soy un humano_, pensó.

No, lo que lo molestaba, lo que verdaderamente lo mantenía despierto hasta esa hora, por más que intentaba dormir, era la inexplicable, impaciente emoción que sentía al pensar en ver a Sakura Kinomoto la tarde del próximo lunes.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hey! Y, ¿qué piensan? Aquí empieza (el arduamente lento) proceso de enamorarse uno del otro, muajaja. Atentos, no querrán perderse lo que viene. Por favor, por favooor dejen un review al irse, ¡los amaría por siempre!

Love,

Boreum dal

N/T: ¡Hola chicos! Sorry que haya subido tan tarde, salí temprano y acabo de llegar ): hay algo importante que quería decirles, ¡estamos alcanzando a boreum dal y el fic original! Wuu, a solo un par de caps (: espero que hayan tenido una linda semana y que hayan disfrutado el cap. Como vieron, Syaoran cree que Sakura le está dando demasiado, y Sakura cree que es Syaoran quien le está dando demasiado, jajaja. Que lindoooos. Bueno, Meiling ha tenido un papel importante hoy, quiere mucho a su primo pero no le gusta que le dejen fuera, ¿se enterará? ¿Qué será de Eriol por mentirle y de Syaoran por ocultarlo? ¿Quién será la chica para Eriol? ¿Qué sucederá el próximo lunes? Las respuestas a estas y muchas más preguntas se sabrán pronto.

***Agregado 11.07.12: chicos, estaré de viaje unos días por unos motivos urgentes, y no podré actualizar este sábado ): lo tendré que aplazar al 28.07.12, lo siento mucho y les pido su comprensión. ¡Gracias!**

Muchas gracias a **sara wells, mikunat, kathe-greenwood, choco-chanX3, maru-chan1296, chika-phantom-li, chii tsuki hime **y todos los **guest** por sus reviews! Guests, firmen su review por favor para agradecerles apropiadamente la próxima semanaaa (: ¡Cuídense, un beso!

Próximamente, en RadioStar...

_Sakura frunció las cejas. __"¿No querías ver las fotos?"_

_"¿Las qué?"_

_"Las fotos. Esa es la razón por la que querías encontrarte aquí conmigo, ¿cierto? Para poder ver las fotos que tomé y asegurarte de que no... No sé, tomé malas fotos o algo así"_

_"Ah, claro", contestó Syaoran rápidamente, y tomó la cámara de las manos de Sakura. Pasó las fotos en la pantalla, haciendo muecas interiormente por lo bajo que había caído. Él nunca había soportado las fotos de paparazzis, y ahora él estaba ahí, dando su consentimiento e incluso ayudando a elegir las que serían publicadas._

_Pero esta vez era diferente, porque cuando lo pensó –siendo totalmente honesto consigo mismo–, no podía molestarle menos lo que estaba haciendo. _No estoy aquí, con Sakura, por estas fotos.


	10. Impase

**x. Impase**

Los paparazzis invadían la vereda frente al edificio de Publicaciones Hiragizawa, bloqueando el tráfico y causando que los peatones voltearan con curiosidad para ver el por qué de tanta conmoción. Las puertas giratorias de la entrada se agitaron y surgieron exclamaciones por toda la multitud cuando descubrieron que era Syaoran Li, flanqueado por su equipo de seguridad y sus ayudantes, abriéndose paso hacia el estacionamiento para salir del lugar. Surgieron cientos de flashes desde todas las direcciones posibles, la gente se empujaba hacia todas partes, y el frenesí de los gritos sobrepasó al ruido del tráfico.

Era la demencia pura, y aunque ya lo había presenciado antes varias veces, Sakura no pudo desviar los ojos de la escena. Se sentó en una banca cruzando la calle, sosteniendo su bolso a un lado con su cámara dentro, y esperó pacientemente a que la multitud se disperse, tal como fueron las instrucciones de Syaoran.

"_El doble saldrá por la puerta principal del edificio a las tres en punto", _decía su mensaje. _"Yo saldré alrededor de una hora después por la puerta trasera. Puedes tomar las fotos en ese momento. Estaré solo. Alcánzame en el auto"._

"_¿Quieres hacer algo luego?" _le contestó Sakura, mitad curiosa y mitad esperanzada. Intentó ignorar la última mitad.

"_Claro, ¿por qué no? Podemos ir a comer"_

"_Siempre estás pensando en comida"_, bromeó, y envió un nuevo mensaje con un ícono para asegurarle que no lo decía en serio.

"_¿Qué quieres decir...?" _Syaoran aparentó indignación pero Sakura se limitó a reír y no contestó, provocando que él la bombardee con mensajes absurdos –_"¿Me estás diciendo gordo?", "¡Retira eso!", "Mi dieta es mi problema, ¡no el tuyo!"–_, aunque falló en intentar hacerle sentir culpable por tocar un tema 'tan sensible' con poca delicadeza.

Luego de escribirse para coordinar sus planes, Sakura no tuvo mucha dificultad para salir de su trabajo. Yamazaki estaba sorprendentemente despreocupado por eso, especialmente gracias a las estelares fotografías que ella había capturado incluso fuera de sus horarios de trabajo.

La mente de Sakura aún se tambaleaba ante la idea de encontrarse con él regularmente. Una cosa era arreglar algunos encuentros para salvar su trabajo, pero... Levantó el rostro y se fijó en la multitud. De algún modo, se sentía deshonesta. Sí, tenía el permiso de Syaoran, pero ¿acaso no significaba que estaba construyéndose una carrera a partir de engaños? Intentó imaginarse la reacción de Yamazaki al enterarse del acuerdo que ella tenía con Syaoran. Se preguntaba si estaría contento, impactado, o enojado. No se le ocurría cómo se vería enojado porque era una emoción que no cuadraba con su personalidad optimista, pero ¿lo estaría cuando supiera?

Sakura suspiró sonoramente. Esto estaba empezando a complicarse. Creía en Syaoran, pero estaba entrando en actividades que violaban muchas normas éticas de periodismo, además de muchas de sus propias normas morales y todo lo que había aprendido en sus cursos y experiencias. Y aunque confiaba en Syaoran, siempre había una posibilidad de que la enjuicie por difamación. No tenía forma de probar que estaba haciendo todo esto con su consentimiento, mucho menos que incluso seguía sus sugerencias.

Pero, más allá de la legalidad y los aspectos técnicos y morales, que ocupaban solo una minúscula parte de sus pensamientos por el momento –algo por lo que ella se odiaba a sí misma–, todo lo que podía pensar era que su vida se estaba volviendo más y más absurda, cada vez mucho más, desde que Yamazaki le asignó su primer trabajo y vio esa foto de Syaoran Li.

Pensar sobre eso la estresaba. No era la situación ideal –aunque Sakura estaba segura de que la mayoría de paparazzis mataría por estar en su lugar–, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ella ya estaba involucrada en el asunto. Y, por si fuera poco, estaban sus sentimientos. Sus sentimientos por Syaoran.

Solo lo había visto unas cuantas veces. Le parecía lo suficientemente centrado pero, aunque Sakura se consideraba buena leyendo a la gente, no podía hacerlo con Syaoran. Obviamente era una gran persona. Estaba segura de que eran amigos, pero ¿exactamente qué quería? ¿Por qué confiaba tanto en ella? Era un misterio, y uno muy frustrante.

Luego de algún tiempo, Sakura revisó su reloj y se puso discretamente en camino hacia la puerta trasera de Publicaciones Hiragizawa. Se ocultó detrás de una Van al llegar al estacionamiento, sintiéndose ridícula, pero haciéndolo de todos modos. A las cuatro, mucha gente que Sakura no reconoció salió por la puerta hablando animadamente antes de dispersarse hacia sus respectivos autos.

Diez minutos después de que los desconocidos salieron del estacionamiento, Syaoran salió del edificio, solo tal y como le dijo. Ella levantó su cámara y empezó a tomarle fotos, preguntándose divertida si él estaría caminando más lento de lo normal para ayudarla. Apenas vio que cerró la puerta del auto, Sakura salió de su escondite, guardó la cámara en su bolso y, luego de dar una mirada furtiva a su alrededor, corrió hacia el auto también.

* * *

"¿Qué?", se quejó Sakura, al ver la sonrisa burlona de Syaoran, y cerró la puerta del copiloto.

"¿Practicas para una película de espías? Podrías también rodar bajo los autos allá afuera".

"¡Trataba de ser discreta!", se defendió, pero no pudo evitar que su cara se enrojeciera por la vergüenza. Quizás su estrategia de esconderse y correr fue un poco exagerada.

"De todos modos, buen trabajo", rió Syaoran, y encendió el auto. "¿A dónde vamos? Tenemos que conseguir lo que sea que comeremos y llevárnoslo al estudio, si no te molesta"

Sakura frunció las cejas. "¿No querías ver las fotos?"

"¿Las qué?"

"Las fotos. Esa es la razón por la que querías encontrarte aquí conmigo, ¿cierto? Para poder ver las fotos que tomé y asegurarte de que no... No sé, tomé malas fotos o algo así"

"Ah, claro", contestó Syaoran rápidamente, y tomó la cámara de las manos de Sakura. Pasó las fotos en la pantalla, haciendo muecas interiormente por lo bajo que había caído. Él nunca había soportado las fotos de paparazzis, y ahora él estaba ahí, dando su consentimiento e incluso ayudando a elegir las que serían publicadas.

Pero esta vez era diferente, porque cuando lo pensó –siendo totalmente honesto consigo mismo–, no podía molestarle menos lo que estaba haciendo. _No estoy aquí, con Sakura, por estas fotos_.

Aún así, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver algunas. Se sintió ridículo por dejarse tomar esas fotos, tanto como Sakura y su sigilosa misión hasta el carro. "Dios, realmente odio esta parte del trabajo"

"¿Cuál, las fotos?" Sakura se acercó y vio las fotos con él. "Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, yo también"

Syaoran le entregó la cámara. "No veo nada malo en ellas, están bien"

"¿Cómo podrían estar mal, si fuiste tú quien controlaba la situación mientras las tomaba?"

La risa de Syaoran hizo que el corazón de Sakura se acelerara inquieto. "Supongo. Me haces sonar como si fuera un dictador"

"Ah, pero no lo eres", le sonrió. "Eres una celebridad, tienes incluso más poder que un dictador"

Syaoran le regresó la sonrisa, y dirigió el auto hacia la salida.

* * *

Las manos de Meiling se tensaron alrededor del volante de su auto mientras veía a la chica de la cámara subiendo al carro de Syaoran. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos cuando los vio conversando y luego, tras unos momentos, yéndose juntos.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando?_, se preguntó, incrédula.

Meiling nunca había visto a esa chica antes, aunque podía decir que su actitud parecía sospechosa. Apareció de la nada tras una Van en el estacionamiento y se vio extremadamente cautelosa al alcanzar el auto de Syaoran, por lo que Meiling asumía que intentaba no ser vista. Y aún así, Syaoran al parecer no tenía problema con ello, dejándole entrar de inmediato y actuando como si su presencia fuera familiar. Meiling casi podía apostar que todo el tiempo que su primo había estado sin reportar su ubicación las últimas semanas, era porque estaba con ella. Por un instante, al ver la cámara en sus manos, creyó que se trataba de una reportera, o incluso una paparazzi, pero no había forma. Sabía muy bien que Syaoran los detestaba.

Además de la impresión y el ultraje del que ella se sentía víctima –¡su primo no le contó nada!–, estaba esa misma punzada de sorpresa que sintió cuando descubrió a Syaoran hablando por teléfono unas noches atrás. Su primo no solo estaba hablando e intercambiando palabras con la chica, sino que también reían y bromeaban. Meiling no veía que Syaoran sonriera tanto en tan corto tiempo desde hace mucho.

Frunciendo los labios, encendió su auto pero resistió la tentación de seguirlos. A pesar de lo curiosa que era, consideraba su amistad con Syaoran mucho más importante, así que decidió por esa vez esperar –aunque sin mucha paciencia– hasta que le revelara el misterio.

* * *

"¿Así que este lugar es tu segundo hogar o qué? Tu siempre estás aquí". Sakura vagó en el ya familiar lounge del estudio hasta arrojarse sobre un sofá mientras que Syaoran hacía lo mismo en otro frente a ella.

"Algo así", respondió, sacando una hamburguesa de la bolsa de papel que acababa de depositar en la mesita de café y ofreciéndosela a Sakura.

Luego de ciertos dimes y diretes respecto a qué comer, él finalmente se rindió ante la idea de manejar hasta algún local de hamburguesas, admitiendo que el plan sonaba demasiado bien como para resistirse.

Hicieron su pedido para llevar y se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia el estudio. Al igual que otras veces en las que Sakura había estado ahí, Syaoran era el único en el lugar. Él explicó que trabajaba muchas horas con su propio horario, a diferencia de los productores, que tenían horas de entrada y salida.

Comieron en medio de un cómodo silencio por unos minutos, aunque Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo de rato en rato. Ella seguía preguntándose cómo llegó a meterse en una situación tan extraña –estaba comiendo una hamburguesa frente a una superestrella... otra vez esa sensación de estar en un universo paralelo–, pero empezaba a familiarizarse con la idea de que eran amigos, y su fama ya no le incomodaba. Era algo agradable verlo como un ser humano más y dejar de lado la ligera sensación de que Syaoran era algún intocable que la mantenía cerca a él por alguna morbosa diversión.

Y aún así, luego de todo el tiempo que pasaba con él, no había podido resolver el misterio. ¿Por qué era tan abierto con ella, y por qué se portaba de forma tan familiar? No se imaginaba por qué él la escogió a ella, de todas las personas que estaban a su alcance –que definitivamente era casi todo el planeta–, para dejarla entrar a su mundo privado.

"Mira, sé que soy guapo y todo eso, pero no quiero que olvides comer y desperdicies la hamburguesa solo porque estás ocupada mirándome", la voz de Syaoran sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

Ella levantó las cejas, sorprendida. Miró hacia abajo a su hamburguesa aún empaquetada, y miró nuevamente a Syaoran, quien ya había acabado la suya y la observaba con una expresión muy presumida en su rostro. Sakura ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado observándolo todo el tiempo que estuvo pensando.

Se sonrojó violentamente, e intentando sofocar su horror, tartamudeó. "¡Tú –bueno, tú no eres _tan_ guapo! ¡Estaba soñando despierta!"

"Auch", contestó Syaoran, escondiendo una sonrisa.

"¡Solo soñaba despierta!"

"Soñando despierta conmigo, ¿cierto?"

"Eres tan egocéntrico", le espetó Sakura con la mirada baja. Su vergüenza no le permitía verlo a los ojos.

Syaoran finalmente dejó salir una gran sonrisa, divertido por sorprenderla observándolo pero más aún por haberla puesto tan nerviosa. "Solo bromeo. Pero en serio, come. Me dijiste que no habías comido nada en todo el día".

"Ya no tengo hambre", murmuró, alejando su hamburguesa hacia el otro lado de la mesita, ofreciéndosela a él. Por supuesto, tras este movimiento, su estómago no pudo mantenerse al margen y escogió ese momento para gruñir fuertemente. Aunque pareciese imposible, se puso aún más roja.

"Oh, vamos. No quise avergonzarte, ¿sabes?". Syaoran le regresó la hamburguesa. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por no reír. Por alguna razón, encontraba muy divertido provocarle, probablemente porque sus reacciones eran predecibles y algo extremas.

Sakura lo miró por un momento, pero recogió la hamburguesa y empezó a comer a regañadientes. Intentó no mostrar en su cara lo hambrienta que en realidad estaba.

Mientras tanto, Syaoran se reclinó en el sofá y alzó la muñeca en la que tenía su reloj. "¿Estás desocupada el resto del día, entonces?"

"Así, es", le contestó, dejando a un lado su posición a la defensiva al ver que él intentaba volver a conversar con normalidad. "¿Y tú?"

"Nah. Tengo una sesión de fotos luego. Una de verdad", añadió, sonriendo.

Sakura resopló, cansada de ser objeto de sus bromas. "Mis sesiones son mejores"

Ella esperó que él respondiera, pero para su sorpresa, se dio por vencido y se encogió de hombros. "No puedo decir que estoy en desacuerdo con eso. En realidad, puede que prefiera las tuyas", murmuró.

Sakura levantó las cejas al oír eso, pero vio que la expresión de Syaoran estaba haciéndose algo sombría y prefirió no preguntar sobre eso. En cambio, pensó en un tema más ligero. "¿Por qué tan tarde? ¿No estará a oscuras?"

"Sí, esa es la idea. Una colina en la noche, enfatizando las estrellas en el fondo y todo eso"

"Suena genial", sonrió.

Los ojos de Syaoran recorrieron la curva de los labios de Sakura, y pareció animarse un poco. "Sí... puede que así sea"

Y entonces, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse radiante, feliz de haber podido desaparecer esa sombra del rostro de Syaoran. Le había preocupado que esa sombra fuera parecida a la que tuvo en la azotea la otra noche, cuando él de pronto se vio terriblemente triste. Comió el resto de su hamburguesa un poco más contenta.

Ahora fue el turno de Syaoran de observarla en silencio, aunque con la ventaja de que estaba algo oculto, y se dio cuenta de que sabía muy poco sobre ella. Frunció las cejas. Eso no le parecía bien, después de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos últimamente.

"Hey, Sakura, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?"

"¿Eh?", confusa ante una pregunta tan repentina, Sakura apartó los ojos de su comida.

"Quiero decir, acabo de darme cuenta de que en realidad no sé nada sobre ti. O sea, aparte de tu profesión y por qué la escogiste, y –bueno, tú debes saber mucho más sobre mí que yo sobre ti, ya que soy una cele–"

"Siendo sincera, yo tampoco sé nada sobre ti", le cortó Sakura, ceñuda.

Syaoran casi se cae al piso por la afirmación tan 'inocente' de Sakura. "Tú sí que sabes cómo hundir mi ego", murmuró.

"Oh", gimió Sakura sorprendida, y luego rió. "Realmente eres un ególatra"

"¡No lo soy! Es solo que estoy acostumbrado a que desconocidos sepan todo sobre mí"

"¿Te molesta que no sea así". Eso nunca se le había ocurrido a Sakura antes.

"Bueno..." Syaoran hizo una pausa para pensar. "Sabes, no, para nada. Es un alivio"

"Me alegro", sonrió Sakura. "Además, de ese modo, es como empezar desde cero. Ahora solo puedo llegar a saber lo que me plazca"

Las cejas de Syaoran se alzaron, Sakura lo había tomado por sorpresa y no sabía cómo responder a eso. Algo agradable se iluminó dentro de él, y para su sorpresa, sonrió con muchas ganas. "Bien... tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que tenga que llevarte a casa. ¿Algo en especial que quieras hacer?"

"Supongo que nada que signifique salir en público, ¿eh?"

El castaño hizo una mueca, pero asintió. "Esa es la idea en general"

"Entonces..." Sakura recordó la noche de pijamada que tuvo con Tomoyo y que vieron _Lámpara de Noche _juntas, donde vio a Syaoran cantando por primera vez a través del televisor. "¿Me cantarías alguna canción?"

Una vez más, Syaoran estaba sorprendido. Hubiera esperado que le pidiera cualquier otra cosa, pero supuso que tenía sentido si realmente no sabía nada de él como celebridad. Pensó con cuidado en una canción, y por alguna razón, ni una de las canciones que escribió cuando estuvo enamorado de Mizuki le pareció apropiada. No se sentía cómodo con la idea. _Quizás porque son canciones muy privadas como para mostrarlas a una completa extraña,_ pensó. Sabía que no tenía sentido, pero sentía que era diferente compartir esas canciones con gente que sabía cada detalle de su vida. Aún así, ella parecía ansiosa por escucharlo –de alguna forma mucho más atenta que su más grande fan– que sintió que no podía decepcionarla. Suspiró.

"Un segundo" Se puso de pie y recogió una de las guitarras expuestas en uno de los muros del cuarto, bajo el alfeizar de una ventana alta.

Sin saber qué canción presentar, se encogió de hombros y decidió tocar _Quédate_, la que grabó unos días atrás con Matsura presente en el estudio. Intentó ignorar la incómoda sensación que rondaba su mente, y tomó asiento frente a ella. Tocó cada cuerda correctamente, y no falló en lo absoluto al interpretar la letra. Y aún así, al llegar al final de la canción, se sentía insatisfecho. No cruzó ni una vez su mirada con los brillantes ojos esmeraldas durante toda la canción. _Esto debe ser a lo que se refería Matsura todo ese día,_ pensó.

"Me gustó", asintió Sakura, pero definitivamente su entusiasmo era mucho menor para lo emocionada que estaba antes, cuando le pidió que cante.

Levantó las cejas al ver notar eso. "¿Eso es todo? Me estás matando hoy"

Sakura rió. "¿Herí tu ego de nuevo?"

Syaoran se encogió de hombros, y trató de contestar sin sonar agrio. "No esperaba que brotaran apasionadas lágrimas ni nada eso", Sakura rió, "pero es que es una reacción decepcionante si es la primera vez que me oyes cantar"

"Ah, bueno... tengo una confesión. No fue la primera vez", se sonrojó y se mordió el labio. "Vi una de tus películas hace poco, _Lámara de noche_. Fue la primera vez que te escuché cantar"

"Oh, rayos. ¿La viste?", se rascó la cabeza, de algún modo avergonzado. No es que estuviera avergonzado de la película, porque a decir verdad fue muy aclamada y se sentía honrado de haber podido trabajar con tan grandes actores, pero no estaba conforme con su desempeño en la cinta. Es que, en retrospectiva, su perfeccionismo le hacía sentir que pudo haber hecho un mejor trabajo.

Sakura asintió. "Nunca había visto ninguna de tus cintas, pero resultó que mi mejor amiga Tomoyo es una gran fan tuya y las llevó una noche a mi casa para verlas". Frunció los labios. "Como sea, algo en ti es muy diferente a lo que vi en el film... no es que hayas estado mal ahora, sino que siento que tu corazón no estaba en ello", dijo lentamente, reflexionando en voz alta. "Tenías tanta pasión en _Lámpara de noche_... era muy cautivador. Me hiciste desear que salieras en todas las escenas", admitió.

Syaoran dejó salir un largo suspiro y muy a su pesar sonrió.

"¿Qué? ¿Te estás riendo de mi?", se defendió Sakura.

"No, para nada. Es solo que... eres muy intuitiva". Hizo una pausa un momento. "Creo que puedo arreglar eso. ¿Te molestaría escuchar otra canción?"

"¡Claro que no!"

La miró con cautela y se preparó para tocar otra canción. "Esta se llama _Descompresión. _Aún no la termino, así que... no seas muy cruel al juzgar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Estaba en contra de su política personal enseñar una canción aún incompleta a alguien que no fuese Meiling, Matsura o su productor, pero por alguna razón sentía que estaba bien enseñársela a ella. Era preferible para él enseñarle una canción que aún no estuviese disponible al público porque presentía que ella entendería la letra. Consideraba que, de todas sus composiciones, la letra de esta canción era la mejor.

_El horizonte se mueve a lo lejos,  
su profundo azul esconde el mañana.  
Es difícil respirar con tantos estancados aquí,  
¿Cuándo me hice uno de ellos?_

_Dejaré esa tristeza atrás, será mejor si miro hacia adelante  
Bueno, supongo que no puedo tomar la iniciativa.  
Aún cuando todo lo haga mi enemigo,  
siempre sentiré ese débil rayo de luz.  
Si yo voy a ir tan lejos, entonces ..._

Syaoran miró momentáneamente a Sakura mientras aumentaba el paso para entrar al coro con todo, y cuando vio la fascinación en las expresiones de ella sintió una emoción familiar correr por sus penas. Eso era. Había algo maravilloso al tocar la canción perfecta a la audiencia exacta, la persona o la multitud que siente al instante esa conexión con la canción tal como él mismo lo sentía. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el coro, poniendo su corazón en ello.

_Quiero respirar, es doloroso estar en este lugar,  
La noche que ves arriba en la oscuridad.  
Un buzo que flota enfermo por descompresión.  
Quiero confirmar que estoy vivo,  
Tomemos un respiro más y bajemos al fondo del océano._

Terminó la canción en este punto, porque no había escrito más, y dejó salir un gran soplo de aire.

"¿Y bien? ¿Mejor?", quiso saber, depositando la guitarra en el suelo.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos como platos, y una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. "¡Sí! ¡Por dios, Syaoran, eso fue increíble!"

"Sí, bueno, no me hubiese enfadado que me dijeras eso la primera vez", gruñó, pero también sonreía ligeramente. "Gracias"

"No, quiero decir, no es que la canción que cantaste antes estuvo mal. Era encantadora y la cantaste muy bien, pero esta...", Sakura sacudió la cabeza emocionada, "estaba tan llena de sentimiento. ¡Me pusiste la piel de gallina al verte cantar!"

"Me alegra que te gustó. No está terminada, pero me gusta mucho más que el sencillo que mi disquera ha escogido. Esa canción que te canté antes", explicó Syaoran, algo desanimado por recordar lo mucho que le había costado grabar _Quédate_ con Matsura ese día y se ensombreció aún más su cara al pensar que tendría que cantarla una y otra vez cuando tuviera que promocionar el disco. Nada le sonaba menos atrayente que eso.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no pides que cambien y saquen esta canción como primer sencillo?". Sakura frunció el ceño al notar que la sombra que Syaoran tuvo más temprano regresó a su rostro.

Él, mientras tanto, se burló. "Como si fuese así de simple..."

"¿Por qué no lo es? La primera canción me gustó, pero esta suena muchísimo más real". Ella dudó, nunca había hablado con él sobre el escándalo de la fan en el hotel, ni siquiera indirectamente, pero continuó. "Esta canción se aplica más a tu vida actual, ¿no crees? Por eso la escribiste, ¿cierto? Y tus fans querrían algo verdadero más que otra canción de amor"

Syaoran se quedó callado y con una expresión seria en su rostro. Sakura se mordió el labio, preguntándose si dijo algo malo.

Finalmente, tras largos segundos, él la miró, y para su sorpresa, sonrió y rió. "Creí que no sabías nada sobre el mundo del pop"

"Quiero decir, supongo que no", le dijo, totalmente sacada de lugar por su risa. "¡Pero es sentido común!"

Él sonrió ante su seriedad y se echó nuevamente en el asiento, mirando hacia el techo con sus manos tras su cabeza. "Creo que hablaré con Matsura para cambiar el sencillo"

"¿Matsura?"

"El presidente de la disquera". Syaoran lo pensó por un momento, y agregó, "es como un padre para mí"

Sakura sonrió. "Entonces él te escuchará, ¿cierto?"

"En realidad, nuestra relación hará que sea más difícil convencerlo", le contestó, sacudiendo una mano y riendo al pensar eso. "Pero lo intentaré. Tienes razón. Debo compartir una canción que sienta, no solo por mis fans sino también por mi"

"¡Exacto!", asintió Sakura, entusiasta.

Syaoran se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y miró a Sakura por un largo momento, su expresión era indescifrable y no reflejaba qué pensaba.

Sakura sintió la sonrisa desaparecer de su rostro mientras sus ojos esmeralda mantenían la mirada de los ojos ámbar de Syaoran. No podía retirar su vista de ellos, a pesar del largo silencio que los envolvía, y los nervios se juntaron en su estómago. En momentos como esos, se sentía casi como si...

Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, tratando de sacar ese extraño sentimiento. "¿Q –qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?", murmuró finalmente, resistiendo la necesidad de acercarse para tocar su rostro y en lugar de eso acomodó un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja.

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza. La sonrisa de sus labios también había desaparecido, y ahora tenía una expresión intensamente solemne que hizo que Sakura quisiera acercarse y al mismo tiempo alejarse de él. "Me sorprendiste mucho, eso es todo"

Ella frunció las cejas. "¿Eso es malo?"

"No", contestó suavemente, mirándola de nuevo. "No cuando se trata de ti"

Inhaló bruscamente, ella estaba sorprendida. No sabía qué podía contestarle –y aunque supiera, estaba segura de que su voz no se la haría fácil y temblaría vergonzosamente. De pronto, sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

"Bueno", dijo Syaoran, su voz aún más callada que lo normal y sus ojos seguían fijos en ella, "creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa"

"Cierto", murmuró como respuesta. Miró hacia su reloj, solo como excusa para evitar su mirada. "Cierto, debo irme"

"Lo siento", soltó Syaoran. Se puso de pie y pasó una mano por su cabello, de pronto él estaba agitado. "Es solo que –esa maldita sesión de fotos, y –"

"No, no. De verdad, está bien. Yo, eh... tengo algunas cosas que hacer en casa, de todos modos"

Se miraron un rato más, ambos sin saber qué estaba pasando entre ellos, hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta de que no podía soportarlo más y sacó su celular para revisarlo. Cuando regresó su mirada a Syaoran, él ya estaba sacando sus llaves, y sin decir una palabra, lo siguió hacia afuera.

Se mantuvieron en silencio todo el camino hasta su departamento.

* * *

"Bueno, gracias por hoy", le dijo Sakura al llegar al estacionamiento de su departamento. Su mano estaba impaciente por abrir la puerta incluso antes de que el auto se detenga. Planeaba ir directamente a su habitación y esconderse bajo sus sábanas para procesar todo lo sucedido apenas entrara al edificio.

"Cuando quieras", contestó, y Sakura cometió el error de mirarlo una vez más. Si bien, la electricidad entre ellos la había dejado helada en el estudio, en ese momento verlo bajo la luz del atardecer la dejó frustrantemente sin palabras.

"Bien, eh...", masculló, tratando de no sonar como una idiota. "Supongo que nos vemos la próxima"

Syaoran asintió. "Sí. Te escribo luego, quizás esta noche o mañana"

"Suena bien". Sakura se volteó para salir del auto, y luego volvió a mirarlo rápidamente. "Buenas noches, Syaoran"

Luego de eso, Sakura salió del auto y se dirigió a su departamento lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Syaoran dejó salir un largo suspiro. Se aferró al volante un poco más fuerte con una mano y dejo colgar la otra fuera de la ventana mientras manejaba hacia el lugar donde la sesión de fotos tendría lugar.

Esas tardes con Sakura estaban teniendo un efecto extraño. Siempre parecía que ambos tenían muchísimo que decir, pero aún así no decían nada en lo absoluto.

Syaoran podía ser despistado, pero no estúpido. Había algo pasando entre ellos, más que su deseo de sentirse como una persona normal y el de ella de tomar fotos. Sin duda, tenían una amistad interesante, pero más allá de eso, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Pensó en el momento en el que tocó la guitarra para ella, su mirada emocionada y todo el entusiasmo que puso para apoyarlo sobre su problema con el nuevo sencillo, su falta de conocimiento sobre la industria en la que él trabajaba no hizo ninguna diferencia en el fervor que ella mostró al hablar sobre su música. _Ella piensa en mi felicidad, _se dio cuenta. _En toda mi carrera, solo unos cuantos han hecho eso._

Y entonces, extrañamente, recordó a Mizuki, pero en un contexto que no reconoció.

Mientras pensaba en las semejanzas y diferencias entre ellas, sintió una advertencia.

Lo que sea que estaba surgiendo entre Sakura y él era demasiado, y muy rápido... pero aún así, Syaoran sentía que no tenía control sobre ello.

* * *

"¡Syaoran! Demonios, casi me da un ataque, ¡creí que jamás llegarías! ¿Te das cuenta que llegas más de media hora tarde?", siseó Meiling a su primo apenas lo vio entrar al camerino.

"Lo siento", murmuró cansado.

Meiling frunció las cejas. "¿Estás bien?"

Él cerró los ojos y asintió. "Sí, solo que ha sido un largo día"

En ese instante, Meiling alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos. "¿Fue por la chica con la que te viste hoy?"

Los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron de golpe y volteó a mirar a Meiling, causando que uno de los maquillistas que ya había empezado a trabajar accidentalmente le hiciera una raya con el corrector en la cara. "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Te vi con esa chica en tu auto hoy, Syaoran. Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, o me aseguro que ninguno de ustedes consiga trabajo nunca jamás", añadió Meiling amenazante a los maquillistas, quienes asintieron temerosos y continuaron trabajando. Ella regresó su mirada a Syaoran. "¿Quién es ella?"

Syaoran entrecerró los ojos. "No es de tu incumbencia"

Los ojos de Meiling se abrieron como platos por la furia y la exasperación. "¡Te lo pregunto como amiga, no como tu agente! ¿Desde cuándo me escondes cosas como esta?"

Syaoran suspiró. "Mira, es una situación complicada –"

En ese momento, sonó una alerta de nuevo mensaje en el celular de Syaoran. Aliviado y agradeciendo la oportunidad de cortar la conversación, sacó rápidamente su celular para ver el ícono de un nuevo mail en su bandeja.

"¿Qué demonios anda mal contigo?", casi gritó Meiling. "Es la segunda vez que me interrumpes por culpa de tu maldito teléfono, y –¿Syaoran?"

Meiling se asustó al ver que Syaoran se quedó rígido y con los ojos paralizados. Sus manos temblaba levemente mientras estrujaba el celular.

"¡Hey, Syaoran! ¿Qué sucede?"

Syaoran observó incrédulo el remitente y el asunto del mensaje que acababa de llegar a su bandeja:

_Tiempo que no hablamos! Te extraño – Mizuki Akizawa _

* * *

N/A: Woooah!

La letra que usé en este capítulo son una traducción mía de la canción _Diver _de _Nico Touches the Walls_. Están abiertas a interpretación, pero definitivamente es una de mis canciones favoritas. Es el opening 8 de Naruto Shippuden. La voz es como me imagino a Syaoran en sus canciones más rockeras, jajaja.

Como sea, ¡Sakura y Syaoran se acercan! Pero Mizuki ya hizo aparición... ¿Qué pasará ahora?

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Gracias por leer!

Love,

boreum dal

N/T: Holaaaaaaaaaa! Lamento mucho mi desaparición. Me fui de viaje, empecé y terminé satisfactoriamente mi semana de exámenes y luego me operaron la nariz –ahora no tengo nada que envidiar a ninguna actriz de Hollywood, jaaa-. Espero que estén super bien y que este capítulo les guste. Lo he adelantado un día a modo de disculpa, recuerden que regresamos a los sábados (:

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! **sara wells, alice moonlight b, kathe greenwood, , maru-chan1296 y los guests, **por favor la próxima firmen sus reviews para agradecerles como es debido (:

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Próximamente, en RadioStar...

"_¿Sabes algo?", dijo Syaoran suavemente. Sus ojos ámbar, aún fijos en ella, estaban iluminados por la luz de la mañana._

_Sakura sintió algo inexplicable armándose dentro de ella mientras esperaba que continúe. "¿Q –qué?", murmuró, casi asustada de oír lo que diría._

"_Tú...", se detuvo, dudando por un minúsculo instante, pero luego suspiró y se obligó a continuar. "Tú me haces sentir como si fuera una persona real", dijo con el ceño fruncido. Mantuvo su mirada en sus manos mientras se lo decía, como si se estuviera dando cuenta de repente de que algo estaba muy mal con él. Se veía tan adolorido, tan vulnerable, que Sakura sintió la fuerte necesidad de abrazarlo._

_Sin embargo, se resistió, aunque prácticamente acababan de dormir juntos, sentía que era un límite que no iba a cruzar._

"_Oh, Syaoran..." Se mordió el labio. __"Con o sin mí, tú eres una persona real" _


	11. Una persona real Parte 1

**xi. Una persona real - parte 1**

"¡Hey, Syaoran! ¿Qué sucede?" Meiling observó a su primo sentarse rígido, casi como si alguien lo hubiese empujado al asiento. Ella se volteó hacia los maquillistas, quienes seguían trabajando como si no viesen ni escuchasen nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿Podrían dejarnos un momento? Les llamaré apenas terminemos"

Los maquillistas se miraron entre ellos curiosos, pero asintieron y se fueron sin decir nada.

"Ella me mandó un mensaje", murmuró finalmente Syaoran. Su voz era apagada y baja.

Meiling frunció el ceño. "¿Quién? No se trata de—"

"Sí. Ella."

"Wow", jadeó Meiling. "¿Después de todo este tiempo? ¡Han pasado más de tres meses desde la última vez que hablaron!"

"Sí..."

"¿Un mensaje de texto?"

"No, un mensaje al mail. No sé si deba abrirlo". Syaoran disminuyó la fuerza de su puño sobre el celular cuando sintió que sus hombros se habían puesto a la defensiva.

"Syaoran..."

"Ya no debería importarme", dijo en voz baja, "¿o sí?"

Meiling sintió al instante que su primo dijo esas palabras surgir la tristeza en ella por él y la furia por esa ex novia. Era difícil verlo actuar tan vulnerable e inseguro de sí mismo. Se encontró luchando sin saber si actuar como su agente o como su amiga primero, y con un suspiro, decidió hacer ambos.

Con suavidad, tomó el teléfono de las manos de Syaoran. "Sé que te gustaría pensar lo contrario, pero eres solo un ser humano, Syaoran. Claro que te importa, y está bien, pero por mucho que odie decir esto, tienes trabajo que hacer —y no importa lo que diga ese mail, no podrás concentrarte a menos que esperes hasta más tarde para leerlo. Yo tendré tu celular, ¿de acuerdo?"

Syaoran la miró, y al notar la determinación en los ojos de Meiling encontró la suya propia. Se enderezó en la silla y asintió. "Bien. Terminemos con esto"

* * *

El profesionalismo de Syaoran nunca defraudaba a Meiling. Estaba segura que si hubiese llegado tarde a la sesión de fotos y no hubiese presenciado la reacción que tuvo frente al mail de Mizuki, nunca se hubiera enterado que había un problema.

Lo miró mientras seguía las instrucciones del director, y al ver la pantalla del monitor conectado a la cámara podía predecir que al igual que siempre las fotos saldrían increíbles. Para alguien que pasó por un infierno mediático los últimos seis meses, el camino de regreso era más sencillo de lo que pensó que sería.

"¡Terminamos!" exclamó el director con una gran sonrisa. "¡Estupendo trabajo, Syaoran!"

"Gracias, señor", contestó con una inclinación, y repartió apretones de mano entre el equipo de trabajo.

Meiling observó a varios de los técnicos y maquillistas acercándose con posters y plumones para pedir autógrafos y a Syaoran firmándolos todos con una sonrisa. Al verlo, ella no pudo evitar sentir profunda admiración por su primo. Siempre quería protegerlo —de los paparazzis, de quienes querían aprovecharse de su fama, de cualquiera que intentara herirlo— pero en momentos como ese era fácil ver lo valiente y fuerte que era.

Sin embargo, eso solo la hacía sentir que debía protegerlo aún más.

* * *

Sakura daba vueltas en la cama, frunciendo el ceño mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba sus pensamientos divagar. Algo muy extraño y diferente había pasado ese día, pero no podía señalar qué.

Recordó los momentos en que Syaoran le cantó Descompresión, con los ojos cerrados y una corriente de emoción surcando su rostro mientras entonaba las letras con su hermosa y áspera voz. Nunca le hubiera dicho a Syaoran —su ego ya era gigante tal como estaba—, pero pensaba que oírlo tocar la guitarra era tan hermoso como escucharlo cantar.

Al poco tiempo de conocerlo Sakura ya había desarrollado una gran admiración por él. No porque fuese famoso, sino porque tenía muchas cualidades que lo hacían auténticamente especial —su ética de trabajo, su determinación, su inteligencia, su sensibilidad, su madurez. Sin embargo, no había visto todo, porque verlo cantar fue realmente algo único. Despertó un sentimiento distinto en ella. Casi quería decir que tenía una especie de flechazo con la estrella de rock, pero apenas sintió ese sentimiento formándose se apresuró en aplastarlo y esconderlo en el fondo de su mente. Sentía sin poder evitarlo vergüenza y estaba segura que era inútil sentir algo más allá de cariño como a un amigo.

_Pero, ¿qué hay con él?_ preguntó una persistente voz desde algún rincón de su cabeza. _¿Qué hay con lo que dijo? ¿Qué quiso decir?_

Eso _había _sido peculiar...

"'_¿Q_—_qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?'_

'_Me sorprendiste mucho, eso es todo'_

'_¿Eso es malo?'_

'_No cuando se trata de ti'"_

Recordar la intensidad en los ojos de Syaoran cuando le dijo esas palabras le hizo sentir un punzante dolor en el estómago. ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir con eso?

Sakura gruñó frustrada por la confusión. Ya se sentía segura llamándolo 'amigo', pero nunca había tenido una amistad como esa antes, dejando de lado que era una celebridad. ¿Qué tenían, si no era una amistad?

De pronto, su celular empezó a sonar bulliciosamente sobre su mesita de noche y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo buscó a ciegas en medio de la oscuridad y enfocó la mirada hacia la pantalla. Era Tomoyo.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Hola Sakura! Lamento haber perdido tu llamada más temprano. Estaba en mi oficina dando los toques finales a mi portafolio para mi entrevista de mañana, y mi celular estaba en mi dormitorio"

"¡Oh, no te preocupes! ¿Cómo va todo?"

"¡Muy bien! Creo que todo está listo, pero ¡oh Dios! Estoy tan nerviosa —cada vez que pienso en eso empiezo a sudar"

"Tranquila, lo harás bien. ¡Tendría que ver para creer que alguien diga algo malo sobre tus diseños!"

Tomoyo tenía programado presentar sus diseños al día siguiente en una entrevista para MIA, una casa de modas japonesa de primer nivel que había expresado interés por su trabajo desde su último año de estudios. Sakura estaba muy feliz por su amiga y sintió la misma alegría que Tomoyo el día que ella fue notificada para la entrevista. No dudaba que Tomoyo conseguiría el trabajo y que sobresaldría en él.

Sin embargo, le costaba ignorar cuán patética se sentía cuando comparaba el estado de su carrera con el de su mejor amiga. A pesar de su buen salario y de su amistad con Syaoran, Sakura definitivamente no estaba donde ella planeó o esperó estar en esa época de su vida.

"Oh, probablemente estás en lo cierto, debería dejar de quejarme... Pero cuéntame, ¿qué tal tu día?"

"Estuvo bien", respondió con la voz algo sofocada por apoyar su cabeza contra la almohada.

"¿Y por qué ese tono tan muerto?", preguntó Tomoyo con una risita.

"Estoy emocional y físicamente exhausta", contestó Sakura y se rió por lo dramática que sonó.

"¿Emocionalmente? ¿Pasó algo hoy?"

"Supongo que se puede decir que sí..."

"Espera", jadeó Tomoyo. "¿Volviste a verlo hoy?"

"¿A quién?", preguntó Sakura inocentemente, frunciendo los labios. Había olvidado informar a su amiga de su siguiente encuentro, y sabía que le haría un berrinche en el momento en que se enterara.

"¡Tu sabes quién!"

Sakura suspiró mientras levantaba su cabeza para depositarla sobre su antebrazo. "Sí, pero por favor no te enfades, quise contarte que iba a verlo pero honestamente lo olvidé, todo ha estado de cabeza últimamente—"

"Deja de lado el preámbulo, ¡escupe los detalles!", chilló Tomoyo.

La pobre Sakura tuvo que sostener el teléfono lejos de su oído, pero suspiró aliviada cuando vio que la reacción de Tomoyo no fue tan mala como creyó que sería. Intentó pensar en una forma razonable de contar la historia para que su amiga no dejara que su imaginación volara lejos —como siempre Tomoyo y su imaginación hiperactiva—, pero sabía que no había forma de evitar eso de todos modos.

Con un largo suspiro, Sakura empezó a contar cómo llamó a Syaoran, al inicio solo para conversar, pero que no pudo evitar sentir que ese acto era muy íntimo y que no debía hacerlo por el poco tiempo que se conocían —y lo poco que sabían el uno del otro—, así que salió con la excusa de que necesitaba tomar más fotos de nuevo. Para la emoción de Tomoyo, le contó la propuesta de Syaoran de hacer de sus encuentros algo regular. Le describió lo sucedido en el estacionamiento, en el estudio, las canciones que él le cantó, su discusión y lo que aprendió de él. Por primera vez desde que todo sucedió, Sakura describió sus miedos e inseguridades sobre lo que estaba pasando al conocer a Syaoran, sobre la idea de incluso conocerlo más, y mientras hablaba sentía un gran peso soltando sus hombros.

Tomoyo respondió con profundos y relajantes comentarios, comprendiendo a Sakura y asegurándole que sus reacciones eran normales para una situación tan extraña como esa. Eso era algo que Sakura necesitaba, que alguien le dijese que no estaba enloqueciendo, y apreció como nunca el largo tiempo de amistad que tenía con Tomoyo. Por más que Tomoyo amaba expresar su emoción a través de su entusiasmo extremo y sus comentarios descabellados, ella sabía que no era el momento para hacer eso —su amiga estaba realmente confundida, e incluso un poco asustada respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo—, y Sakura agradeció eso.

Sin embargo, cuando Sakura mencionó lo que Syaoran le dijo al final de la tarde y el extraño e indescriptible ambiente entre ellos todo el camino a casa en el auto, Tomoyo se tomó su tiempo para contestar, tanto que Sakura tuvo que preguntar si ella seguía al teléfono. Cuando Tomoyo finalmente habló, su voz fue tan solemne y seria que definitivamente no decía ninguna broma o suposición.

"Sakura, realmente creo que suena como si él sintiese algo por ti. Incluso si ese sentir no es romántico, aunque yo quiero que así sea, definitivamente sí es especial. Yo sí creo que algo más está pasando entre ustedes... y no creo que debas esconderte de eso"

Mientras Sakura escuchaba a su amiga decir eso, sus rodillas se acercaron a su pecho. No pudo evitar volver a sentir recorriendo todo su cuerpo el mismo cálido hormigueo que sintió estando con Syaoran. Se le puso la piel de gallina.

Era algo tan improbable, pero aún así, nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos era normal. _Y otra vez, _pensó bufando, _no es que él sea exactamente normal tampoco..._

Decir que ese sentimiento era 'romántico' tal vez era demasiado, pero Sakura sintió crecer la esperanza de que quizás Tomoyo tenía algo de razón. Quizás Syaoran sí estaba interesado en ella más allá de una amistad o una relación profesional.

Y con esa esperanza, se dio cuenta de que acaba de firmar su rendición. Ella estaba, en efecto, enamorada de él... y sospechaba que desde ese momento, su sentimiento solo crecería.

_Bueno, ni que esto fuera peligroso o algo así, _pensó con un suspiro.

Tomoyo pareció escuchar todo lo que Sakura pensó al oír ese suspiro, y ella pudo oír la bondad en las firmes palabras que le dijo cuando habló nuevamente. "Lo digo en serio. Sé que probablemente estás algo asustada, pero no te corras. Explora"

"Me asusta", admitió Sakura mascullando.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Tomoyo contestara. "Entiendo que es una situación nada familiar, ya que él es... bueno, él es Syaoran Li. Pero... Sakura, ya ha pasado buen tiempo desde Isamu, ¿no es así?"

Un ligero revuelo se produjo en el estómago de Sakura, pero para variar esta vez tenía poco que ver con Syaoran. "Sí..." dijo en voz baja. "Apenas recuerdo cómo se siente que te guste alguien", admitió, y no pudo evitar reír un poco.

"Todo estará bien. Un día a la vez. Y sabes que siempre estaré aquí"

Sakura sonrió. "Gracias, Tomoyo"

"Cuando quieras", suspiró su amiga. "Sabes, ¡me cuesta mucho aguantar las ganas de gritar por lo que está sucediendo en tu vida ahora mismo! ¡Estoy prácticamente meciéndome sobre mi asiento!", rió.

"Lo sé, lo sé", rió Sakura también. "Prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos podrás hacerlo". Miró la hora. "Ya es algo tarde, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo para tu entrevista de mañana?"

"Sí, supongo que debería irme a la cama. ¡Deséame suerte!"

"¡Suerte! Aunque ni que la necesitaras de verdad", sonrió. "¡Buenas noches, Tomoyo!"

Las dos colgaron. Sakura se volvió a echar sobre la cama y apagó la lámpara de su mesita con la mente aún despierta por la conversación con Tomoyo. En este punto de su vida, estaba ya lo suficientemente crecida como para saber que la vida cambia muy rápido y que a veces tiene curvas que nadie podría incluso esperar verlas venir, pero últimamente sentía que nada en el mundo era constante... más que nunca sentía que el mundo giraba sin cesar.

El mayor cambo de todos, su rápido acercamiento en territorio desconocido con Syaoran, era emocionante y atemorizante a la vez, pero no solo porque era nuevo, sino porque le estaba haciendo lentamente dejar al fin que lo pasado quedara atrás.

Y con ese último pensamiento, se dejó llevar por el sueño.

* * *

"Entonces déjame entender esto. Le cantaste una canción que no habías terminado aún"

"Sí"

"Y dejaste que te convenciera de hablar con Matsura para que ésa sea tu siguiente sencillo"

"Sí"

"Syaoran..."

"¿Qué?"

"Estás loco por ella", dijo Eriol riendo y echándose sobre su sillón de oficina.

Syaoran resopló. "No seas tonto. Ella es..."

"¿Qué? ¿Una paparazzi? Eso no te ha detenido hasta ahora". Los anteojos de Eriol brillaron mientras observaba a su amigo con una Mirada misteriosa.

Syaoran pasó por la oficina de Eriol luego de la sesión de fotos para cenar y distraerse un poco respecto al mail de Mizuki, el cual aún no abría. Su plan no funcionó tan bien como esperaba; podía sentir el peso de su celular constantemente y sabía que no pasaría mucho hasta que finalmente abriera el bendito mensaje. Aún así, mientras Eriol y Syaoran discutían lo sucedido durante el día, la conversación inevitablemente se dirigió hacia Sakura, el tema que más lo distraía de todos. Eriol expresó un inmenso interés en el tema también, aunque no la conocía, por su gran impacto en Syaoran. Pareció tratar el tema con algo de regocijo y diversión, cosa que irritaba a Syaoran, pero siendo justo él sabía que si los papeles se invirtiesen y fuese Eriol quien le dijera que se estaba _involucrando_ con una paparazzi, se hubiese reído también.

_¿Involucrando? ¿Acaso no es precipitado?, _pensó Syaoran con cautela.

"¿Detenerme de hacer qué, exactamente?", contestó enfocando los ojos en un edificio vecino detrás del asiento de Eriol. No sabía por qué, pero no se sentía cómodo viendo a su amigo a los ojos en ese momento.

"No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?", la sonrisa de Eriol se hizo aún más grande.

Finalmente, Syaoran suspiró y miró directamente a Eriol, para luego rodar los ojos. "Te ves ridículo ahora mismo. Como un gato de Cheshire* con pelo negro y un traje elegante"

Eriol rió. "Bueno, estoy profundamente entretenido. Es una situación diferente, ¿no crees? Para alguien tan inofensivo y por el corto tiempo que la conoces, parece que ejerce gran influencia sobre ti"

"Quiero decir... sí", admitió Syaoran, incapaz de argumentar algo contra eso. Después de todo, siendo honesto consigo mismo, era verdad. _Pero... _"Pero no es como si me dijera qué hacer. Creo que es solo que ella puede ver lo que yo realmente quiero. Y eso es una locura, porque creo que tengo una cara de poker capaz de ocultar todo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tiene sentido para ella que yo busque hacer lo quiero"

"Suena como una novia", contestó Eriol, sonriendo nuevamente. Había una pizca de ternura casi indetectable en la voz de Syaoran cuando hablaba de esa chica, pero conociendo a su amigo como lo hacía, Eriol pudo notarlo casi de inmediato. Sin importar lo que Syaoran dijera, algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Y sabía que Syaoran era consciente de eso también.

Los ojos de Syaoran relampaguearon al mirar a Eriol. "Ella no es nada como eso"

Su amigo se encogió de hombros. "No hay nada de malo en dejar que alguien se acerque de vez en cuando, ya sabes". Hizo una pausa. "Bueno, supongo que es diferente con una paparazzi, pero de nuevo, parece que no es una paparazzi común y corriente"

Suspirando, Syaoran tuvo que admitir eso también, desinflándose un poco sobre el asiento. "No, no lo es". Cerró los ojos antes de continuar. "Quiero decir... Ni siquiera sé cómo debería sentirme respecto a todo esto... respecto a ella"

"No es así. No hay un 'debería'. Tu solo... sientes. No puedes mandar sobre tus sentimientos. Lo que importa es cómo reaccionas frente a ellos"

Syaoran sonrió, divertido. "¿De dónde sacaste esa sabiduría?"

Eriol dejó salir un 'tss' de autosuficiencia y movió su mano despreocupadamente. "Nací con esta sabiduría"

"Bien, entonces, imparte algo de esa sabiduría sobre mí. Mizuki me escribió hoy"

Por fin, Eriol pareció haber sido atrapado con la guardia baja. "¿Qué?" inquirió, sus cejas se habían levantado tanto que Syaoran pensó que podrían abarcar toda su frente. "¿Qué es lo que dijo?"

"Me mandó un mail. Aún no lo abro"

"¿Mandó un mail? Eso es hasta arcaico, ¿no crees?"

Syaoran se encogió de hombros. "Conociéndola, seguramente pensó que mandarme un mensaje al celular o llamarme era forzar los límites"

"Y bueno... ¿lo abrirás?", preguntó Eriol, inseguro de la respuesta. Aunque le agradó Mizuki mientras salía con Syaoran, era difícil olvidar lo descorazonado que dejó a su amigo cuando se fue, así que sentía algo de amargura hacia ella y no lo podía controlar.

"No lo sé", contestó silenciosamente y frunciendo el ceño. "No debería ser una decisión tan difícil, pero creo que realmente tengo que pensarlo"

"Bueno, nadie te está presionando sobre hacerlo o no", se apresuró a aclarar Eriol. Era un poco sorprendente que Syaoran no mostrara vulnerabilidad en ciertos momentos. Era tan poco común en él que Eriol se preocupaba mucho más que cuando lo hacía. "Recuerda, no se supone que tengas que sentirte de un modo u otro. Siente lo que sea que sientas en realidad"

"De acuerdo", asintió.

"Bueno, ha sido un día ridículamente largo", se relajó Eriol. Se echó nuevamente y levantó sus piernas para apoyarlas sobre su escritorio. "Y ya mucha conversación seria por una noche. ¿Qué tal si vamos por una cerveza? Yo invito"

"Ya quisiera, pero tengo que estar mañana en el estudio temprano", negó con la cabeza.

"Sí, bueno, supongo que no tendré que ir al centro de la ciudad entonces... debo levantarme temprano para una entrevista en la que seré algo como un juez invitado para una casa de modas"

"Suena emocionante"

Eriol resopló. "Sí, claro. Uno de los jueces originales no podrá ir, así que como le debo al jefe de la casa un favor, tendré que reemplazarlo"

"¿Y tú qué sabes de moda?", se burló Syaoran.

"¿Qué, mis trajes no están a la moda?", rió Eriol. "Nah, creo que solo me sentaré para juzgar las cualidades profesionales de la chica más que su portafolio"

"Ya veo. Entonces solo entrevistarán a una chica, ¿eh?"

"Sí, una chica que acaba de graduarse el año pasado. Ni siquiera sé por qué la llaman a una entrevista, estoy seguro que el diseñador principal ya está enamorado de ella y quiere contratarla para el puesto"

"Wow", contestó Syaoran, levantándose y poniéndose su casaca de cuero, preparándose para irse. "¿Sabes quién es?"

"No, ni idea, pero la entrevista es temprano en la mañana así que más le vale hacer las cosas interesantes si quiere mantenerme despierto", rió Eriol, y se levantó para acompañar a Syaoran a la puerta.

* * *

Afortunadamente para Eriol la entrevista resultó ser más interesante después de todo.

La entrevistada, Tomoyo Daidouji, de 22 años, era una belleza, con largos cabellos negros que parecían emitir brillos violeta en la luz amarrados con un lazo y brillantes ojos amatista. Aunque parecía estar algo nerviosa, caminó y saludó a cada uno de los entrevistadores con confianza. Arriesgándose a haberlo imaginado, Eriol estaba casi seguro de que ella sonrió levemente cuando le dio la mano.

Aún así, Eriol había visto más que suficientes mujeres hermosas en su vida debido a su profesión; así que no fue hasta que Tomoyo habló que él se interesó realmente, y luego, se impresionó.

Tomoyo no solo parecía más que calificada para el trabajo, sino que también ingeniosa y correcta, hablando con un encantador aire misterioso, como si tuviera un emocionante secreto por transmitir a quien le escuchaba. Para el final de la entrevista, Eriol se sintió como si fuera un muchacho que acaba de tener un flechazo.

Luego de que se fue y los jueces discutían sus impresiones, Eriol arrojó un sí definitivo, entregó sus notas al diseñador principal y regresó a su trabajo.

A pesar de que estaba seguro de que no volvería a ver a esa chica de nuevo y que sería algo muy poco profesional buscar su número en su formulario para llamarla, mentalmente agradeció a Tomoyo Daidouji por hacer de su mañana algo fascinante.

* * *

Sakura se descubrió a sí misma mirando al teléfono una vez más y rápidamente volteó su rostro de regreso a la pantalla para seguir escribiendo un artículo mientras escuchaba a medias la alegre charla de Chiharu sobre esto o aquello, respondiendo vagamente y con una sonrisa vacía en los labios.

Habían pasado dos semanas y había tenido contacto mínimo con Syaoran. Le mandó un mensaje al celular unos días atrás, luego de entregar las últimas fotos, para agradecerle. Recibió una suma de dinero aún más grande que la última vez, y no podía recordar la última vez que se sintió tan tranquila respecto al dinero desde que empezó a vivir sola. Aunque por ningún motivo podía decirse que se estaba haciendo rica, la comisión añadida a su salario le permitió finalmente comprar cosas que necesitaba pero que había decidido vivir sin ellas, como algunos muebles, meses de renta adelantados, comida decente y cosas por el estilo. Por más que se lo decía siempre, todas y cada una de las veces lo decía de corazón, sentía que le debía a Syaoran toda una vida por lo que había hecho por ella.

Él le respondió con un corto "_No hay problema"_, y luego de eso, Sakura no escuchó sobre él por varios días. Finalmente la llamó al final de la semana, pero solo para explicarle que no podría verla por algún tiempo porque empezaría sus giras promocionales pronto y tendría muy poco tiempo libre. Se lo dijo como disculpándose, pero fue rápido y sonó apurado, como si no tuviese tiempo ni para hacer una llamada, y Sakura, de algún modo sobresaltada por su tono de voz, se limitó a contestar _"Oh, bueno, está bien"._

Syaoran no la había contactado desde entonces, y Sakura no había intentando hacerlo tampoco, no quería molestarlo mientras estaba ocupado. Intentó que eso no le molestara, él era una persona increíblemente ocupada después de todo, y si podían verse antes era porque él estaba descansando de las giras anteriores y grabando. Sin embargo, ella sintió como un latigazo el repentino cambio de verlo casi todos los días a de pronto no verlo ni oír de él en lo absoluto.

Como consecuencia, Sakura se sentía más tonta cada día que pasaba por creer que eran amigos, y aún más tonta que nunca por haber sentido algo más que eso por él.

Después de todo, ni siquiera lo conocía desde hace mucho. Y en algún momento, ella se había permitido olvidar lo más importante de todo: él era la más grande estrella de rock de Japón, y ella una paparazzi.

* * *

N/T:Hola chicos! Finalmente se viene el fin de semana y con él un nuevo capítulo, aunque este final no es tan feliz... En fin, ¿qué tal la reacción de Tomoyo? Tener una amiga como ella es un sueño hecho realidad, pero sinceramente, que sea así de insistente me vuelve loca! Aunque así la queremos :) y ya vemos que Eriol quedó impresionado con ella... Así es, buenas noticias paralos fans de ExT!

Me encanta saber que la histotia les gusta, anímense a adivinar o sugerir cosas y puede que la historia lo muestre -recuerden que el fic aún se está escibiendo, siempre comento a la autora sobre sus reviews-, Hablando de reviews, si me guiara de ellos pensaría que puedo contar a mis lectores con las manos, pero felizmente existe el traffic stats que me aumenta el ego, jajaja. ¡Cuídense, nos vemos el próximo sábado! Bueno, no sé si sábado, si lo han notado últimamente estoy adelantándome... ¡pero es que si ya tengo el cap listo no me gusta hacer esperar! Personalmente, yo manejo muy mal el suspenso, así que comprendo la angustia por tener que esperar. Hasta a mí misma me angustia esperar para publicar!

Ahora que tengo algo de tiempo ganado puedo contestar sus reviews!

**leoni tao91:** Mizuki nos hará problemas, no sabes.. esperen un poquito más! gracias y espero que te guste!

**valeria likinomoto: **gracias! me alegra que te guste! espero que disfrutes este cap

**maru-chan1296: **mil gracias! tu siempre me escribes y no solo en este fic sino también en los otros que he publicado :) hasta en el que soy beta! te veo por todas partes :D espero que este cap te guste!

**mrcds yane's: **es lo que decía más arriba! esperar es angustiante, jaja. gracias por todo! ya estoy mejor, la próxima semana me quitan el yeso y podré lucir mi nariz de supermodelo ;)

**y todos los guests**!

*gato de Cheshire: en caso algunas no lo recuerden, hubo un episodio de CCS en el que Eriol hace de ese gato, cuando metió a Sakura en el libro de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas... y luego ella cayó en los brazos de Syaoran, awww.

Próximamente, en Radiostar...

_Syaoran había puesto y sacado sus manos del volante más de diez veces en los últimos tres minutos. No había forma de explicarse, incluso a sí mismo, lo que hacía en ese lugar. Miró a través del parabrisas hacia el edificio de Sakura, donde sus ventanas estaban iluminadas. Deseó que estuviesen apagadas, porque entonces tendría una razón para regresar a casa._

Pero sí tienes una razón para regresar a casa: esto es una locura.


	12. Una persona real Parte 2

**xi. Una persona real - parte 2**

Dos semanas ya pasaron, y Syaoran aún no abría el mail.

Hizo todo lo que fuese posible hacer con él excepto abrirlo –borrarlo y diez minutos después lanzar un suspiro y recuperarlo de los mensajes eliminados, leer el asunto al revés y al derecho– pero simplemente no podía encontrar el valor para abrirlo. Era como una caja de Pandora que quería a toda costa evitar. Si bien no podía decir que su situación actual era _normal,_ sí podía decir que era lo más cercano a eso que se había sentido en años –gracias a Sakura–, y tenía el presentimiento de que el contenido de ese mail arruinaría todo por completo.

Así que, mientras tanto, Syaoran se dedicó por completo a su trabajo, sorprendiendo a Matsura e incluso a Meiling por el nivel de entusiasmo que puso en sus grabaciones y composiciones y su esfuerzo en hacer las promociones. Aparecía a tiempo a cualquier cita o reunión, completaba cada entrevista con una sonrisa, y daba todo lo que tenía en cada canción. Incluso empezó a hacer sus rondas en el circuito de magacines y shows de variedades sin quejarse, apareciendo en varios programas y tratando de no hacer muecas por el ambiente ridículo que tenían.

Para hacer eso tuvo que expandir su burbuja y levantar sus muros un poco más, para así permitirse interactuar con más manipuladores, fotógrafos, colegas celebridades y presentadores de televisión que antes. En cierto sentido, era agradable. Había olvidado lo _humano_ que se sentía cuando hacía el esfuerzo de estar con otras personas alrededor, aunque eso chocaba con su personalidad reservada. Había sido mucho más sociable cuando era más joven, mezclándose con otros actores y luego cantantes, y una vez que empezó a salir con Mizuki, que era mucho más sociable, tuvo más amigos que nunca en su vida. Se permitió perderse con todo eso porque Meiling lo disfrutaba mucho, pero al final del día prefería quedarse solo, o con solo unos cuantos buenos amigos. Todo eso se fue al infierno cuando el escándalo surgió. Uno por uno, sus amigos desaparecieron, ya sea distanciándose de él o permitiéndole a él distanciarse de ellos. Cuando Mizuki terminó con él cortó contacto con la mayoría de los amigos que le quedaban, y se volvió a encontrar con muchos de ellos al empezar esa nueva gira. Por suerte la mayoría era agradable y lo apoyaba, le ofrecieron sus buenos deseos y reunirse pronto nuevamente.

Aún así, nada de lo que Syaoran estaba haciendo lo hacía sentir tan normal como el estar con Sakura, a quien no había tenido el tiempo ni el coraje de llamar durante su autoimpuesta distracción: el infierno de promociones de su nuevo disco. Aunque quería llamarla, sus ganas de hablar con ella estaban agrias por la ansiedad que le causaba el mail de Mizuki por abrir. Y cada vez que quería hablarle o verla, estaba muy ocupado o muy confundido –y estaba ya cansado de sentirse confundido– así que se guardaba las ganas durante el día para evitar la tentación y solo pensaba en ella cuando estaba en la cama, medio dormido, muy cansado y ya muy tarde como para intentar contactarla.

Se sentía mal por eso y esperaba no haber herido sus sentimientos, pero no era como si fuese a evitarla por siempre. Solo quería aclarar sus sentimientos y, realmente, quería nunca haber recibido ese maldito mail.

Finalmente, una noche luego de un largo día de grabación en la disquera y su presentación en otro absurdo episodio de un programa de televisión, se sentó en su sofá con el celular en la mano, incapaz de seguir con ese incansable dolor en su pecho. Aguantó la respiración y abrió el mail.

_Hola, Syaoran,_

_Estoy segura de que te he sorprendido... Para ser honesta, yo misma también estoy algo sorprendida por escribirte. Si demoras en responder, o si nunca me respondes, está bien. Entiendo._

_Estoy ahora mismo en Tailandia, filmando! Es muy hermoso todo aquí, me gustaría que lo vieras. Me gustaría poder contarme más sobre esto más seguido de lo que pensaba, y no sé... me hace extrañarte. En serio te extraño. Un montón._

_No me malinterpretes. No busco nada de tí y no espero nada tampoco. Sé que es probablemente tonto y estúpido escribirte así, pero si alguna vez te parece bien, me gustaría mucho que sigamos siendo amigos. Fuiste uno de mis mejores amigos en una época clave de mi vida y no puedo imaginar mi mundo sin ti._

_También quería disculparme por cuán abruptamente terminaron las cosas entre nosotros y la poca explicación que te di cuando me fui. No he escuchado mucho de ti desde entonces, y espero que estés bien. Sé que hay mucha fe perdida entre nosotros... Estoy segura que perdiste un montón de fe en mí, pero quizás algún día cercano dejaremos eso atrás y todo volverá a ser como antes._

_Oh, dios, no sé. Estoy muy nerviosa mandándote esto. Probablemente me odias y he reescrito este estúpido mail como quinientas veces. Supongo que, al final, no hay diferencia –lo que pasó, pasó, cierto?_

_Me encantaría que respondieras. Entiendo si no lo haces, pero a pesar de lo que hagas, Syaoran, que estés bien._

_Cuídate,_

_Mizuki_

Con un suspiro, Syaoran guardó el celular en su bolsillo y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, frotándose las sienes. No había sentido –o no se había permitido sentir– tanta emoción en mucho tiempo. Estaba, todo a la vez, eufórico, esperanzado, furioso, comprensivo, desafiante, totalmente confundido, y más que nada, triste.

Fue mucho más de lo que había esperado de ella –pensó que evitaría contactarlo nunca más–, pero aún así, no fue nada satisfactorio para él en ningún sentido.

Sin embargo, sintió algo de alivio porque la ansiedad de saber lo que le escribió se había ido, finalmente había abierto el mail y no había muerto por una combustión espontánea como pensó que podría pasar. Sin saber qué hacer, y de pronto despreocupado por su plan original para esa noche de revisar lo que sea que tuviese que hacer al día siguiente, decidió irse a la cama aunque fuese aún temprano.

Luego de dar vueltas en la cama por dos horas mientras sus pensamientos lo volvían loco, Syaoran finalmente aceptó que seguramente no podría dormir esa noche. Se levantó de la cama con un quejido, se puso unos talones deportivos y una camiseta, tomó sus llaves y se dirigió a su auto. Quizás una vuelta le ayudaría a calmar sus pensamientos.

* * *

Syaoran había puesto y sacado sus manos del volante más de diez veces en los últimos tres minutos. No había forma de explicar, ni siquiera a sí mismo, lo que hacía en ese lugar. Miró a través del parabrisas hacia el edificio de Sakura, donde sus ventanas estaban iluminadas. Deseó que estuviesen apagadas, porque entonces tendría una razón para regresar a casa.

_Pero sí tienes una razón para regresar a casa: esto es una locura. _

Gimió y echó su cabeza contra el volante, dejando que sus manos bajen a su regazo y luego suban a la llave de encendido, la giró suavemente y la sacó. Su auto se apagó. Se reclinó en el asiento y suspiró al escuchar que el ruido del motor se detuvo. Al parecer había tomado una decisión, ya sea que lo haya querido o no.

Luego de revisar los contactos de su agenda celular encontró el que estaba buscando y presionó llamar. Sostuvo su celular contra su oreja y escuchó que timbraba la otra línea.

"¿Hola?" Sakura sonaba sorprendida y eso lo irritó. _¿Acaso no la he llamado varias veces como para que ya no se sorprenda?_

_Pero no la has llamado en días,_ se dijo a sí mismo, y se sintió como un cretino. Era algo complicado saber qué decirle, así que se quedó en silencio, pensando un momento.

"¿Hola?" preguntó Sakura de nuevo, y luego de una pausa, volvió a hablar y Syaoran pudo notar por su voz que estaba frunciendo el ceño. "¿Syaoran? ¿Estás ahí?"

Aún no podía encontrar qué palabras decirle y esperaba que ella finalmente colgara, pero su voz volvió a escucharse:

"Syaoran... ¿Está todo bien?"

Con eso, Syaoran dejó salir un largo suspiro, y sin pensarlo dejó salir las palabras de su boca atropelladamente. "¿Estás ocupada?"

"Oh, bien, estás ahí", respondió aliviada. "Pensé que quizás alguien te había secuestrado y me llamaba para pedir rescate o algo así de ridículo... aunque, supongo que no veo por qué tendrían que llamarme a mí por dinero–"

Los labios de Syaoran se curvaron ligeramente mientras cortaba la explicación de su teoría. "No respondiste a mi pregunta"

Una suave risa. "Lo siento, estoy actuando como una tonta. No, no estoy ocupada. ¿Qué sucede? Creí que eras tú quien estaba ocupado, no esperaba oír de ti hasta después de algún tiempo"

Syaoran se puso a jugar con un hilo suelto de su camiseta mientras pensaba en el significado de sus siguientes palabras. "Estoy afuera. ¿Te molesta si entro un rato?"

Se hizo el silencio, y se mantuvo un momento. La voz de Sakura cortó como un cuchillo la atmósfera, sonaba más sorprendida que nunca desde que la conoció. "Afuera– afuera ¿de mi departamento?"

"Eh, sí" contestó, de pronto nervioso, y se rascó la cabeza. "Yo solo... salí a dar una vuelta, y terminé por esta área de Tokio, y entonces como que manejé hasta aquí sin pensar hacia dónde iba... sé que es algo un poco extraño, si estaba interrumpiendo algo puedo regresar a casa–"

"¡No, no! Para nada. Eh... Bajo en un segundo"

_Clic._

Syaoran se quedó mirando su celular mientras se detenía a pensar sobre lo que acababa de pasar, pero luego guardó el equipo en su bolsillo y salió del auto. _Esto es algo surrealista._

* * *

"No es... No es gran cosa ni nada de eso, lo sé", dijo Sakura nerviosamente, pasándose un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja. Syaoran caminaba detrás de ella, sus ojos vagaban por el sitio.

"Está bien", contestó, y lo dijo en serio. El lugar se veía confortable, hogareño, ordenado, pensó. Parecía un lugar agradable para llamar casa.

"Tú me ayudaste a comprar este sofá, ¿sabes?"

Syaoran miró hacia el sofá que le señalaba y tomó asiento en un sillón. "¿Yo?"

Sakura asintió. "Gracias a mis primeros grandes cheques por esas grandiosas fotos tuyas logré ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar uno nuevo. El viejo estaba bastante gastado, lo compré de segunda mano, y daba pena..."

Balbuceó algo más sobre cualquier cosa mientras Syaoran seguía echado en su asiento, mirándola, sus ojos esmeralda se iluminaban y su sonrisa crecía con la conversación y él se sentía física y mentalmente más relajado que en mucho tiempo. Fue una decisión extraña ir, pero estaba seguro de que, al mismo tiempo, fue una buena decisión.

"Entonces, como sea, suficiente con eso", terminó Sakura, frotándose las manos en su asiento. Frunció un poco el ceño y se miró más detenidamente a Syaoran. "Cuéntame por qué estás aquí. No es común que seas tú el que venga a buscarme"

Syaoran suspiró y cerró los ojos. "Somos amigos. Los amigos se visitan"

Ella ignoró la tonta esperanza que empezó a golpetear en su corazón al oír _esa _palabra y miró hacia el reloj. "¿A las 11:35 de la noche?

"Ah, es algo tarde, ¿no? Lo siento si te estoy quitando el sueño"

Le contestó negando la cabeza. "No lo estás. Pero no bromeo. Quiero saber por qué estás aquí"

Syaoran abrió un ojo, la miró, y luego abrió el otro. "Lamento no haberme contactado contigo por tanto tiempo"

Las cejas de Sakura se elevaron por la sorpresa. "Oh... ¡No te preocupes! Sé lo ocupado que puedes llegar a estar, y estoy segura de que tienes tan poco tiempo y terminas tan cansado que no puedes distraerte con mis imitaciones de sesiones de fotos, así que–"

Pero él la interrumpió negando con la cabeza. "Fue más que eso. Quiero decir... sí estuve ocupado. No he tenido tiempo libre últimamente, pero..." Frunció el ceño y miró a Sakura con atención. Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos una vez más. "He... supongo que he estado algo confundido también"

Se empezó a hacer difícil respirar para ella, mucho más hablar, cuando Syaoran la miró de esa manera, especialmente desde tan cerca, así que desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de café que estaba al otro lado del cuarto. "¿Sobre qué?"

"Supongo...", se rascó la cabeza. "Supongo que no puedo asumir nada de lo que sabes sobre mí", dijo con una risita, "pero hace poco estuve involucrado en un escándalo a principios de este año, y mi nov– ex" se corrigió rápidamente, "y yo terminamos poco después de eso. Apareció por todos lados, pero una vez más, cuando se trata de ti no sé _qué_ es lo que has oído o no de mí–"

"Eso sí sabía", interrumpió Sakura, sonrojándose un poco. "Te investigué un poco cuando conseguí mi trabajo", admitió.

"Ah. Entonces escuchaste la impecable historia que le dimos a la prensa, ¿no?" le preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

"Sí la he oído. Soy... soy algo nueva en esto de los tabloides y el negocio de los chismes, así que no sé qué creer y qué no. Tomo todo con pinzas, supongo"

"Eso es algo inteligente", le respondió y sonrió un poco. "Tal vez te cuente la historia completa más adelante, pero en sí toda la verdad está por ahí, probablemente la has oído. El punto es que ya han pasado unos meses y no hemos hablado desde entonces"

Sakura escuchó atentamente, insegura de por qué Syaoran hizo todo ese recorrido hasta su departamento solo para contarle eso. Se veía exhausto.

Hace un par de semanas, Mizuki me mandó un mail", prosiguió cautelosamente. "No me atreví a abrirlo por mucho tiempo– no hasta esta noche, en realidad"

Sin saber que decir, Sakura pensó un momento. El ambiente se sentía tan frágil que estaba muy nerviosa, no quería decir nada equivocado y hacerlo pedacitos. "¿Estaría bien si... si pregunto qué te dijo?

"Dijo que quería que seamos amigos", murmuró recostándose un poco y mirando hacia abajo. Se rió irónicamente un poco y negó con la cabeza. "Pero ni siquiera pude enojarme, porque ella es siempre tan malditamente honesta, y sé que no estaba ocultándome nada en ese mensaje. Ella puso toda la verdad sobre mí. Me dijo que estaba en Tailandia, y que me extrañaba, y que no quería nada más que ser amigos. Dijo que estaba nerviosa porque quizás no respondería, pero que lo entendería"

Con un suspiro, Syaoran levantó sus manos en el aire e hizo un gesto de confusión antes de soltar sus brazos de nuevo hacia abajo. "¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir a algo como eso? ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme?"

Sakura se mordió el labio y luchó contra la intensa e impulsiva necesidad de abrazarlo. Se veía más perdido de lo que ella alguna vez se haya sentido. "Está... está bien, Syaoran. Puedes sentir lo que sea que quieras sentir. Si te estás molesto, siéntete molesto, si te estás herido, siéntete herido. Y si quieres que sean amigos, díselo. Y si no puedes, está bien", le dijo seriamente. Se detuvo un segundo, buscando las palabras. "No se supone que sientes, tú solo... siente"

Syaoran levantó de pronto la cabeza para mirarla, sorprendido por lo familiar de sus palabras. _Esta chica..._

Ella pestañeó, confusa por la repentina mirada sorprendida que él tenía.

Aclarándose la garganta, Syaoran decidió ignorar la coincidencia de esas palabras por ahora y guardar eso para luego. "Bueno, el punto es que– el punto es que he estado muy confundido. He tenido esta ansiedad por leer el mensaje desde que lo recibí, y ahora que lo he leído, me siento aún más enredado que nunca, y..." levantó su mirada nuevamente hacia ella. "Me sentí confundido cuando pensé sobre ti, también"

"¿Sobre mí?", chilló Sakura. _¿Pensó sobre mí?_

"Sí", dijo sonriendo un poco por el tono que usó Sakura. "Estaba cansado de sentirme confundido, y necesitaba concentrarme en mi trabajo... y por eso no te he llamado un tiempo. Lo siento", terminó sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

"En serio, no te preocupes", le dijo sin aliento, y sin pensarlo se acercó para tocarlo en el hombro para confortarlo, pero se detuvo antes de que él pudiese notarlo.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio un rato más, hasta que Sakura levantó los ojos hacia Syaoran y frunció los labios, la pregunta le quemaba la punta de la lengua. "¿Syaoran?"

"¿Ah?"

"¿Fue... fue una mala confusión?", preguntó, tratando de ignorar el sonrojo que inundaba sus mejillas.

Sacudió la cabeza reprimiendo sonreír al mirarla. "No. No en realidad"

"Oh", dijo débilmente mientras lo veía observarla, sus ojos ámbar buscaban los suyos sin descanso y ella tuvo que recordar respirar.

Finalmente, incapaz de aguantar la tensión, se puso de pie de golpe. "Bueno, ¿sabes qué deberíamos hacer?"

"¿Qué?" Syaoran estaba entre confundido y divertido.

"Deberíamos olvidar todo por ahora, el mail, tu trabajo y mi trabajo, y simplemente comer un gran tazón de ramen y ver algún programa de televisión", le dijo con decisión.

Syaoran rió. Nada le había sonado tan tentador desde hacía buen tiempo. "Hagámoslo"

* * *

Sakura despertó con el sonido de la televisión a todo volumen en el fondo y su mejilla presionada contra algo muy cómodo. Acurrucándose más en eso, olió su calmante perfume y empezó a dejarse llevar nuevamente por el sueño, hasta que se percató de que algo no estaba bien.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó un poco, y lo que vio la dejó sin más sueño.

Syaoran Li estaba durmiendo profundamente en su sofá, y ella tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo cubriéndolo y sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen. Sus piernas estaban embarazosamente apretadas entre las de él y el sofá. Uno de los brazos de él la envolvía por la cintura, las piernas de ambos estaban enredadas juntas. Ignorando su instinto de saltar y huir asustada antes de que se despierte, intentó calmar el repentino martilleo de su corazón y recordar cómo terminó en esa situación.

La luz del sol brillando a través de la ventana le indicó que era temprano aún por la mañana y los platos de ramen vacíos seguían sobre la mesa de café. Debieron quedarse dormidos mientras miraban televisión la noche anterior, y de algún modo ella terminó durmiendo sobre él. Se detuvo a mirar alrededor con algo de pánico, y se preguntó cómo podría manejar la situación. Si él despertaba y los veía _así,_ las cosas seguramente se pondrían incómodas entre ellos, pero pretender que seguía dormida era una opción que no podía considerar a esas alturas. Suspiró y sofocó un quejido, y sin pensarlo apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Syaoran antes de que ella pudiese darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y volviera a levantar nuevamente la cabeza de golpe, espantada.

Sus ojos esmeraldas de pronto se fijaron por primera vez en la expresión del rostro dormido de Syaoran, y no pudo evitar admirarlo un momento. Se veía en paz, mucho más en paz que nunca que haya visto. Sus mechones estaban alborotados sobre su frente y cubrían ligeramente sus pupilas, y sus labios se separaban casi imperceptiblemente mientras inspiraba aire y exhalaba. Sakura estaba impresionada.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso sintió un tirón hacia abajo que la obligó a echarse sobre él otra vez y su cabeza se apoyó sobre su pecho a medida que el brazo de Syaoran la atraía más y más hacia su torso. Para gran sorpresa de ella, Syaoran se acurrucó hacia su abrazo, ajustándose para crear el mayor contacto posible entre sus cuerpos. Sakura dejó salir un débil suspiro sobre el pecho de él, y por alguna razón, ya no quiso seguir intentando salir de ese sofá. _Es lindo_, pensó,_ es lindo ser sostenida así de nuevo... aunque Syaoran no esté enterado, ni siquiera consciente. _De alguna forma, ese contacto entre ellos le brindó algo que no sentía en mucho tiempo: cercanía, una sensación de amor y adoración y que alguien más está deseoso por estar cerca a ella.

Cerró los ojos, y por un momento, se dejó a sí misma imaginar que _eso _era real.

Sin embargo, el momento no duró mucho. Syaoran respiró profundamente y despertó segundos después, y con ojos adormilados aún miró confundido a su alrededor. Vio y sintió a Sakura sobre sí y su abrazo tan estrecho y se mordió el labio mientras maldecía interiormente. No había pretendido quedarse dormido ahí.

"Sakura", dijo suavemente, inseguro de qué decir o hacer.

Ella abrió un ojo y levantó la cabeza. "Hola", susurró con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Estás despierto"

"¿Ya estabas despierta?" Syaoran frunció el ceño.

"Solo unos minutos", le contestó apresuradamente, y se golpeó mentalmente a sí misma cuando notó lo tonta que debió haber sonado. "Intenté bajarme de ti, pero tu –eh–, bueno me jalaste de regreso y no me dejabas ir", terminó con una expresión entre una sonrisa de disculpa y una mueca.

"Oh, mierda. Lo siento mucho" Se las arregló para sentarse y poner con suavidad a Sakura a su lado en el sofá. Sentía que se ponía rojo hasta las orejas, y se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente. "No fue mi intención nada de esto–"

"No, no, está bien, yo tampoco. Supongo que nos quedamos dormidos anoche, y..." no pudo terminar la oración.

"Sí..." fue todo lo que Syaoran pudo contestarle. Levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de ella, y entonces ambos estallaron en risas.

"Dios, ¿qué hora es?", dijo Sakura, recogiendo su celular de la mesita de café. "Espero no estar tarde para el trabajo..." respiró aliviada cuando chequeó la hora. "Son las siete. Tengo un par de horas"

"Oh, bien, yo también", murmuró Syaoran. "Pensé que Meiling me mataría por un segundo"

"¿Meiling?"

"Mi prima. Y mi agente de relaciones públicas", explicó y se puso de pie. "Es muy estricta"

"Ah", Sakura también se puso de pie y apagó la televisión. Se espantó al ver su reflejo en la pantalla, se veía _terrible_. Se pasó algunos dedos por el cabellos lo más casualmente que pudo mientras seguía hablando con Syaoran. "Entonces, eh, ¿quieres café o algo?"

"No, no te preocupes... Pero gracias. Tengo que irme a casa y tomar una ducha antes de ir al estudio"

"Ya veo", le contestó. Antes de acompañarlo a la puerta vio su reflejo una vez más y se rindió de siquiera intentar arreglar su apariencia desaliñada.

"Lamento todo esto", repitió Syaoran inquieto, de pie en la puerta. "Fue tonto de mi parte venir de la nada e interrumpir tu noche, y–"

"No", le cortó y sacudió la cabeza con vigor. "Fue... muy cómodo", explicó, recordando la cercanía entre ellos, el perfume de él cuando se despertó con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Syaoran la miró por unos minutos eternos, y al igual que la noche anterior, ella también lo miró a él sin poder desviar su mirada de esos ojos ámbar, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sonrojándose, rió nerviosa y miró hacia un lado.

"¿Sabes algo?", dijo Syaoran suavemente. Sus ojos ámbar, aún fijos en ella, estaban iluminados por la luz de la mañana.

Sakura sintió algo inexplicable armándose dentro de ella mientras esperaba que continúe. "¿Q –qué?", murmuró, casi asustada de oír lo que diría.

"Tú...", se detuvo, dudando por un minúsculo instante, pero luego suspiró y se obligó a continuar. "Tú me haces sentir como si fuera una persona real", dijo con el ceño fruncido. Mantuvo su mirada en sus manos mientras se lo decía, como si se estuviera dando cuenta de repente de que algo estaba muy mal con él. Se veía tan adolorido, tan vulnerable, que Sakura sintió la fuerte necesidad de abrazarlo.

Sin embargo, se resistió, aunque prácticamente acababan de dormir juntos, sentía que era un límite que no iba a cruzar.

"Oh, Syaoran..." Se mordió el labio. "Con o sin mí, tú eres una persona real" Sonrió. "Si fuera posible, diría que eres una de las más reales"

Syaoran rió, y todo rastro de tristeza se fue de golpe de su rostro. "Aprecio que me digas eso"

Y luego, cautelosamente, se acercó a ella y apartó un mechón de su cabello de su rostro, dejándola aturdida y sin aliento.

"Nos vemos luego, Sakura"

Y tras decir eso, se fue.

Atontadamente, Sakura cerró la puerta. Se acercó tropezando hacia el sofá para sentarse y abrazarse a sí misma. Le estaba costando registrar todo lo que había pasado desde que Syaoran entró a su departamento. Por su puesto, sus palabras y su gesto la confundieron mucho, pero para su sorpresa, eso no era lo primero en sus pensamientos.

En lugar de eso, lo primero que pensó fue que quizás Syaoran Li estaba mucho más herido de lo que pretendía, y que ella quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para arreglar eso.

* * *

N/A: Aquí está! Han pasado varias cosas en estos dos últimos capítulos, eh?

Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Por tonto que suene, escribir fics aquí ha sido una gran parte de mi vida. A veces es desalentador regresar porque el fandom de SCC en particular solía estar muy lleno de vida pero se ha apagado un poco, pero ustedes me mantienen aquí, incluso si me toma un tiempo! Si desean, pueden seguirme en tumblr (boreum-dal), actualizo cosas sobre mis fics más seguido ahí.

Gracias nuevamente, y deja un review al salir!

Hasta la próxima,

boreum dal

N/T: Hola! Llegó la segunda parte (: quise actualizar antes, pero tuve problemas con cierta mascota que arruinó el cargador de mi laptop con el capítulo listo y no pude comprar otro hasta esta mañana. Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap! Full S+S, de hecho que algunas están dando saltitos de emoción:D

**Tengo un aviso importante: este es el penúltimo cap que publicaré semanalmente. **Con el siguiente cap, el 13, alcanzaremos a la historia original... y me temo que boreum dal está ocupadísima con sus estudios por ahora y dudo que tengamos el capítulo 14 pronto): sin embargo, tendrán el 13 sin falla a más tardar el próximo sábado. Yo también estoy en clases, pero vamos, traducir es muchísimo más sencillo que sentarse a escribir; necesitas orden, concentración y muchas ideas para hacer una historia. Gracias por su comprensión, ¡a esperar! La paciencia es la virtud de los sabios, dice mi mamá ;)

Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, **getsukei, rosh bernal, valeria likinomoto, maru-chan1296, mrcds yane's, carii, Ariana! **Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, me encanta saber que están ahí y que les gusta el fic.

Cuídense mucho!

Próximamente en Radiostar...

_Sakura y Syaoran platicaban animadamente, mientras Jia se desplazaba de un lado a otro para entregarles diferentes platillos. Tal vez era por la ausencia de una cámara y cualquier tipo de presencia referida a sus trabajos, pero a medida que Syaoran le insistía que probara un pastelito o un bocado de verduras al vapor o incluso dándole de comer con sus propias manos un enrrollado, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir como si estuvieran en una cita, después de mucho tiempo que ella tuvo una por última vez. La actitud juguetona de Syaoran le hizo sentir como en casa -o como si no hubiese diferencia en su comportamiento en comparación al tiempo en el que estaban a solas después de sus grabaciones- y el carácter acogedor de Jia hizo que dejara de sentir que estaba fuera de lugar._

_Y en medio de toda la comida y las bromas y las risas, Sakura continuaba regresando el mismo pensamiento a su cabeza, sin importar lo mucho que intentara mantenerlo lejos:_

¿Qué pasa entre nosotros?


	13. Límite

**xii. Límite**

"¿Hola?"

"Yo, monstruo"

A Sakura le latió el ojo. Explosión en 3, 2, 1...

"YO NO SOY—" Sakura de pronto bajó su celular para observar a su alrededor, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír nerviosamente al descubrir que muchos de sus colegas de la oficina la miraban sorprendidos. Incómoda, les saludó con la mano y regresó a su asiento para seguir con su discurso. "¡Touya, yo _no _soy un monstruo! Tengo veintidós años, ¿no crees que ya estoy algo mayor para esos apodos?"

"Tú siempre serás un monstruo para mí"

La pobre castaña resistió sus ganas de gritar, y en lugar de eso dejó salir un largo suspiro. "¿De qué número estás llamando? No lo tengo guardado"

"Compré un nuevo celular hoy. El antiguo murió, y por eso no te había llamado un tiempo"

"Ah"

"Y bueno, llamaba porque estoy en la ciudad"

Sofocando un chillido, Sakura contestó con voz aguda "¿En serio?"

"Sí, estaré un par de semanas por negocios. Debería poder verte pronto, apenas tenga listo mi cronograma preparado. Intentaré visitar a papá también, y cenar todos juntos"

Touya había estado en el extranjero, exactamente en Washington DC, trabajando para la Embajada Japonesa en ese país. A pesar de que podía visitar a su familia un par de veces al año, nunca le parecía lo suficiente a Sakura, que lo extrañaba demasiado.

"¿Y Yukito también?"

"Sí, sí. Está aquí. No deja de decir lo emocionado e impaciente que está por verte"

"¡Dile que yo tampoco puedo esperar a verlo!" dijo Sakura muy contenta.

"No me dan amor en esta familia", gruñó Touya.

Eso provocó una risita en Sakura. "No es nuestra culpa que decidiste salir con alguien tan malditamente perfecto"

Yukito, el mejor amigo y pareja de su hermano desde hace muchos años, era como un segundo hermano para Sakura, además de ser una de sus personas favoritas. Se llevaba de maravillas con Sakura y también con Fujitaka. Además, era un increíble consejero —quizás podría tener un momento con él para explicarle el torbellino que era su vida últimamente y pedirle su ayuda para poner las cosas claras en su cabeza, pensó Sakura.

"Bueno...", suspiró Touya, "creo que no puedo negar eso"

Sakura sonrió al oír que la voz de su hermano se suavizó al hablar de Yukito. "No, no puedes. Entonces, ¿cenamos en unos días?"

"Sí. Regresaremos a ti"

"¡Dile a Yukito que le digo hola!"

"No soñaría con eso. Nos vemos, monstruo"

Apenas Sakura puso su celular a un lado para seguir con su trabajo en la computadora, el equipo timbró de nuevo. "Hombre extraño" aparecía en la pantalla, y ella miró nuevamente a su alrededor, esta vez para asegurarse que no había nadie, y respondió con susurros.

"¿Hola?", contestó sintiéndose ridícula.

"Hey. ¿Practicando para la película de espías de nuevo?" La voz de Syaoran llegó desde la otra línea, y aunque sonaba seria, ella podía distinguir que él estaba a punto de reírse.

"Oh, cállate", susurró tan fieramente como pudo. "¡Estoy en el trabajo! No deberías llamarme"

"Ups, lo olvidé"

"Sí, nosotros los simples mortales tenemos horarios regulares"

"Dispárame", le contestó sarcástico. "Quería saber qué harás en el almuerzo"

Las cejas de Sakura se levantaron por la sorpresa, para luego fruncirse. "¿Quedamos en vernos hoy? Debo haberlo olvidado... lo siento, he estado ocupada—

"No habíamos acordado nada para hoy", le interrumpió. Se quedó callado por un momento, pero al final pareció decidirse. "Es solo que quisiera verte"

"Yo—" Sakura se quedó sin palabras. Trató de respirar, y de pronto, ya no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para hablar en susurros porque su voz simplemente se había ido. "¿Qué? ¿Sin cámara?"

"No lo sé. No estoy acostumbrado a tener días libres últimamente, y estoy algo aburrido. Y la cura al aburrimiento es ver a los amigos, ¿cierto?", le dijo como quien habla del clima.

"Oh", contest ella. _¿Lo ves? Solo está aburrido, Sakura. Supéralo. _"Bueno, eh, pero... ¿no hay... un pequeño problema con eso?"

"¿Qué?"

"Uhm, quiero decir..." Sakura sacudió su cabeza, a lo major eso ayudaba a ordenar sus ideas. "Quiero decir, podrían descubrirnos"

"Ah, claro. Eso" Syaoran pausó un momento. "Puedo mover algunas influencias"

Sakura miró hacia el techo y suspiró con los ojos abiertos. Todo era muy extraño. Supuso que cosas extrañas le estaban pasando a ella, todo eso era verdad. Lo malo es que incluían a Syaoran también.

"Entonces, ¿qué dices?" insistió. "Tu descanso del almuerzo es en quince minutos, ¿no?"

"Sí", suspiró Sakura.

"Genial. Te recogeré"

"Pero yo—"

"No te preocupes, tengo lunas polarizadas. Ningún paparazzi ni quien sea nos verá. Estamos cubiertos"

Y tras eso, Hombre Extraño cortó la llamada y no dejó lugar para las excusas de Sakura. Ella dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de volver a poner el teléfono sobre su escritorio, mirándolo con cautela por si es que sonaba de nuevo mientras mantenía una ceja levantada.

"¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?" La cabeza de Chiharu apareció curioseando el cubículo de Sakura.

Ella tragó saliva. _¿Habrá oído algo?_

"Eh... sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay?"

"Acabo de escucharte susurrar al teléfono y parecías apunto de entraar en pánico, así que me preguntaba si todo está bien"

"Oh", fue todo lo que pudo responder antes de reír débilmente. "¿Eso? Eso es algo que hago a veces... tu sabes..."

Chiharu levantó una ceja, pero luego se encogió de hombros y rió. "Realmente eres una chica muy extraña a veces, Sakura. Y bien, ¿qué harás en el descanso? ¿quieres ir a la panadería conmigo?

"¡Oh! Bueno, me encantaría ir, pero... eh..."

"¡Sakura! ¡Te estás sonrojando!" gimió Chiharu. "¿Es un _chico?"_

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

"¡Creo que sí!", rió. "Bueno, está bien. No tienes que almorzar conmigo hoy, ¡pero quiero los detalles apenas llegues!"

Chiharu regresó a su cubículo y dejó a Sakura mientras se desplomaba sobre su escritorio. Iba a tener una conversación muy seria con Syaoran para que la deje tranquila mientras estuviese en el trabajo —él estaba haciendo que la gente piense que estaba loca.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Syaoran durmió en el departamento de Sakura y algo entre ellos había cambiado, aunque muy ligeramente, después de eso. Se veía con más frecuencia ahora —dos veces por semana—, y por más de que Sakura disfrutara eso, sabía que verse tan seguido _para tomar fotos _era mucho más de lo necesario. Syaoran tenía un increíblemente ocupado horario ahora que estaba en plena promoción del lanzamiento de su nuevo disco, y Sakura sospechaba que estaba renunciando a su escaso tiempo libre para hacer esas sesiones de fotos con ella. Debido a que tomaba fotos cada vez que se veían, tenía demasiadas para ofrecer a Yamazaki —Sakura incluso se lo dijo a Syaoran, pero él no le prestó importancia y contra todo pronóstico dijo algo sobre nunca tener suficientes fotos—, y pasaban mucho tiempo simplemente hablando. Él incluso la había llevado a ver un película una vez, ambos usando unas pelucas ridículas —él se hizo pasar por rubio y ella parecía un caramelo gigante por esa peluca color rosa chicle— que raramente les quedaron algo bien. So las circunstancias no fueran tan extrañas y si ella no considerara que Syaoran estaba muy lejos de su alcance, podría casi hasta pensar que estaban en medio de ese raro limbo entre amistad y romance. Era algo que no se podía atrever a pensar por más de unos momentos, pero cuando lo hacía, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada y ansiosa a partes iguales.

Pero aún así, con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, él estaba de algún modo más reservado. Desde la mañana en la que dejó su departamento, Syaoran no había hecho más confesiones sobre sus sentimientos hacia su estatus de celebridad o hacia Mizuki, y aunque Sakura estaba inmensamente curiosa al respecto, decidió que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo. Si él tenía ganas de contarle, pensó, eventualmente lo haría.

Ellos habían desarrollado una inexplicable e indiscutible comodidad el uno con la otra durante este tiempo, dejando a Sakura sintiéndose aturdida cada vez que lo veía. Y no podía evitar pensar y preguntarse por qué pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, sobretodo por insistencia de Syaoran, si estaba tan ocupado en su trabajo.

_Porque tenemos un acuerdo de negocios,_ recordó Sakura, y suspiró mientras se daba una palmada en la cabeza. _No te hagas ilusiones._

Al parecer, ella tenía que recordarse a sí misma cosas como esa cada vez más seguido. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un problema.

Pero sobre su creciente atracción por Syaoran, también estaba el problema de su relación profesional con él. A medida que el tiempo pasaba ella sentía más y más que lo que hacía estaba mal. A pesar de trabajar para tabloide, a ella aún le gustaba mantenerse impecable como periodista, porque, en algún momento de su vida, eso era a lo que ella quería dedicarse. Y aunque Syaoran continuaba permitiéndole tomar esas fotos y que las probabilidades de que Yamazaki se enfade al enterarse de todo eran casi nulas, Sakura se odiaba a sí misma por haber bajado tanto sus estándares. Por más que lo odiara, tenía la sensación de que en algún momento cercano tendría que tomar una decisión y escoger entre su amistad con Syaoran y su carrera en _Glimmer_.

El celular de Sakura timbró nuevamente, poco después de colgar a Syaoran, y ella apurada ignoró la llamada y le mandó un mensaje en su lugar: _Ya voy, dame un segundo!_

Recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo de la oficina antes de que alguien pudiese notar que estaba dirigiéndose hacia un llamativo y caro auto, despidiéndose de Chiharu al pasar.

* * *

"No aprecio que ignores mis llamadas", dijo Syaoran mientras Sakura se subía al auto, el cual, fiel al estilo de él, era un elegante Ferrari verde oscuro, y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

"Bueno, ¡no puedes seguir llamándome cuando estoy en el trabajo! ¡La gente piensa que estoy loca cuando me oyen hablar contigo!"

Syaoran se burló. "Estoy seguro que ellos ya pensaban que estás loca antes de que yo consiguiera tu número"

"¡Como sea! Tú eres el loco aquí. ¡No puedo creer que estás aquí tan tranquilo manejando a mi trabajo para recogerme! ¿Y si alguien te ve?"

"Pues aún no he han visto", se encogió de hombros y bajó la mano hacia la palanca de cambios para salir del lugar. "En fin, tenemos un par de opciones. ¿China o italiana? Tu escoges"

Pero Sakura aún seguía recelosa, y frunció los labios antes de contestar. "¿Cómo vamos a salirnos con la nuestra? ...¿pelucas otra vez? No creo que pueda hacerlo otra vez"

Él rió. "No, resulta que conozco a los dueños, pero ¿qué tienes contra las pelucas?"

"Oh, bien", se limitó a decir algo sorprendida. Últimamente, ella y Syaoran se trataban con tanta normalidad que incluso a pesar de estar sentándose en un auto que valía más de lo que ella podría ganar en toda su vida, había olvidado que Syaoran era una persona con muchos contactos, dinero e incluso poder. Después de todo, ese día era posiblemente el encuentro más normal que habían tenido: era la primera vez que salían juntos sin una cámara en el medio. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado antes de decidir. "¿Quizás china?"

Syaoran sonrió. "Genial. Ese lugar hace la mejor comida china de todo Tokio. Bueno, aparte de mí"

Ella no pudo evitar levantar las cejas. "¿Cocinas?"

"Sí", dijo y volteó para mirarla. "Parece que te sorprende"

"Eh, quiero decir... Yo... Es que yo creía que eras de los que contratan a un chef personal", se explicó Sakura, sonriendo para sí misma, "y quizás hasta algunos empleados para que te atiendan"

"No soy de tener gustos _tan_ caros. Limpio bien después de comer, gracias", le dijo Syaoran, riendo, "y soy un excelente cocinero"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Un día te cocinaré algo, y verás lo equivocada que has estado"

Sakura no respondió, solo observó a Syaoran concentrado en la pista. Él dijo esas últimas palabras con tanta soltura que Sakura estaba segura que no lo pensó antes de decirlas, pero ella se preguntaba si alguna vez llegarían a ese punto, en el que ella podría visitarlo como si nada a su casa y él podría cocinar la cena, para ser realmente amigos comunes y corrientes.

_Sigue soñando_, pensó Sakura. _Esto no durará para siempre, solo mientras tenga mi trabajo. _Y hablando de eso...

"¿Todo bien? Estás algo callada", notó Syaoran, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Estoy bien!", chilló Sakura automáticamente, forzando una sonrisa. "Solo que muero de hambre, no puedo esperar para comer"

Syaoran la observó un momento, aún con el ceño fruncido. _Sakura no sabe mentir,_ pensó, _pero al parecer no quiere hablar de lo que le molesta_. Escogió dejar las cosas como estaban. "Sí, en serio vas a amar este lugar, creo. El dim sum (N/A: estilo de comida china) me recuerda al de mi mamá. Siempre he querido llevarla cada vez que viene, pero nunca lo recuerdo..."

* * *

Sakura intentó no manifestar en su rostro lo intimidada que se sentía al ver el majestuoso restaurante que se presentaba frente a sus ojos mientras seguía silenciosamente a una de los dueños, quien estaba haciendo de anfitriona y conversaba animadamente con Syaoran. Pasaron por un largo y preciosamente decorado pasillo que los llevó a la parte trasera del lugar.

"Gracias por hacer esto por nosotros, Jia. Sé que es algo repentino, pero nos habíamos decidido por comida china, y—"

"Y no podías escoger otro lugar mejor, naturalmente", respondió Jia con jovialidad. "Está bien, ¡sobretodo porque nos das mucha publicidad!"

Sakura permaneció en silencio, aunque sus pensamientos gritaban y hacían escandaloso eco dentro de su mente. Ella estaba muy confundida cuando llegaron al restaurante, ubicado en el corazón de uno de los distritos comerciales más concurridos de Tokio y construido para parecer un antiguo palacio chino auténtico. El restaurante parecía que estaba cerrado por el descanso de la tarde, pero de todos modos Syaoran llevó a Sakura dentro del lugar sin decir una palabra. Sin saber que esperar, Sakura se sorprendió mucho cuando Jia los saludó a ambos cálidamente. Jia era una amigable mujer rechoncha vestida en un vaporoso vestido morado oscuro y cubierta por tantas joyas que podrían competir con las de una reina. Apenas entraron, los llevó a su mesa y Sakura pudo ver que, en efecto, el restaurante estaba cerrado para el público por el descanso.

Ella nunca había experimentado nada como eso antes. Era extraño y algo incómodo ser tratada como una celebridad, y aunque Syaoran parecía manejarlo con facilidad porque estaba acostumbrado, ella se sentía muy nerviosa y fuera de lugar.

Luego de que Jia los acomodó en el rincón del restaurante, Syaoran miró a Sakura, quien se mordía el labio y miraba alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. Tuvo que contener su sonrisa cuando notó que la mirada esmeralda se dirigió hacia él.

"¿Les tomo su orden, o...?", preguntó Jia, con lapicero y papel en mano.

Syaoran siguió mirando a Sakura, quien rió nerviosamente. "No estoy segura de qué me gustaría... quizás solo tenga lo mismo que tú pidas"

"Creo que lo usual estaría bien", le dijo Syaoran a Jia asintiendo con la cabeza. "¿Quizás algunas muestras de diferentes platos? Sakura nunca ha estado aquí antes. Confío en tu criterio"

"¡Maravilloso! Regresó con algo para beber pronto", dijo Jia sonriendo, y se fue.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Syaoran por segunda vez en el día.

"¡Sí!", asintió Sakura y sonrió. "Este lugar es realmente hermoso"

"Estás algo inquieta hoy, ¿sabes?", le contestó con algo de diversión en la voz.

"Oh", estaba sorprendida. "Bueno...", suspiró tímidamente. "Supongo que me siento algo abrumada. Nunca he hecho algo como esto antes"

"¿Qué, venir a un restaurante?" bromeó.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero", respondió, aunque sintió que el peso en su estómago se alivió un poco luego de esa broma. "Es que todo...", pausó para mirar a su alrededor y notar el alto y elegante techo, los finos muebles, el delicado menaje, "todo es tan _sofisticado_, siento que voy a romper algo —y se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí..."

"¿Quién dice? Estamos aquí, ¿no?"

"Bueno, _tu_ puedes estar aquí, pero... no lo sé. Me siento un poco... sucia, supongo. Como si yo fuese paupérrima". Sakura rió por cómo sonaba eso.

Syaoran también rió. "¿Paupérrima? Ni que estuvieras en harapos o algo como eso"

"Es que, en medio de tantos lujos, podría parecerlo. Si me hubieses advertido, quizás podría haberme vestido un poco más como la dueña", rió Sakura.

Syaoran echó un vistazo hacia el pasillo detrás de ellos, por donde Jia se había ido, como revisando si hay 'moros en la costa'. "No creo que te llevaría a algún lado si te vistieras como Jia", sonrió. "Tendría que presentarte como mi abuela"

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás para reír con ganas, y Syaoran observó que ella se relajó. Ella volvió a mirarlo con los ojos brillantes por la risa que aún no se iba de su rostro. En ese momento, Syaoran pensó que ella no tenía razón para sentirse fuera de lugar en ese extravagante y elegante restaurante.

"Pero en serio... no te preocupes por eso. Te ves muy bien tal como estás ahora"

Sakura lo miró dudosa, tratando de ver si estaba bromeando de nuevo, pero la expresión de él era solemne. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, como retándose a decirse algo más, y justo en el momento en Sakura pudo tragar el nudo en su garganta...

"Aquí está", canturreó Jia, llegando a la mesa con dos vasos de un brillante y burbujeante brebaje rojo con una tajada de naranja a un lado del borde. "Invita la casa"

"Gracias, Jia", dijo Syaoran, como si nada hubiera pasado hace un instante entre ellos.

"Muchas gracias", sonrió Sakura, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Sintió el gas vibrando cuando tomó el vaso, y al probar, sus cejas se levantaron de placer por el sabor. Nunca había probado algo como eso en su vida, pero tenía un sabor como dreamsicle (N/A: helado con cubierta de hielo saber naranja) en forma de bebida gaseosa. Las previas palabras de Syaoran quedaron momentáneamente olvidadas.

Jia rió. "¿Te gusta?"

Entusiasta, Sakura asintió. "¡Sí, es delicioso!"

Syaoran observó el ameno intercambio entre ellas y sonrió para sus adentros por la reacción de Sakura.

"Es una nueva bebida en la que he estado trabajando. ¡Son los primeros clientes en probarlo!"

Tras probar un sorbo, Syaoran asintió. "Está genial. Creo que será un éxito"

Jia sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¡Qué amable! Disfruten, entonces. La comida llegará pronto"

Sakura y Syaoran platicaban alegremente mientras Jia se desplazaba de un lado a otro para entregarles diferentes platillos. Tal vez era por la ausencia de una cámara y cualquier tipo de presencia referida a sus trabajos, pero a medida que Syaoran le insistía que probara un pastelito o un bocado de verduras al vapor o incluso le daba de comer con sus propias manos un enrrollado, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir como si estuvieran en una cita, después de mucho tiempo que ella tuvo una por última vez. La actitud juguetona de Syaoran le hizo sentir como en casa —o como si no hubiese diferencia en su comportamiento en comparación al tiempo en el que estaban a solas después de sus grabaciones— y el carácter acogedor de Jia hizo que dejara de sentir que estaba fuera de lugar.

Y en medio de toda la comida y las bromas y las risas, a la mente de Sakura continuaba regresando el mismo pensamiento, sin importar lo mucho que intentara mantenerlo lejos:

_¿Qué pasa entre nosotros?_

* * *

"Gracias por todo, Jia", le dijo Syaoran mientras firmaba el comprobante de su tarjeta de crédito y se lo entregaba a la mujer. "Estoy repleto. Estuvo delicioso"

"¡Claro que sí!", exclamó Jia, orgullosa. "¿Y tu invitada también lo disfrutó?"

"Sí, realmente lo disfrutó", sonrió. "Corrió al baño, pero cuando regrese probablemente va a inundarte con tantos 'gracias' que terminarás sintiéndote incómoda", dijo riendo.

Jia sonrió tiernamente a Syaoran, un hombre que, a pesar de ser una celebridad en todo el continente, era querido y conocido por ella como si fuera uno de sus propios hijos. Él frecuentaba ese restaurante desde que estaba en la escuela, mucho antes de hacerse famoso. Una vez, a los doce años, le admitió que iba a ese lugar porque la comida 'le recordaba a casa', y desde entonces Jia tomó un cariño especial por el muchacho e incluso lo llamaba de vez en cuando para saber cómo estaba. Ella podía sentir que, aunque era talentoso e inteligente, era solitario. Con su familia tan lejos, Jia estaba feliz de que su restaurante pudiera ser una especie de hogar cuando no tuviera dónde ir.

Tras volverse famoso —primero por actuar, luego por cantar—, él ya no podía frecuentar tanto el lugar como antes, pero cuando lo hacía, era como si siguiera siendo el mismo de siempre.

Y por eso, esa familiaridad con él le había dado a Jia conocer tanto del carácter de Syaoran que le permitía notar qué era cierto y qué era mentira entre todo lo que sacaban los medios de él. Cuando el escándalo surgió, ella no creyó ni una sola palabra y fue una de los pocos que le brindaron su apoyo sin que él tuviera que decir una palabra. Así que, ahora, cuando le preguntó sobre su invitada, Jia sabía que él le diría la verdad sin temer que lo traicionaría.

"¿Y, me dirás quién es ella?" Estaba sonriente.

Syaoran rió. "¡Sabía que preguntarías! Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho antes"

"¡Pues no podía preguntártelo con ella frente a nosotros! No te veo sonreír así en mucho tiempo. Estás en la luna por ella"

Syaoran frunció el ceño de inmediato. "No lo estoy. Es solo una amiga"

"Ah, pero así es como empieza siempre, ¿no es así?", le respondió sagaz.

Él se burló en respuesta. "No es el caso. Y aunque lo fuera, no estoy segura de hasta dónde llegaríamos. Es una paparazzi", admitió, inseguro de cómo reaccionaría Jia. Aunque él _sabía _que Sakura era inofensiva, no estaba seguro de si Jia —a veces tan sobreprotectora como su propia madre— seguiría hablando así sobre Sakura una vez supiese de su profesión.

Sorprendentemente, Jia solo sonrió. "Realmente no puedes soportar llevar una vida aburrida, ¿cierto?"

Syaoran la miró boquiabierto. "¿Perdón?"

Jia rió. "Parece una linda chica. Es algo extraña, pero de Nuevo, estamos hablando de ti así que no me sorprende. Confío en ti. Puede que seas aventurero, Syaoran, pero siempre has sido inteligente al escoger las aventuras que emprendes"

Dio unas palmaditas afectuosas a Syaoran en la cabeza y se retiró con el comprobante, y confuso, Syaoran descubrió que acababa de recibir la aprobación tácita de Jia para...

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento, y se levantó para acercarse a Sakura, quien venía por el pasillo hacia él.

"¿Lista para irnos?"

Sakura asintió, y a pesar de que él estaba repentinamente algo cauteloso ante ella, no pudo evitar la optimista sensación en su pecho mientras ella brincaba a su lado por el pasillo.

* * *

De regreso a su trabajo, Sakura conversó animadamente olvidando los nervios que sentía más temprano. Esta vez era Syaoran quien estaba distraído. No podía responder otra cosa más que 'uhm' y 'sí', aunque de rato en rato reía cuando ella decía algo tonto... Pero considerando que es Syaoran de quien estamos hablando, se las arregló para no mostrarse particularmente malhumorado o angustiado y así no perturbar a Sakura. Al fin llegaron a su destino —a una cuadra del trabajo de Sakura, porque ella quería evitar las preguntas que haría Chiharu al verla salir de un llamativo Ferrari—, y cuando ella volteó para agradecerle, prácticamente se congeló en el asiento.

Syaoran la miró por un momento sin animarse a despedirse aún. Sakura sintió que él quería decirle algo, por lo que esperó y lo miró con curiosidad, impaciente por oír lo que diría.

"Me alegro de que hayas venido hoy", dijo finalmente. Su voz repentinamente sonaba suave y solemne, a diferencia de su tono animado de más temprano en el restaurante.

"¡Yo también! Tenías razón, ¡la comida estuvo deliciosa! Aunque la cuenta fue una locura, tienes que dejarme compensarte por ello. Puede que me cueste la mitad de mi sueldo, pero creo que puedo hacerlo", respondió Sakura riendo.

Syaoran sonrió levemente. "Sakura..."

"¿Sí?"

Él suspiró. "¿Tú crees... tú crees que alguna vez..." Se detuvo por un largo momento, y por alguna razón, Sakura sintió que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza mientras la espera se hacía interminable.

"¿Tú crees que alguna vez nosotros—"

En ese preciso instante, el celular de Syaoran empezó a timbrar a todo volumen, sobresaltándolos y rompiendo esa especie de magia que los mantuvo hechizados hasta entonces.

Sacando el celular del tablero para divisar la pantalla de cerca, Syaoran vio que era Meiling quien llamaba. "Maldición. Tengo que contestar esto —dijo que es probable que tenga que correr para una entrevista hoy", murmuró distraídamente, y levantó una mirada cargada de sentimientos a Sakura que la dejó confusa y asustada por saber lo que significaba. Silenció su teléfono, aunque continuó iluminándose por la llamada. "Lo siento, Sakura"

"¡Oh! No, es decir, está bien..." Sakura alcanzó la manija de la puerta para salir lo más rápido posible, aturdida y algo decepcionada por no haber podido averiguar lo que él quería decirle. "Nos vemos pronto, Syaoran—"

Se contuvo cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya. Volteó hacia él de nuevo, ambos sintiéndose sorprendidos y nerviosos, y se miraron fijamente.

Sin decir una palabra, él levantó una mano hacia el rostro pálido de Sakura, y le acarició una mejilla. Ella dudó un momento, abriendo la boca apenas para preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero lo pensó mejor. Se apoyó hacia su toque, a pesar de los intensos latidos de su corazón, y sintió sus dedos rozando con suavidad su piel. Los ojos mirándose como si no hubiese nada más, él acercándose más y más... Sakura se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos sintiéndose como si estuviera en caída libre...

El celular de Syaoran volvió a interrumpir mudamente con su brillante parpadeo, y ambos se detuvieron, aunque él seguía con su mano sobre el rostro de ella.

Pero para Sakura, el momento se había ido, y la realidad la golpeó en la cara. _¿A quién engaño? _Sakura parpadeó lentamente, y luego suspiró. "Syaoran..."

"Uhmm", murmuró en respuesta con los ojos aún clavados en ella. Su expresión era casi _vulnerable._

"Creo que deberías contestar", dijo suavemente.

Esta vez, fue Syaoran quien recibió una dosis de realidad, y retiró su mano rápidamente. "Cierto, cierto", murmuró, y se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Lo siento... ¿te llamo? ¿más tarde?"

Sakura asintió, y resistió con toda su fuerza las ganas de jalarlo hacia ella para darle el beso que se moría por recibir hace unos instantes. "Más tarde. Nos vemos, Syaoran"

Al salir del auto y antes de cerrar la puerta lo escuchó contestar la llamada con voz agitada. Syaoran le agitó la mano como despedida —aunque apenas pudo distinguirlo a través de las lunas polarizadas del auto— y arrancó el auto.

El rostro de Syaoran, a centímetros de ella, estaba como tatuado en la mente de Sakura mientras caminaba de regreso a su oficina.

* * *

"Entonces, Sr. Li, ¿qué planes tiene para promocionar su próximo disco?"

Syaoran tenía la mirada fija hacia la ventana mientras giraba despreocupadamente su botella de agua entre las manos. _Esto es ridículo. Ella es una paparazzi. Esto es _—_debería ser_— _racionalmente imposible._

"¿Señor Li?"

"¿Eh?" Regresó su vista hacia su entrevistador, quien lo miraba sin comprender lo que sucedía. Meiling, sentada al lado de su primo, le dio un doloroso codazo en las costillas y una mirada de estoy-a-punto-de-matarte para regresarlo a la realidad. "Ah, claro. Eh... ¿cuál era la pregunta de nuevo?"

El entrevistador miró tímidamente a su bloc de notas. "Sé que esto fue de último minuto... pero si hoy es un mal día, podemos terminar esto en otro momento—"

"No seas tonto", lo cortó Meiling. "Hoy está bien. Es solo que Syaoran ahora no está tan concentrado como de costumbre, obviamente. Te preguntó si piensas salir de tour, Syaoran" Aunque sonreía, la mirada asesina de Meiling cambió a estoy-a-punto-de-patearte-en-las-bolas.

"Oh", susurró Syaoran, y miró con cara de disculpa al entrevistador. "Lamento eso. No, no tengo planes para salir en tour por ahora, pero no lo descarto. Es algo que me encantaría hacer, pero el propósito de este álbum es poner mis pensamientos y sentimientos dispersos en orden y con sinceridad, y la mejor forma es a través de la música. Eso es lo más importante, y luego, recién, puede que salga en tour. Sin embargo, la calidad del álbum viene primero, claro, y eso es todo lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo"

"¿Entonces, este sería el primer álbum que sacas sin preparar un tour de lanzamiento?"

"Si ese termina siendo el caso, pues sí", asintió Syaoran. "Aunque, como dije, no descarto salir de tour. Es solo que no es mi prioridad por ahora"

"De acuerdo", dijo el entrevistador, revisando sus apuntes y ajustando sus lentes a la vez. "Creo que eso es todo... ¿Hay algo más que quiera decir? Quizás alguna declaración sobre su vida personal—"

"No preguntas sobre ese tema para esta entrevista, por favor", le cortó Meiling suavemente. "De eso se hablará luego"

"Está bien", contestó algo decepcionado el periodista. "Bueno, muchas gracias por su tiempo, Señor Li" Se puso de pie y le dio un apretón de manos.

"No hay problema. La próxima puede llamarme Syaoran"

El entrevistador sonrió encantado. "Gracias, lo tendré en mente"

Luego de que el entrevistador recogió sus cosas y se fue, Meiling jaló la manga de Syaoran antes de que se escape. "¿Te molestaría si regreso contigo? Me trajo mi chofer, pero si viniste en tu auto aquí preferiría irme contigo en lugar de esperar a que me recoja"

Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento hablando sobre las próximas actividades por hacer y siguieron con el tema hasta ya estar en camino... mejor dicho, Meiling era quien hablaba de ello, porque Syaoran estaba nuevamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Él pensaba una y otra vez sobre lo que pasó con Sakura —lo que _casi_ pasa— y sobre cuáles fueron sus razones para hacerlo, y aunque le costase la vida, no podía entender qué era lo que lo estaba haciendo sentir de la manera en que se sentía...

"¿Syaoran? ¿Hola?"

Syaoran volteó hacia su prima. "¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?"

Ella lo miró enfadada. "¿Qué demonios pasa contigo hoy? ¿sabes cuántas veces tuvo que repetir lo que decía ese pobre entrevistador? ¡Probablemente le pareciste un loco de remate! ¡Eso no va a ayudar a arreglar tu imagen y lo sabes!"

Suspirando, negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento. Es solo que estoy cansado, y—"

"¡No me vengas con estupideces!"

Syaoran sintió que podría perder los estribos, así que dirigió el auto a un espacio disponible para estacionarse cerca al condominio en el que vivía su prima. "Meiling", dijo intentando sonar calmado y con los ojos cerrados, "no quiero hablar de eso ahora"

"¿Con que no? ¡Pues yo sí quiero! ¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando? ¡Como tu mánager _y además _tu amiga, merezco saberlo! Esto es algo más que lo de Mizuki, ¿no es cierto? ¡Esto es sobre otra chica!"

Syaoran abrió los ojos como platos. Había olvidado que su prima nunca ni siquiera había visto a Sakura, y ahora que Meiling ya sabía de qué se trataba el asunto, no había marcha atrás... aunque no fue necesario nada, su reacción decía más que suficiente, y Meiling lo notó.

"Syaoran", dijo Meiling con suavidad, "estoy preocupada, eso es todo. No quiero que te lastimen"

"Ni que yo fuese un niño", murmuró con autosuficiencia.

"Lo sé, pero no tienes que ser un niño para poder confiar en otros para ayudarte"

Suspirando, Syaoran pensó que podría mentirle y seguir con el misterio por más tiempo, pero ya no tenía sentido. Meiling ya se había enterado de tanto que era imposible que se detuviera frente a algo a esas alturas —especialmente si ella lo descubría todo luego—, y probablemente ya se había formado una idea de lo que está pasando. _Bien podría oír la verdad de mí._

Ya decidido, Syaoran se recostó en el asiento. "No me mates", empezó, mirando a su prima con cautela.

Meiling ahogó un grito. "¡No me digas que has estado saliendo con una prostituta o alguna cosa como esa, Syaoran, porque juro por Dios que si haces mi trabajo más difícil aún yo—"

"¿Te importaría calmarte? No es una prostituta, Meiling, maldita sea. Es una paparazzi"

Los ojos de Meiling se abrieron tanto que Syaoran creyó que se saldrían de sus cuencas. "¿Ella —¡¿Ella es _qué_?! Syaoran, ¿acaso has perdido la jodida cabeza?

"¿Hubieses preferido que ella fuera una prostituta en lugar de una paparazzi?", preguntó irónicamente.

"_¡Sí! _Eso hubiese sido un infierno mejor que esto—"

"Estás siendo demasiado dramática, ¿no crees?"

"Syaoran, soy tu jodida agente de relaciones públicas. Y no, no estoy siendo dramática, ¡porque lo que me acabas de decir realmente pone en riesgo todo lo que hemos logrado avanzar hasta ahora! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡¿Una paparazzi?! ¡Quién sabe qué dirá sobre ti en los medios!"

"No es así tampoco", respondió Syaoran, frunciendo el ceño. "Nunca me ha tomado fotos sin mi permiso, nunca ha escrito nada malo sobre mi—"

"_¡¿Sin tu permiso?! _¿Le has estado dejando tomarte fotos?"

"¡Solo caminando por ahí! ¡No hacen daño!", insistió, aunque tenía que reconocer... que sonaba como una completa locura.

"¡¿Qué demonios?! No entiendo, Syaoran, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"No lo sé", murmuró con los ojos fijos en el volante. "Me gusta cómo me siento estando con ella, supongo. No me siento famoso"

"Le pagan para tomarte fotos como medio de vida, ¿y no te sientes _famoso _estando con ella?", dijo Meiling con escepticismo.

"Sí... porque no me trata como si lo fuera. Quiero decir, somos amigos, Meiling, ella no—"

"Qué tierno", resopló Meiling.

"¡Ni siquiera la conoces!"

"¡No necesito hacerlo! ¡Es una paparazzi! Esa gente te destrozó hace solo medio año, Syaoran, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?"

"_¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo!_", explotó Syaoran. "¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, Meiling? ¡Todos los días de mi vida son un recuerdo de eso! ¡Y te digo que ella no es como esa gente!" Su voz se suavizó de pronto. "Eso es... eso es. Meiling, ella es la única persona que me hace olvidar"

El impacto se veía en los ojos abiertos de Meiling. El tono de voz de Syaoran, la sonrisa que vio en su cara cuando lo descubrió hablando por teléfono, sin duda con esa chica...

"Syaoran... ¿Tú... Tú no...?"

Y mientras Meiling balbuceaba dichas palabras, Syaoran había llegado a la misma conclusión que su prima. La miró, la sorpresa en ella era clara en su rostro, tan clara como para él la seguridad de lo que acababa de descubrir. "Sí", susurró. "La quiero"

* * *

Mizuki Akizawa cruzó el umbral e inmediatamente fue enceguecida por los flashes de las cámaras. Los gritos de los reporteros herían sus oídos, y miró alrededor confusa. Suspirando, se bajó los lentes de sol del pelo a la cara. Ella había pedido a su equipo de trabajo que mantuviera su llegada como un secreto, pero supuso que era pedir demasiado. Como es de entenderse, el rumor se había extendido. Asintiendo, se animó a seguir adelante con una sonrisa educada y con la cabeza hacia abajo, dejando que sus rulos rubio ceniza cubrieran la mayor parte de su cara.

Aun así, pensó mientras miraba al aeropuerto que dejaba, que era bueno estar en casa. Había extrañado mucho a Tokio mientras estuvo en el extranjero.

Por supuesto, fue agradable no estar en la ciudad que le recordaba mucho a la persona que había sido su vida entera por un tiempo muy importante de su vida. Y ahora que estaba de vuelta, él era lo primero en su mente... _aunque nunca me respondió el mail,_ pensó.

_Syaoran, ¿cómo estás?_

* * *

N/T: chicos, no sé cómo pedirles disculpas. Para empezar perdí el cargador nuevo de la laptop —nuevo récord: duró 4 días! Cuando perdí la esperanza de encontrarlo tuve que buscar un hueco libre para ir al istore, pero por si fuera poco cuando ya tenía el nuevo en mis manos se vinieron encima unos días atareadísimos :( Lo siento mucho!

Vieron lo que se vino en este cap! Syaoran finalmente cruzó sus límites y aceptó que siente algo por Sakura! Y no duden que la llegada de Mizuki significa problemas —qué lástima, no es que Mizuki sea mala, pero sí es demasiado INOPORTUNA! Por otro lado, quiero repetir las palabras de Touya... en inglés me dieron risa, pero en español suena más gracioso: "No me dan amor en esta familia", jajajaja

Y bueno, gracias por sus reviews!

**hiragizawa-kun line: **qué amable, gracias! Yo sé, estoy igual cada vez que boreum dal publica un update —cada cierto tiempo... hay que admitir que se demora— pero tengo su palabra de que va a continuar :) Muchas gracias, un beso!

**leoni tao91: **lo de Syaoran es algo serio, qué vida tan difícil que debe ser! Pero para su buena fortuna, Sakura llegó al rescate del pobre :) no lo dudes, no pienso dejar la historia! Acosaré a boreum dal si es necesario ;D Muchas gracias, un beso!

**fany-hp:** sí, son un amor! No dudo de que se vendrán muchos más así de ahora en adelante. Gracias, cuídate!

**sara wells: **así es, es muy difícil mantener el ritmo regular de actualización cuando tienes que estudiar, se te viene todo encima y a veces solo andas en piloto automático de la cama a la ducha, de clase a la biblioteca, de la universidad a la casa, y te das cuenta recién cuando desde tu abuela hasta tu perro extrañan tu atención, jaja. Mil gracias, un beso, cuídate!

**rossinadifuoco: **jajaja lo sé! Hace unas semanas le pedí permiso para dividir el capítulo once en dos –era demasiado largo– y se demoró en contestar casi dos semanas! Sueeerte que se lo mandé con bastante anticipación :) gracias, un beso!

**galia belikov: **oh gracias! Lamento la demora esta vez, perdón :( pero en serio si hubiese podido hacerlo antes, sabes que lo hubiese hecho. Cuídate, un beso!

**valeria likinomoto: **mil gracias! Espero que el próximo cap venga pronto yo también. Un beso, cuídate!

**lmundine: **sí, es una traducción, el link del original está en el primer capítulo :) está inacabada, específicamente llega hasta este cap. Y es exactamente como lo planteas, algo como "lo normal para Saku v. lo normal para Syaoran" Gracias, un saludo!

**maru-chan1296: **siiii y yo también ya me muero por el próximo capítulo, meteré presión a boreum dal de parte de todas ;D gracias, un beso!

**misa li: **jajaj mil gracias! Estudié en colegio bilingüe, felizmente... ahora planeo aprender alemán! ;D cuídate, un saludo!

**mrcds yane's: **muchas gracias! Aprecio mucho tu apoyo, y no molestas en lo absoluto, me anima mucho tu lealtad :D Eres una de las primeras que apostó por esta historia y te lo agradezco. Cuídate, un beso!

Tal como decía el capítulo anterior, boreum dal ha llegado hasta aquí en su fic original, asi que tendremos una especie de "no es más que un hasta luego" —hasta que el capítulo 14 llegue! Espero que estén disfrutando el fic, y muchas gracias por su presencia y sus lindos ánimos :D nos vemos pronto!

Mientras tanto, en este receso puede que publique una nueva traducción E+T :) ya ví la historia y el argumento me pareció de lo más cómico, así que puede ser... solo estoy esperando que actualice más. En fin, eso es todo. Gracias y cuídense!


	14. Arriesgada

**xiii. ****Arriesgada**

"Sakura, apenas has tocado tu cena", dijo Fujitaka Kinomoto, mirando a su hija con ojos preocupados. "¿Está todo bien? Usualmente eres un barril sin fondo."

Sakura levantó la vista de su plato algo sorprendida antes de sonreír a su padre. "¡Sí, todo está bien! Es solo que estoy emocionada de estar aquí con la gente que más quiero," dijo antes de arremeter el espagueti contra su boca.

Sintió los ojos de Touya en ella, así que agachó un poco la cabeza para no tener que ver su expresión. En ese preciso momento, supuso que estaría intercambiando miradas con Yukito. Nada se le escapaba, para su pesar.

Touya mantuvo su palabra y organizó una cena con la familia, recogiendo a su padre desde Tomoeda y llevándolo hasta Tokio para comer. Fue genial verlos, pero para Sakura, no era un buen momento. Hacía solo dos días había salido a comer con Syaoran, y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él por más que ella estuviera con su familia después de tanto tiempo.

"Has perdido algo de peso, monstruo," comentó Touya, pasando algo de su comida al plato de Sakura. "Te estás poniendo huesuda. ¿Acaso te están haciendo trabajar demasiado?"

Sakura gruñó. "Para ser un político, no eres muy diplomático".

"No necesito serlo. Tú no me declararías la guerra," respondió Touya.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién dice que no?"

Touya se burló. "Serías fácilmente derrotada—"

"Yo _no_—"

"Sakura, si no tienes mucha hambre, yo podría tomar una parte de tu plato con gusto," atajó Yukito tranquilamente, ganándose una mirada fiera de Touya.

"Gracias, Yukito," respondió Sakura muy agradecida y pasándole el plato.

Los otros tres presentes en la mesa observaron con asombro cómo Yukito procedió a alcanzar el plato que Sakura le ofrecía en un tiempo récord de solo segundos y devolvérselo con una sonrisa. Aunque la pareja de su hermano era tan delgado como una escoba, su apetito siempre ha sido equivalente a diez famélicos hombres adultos. Nunca había fallado en impresionarla y al mismo tiempo confundirla con su hambre voraz.

"Bueno, ya que eso está arreglado," dijo Yukito con una sonrisa, "¿Cuál es el postre?"

* * *

"¿Sabes, Sakura? No es que no quiera hablar contigo, pero deberías dar una oportunidad a tu hermano alguna vez. Es tan fácil hablar con él como conmigo," comentó Yukito con una sonrisa.

Sakura no pudo evitar una risa sarcástica. "Eso no es cierto. Quizá lo sea, pero solo cuando habla contigo."

Estaban siguiendo uno de los caminos del parque cercano a su departamento. Yukito tenía las manos en los bolsillos y Sakura trataba de seguir a Kero, que trotaba impaciente jalando su correa. Touya los dejó en su edificio y luego se fue para llevar a Fujitaka a la estación del tren, dejando a Sakura con el tiempo ideal para hablar con Yukito a solas.

Yukito rió. "Bueno, creo que él reconoce que tienes razón."

Sakura se mordió el labio. "No quiero herir sus sentimientos, pero probablemente explotaría si supiera de qué se trata. Es sobre un chico..."

"Ah," asintió Yukito.

Luego de que Isamu, el ex enamorado de Sakura, cortara con ella por las buenas, todos –incluyendo sus amigos y familia– notaron un cambio en ella, pues se la vio muy callada y melancólica por un tiempo. Preocupado, Touya le pidió a Yukito que hablara con ella cuando llegaron de visita por las fiestas navideñas, y Sakura le contó todo. Por supuesto, ella sabía que Yukito inevitablemente le contaría todo a Touya, y de cierto modo, ella prefería que se enterara así, pero Touya respondió con quizás demasiada fuerza. Se quedó lívido. Desde entonces se convirtió en un increíble sobre protector, y aunque no podía obligarla, básicamente le dijo que nunca más le dejaría salir con alguien.

"Sé que probablemente le tendrás que contar lo que hablamos, pero... trata de hacerlo sonar lo mejor posible, ¿podrías?"

"Claro", respondió Yukito. "Cuéntame"

"Quiero decir... supongo que decirte que es solo sobre un chico es simplificar demasiado las cosas." Su estómago comenzó a sufrir esa sensación de inquietud. "Yo... bueno, verás, mi trabajo ha sido algo complicado. Es decir... no es realmente lo que parece".

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Yukito pronuncie una palabra. "¿Es algo que no debería contar a tu hermano?"

Sakura suspiró. "Sé que le cuentas todo, pero podría ser lo mejor que no le dijeras esta pequeña parte..."

La risa de Yukito la alivió un poco. "Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo"

"Gracias, Yukito". Sakura sonrió en agradecimiento, y dejó salir un largo suspiro. "Yo... eh... estoy trabajando para un tabloide. Sé que suena ridículo", añadió rápidamente al ver que Yukito levantó levemente las cejas, lo que era un indicador de gran asombro para alguien que siempre tenía una alegre expresión, "pero es un buen trabajo. Nunca me obligan a hacer cosas que no quiera y me están pagando muy bien. Ya ni me preocupo por el dinero"

"Sakura, ¿no crees que puedes conseguir algo mejor? Tienes mucho potencial como para eso."

"Sé que no es lo ideal," admitió Sakura, pausando su caminar mientras Kero vagaba por el borde de la vereda para olfatear unas flores, "pero es un trampolín. Mi jefe me aseguró que podría ponerme en contacto con personas del mundo del periodismo, y yo realmente creo que cumplirá su palabra".

Tras meditar sobre ello, Yukito asintió. "De acuerdo. No estoy seguro acerca de cómo sentirme al respecto, pero entiendo. Continúa".

Sakura empezó a explicarle todo lo que pasó desde que fue contratada: sus amigos en el trabajo, su introducción al mundo de la prensa del chisme, y el hacerse amiga de Syaoran Li. Mientras le contaba todo lo que le había pasado durante los últimos meses, Yukito pareció entender por qué ella estaba actuando de esa manera y se mostró más comprensivo. Y, además, al ser Yukito, entendió el punto principal incluso antes de que Sakura pronunciara las palabras.

"Espera, Sakura... ¿me estás diciendo que tu flechazo por esa celebridad se está convirtiendo en algo más?", preguntó, deteniéndose de pronto.

Ella lo miró asustada por alguna razón, y se sintió aliviada al ver que su expresión era amistosa como siempre, como si aceptara lo que estaba pasando. Podría contarle de todo, y él seguiría siendo así de bueno con ella. "¿Sabes?... creo que sí. Sé que no debería, pero no puedo evitarlo. He estado luchando contra este sentimiento, pero no he tenido éxito y no sé por cuánto tiempo podré seguir así. Está fuera de control y es totalmente irrealista, pero ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?"

"Bueno," respondió Yukito, sonriendo, "en primer lugar, estoy feliz de saber que sientes algo por alguien de nuevo, sin importar de quién se trata."

Sorprendida, Sakura lo miró por un segundo antes de sonreír también. "Ése sí que es el lado positivo, si es que hay".

Yukito rió. "Vivo con Touya, es mi trabajo encontrar el lado positivo de las cosas. Aunque, en segundo lugar," y su voz se hizo más seria, "no te compliques pensando que alguien es mejor que tú solo por lo que hace. Puede que sea una celebridad, Sakura, pero obviamente valora tu compañía. Hay algo ahí que no se han dicho aún, y no hay nada de malo en sentir algo por él. Suena completamente razonable."

"¿En serio?", gimió Sakura. Eso era lo último que pensaba oír de Yukito.

"Sí", afirmó él. Sus ojos brillaron más detrás de sus gafas y una gran sonrisa cruzó su cara. "Supongo que no puedo decirlo totalmente seguro, porque no los he visto juntos, pero si tanto quiere estar contigo, diría que puede que tú seas tan importante para él como él para sus fans."

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de la sorpresa, y sintió un hormigueo subir por su espalda mientras pensaba sobre ello. Ella siempre había confiado en Yukito, pues por más amable que sea, jamás decía algo que no sintiera desde el corazón. La idea de ser tan importante para Syaoran, quien no solo era importante para su fans sino también para Sakura, le hizo sentir que su corazón latía dolorosamente fuerte en su pecho.

"No puedo imaginarme eso...", murmuró ella finalmente.

Kero volvió a jalar de su correa, y los dos reanudaron la caminata.

"No te quites importancia, Sakura. Eres una persona muy importante para mucha gente. Nunca lo olvides".

Ella contuvo un poco la sonrisa mientras el rubor teñía sus mejillas. Cuando era una niña y su hermano y Yukito eran solo buenos amigos, ella tuvo un inevitable amor infantil hacia él. Estas palabras le hicieron recordar por qué le gustó tanto. "No lo olvidaré. Gracias, Yukito."

* * *

Syaoran autografió un poster y se lo entregó a su dueña de regreso. "Gracias por venir hoy," le sonrió y miró detrás de ella. "Parece que eras la última en la fila, ¿no?"

La muchacha lo miró con los ojos como platos y abrazó el poster como si fuera un salvavidas. "S-sí, lo era", gimió.

"Debiste haber estado esperando por mucho rato."

La chica asintió. Parecía estar a punto de desmayarse por la emoción. "Por casi 4 horas."

"Wow," dijo Syaoran, sonriendo, "eso es mucha dedicación."

A punto de hiperventilar, la pobre sonrió tímidamente. "Y-yo soy una gran fan, así que..."

"Bueno", se puso de pie," quiero agradecerte por esperar tanto. Realmente significa mucho para mí," le dijo con sinceridad. "¿Te gustaría que nos tomáramos una foto?"

"¿En serio?", jadeó la muchacha, estaba tan sorprendida que los ojos se le iban a slair de sus cuencas, "¿harías eso de verdad?"

"Claro," rió Syaoran. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Me siento mal por todo lo que tuviste que esperar."

Y con eso, él rodeó la mesa y puso un brazo alrededor de su fan, quien parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, y llamó a alguien para que llevara una Polaroid y les tomara una instantánea. Tras la foto, la firmó en una esquina y se la entregó.

"En serio," repitió, "gracias por venir hoy."

"No, ¡gracias a ti!," contestó la fan, incapaz de contener su admiración. "¡Muchas gracias!"

Syaoran rió mientras veía a la fan correr emocionada y se volteó a ayudar al equipo a desarmar la mesa. Había sido una larga firma de autógrafos, pero Meiling tenía razón, lo había disfrutado mucho. Cosas como esa le acercaban a los fans que tan lealmente se quedaron a su lado sin importar lo que pasara. Era un hermoso testimonio sobre por qué seguía en ese negocio que podía a veces parecer tan ingrato.

Meiling no había ido porque estaba ocupada con otras actividades, así que él fue por sus propios medios al centro comercial donde tuvo lugar el evento. Flanqueado por su seguridad, Syaoran caminó por los corredores hacia su auto. Se sentó y, antes de encender el motor, se recostó en el asiento para pensar sobre todo lo que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza durante el día.

"_¿Qué tú qué?!", chilló Meiling con los ojos abiertos y furiosos. Por mucho que ella vio esto venir, nunca esperó que él lo dijera._

"_La quiero", repitió Syaoran más a sí mismo que a ella. Dejó salir un largo suspiro. "Wow"._

"_¿Wow? ¡¿Wow?! ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir?" Un dejo de histeria empezaba a lucirse en la voz de Meiling, y de pronto rompió a reír insanamente. "Syaoran, ¿qupe demonios tienes dentro?"_

"_Quiero decir, yo no planeé esto, estoy tan sorprendido como –"_

"_¿Oh, en serio?", espetó Meiling, "porque, tu sabes, podrías haber hecho cualquier cosa para prevenirlo, ¡empezando por no juntarte con ella!"_

_Syaoran sintió que la frustración estaba inundándolo. "Ya te dije, somos amigos"_

"_Sí, claro, pero apuesto el infierno a que ahora quieres algo más con ella, ¡y eso _no_ está bien!"_

"_¿Acaso crees que yo quise esto? ¡Sé que es ridículo!" finalmente Syaoran no pudo mantener la calma y gritó, levantando las manos en el aire._

_Meiling se estremeció y pareció arrepentida. "Lo siento", murmuró. "No quería llegar a esto"_

_Él suspiró. "Olvídalo. Perdóname por gritarte"_

"_Pero, Syaoran... sabes que es imposible, ¿cierto?" preguntó suavemente su prima._

"_Sí, lo sé". Pasó una mano por su pelo. "Pero, entonces ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? No puedo mandar sobre mis sentimientos"_

"_Ya lo sé," contestó, y sintió verdadera lástima por él. Normalmente él no era así, tan irracional en sus deseos y tan rápido para sentir algo por alguien, pero sabía que Syaoran rara vez se sentía así de confundido. Le dolió ver a su primo sintiendo algo por alguien imposible. "Pero ya sabes qué debes hacer"_

_Syaoran bajó su mirada y pasó un dedo distraídamente por los contornos del volante. "Sí..."_

"_¿Y qué piensas hacer?", Meiling frunció los labios._

"_No lo sé"_

"_¿Crees que sería demasiado cortar por las buenas con ella ahora?"_

_Tragó saliva. La pausa antes de su respuesta pareció increíblemente larga, incluso para él. "No creo que pueda hacer eso"_

"_Syaoran, tú–"_

"_Meiling...", la interrumpió._

_Ella se mordió el labio._

"_Lo que dije antes, que ella es la única persona que me hace sentir normal... lo decía en serio. Ya no sé cómo se siente eso sin ella conmigo"_

"_Oh, Syaoran..."_

"_Oh, Jesús, estás a punto de llorar, ¿no es cierto?", rodó los ojos, pero su expresión siguió siendo suave. "Mira, no soy un caso de caridad y ésta no es una historia de telenovela. No tienes que llorar"_

_Apartando las lágrimas, Meiling no pudo esconder una risa. "No lloro desde que tenía doce años, puedes apostar que no pienso llorar por ti"_

_Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Sé que estás preocupada, pero dame algo de tiempo para pensar sobre esto. Haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerlo en secreto y no involucrarme más de lo que ya estoy, solo... no me hagas dejar de verla"_

"_¿Y qué si te digo que no puedes verla más?" preguntó Meiling tercamente, pero sin real amenaza en su voz._

"_Honestamente, buscaría la forma de verla de todos modos"_

_Meiling suspiró. Eso definitivamente sería cierto, y ella lo sabía. Suspiró fuertemente. "No puedo creerlo", murmuró. "Bien. Bien, puedes seguir viéndola, pero al instante en que esto salga a la luz, en el tabloide que sea, esto se acaba. No podrás verla de nuevo"_

_Syaoran asintió. "Entendido"_

"_Y una condición más: quiero conocerla"_

_Syaoran levantó una ceja. "¿Eh?"_

"_Lo que oíste. Quiero conocerla. Y pronto"_

_Frunció los labios, sopesando las opciones que tenía. Él sabía que acababa de ganar una gran batalla, si quería la guerra tendría que ceder. "Está bien, pronto"_

"_Bien. Y, ¿Syaoran?"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué más?"_

"_Por el amor de Dios, sé cauteloso"_

"_Lo seré"_

El alivio que sintió cuando logró que Meiling lo aceptara fue tal que casi fue doloroso. En cierto sentido, el terror que sintió al pensar que tendría que dejar de ver a Sakura lo había perturbado, pero no eso no le sorprendió. Una parte de él sabía desde hace mucho que estaba sintiendo algo especial por ella, pero en ese entonces todo aún era confuso y no diferenciaba entre su adicción a la sensación de normalidad que ella le daba y el verdadero cariño que crecía en él.

Quería que siguieran siendo amigos, y estaba confiado que podría lograrlo sin problemas, pero todo se estaba convirtiendo en un lío cada vez más grande, especialmente con Meiling en el panorama. Todo lo que podía hacer por ahora era esperar que las cosas no se pusieran aún peor.

* * *

"Y, Sakura, ¿cuándo me contarás sobre tu chico misterioso?"

La susodicha levantó la vista de su computadora y rió incómodamente. "¿De qué me hablas?"

"Tú sabes, el chico que te llama todo el tiempo y te lleva a comer y esas cosas"

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la primera vez que Syaoran se apareció en su trabajo para recogerla, y a pesar del peligro de ser descubiertos, se había convertido en un suceso habitual. Sakura quiso golpearse a sí misma por descuidada.

"Oh, Chiharu, yo..." Sakura sintió que las palabras temblaban antes de salir, "yo nunca dije que era un chico quien me llevaba a comer"

Su amiga levantó una ceja y se apoyó contra la pared del cubículo. "Nunca dijiste que no lo fuera"

"Bueno–" Sakura casi salta de la impresión cuando escuchó su celular vibrar contra la mesa. Vio 'Hombre extraño' en la pantalla antes de automáticamente poner una mano encima para cubrir el celular y levantarlo de prisa. "Lo siento, Chiharu, tengo que contestar", murmuró, y salió hacia el pasillo.

"Es él, ¿no?", preguntó Chiharu detrás de ella, sonriendo. "¡Descrubriré tarde o temprano quién es, Sakura!"

Sakura salió hacia un rincón de la sala al final del pasillo para contestar el teléfono. "¿Hola?"

"Hey"

"Hey", suspiró.

"Suenas agitada", dijo Syaoran, entretenido.

"Bueno, sigues llamándome al trabajo", murmuró.

"Oh, cierto, siempre lo olvido. Perdona"

"No te preocupes", contestó, de algún modo su disculpa la tomó por sorpresa. "No me metes en problemas ni nada de eso, pero mi compañera de trabajo Chiharu sigue preguntándome sobre qué chico me está llevando a comer y llamándome al trabajo a cada rato, y si descubre que es Syaoran Li probablemente se desmayará"

Syaoran rió. "Te avergüenzas de mi, ¿eh?"

"Oh, no digas eso. Sabes que no es así"

"Bueno, perdón otra vez. Solo llamaba para saber qué harás después de trabajar"

Sakura rió. "¿No podrías haber mandado un mensaje?"

"Sabes que odio textear", respondió Syaoran, y Sakura lo imaginó haciendo un tierno puchero.

"De acuerdo, _abuelo_", sonrió Sakura. "No creo que tenga nada por hacer hoy. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué planes?"

"Tengo poco trabajo hoy en el estudio, y no está programado así que nadie estará aquí. Me preguntaba si querrías venir un rato"

Sakura asintió, y luego recordó que él no podía verla. Sonrió al pensar que podría oírlo cantar de nuevo. Por más que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, no lo veía hacerlo seguido. "Sí, claro. Suena bien"

"Genial. Nos vemos como a las seis, ¿está bien?"

"Perfecto. Te llamo cuando esté en el bus"

"De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos"

Sonriendo, Sakura colgó, y luego sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio. A pesar de las precauciones que había tomado, se estaba enamorando cada vez más profundamente de él. Lo estaba viendo más seguido que nunca, y también se sentía cada vez más feliz cuando lo veía. Sabía que estaba en problemas, y sabía que estaba llegando a un punto peligroso, pero... ya que estaba dentro, se atrevió a pensar arriesgadamente: ¿por qué no seguir adelante?

* * *

"Así que esto es un estudio de grabación, ¿eh?" comentó Sakura, viendo a su alrededor mientras seguía a Syaoran al cuarto de control.

"¿Nunca antes habías entrado a uno? Puedes sentarte por ahí", le dijo señalando una silla frente a un largo y complicado panel de control.

Sakura negó mientras se sentaba. "Nunca tuve una razón para hacerlo"

"Oh, cierto. A veces lo olvido..."

"¿Qué? ¿Que no soy una colega superestrella?", bromeó.

"No, solo–" rió. "Solo que siempre estoy rodeado por gente de este negocio, así que creo que en serio eres una de las pocas personas que he conocido que nunca ha estado en un estudio"

Sakura frunció los labios. "Bueno, ahora me siento rara"

"No deberías. Tú eres la normal aquí, créeme", murmuró Syaoran mientras empezaba a manipular los controles del tablero, moviendo interruptores por aquí y por allá.

"Eso se ve complicado"

"Realmente no lo es", respondió Syaoran, aún maniobrando los controles. "Después de hacerlo un par de veces, ya tienes al menos idea de qué cosa es qué y cómo afecta al sonido, incluso si no sabes nada de música"

Señaló un botón a la izquierda y empezó a mover el dedo a medida que nombrara cada control "Sobreagudos, bajos, gama media... todos estos botoncitos agregan efectos extra" dijo señalando a un panel.

"No debería sorprenderte, pero no me has convencido ni un poquito de que esto sea simple", rió Sakura.

Syaoran rió. "Bueno, hay _una _cosa que necesito que hagas... ¿Podrías hacerlo?"

Ella frunció las cejas. "Siento que puedo romper algo solo con tocarlo"

"Estarás bien. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es presionar este botón de 'reproducir' y luego el de 'grabar' cuando te de la señal", le dijo, enseñándole los dos botones. "¿Podrías?"

Se mordió el labio, pero luego Sakura asintió. "Sí, claro"

"Genial"

Le sonrió, y Sakura sintió que sus latidos se aceleraron. Aunque era normal que rieran o sonrieran juntos, pocas veces Syaoran sonreía tan genuinamente, como si fuera realmente feliz, como si estuviera donde quería estar.

Acercó su silla al panel mientras Syaoran entraba al cuarto de grabación tras el cristal y se ponía los audífonos. "He encendido el sonido, así que podrás oírme. ¿Todo bien?"

Ella asintió.

"Bien. Empezaré a contar, aplasta los botones cuando te indique. Tres, dos, uno"

Sakura presionó los dos botones cuando él se lo indicó y una suave melodía de piano llenó la habitación. Se sorprendió, pues asumió que sería una canción pop como la última vez.

Pero cuando empezó a cantar, su voz suave la sorprendió aún más. Su voz rasposa tan distintiva seguía ahí, pero era menos fuerte e incluso algo suave. Esa suavidad daba la sensación de duda en su voz, como si estuviera nervioso o cantando una nana. Se sintió rodeada por su canto, se sintió cálida como si entrara a ducharse en agua caliente después de un día frío. Cerró los ojos y escuchó sus palabras con atención.

_Quería contarte, solo esta vez_

_Sobre este amor que no puedo contener_

_Todo este tiempo te he buscado_

_Y por esta vez, quiero contarte todo_

Esas palabras, aún más dolorosas por la suave aspereza de la voz de Syaoran, enviaron escalofríos por los brazos de Sakura, y se preguntó si Syaoran habría escrito esa canción pensando en Mizuki. Pero era extraño, pensó, porque no sonaba como si hablara del fin de una relación... parecía más sobre un amor oculto.

Syaoran empezó el coro, y a Sakura le gustó que no hubiera un gran cambio en la música de fondo. El piano siguió sonando y Syaoran apenas levantó un poco la voz. Era calmada, una canción que fue compuesta para ser tranquila en todo momento, como una canción de cuna.

_Hoy, yo te quiero._

_Hoy, te quiero en mis brazos._

_Mientras te espero,_

_Mis lágrimas caen_

_Pero estás de espaldas._

_Qué linda_, pensó Sakura. Aunque la canción era triste, se sintió consolada, arrullada. Se preguntó si podría convencer a Syaoran de lanzarla lo más pronto posible. Quería comprarla para oírla antes de dormir.

"¿Sakura?"

"¿Eh?" abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, "¿qué?"

Él rió. "Puedes detener la grabación. La canción acabó"

"¡Oh! Lo lament mucho" contestó, y se apresuró a presionar el botón 'detener'. "¿Tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo por mi culpa?"

Negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba los audífonos. "Solo era un demo. Además, siempre puedo cortar el final"

Sakura suspiró en señal de alivio.

"¿Fue tan aburrida?", preguntó mientras salía del cuarto. "Parecía que te estabas quedando dormida"

"¡No, no, para nada!" contestó de inmediato, y sonrió con los ojos brillosos. Es realmente hermosa"

Syaoran se le quedó mirando un momento, y luego sonrió. "Bueno... supongo que eso es bueno"

Para su vergüenza, Sakura sintió que el sonrojo subía por sus mejillas, y apresurada, se volteó. Se quiso matar por ser tan ridícula. ¿Desde cuándo actuaba como una quinceañera?

"E-esa canción... ¿estará en tu nuevo álbum?", preguntó finalmente después de aclararse la garganta, mientras Syaoran se ubicaba a su lado.

"Eso espero", contestó. "Es... es una nueva canción. Aún no se la he mostrado a Matsura, quería tener una versión grabada de al menos el primer verso y el coro antes, así quizás tenga más posibilidades de que acepte"

Sakura frunció el ceño. "¿No crees que le guste?"

"No estoy seguro. Nunca puedo saber con seguridad qué piensa. Usualmente no acepta las canciones lentas que compongo, dice que no van con el estilo que proyecto al público. Cree que tienen que ser muy especiales para incluirlas"

"Bueno, ¿y no crees _tú_ que es especial?"

Levantó una ceja. "Claro que sí. No la hubiera compuesto ni pensaría incluirla en el álbum si no fuera así"

"Pues entonces eso debe ser lo único que importe. Es tu álbum. Si te gusta, ¿qué importa que a tu jefe no?"

Syaoran sonrió un poco impaciente. "Porque _es _mi jefe..."

"Aunque sea tu jefe", le contestó, frunciendo el ceño, "¿por qué tiene que dictarte qué va y qué no va al álbum? Eres tú quien intenta mandar su mensaje. Ya te dije antes, ¡si es importante para ti, mereces que incluyan la canción en el álbum! _Yo _creo que es especial"

Él la miró fijamente, una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. Se quedó estático mirándola, descansando el mentón sobre una mano y con los codos sobre las rodillas. Sakura se sonrojó aún más, preguntándose qué es lo que él estaba haciendo y qué pensaba decir.

Y entonces, lentamente, Syaoran se acercó para jugar con su cabello. "Gracias", dijo suavemente. Sin decir más, volteó al panel de control. Presionó 'reproducir' y su grabación empezó a sonar por los altavoces.

Ella observó la espalda de él mientras la música empezaba a flotar a través del aire. No tenía sentido que Sakura siguiese intentado desaparecer el sonrojo de su rostro, porque de pronto éste se había expandido a su cuerpo entero, haciéndola sentir extraña y algo mareada.

La música se detuvo cuando el demo terminó, y Sakura oyó a Syaoran por los altavoces llamarla por su nombre y su atolondrada respuesta al final de la grabación.

Syaoran la miró con una ceja levantada, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, ambos empezaron a reír.

"Por favor, corta esa parte. Suena tan tonto"

"No lo sé, me gusta", contestó Syaoran. "Le da algo agradable, ¿no crees? Podría preguntar a Matsura para poner esto en la versión del álbum"

"¡No!", exclamó ella, riendo y acercándose para darle un golpe cariñoso. "¡No lo harías!"

Él esquivó su golpe agachándose y sonriendo. "¿Por qué no? ¡Podrías hacerte famosa!"

Sakura se mordió el labio mientras su risa moría y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, inclinada en su asiento; él tenía la misma posición. De pronto, el cuarto estaba silencioso, y Sakura se preguntó por qué ninguno de los dos se movía.

_Syaoran, ¿qué significa esto? ¿quéestá sucediendo?_

"Dime, Syaoran...", murmuró Sakura.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Sobre... sobre quién era la canción?"

Syaoran alzó las cejas, pero no se movió. Se quedó mirándola por más tiempo, y Sakura pudo jurar que vio una pequeña chispa en sus ojos. De pronto sintió mariposas en el estómago, y no supo por qué, pero presintió que él le diría algo importante.

"Bueno", dijo calladamente, "para ser sincero, Sakura–

"¿Syaoran?"

Ambos voltearon para ver quién estaba ahí, rompiendo el trance en el que estaban. Y entonces, Sakura reconoció varias cosas a la vez.

Primero, que Syaoran se veía más impactado que nunca. Estaba visiblemente pálido y su expresión le recordaba a alguien cuyo aliento se ha ido de pronto, como un golpe en el estómago.

Y segundo, Sakura no podía estar segura, pues aún era nueva en eso de la cultura pop, pero si había hecho bien sus investigaciones, y considerando la reacción de Syaoran, la chica parada en la puerta, con una coleta que recogía su largo cabello rubio y brillantes ojos verdes no podía ser otra que–

"Mizuki", finalmente Syaoran recuperó el aliento. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

* * *

**N/A: **mil perdones por no postear antes y por dejarlos con este final! Tengo que estudiar porque se vienen las aplicaciones para la universidad, pero ahora que finalmente tengo un mes de vacaciones espero colgar el siguiente muy pronto.

La canción usada aquí es otra canción coreana llamada _Today, _de Sung Joon. Es del OST coreano _Shut up flower boy band_ (título loco, excelente drama).

Por último, mil gracias por los reviews! Espero sus perspectvas, qué les gusta y qué no y si hay algún consejo, son todos bienvenidos.

Felices fiestas, y manden un review o PM si tienen alguna pregunta, me encanta oír de ustedes. ¡Cuídense!

Love,

boreum dal

**N/T: **heey! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. No he podido colgarlo antes por las fiestas (una semana para navidad y parece que no hay tiempo para nada!), pero espero que lo disfruten.

**juli1anime, chikanime** (YO IGUAL! casi grito cuando vi que al final no pasó nada ): y ya viste que sí, Mizuki llegó para arruinar todo!), **valerilikinomoto**(sería hermosaaa, imagínate estar con una estrella de rock), **choco-chanX3** (te agradezco el honor de tener tu review *-*), **rossinadifuoco** (muchas gracias! hago mi mejor esfuerzo), **maru-chan1296** (así es, Mizuki llega para malograr lo que estaba a punto de pasar!)

Muchas gracias! Por favor, les repito, avísenme si ven algún error ortográfico o gramatical o lo que sea, yo quiero entregarles algo bien hecho y por eso sus comentarios son importantes, además que la historia sigue en proceso y si hay cualquier duda o sugerencia, puedo traducir y enviar sus mensajes a boreum dal :) cuídense, besos!


	15. No pertenezco ahí

**xiv. No pertenezco ahí**

―¿Syaoran?

―Mizuki ―dijo Syaoran, poniéndose de pie. Sonaba adolorido, y en efecto, la falta de aliento en su voz dejó a Sakura con la impresión de que no necesariamente tienes que haberte caído de un columpio para perder todo el aire en tus pulmones―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mientras intentaba procesar qué estaba pasando, Sakura empezó a rebuscar entre sus recuerdos cualquier información que tuviera sobre la relación entre Syaoran y Mizuki Akizawa. Aparte de lo poco que le había mencionado Syaoran sobre ella y lo que había aprendido durante su trabajo, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no sabía casi nada sobre ellos.

Desde que empezó en _Glimeer_, Chiharu había cumplido su deber y le informó sobre los detalles más básicos de esa relación tan mediática: cuándo fueron vistos juntos por primera vez, cuándo anunciaron oficialmente que estaban saliendo, por cuánto tiempo salieron, el poder que tenían como pareja de moda en los medios y la historia de la ruptura... pero fuera de eso, Sakura no sabía _nada_. El rompimiento había sido amigable, si recordaba bien, pero...

Sakura reconoció de inmediato la mirada que Syaoran tenía al ver a Mizuki. Era una curiosa mezcla de miedo y resentimiento con una pizca de remanente adoración. Y Sakura reconoció esto porque era la misma mirada que ella misma tenía cuando miraba a Isamu después de que terminaron. Era una mirada como de un niño herido o confundido o de un perro herido por su propio amo: una mirada rota e insegura pero aún fiel, amorosa, incluso sin querer. No había ninguna duda, era la misma expresión.

Recordó lo que Chiharu le dijo acerca de los "rompimientos amigables" entre los famosos. _Usualmente, esos rompimientos no tienen nada de amigables,_ le había dicho. _Después de todo, esas relaciones tienen una complicación extra por la fama. Pero, ¿qué se supone que van a decir a la prensa? ¿Qué se gritaron e insultaron y lanzaron cosas uno al otro hasta que uno de ellos decidiera irse? A los famosos les gusta mantener su imagen de perfectos, cualquier otra cosa es una molestia. Piénsalo, Sakura: los rompimientos "amigables" son menos probables de empezar un frenesí mediático._

La situación realmente parecía reflejar algo de la verdad en las palabras de Chiharu, pensó Sakura mientras miraba a las dos personas frente a ella.

Mizuri tenía una mirada que pretendía ser de simpatía, sus labios tenían una ligera sonrisa y sus cejas estaban levantadas. Se veía inofensiva, pensó Sakura, sus ojos eran amables y se arrugaban un poquito cuando sonreía, y sus rulos rubios le daban una apariencia de inocencia angelical. Aunque era más alta que Sakura, su estatura era baja, especialmente comparada con Syaoran, y Sakura estaba sorprendida (quizás estaba siendo algo infantil) al ver que aunque Mizuki era una gran celebridad, estaba vestida con jeans sueltos, un crop top que dejaba su hombro izquierdo descubierto y una gorra roja de béisbol. Por alguna razón, Sakura siempre creyó que una mujer tan famosa estaría siempre muy glamorosa, perfectamente maquillada, usando tacones de diseñador y un vestido ceñido.

A pesar de lo dicho, su vestimenta casual no le quitabas sus aires de celebridad: Mizuki Akizawa era bonita, pero era una belleza diferente que solo las celebridades o los increíblemente adinerados podía pagar. Mientras Sakura veía esto de cerca, se dio cuenta de que sin importar qué pasó exactamente entre ellos, en términos de apariencia y belleza, eran realmente una pareja perfecta hecha en el cielo.

―Yo... yo no pensé que te encontraría aquí ―murmuró Mizuki con los ojos abiertos, aunque no parecía tan sorprendida como Syaoran.

Él se quedó mirándola en silencio, así que Mizuki continuó con voz algo nerviosa. ―Es solo que extrañaba un poco este lugar... acabo de regresar de Tailandia, así que me di una vuelta para verlo. No tenía intención de acorralarte, Syaoran. Lo siento.

―¿Por qué no pensaste que me encontrarías? ―respondió Syaoran con voz neutra―. Yo prácticamente vivo aquí. Tú lo sabes.

Sakura se mordió el labio mientras veía la escena desarrollándose frente a ella. Podía sentir la tensión entre ellos, y sintió como si pudieran electrocutarla con solo una mirada. Afortunadamente, al parecer ella fue olvidada por completo por lo repentino de su conversación. En ese momento, lo último que ella quería era verse envuelta, pero ¿cómo irse sin que la notaran? Su única salida era caminar justo frente a ellos hacia la puerta, pero no podía meterse a la línea de fuego.

―Syaoran ―dijo Mizuki con suavidad―, ya que estoy aquí, ¿podríamos hablar? ―la sonrisa se había ido de sus labios, y en su lugar había una mirada que Sakura podría describir como arrepentida y quizás algo triste.

Syaoran entrecerró los ojos. Cualquier sentimiento de buena voluntad que haya tenido hacia Mizuki por el amable y sorprendentemente considerado y prudente correo electrónico que ella le había enviado se desvaneció rápidamente.

―Tengo que trabajar ―murmuró sin dejar de mirarla. ¿Cómo podía regresar y aparentar que nada había pasado? Él no había contestado a su mensaje por una razón: era demasiado pronto. No estaba listo para tener algo que ver con ella de nuevo. Y por supuesto, ahora que ella estaba intentando forzar su regreso a su vida, Syaoran iba a resistirse. Esa era su naturaleza. Ella debería saberlo mejor que nadie, pensó él.

Y por si fuera poco, desde algún rincón de su mente llegó el pensamiento de que, antes de que ella llegara, algo importante estaba pasando...

_Sakura._

Volteó a mirarla, y si la situación no fuera tan tensa y seria, se hubiera reído de ella. Se veía bastante confundida y fuera de lugar detrás de él, con los ojos fijos en algún lugar del techo en un esfuerzo demasiado obvio de intentar pasar desapercibida.

Los ojos de Mizuki siguieron la mirada de Syaoran, y por primera vez desde que llegó, pareció recordar que alguien más estaba con ellos, presente en el lugar.

―Syaoran, ¿quién es ésta?

A pesar de su incomodidad, Sakura se puso de pie para presentarse. De alguna forma, sintió que presentarse a ella misma era mejor que dejar que Syaoran la presente... y además, quizás de este modo podría conseguir salir de ahí...

―Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto ―dijo, saludando hacia Mizuki―. Es un placer conocerte.

―Un gusto ―respondió Mizuki lentamente y con una sonrisa de curiosidad. Aunque su expresión no era de desagrado, su mirada era como si estuviera viendo una exhibición en un museo y no a una persona―. Soy Mizuki Akizawa.

Hubo una pausa, y Sakura empezó a recoger sus cosas para poder irse. ―Bueno, ha sido un honor conocerte, y llegaste justo a tiempo. Ya me estaba yendo-

―Señorita Kinomoto, ¿cómo así conoce a Syaoran?

Sakura soltó su bolso de la sorpresa.

_Una pregunta difícil._

No esperaba que Mizuki le hiciera alguna pregunta, pero pensó que ya lo sabría. Después de todo, Sakura era una mujer, y Mizuki la encontró a solas con su ex... y probablemente se veían bastante _amistosos_ en el momento en que ella entró... sintió que su cara se ponía caliente, y supo que se había puesto más roja que un tomate.

_¿Qué se supone que debo decirle?_

―¡Mizuki, fue suficiente!―gruñó Syaoran, ahora completamente irritado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de cólera mientras la miraba. Sakura notó que una de sus manos se había cerrado en un puño―. Vete. No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, estoy trabajando ―repitió.

Claramente herida, Mizuki abrió los ojos y luego bajó la mirada. Sakura miró la escena con consternación, sintiendo cada vez más que estaba algo que no tenía derecho a ver. Nunca había visto a Syaoran tan enojado.

―Oh, Syaoran, no hay problema. Ya me iba, de todos modos ―dijo Sakura rápidamente, aferrando su bolso y tratando de sonreír. Antes de que cualquiera se mueva o diga algo, Sakura cruzó la habitación y llegó a la puerta―. Fue un gusto conocerla, señorita Akizawa ―apenas volteó para despedirse de Syaoran. No quería verlo―. Nos vemos, Syaoran.

―Sakura, espera-

Pero Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación con la cara roja. A medida que iba corriendo por el pasillo, todo lo que había sucedido se repetía en su mente con rapidez. Cuando finalmente salió del edificio, se cobijó con el aire tibio del exterior y se encontró con el sol ahora ocultándose antes de apoyarse contra la pared y soltar un suspiro.

La situación había sido tan extraña e incómoda, pensó, que le dejó con un mal presentimiento que no podía definir. La expresión curiosa de Mizuki, el rostro sombrío de Syaoran, la claramente no resuelta tensión entre ellos... todo de algún modo se sentía aún más insólito que cualquier cosa que haya vivido hasta ahora. Y a diferencia de su manera de actuar con ella, ver lo sucedido (es decir, ver a Mizuki) de pronto le hizo consciente de que estaba completamente fuera de lugar en el mundo de Syaoran.

Luego de dejar salir un largo suspiro se dirigió hacia la parada de autobús, pero lo último que quería hacer era ir a casa. Rebuscó su bolso por su teléfono y marcó un número que sabía de memoria.

―¡Sakura! ―exclamó alegremente Tomoyo― ¿Qué cuentas?

―¿Estás ocupada? ―preguntó Sakura mientras caminaba por la calle.

―En realidad, no. ¿Por qué preguntas?

―¿Crees que podrías recogerme? Necesito alguien con quien hablar.

* * *

―Syaoran...

Syaoran se puso de pie presionándose el tabique de la nariz en un intento por controlar sus emociones. Podía sentir la mirada de Mizuki sobre él y escuchar su voz, pero sonaba como si viniera desde lejos. Por un momento pensó en ir corriendo tras Sakura, quien estaba seguramente muy confundida, pero estaba congelado en su lugar, y solo podía pensar en qué hacer con el problema frente a él.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, y soltó su nariz de inmediato. Vio un par de ojos jade mirándolo a los ojos con preocupación.

―¿Estás bien?

Syaoran le regresó la mirada y permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de retirar amablemente la mano de ella de su hombro. No había forma de que él se pudiera quedar ahí. No sabía a dónde iría, pero de pronto sentía una gran desesperación por irse. ―Mizuki... realmente creo que deberías irte.

―Pero yo- ―Mizuki pausó antes de dejar salir un suspiro, y Syaoran la escuchó recuperar el aliento―. Está bien.

Volteó a mirarla, y su corazón se rompió al verla retener las lágrimas y apretar los labios. Su mirada se suavizó, y la desesperación dentro de él pareció amainar un poco.

Ella al parecer se asintió a ella misma, y parpadeó rápidamente varias veces. ―Está bien. Me iré ―dijo de nuevo, y forzó una sonrisa―. Lo siento, Syaoran. Realmente no quise molestarte.

Mientras ella volteaba para irse, Syaoran sintió que algo se hundía en su estómago, y fue como si varias voces le hablaran y gritaran al mismo tiempo. No podía soportar verla tan herida como estaba, mucho menos por su culpa. Pero, ¿qué hay de cuando _él_ se sintió miserable porque ella terminó la relación? ¿No tenía acaso todo el derecho del mundo de pedirle que se vaya? Pero ha venido en paz, argumentó otra parte de su cerebro, ¿no estás siendo algo hostil? ¿Qué daño podría causar solo darle una oportunidad para hablar?

_No lo hagas,_ se dijo a sí mismo, pero fue muy tarde.

―Mizuki.

Ella volteó para verlo, y Syaoran vio que ella había dejado que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Las lágrimas habían arrastrado un ligero rastro de maquillaje.

―¿Por qué viniste?

Mizuki se congeló en su sitio y alzó las cejas sorprendida, aunque Syaoran ya le había preguntado lo mismo unos momentos antes. Quizás esta vez se dio cuenta de que Syaoran quería una respuesta real.

―Tú sabías que yo estaría aquí, ¿no es cierto? ―preguntó Syaoran calmadamente y mirándola a los ojos.

Mizuki se mordió el labio antes de limpiarse las lágrimas con una mano, y negó con la cabeza. ―No tenía forma de saberlo ―respondió―. Pero... esperaba que sí.

Y ahí estaba. Aunque no era una declaración de amor, era la confirmación de que cualquier pequeño fragmento de esperanza al que Syaoran se aferró por los últimos meses no había sido completamente infundado. Lo que ellos tenían no había terminado cuando debió, quedaron emociones por resolver. Y ahora, ¿qué iban a hacer?

―Maldición ―murmuró Syaoran, y se dejó caer en la silla que estaba detrás de él. Su corazón martilleaba mientras el resto de su cuerpo parecía querer colapsar por la tensión. Volvió a poner una mano sobre su cara, cubriéndose los ojos, e intentó no explotar por la intensa mezcla de sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

―Syaoran, yo–yo lo siento ―continuó ella―, pero no puedo vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que estás sufriendo-

Él se puso de pie y de pronto dio un puñetazo sobre el escritorio a su lado, causando que Mizuki salte hacia atrás y deje salir un chillido. ―¿Acaso crees que quiero oírte _pidiéndome disculpas_? ―gritó― ¿No crees que era más sencillo para mí solo seguir enojado contigo hasta finalmente olvidarte por completo? ¿No podrías al menos hacerme el favor de dejar que las cosas terminen de esa forma?

―¿Olvidarme? ―los ojos de Mizuki se abrieron de dolor, y levantó la voz― ¿Querías olvidarme?

―¡Por supuesto que quería! ¡Era la forma más fácil de acabar con todo!

―Pero, al final, dijimos que seríamos amigos, Syaoran. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como-?

―¡PORQUE AL FINAL, ESTABA TAN DESESPERADO POR NO DEJAR QUE TE VAYAS QUE DIJE CUALQUIER COSA PARA QUE TE QUEDARAS! ―bramó Syaoran con lágrimas inundando sus ojos por primera vez desde que se separaron. Se rehusó a dejarlas caer, pero su voz se hizo temblorosa cuando continuó―. ¡Te rogué que me creyeras, Mizuki! Te rogué que te quedaras. Te dije que te daría lo que quieras. Y aún así, después de conocernos tantos años, de alguna forma nada te pareció suficiente. De alguna forma, tiraste toda nuestra historia al tacho.

Mizuki llevó una mano sobre sus labios, llorando, mientras lo veía mirarla con un algo de dolor en los ojos y respirando agitadamente.

Syaoran dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso y retiró su mirada hacia un lado antes de que le dieran ganas de ver sus ojos. ―Mizuki, ¿por qué carajos estás aquí? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí que no te hayas llevado ya?

―Syaoran, lo siento mucho ―balbuceó―. Nunca quise que pasara esto, quería que seamos amigos porque...

―¿_Por qué_, Mizuki? ¿Qué es lo que te está haciendo meterte en mi vida de esta forma?

―No lo sé ―dijo Mizuki, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras lloraba―. Creo que aún te amo, y no sé qué hacer...

Las cejas de Syaoran se fruncieron, y de pronto, su rostro mostró una expresión aplastantemente vulnerable y enojada al mismo tiempo. ―¿Tú qué?

―Es solo que no sé lo que quiero... pero aún te amo, Syaoran, de verdad ―gimió Mizuki. Levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos―. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Tú has sido uno de mis mejores amigos por mucho tiempo, y me está volviendo loca porque no sé qué hacer.

Un largo momento de silencio pasó interrumpido solo por sollozos de Mizuki, hasta que finalmente Syaoran dejó salir un largo y desanimado suspiro. ―Pero no fue suficiente al final, ¿no es así? ―murmuró― Al final, aún así te fuiste. Y no puedo olvidar eso.

Mizuki lo miró con ojos llorosos, su expresión era tan dolorosa como la de él, pero asintió. ―Está bien. De verdad lo siento ―masculló, y se volteó para irse.

Esta vez, Syaoran no la detuvo.

* * *

―¿Mizuki Akizawa? ―exclamó Tomoyo, sus ojos estaban abiertos casi como un par de platos―. ¡Sakura, eso es absurdo!

―Lo digo en serio ―murmuró Sakura mirando sus manos bajo sobre su regazo y jugueteando con los dedos―. Trata de no hacernos chocar.

―Cierto ―jadeó Tomoyo, regresando su vista a la pista y aferrando mejor el volante―. Oh dios ―masculló, e hizo una pausa para recuperar la compostura―. ¿Y él qué dijo?

―Estaba bastante enojado ―respondió Sakura en voz baja―. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Intentó ignorarla, pero entonces ella me preguntó quién era yo y cómo es que lo conozco, y él se puso furioso. Le dijo que se vaya.

―¿Y ella se fue?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. ―Estaba muy incómoda... yo me fui primero.

Tomoyo resopló. ―¿Y él solo dejó que te fueras?

―Dijo mi nombre, pero pensé que él debía quedarse y hablar con ella... de todos modos, ¿por qué no me dejaría ir? ―la última frase se lo dijo más a ella misma que a Tomoyo. Su corazón se hundió un poco mientras seguía mirando a la calle por la ventana. No esperaba que se sentiría tan melancólica, pero era un sentimiento que la dominaba cada vez más y muy rápido.

―Entonces... ¿crees que la odia? Porque por lo que dices, se enojó muchísimo. ¿Qué podría haber hablado con ella si estaba tan furioso?

―No ―respondió Sakura, frunciendo el ceño―, no creo que la odie para nada. Al contrario, creo... ―suspiró― Creo que sigue enamorado de ella.

Tomoyo levantó una ceja. ―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

―Bueno ―dijo Sakura con cautela―, nunca lo había visto reaccionar con tanta fuerza ante algo. Aunque fue una reacción negativa, ella aún puede despertar fuertes emociones en él. Si ya lo hubiera superado, no sería así.

―Eso no significa que siga enamorado de ella ―rebatió Tomoyo―. ¿No crees que estás asumiendo demasiado?

La castaña negó con la cabeza. ―No.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño mientras se detenía frente a un semáforo en luz roja. Volteó a mirar a su amiga. ―¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?

Sakura continuó mirando a través de la ventana hacia la calle del frente, no quería ver a Tomoyo a los ojos. ―Porque vi la mirada en su rostro, y era la misma que yo solía tener cuando veía a Isamu.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio. ―Oh, Sakura...

La aludida finalmente volteó a mirar a su amiga, sorprendida como si hubiese salido de un trance. Intentó mostrar una sonrisa. ―Pero está bien. Espero que puedan hacer que lo suyo funcione de nuevo, realmente lo espero. Se merece ser feliz. Siento que él es una persona muy solitaria.

―Sakura ―dijo Tomoyo con suavidad―, sabes que puedes ser honesta conmigo.

―¿Qué? ―respondió Sakura riendo, aunque sonaba claramente forzada―. Estoy bien. En serio, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

―Tiene todo que ver contigo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana. ―No puedo.

Tomoyo entró al estacionamiento del edificio de Sakura y parqueó el auto antes de mirar a su amiga. Ella podía ver lo afectada que estaba Sakura, por más que ella estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en ocultarlo. ―Realmente lo quieres, ¿cierto?

Sakura no contestó por un largo momento, hasta que finalmente asintió una vez. ―Sí ―masculló.

―Entonces, dime la verdad: ¿qué piensas hacer sobre esto?

Antes de contestar, frunció los labios y pensó cuidadosamente lo que diría. ―Es verdad lo que dije. Quiero que sea feliz. Pero si soy totalmente honesta ―dijo en voz baja―, no quiero que ella sea quien lo haga feliz. No quiero admitirlo... es tan tonto... pero... esa quiero ser yo. Quisiera ser yo quien lo hace feliz ―miró de nuevo hacia sus manos y suspiró―. Pero no podrá ser.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Porque él es _él_ ―contestó Sakura, como si dijera algo que Tomoyo ya debería saber.

―Pero fuiste tú quien decía que las celebridades no son nada diferentes a nosotros ―replicó Tomoyo―. Ustedes son amigos, ¡_sí_ lo haces _feliz_! No debería importar que él sea famoso.

―Pequé de inocente al decir esas cosas ―murmuró Sakura.

―Sakura, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Qué ha pasado que estás así de repente?

Sakura aferró sus manos en su regazo en un esfuerzo inconsciente para mantenerse calmada, y miró a Tomoyo. ―Lo que hubo entre ellos no ha terminado. Y honestamente, después de hoy, ya sé que... ―dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso― Sé que no pertenezco en su mundo. Él es de ella en más de una forma. No pertenezco ahí, entre ellos.

Tomoyo no supo qué contestar, en shock por lo abatida que parecía Sakura.

―Cuando ella me preguntó cómo es que conocía a Syaoran, Tomoyo ―continuó―, ¿qué se supone que debía decir? ¿Que soy una paparazzi, una perdedora que ni siquiera quería ese trabajo, que no sabía quién era él y que nos hicimos amigos porque él sintió lástima de mí, y que ahora, en un giro ridículo de la historia, me he enamorado de él? ―rió con ironía.

―Sakura, eso no es lo que pasó...

―Pero básicamente fue así ―respondió Sakura. Volvió a mirar por la ventana porque sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas―. Me siento tan patética, como si siguiera a un famoso por todas partes como un cachorrito sin hogar cuando su hermosa ex enamorada está a la vuelta de la esquina. No pertenezco en su mundo, Tomoyo ―terminó secándose las lágrimas.

Tomoyo se acercó para abrazar a Sakura, y ella empezó a llorar con fuerza contra su hombro. ―Fue difícil, ¿no es así? Tú realmente lo querías, aunque te decías a ti misma que no.

Sakura asintió aún llorando.

―No me interesa quién es, Sakura, pero tú te mereces a cualquier chico que te interese. Eres la persona más increíble que conozco. Eres mucho más de lo que la mayoría puede pedir en su vida ―murmuró Tomoyo con sinceridad.

Después de un tiempo, Sakura se separó y dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de limpiarse las lágrimas. ―Gracias ―dijo, intentando sonreír―. Creo que estoy muy cansada... mi reacción ha sido demasiado, ¿no?

―No, no lo fue. Reaccionaste como cualquiera lo haría.

―Bueno, supongo que solo hay una cosa por hacer en esta situación.

―¿Cuál es?

―Tengo que renunciar a mi trabajo.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron sorprendidos. ―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Porque no me había dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado involucrada hasta que descubrí que algo podría arrebatármelo. Tomoyo, estoy muy hundida en esto como para ser ética. Es más, no fue ético desde el inicio.

―Pero, ¿y eso qué significa? O sea, ¿en dónde trabajarás?

Sakura suspiró. ―Supongo que tendré que buscar y ojalá consiga un trabajo pequeño hasta que pueda solicitar entrevistas el próximo año ―se encogió de hombros―. Me gustaba mucho la gente que trabajaba conmigo, Chiharu y Yamazaki son muy buenos conmigo, y por supuesto que me gustaba estar cerca de Syaoran ―dijo con suavidad―, pero este no era un verdadero trabajo para mí. Dejé que me quedara por más tiempo del que pensé.

Tomoyo se veía cabizbaja. ―Sakura...

―Está bien ―dijo Sakura―. Es mejor así. Me liberará una culpa de encima dejarlo. Y me sentiría patética junto a Syaoran. No puedo hacerlo más.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio, pero asintió. ―Supongo que tiene sentido. Está bien. Bueno, mantenme informada. Y por favor, por amor de Dios, déjame saber si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa.

―Lo haré.

Tomoyo le dio una mirada seria. ―Lo digo en serio.

Sakura rió. ―¡De acuerdo! Lo prometo.

* * *

Syaoran se echó en la oscuridad de su habitación completamente seguro de que esa noche no podría dormir. Había marcado el número de Mizuki incontables veces desde esa tarde, pero nunca se animó a presionar el botón de llamada. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué él también aún la amaba? Se burló de sí mismo.

Pensó que todo era muy raro. Ella le había ofrecido en bandeja de plata algo que él había querido que le dijera desde hace meses. Sospechó que si le hubiese dicho esa misma tarde que quería retomar la relación, ella no se habría negado. No era tan loco pensar que pudieron haber salido del estudio como una pareja de nuevo.

Pero no. Él la rechazó. Le dolió mucho hacerla sufrir, pero no podía ignorar la fuerte sensación de que tenía algo más que debía hacer. ¿Por qué?

Estaría mintiendo si negara que había una pequeña y malvada parte en él que disfrutaba poder hacer sufrir a Mizuki como ella lo hizo con él, pero al final, no era eso. En realidad, sí quería que ella fuese feliz. Era _algo_ _más_ lo que lo impulsó a decirle no.

Quería hacer _una cosa_ en particular desde que Mizuki dejó el estudio. Se había resistido hasta ese momento, pero ya tan de noche, no pudo seguir así. Suspirando, alcanzó su celular de la mesa de noche. Se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde como para llamar, así que aún echado en su cama, puso su celular frente a su cara y frunció un poco los ojos por el brillo de la pantalla en la oscuridad.

_Lamento lo de esta tarde_, escribió en un mensaje. Dudó un poco, pero luego agregó, _quisiera poder verte._

Presionó "enviar", y con lo último de su voluntad, apagó el celular para dormir y enterró su cabeza en la almohada, quedándose dormido casi al instante... aunque en un inicio creyó que no podría.

* * *

―Sakura, ¿qué haces tan temprano por aquí hoy? ¡Son solo las 8 de la mañana! No es que no me dé gusto verte ―añadió Yamazaki, sonriendo alegremente mientras se echaba en su silla.

Sakura sonrió y se sentó en el asiento frente al escritorio. ―Yo, eh... me preguntaba si tendrías un momento.

―Claro ―respondió, y sintió su ansiedad de inmediato―. ¿Pasa algo malo? ―preguntó algo preocupado.

Sakura asintió, pero sintió que iba a ponerse a llorar al ver la bondad en los ojos de su jefe. Miró hacia abajo rápidamente para que no la viera a los ojos, y puso un sobre en el escritorio.

Yamazaki miró el sobre por un momento con las cejas levantadas por la sorpresa. Estampadas sobre el sobre, se leían las palabras _Carta de Renuncia._

―¿Sakura, qué es esto? ¿Por qué tan de pronto? ―su voz aún era amable, aunque llena de curiosidad.

Sakura contuvo el aliento antes de mirarlo a los ojos. ―Tengo que confesarte algo sobre todas esas fotos que he tomado, Yamazaki.

* * *

Syaoran despertó por el fuerte ruido de alguien golpeando su puerta, y abrió un ojo para ver que ya era de mañana. La voz de Meiling llenaba la habitación desde el otro lado de la puerta.

―Syaoran, ¿por qué apagaste tu celular? ¡Abre la puerta ya!

Gruñó mientras se sentaba y recogía una camiseta tirada sobre una silla cercana. Se la puso mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

―¿Qué? ―murmuró, bostezando y rascándose la cabeza― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no esperaste para que te abra la puerta de la calle? Siempre te metes en mi casa.

―Dejaste tu teléfono apagado así que no pude llamarte para despertarte, idiota ―gruñó Meiling―. ¿Cuál es el punto de tener un duplicado de tus llaves si no es usarlas para entrar?

―Sí, sí... ¿qué pasa? ¿Me hago tarde para algo? Pensé que tendría el día libre hasta la tarde.

―Sí, así es, pero tenemos un problema.

―¿Cuál es?

―Necesito que seas honesto conmigo ―dijo Meiling mirando a Syaoran directamente a los ojos―. Syaoran, los tabloides tienen fotografías de Mizuki dejando el estudio ayer. ¿Estuviste ahí?

* * *

N/A: ¡Eso es todo por ahora! Gracias por su apoyo, espero tener el siguiente capítulo pronto :) espero que me perdonen por dejarlos con tanto suspenso esta vez, pero tengan paciencia que intentaré no defraudarlos. ¡Review, please! ¡Y feliz año nuevo!

Love,

boreum dal

N/T: Holaaa! Lo publicó apenas ayer y aquí está! Entonces, qué creen? Yo espero que Syaoran vaya a la puerta de Sakura, que se entere que ya no es paparazzi y que le invite a salir en una cita... me derrito, sería hermoso! Teorías?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

**sl007** sí, justo ese momento! es una maldita, jaja. gracias, un abrazo!

**choco-chanX3** espero para este capítulo no te angustie demasiado la espera al siguiente! gracias, un beso!

**mafeclaro** muchas gracias! un besoo!

**elfenixenlasllamas** el beso parece que se postergará mucho más :( gracias por el saludo, un abrazo!

**mrcds yane's** graciaas! que tiernaa. no, sin duda el fic continúa, o boreum dal se las verá conmigo ;D un beso!

**leoni tao091** jajajajaj! también tiene a Daihatsu, Nissan o Mazda! gracias, un beso!

**rosh bernal** gracias! un abrazo!

**chikanime** estoy casi segura de que iban a besarsee, me muerooo. me quedé gritando ¡maldita Mizuki! a la pantalla, y llené de PMs a la autora jajajaaj. muchas gracias por la espera y por esos cumplidos tan lindos *sonrojo* un besote!

**floor sakura** jajaja creo que sí eres el cien, felicitaciones! un beso!

**karly15** gracias, espero que te guste el cap! un abrazo

**maru-chan1296** ya somos dos! llega a estropear el día, maldita. gracias por el saludo, un besotee!

Un beso todos lo que me leen, feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasados!


End file.
